Entre parenthèses
by Feux follet
Summary: La première guerre des sorciers a impacté de nombreuses vies. Entre le 31 juillet 1981 et le 31 octobre 1981, celles de James et Lily ont été touchées de plein fouet. Retranchés à Godric's Hollow, ils sont devenus parents. Mais ce ne sont que les grandes lignes, car entre parenthèses, ils ont vécu.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello bonjour ! Me revoilà, après un long silence. Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de revenir ! Et comme j'ai hâte de reprendre l'écriture (et les gribouillis sur les marges de mes cours !). Je ne vous promets rien sur la longueur des chapitres, mais je vous promets de faire des efforts quant à la publication :) Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Un_**

 _"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

 _Le 3 Août 1980_

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry pleurait. James marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se retourner, profondément endormi. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de se lever. Avec la chaleur qui régnait, ils avaient laissé les fenêtres ouvertes. Il était temps, d'ailleurs, avec le froid qui avait duré des semaines en juin. Ils s'étaient cru en plein automne. À présent les rideaux se balançaient doucement sous l'effet de la brise. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce, mais suffisait pour s'y repérer. Lily laissa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et, pieds nus, elle sortit doucement de la chambre.

Harry pleurait sans s'interrompre, d'un désespoir que seuls les jeunes enfants semblent connaître. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans discontinuer. Quand Lily le prit dans ses bras, il finit par se calmer, étouffant un hoquet de temps en temps. La jeune femme le berçait tout en lui murmurant "Tout va bien, je suis là ... Dors mon chéri, tout va bien". Il était à peine quatre heures du matin, et Lily aurait pu être furieuse de se faire réveiller brutalement alors qu'elle avait enfin trouver le sommeil, mais même si tel avait été le cas, le visage apeuré de son enfant l'aurait calmée. Il avait peut-être fait un cauchemar, peut-être qu'être tout seul dans un grande chambre à peine éclairée par la clarté de la nuit l'avait effrayé. Lily n'en savait rien. Elle continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau, serein.

_ Lily, va te coucher, je vais veiller sur lui, murmura une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter

James se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait les traits aussi tirés que sa femme. Lily lui adressa un sourire avant de lui tendre leur enfant avec précaution. Harry ne s'éveilla pas, tandis que son père le prenait à son tour dans ses bras. La jeune femme les regarda un instant, sans se départir de son doux sourire. James releva la tête et la serra contre lui :

_ Va te coucher, je vais m'en occuper, répéta-t-il doucement

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va, murmura Lily. Il ne va pas tarder à avoir faim, je vais lui faire chauffer son biberon

James l'observa tandis quelle quittait la pièce. Elle paraissait presque translucide, tant elle était pâle et maigre. À la regarder ainsi, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle avait accouché quelques jours plus tôt. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, entre la fatigue de Lily, puis l'accouchement. Il y avait aussi cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Cette menace incessante qui les poursuivait, jusque dans leurs sourires. James baissa les yeux sur Harry. Savait-il alors que dehors, les dangers les entouraient ? Se doutait-il de leur amour ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien. Pour dire vrai, à quatre heures du matin, il ne savait plus grand chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily était remontée. Ils s'étaient assis, Harry dans les bras de son père, et avaient attendu, somnolents. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux vers quatre heures et demi, et s'époumona si soudainement que les jeunes parents sursautèrent. Lily tendit le biberon encore tiède à James, qui fit boire leur fils. La tête de Lily finit par s'appuyer doucement sur celle de son mari, et un léger souffle lui indiqua qu'elle dormait. James réprima une envie de rire. Ils en étaient réduits à quelques heures de sommeil, peu importait où et quand. Toutefois, le sol de la chambre d'Harry était sans aucun doute plus confortable que le bus.

James finit par s'endormir à son tour, serrant toujours Harry contre lui, un bras passé autour des épaules de Lily. Ils dormirent jusqu'à ce que le soleil entre à flot dans la chambre. Lily grogna légèrement avant de regarder autour d'elle, somnolente. James se leva. Il reposa Harry dans son lit puis, se tournant vers la jeune femme qui se frottait vigoureusement les yeux :

_ Un café ?

_ Même si tu m'offrais un jus de chaussettes, je dirais oui, s'exclama-t-elle en riant

_ Va pour le jus de chaussette alors, répondit James en riant à son tour.

Harry avait été réveillé lorsque James l'avait reposé dans son berceau, mais il s'était bien vite rendormi, avec un air paisible. Les jeunes parents descendirent prudemment l'escalier, évitant les marches qui grinçaient, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine, hésitant quant à la dose de caféine dont ils auraient besoin. Ils étaient épuisés, c'est vrai. Mais si on leur avait proposé d'échanger leur vitre contre une autre, ils auraient refusé. Au fond, ils étaient heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Et puis, tant qu'il y avait du café ...

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Non, je ne fais pas de publicité pour le café (que j'ai d'ailleurs en horreur), mais on m'a dis que ça aidait à tenir le coup ^-^ Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, comment allez-vous ? Miracle ou hasard, j'ai fini ce chapitre plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, les mots courraient sous mes doigts. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir ce rythme tout le temps, mais j'essayerais :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Deux_**

 _4 août 1980_

La journée avait bien débuté. L'odeur envoûtante du café avait adouci le réveil du jeune couple. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la cuisine, et les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer le chant des oiseaux. La chaleur commençait à s'installer, pour le bonheur des passants matinaux. Lily avait descendu Harry, qu'elle avait installé dans le salon, allongé dans un baby relax. Harry serrait sa peluche en la détaillant du regard, lentement, comme s'il examinait les coutures. James s'assit sur le canapé, à côté. Il tenait une tasse fumante de café. Lily esquissa un sourire

_ Une deuxième ?

_ Je ne tiendrais pas le coup sinon, répondit James en l'attirant contre lui.

La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés, la tête posée contre son épaule. Elle réprima un bâillement, avant de rire :

_ Avant, on étaient capables de tenir debout plusieurs nuits d'affilées

_ J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles, soupira James en buvant son café

Harry, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait, laissa glisser sa peluche sur le sol. Lily se leva et lui tendit, souriante. Seuls ses traits tirés auraient pu la démasquer, car elle conservait la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. James ne se lassait pas de la regarder, comme s'il continuait de s'étonner de la trouver là, à ses côtés, après tant d'années passées à se ridiculiser auprès d'elle.

_ On pourrait s'installer dehors, on serait aussi bien, proposa James

Lily acquiesça tandis que le jeune homme prenait déjà son fils dans ses bras. Il semblait si fragile, comme un oisillon qui serait tombé de son nid. Le soleil donnait sur le jardin, mais les arbres environnant filtraient ses rayons. La brise se levait, agitant doucement les feuilles. Lily s'allongea sur l'herbe, à côté de la couverture où ils avaient déposé leur enfant. James l'imita, et ils fermèrent les yeux, comme pour retrouver les heures de sommeil perdu.

Une exclamation de surprise fit lever la jeune femme en sursaut. Sirius se tenait debout, devant eux, son filleul dans les bras. Il rejetait la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire, comme s'il trouvait la plaisanterie très drôle. James grommela dans son sommeil avant de s'éveiller à son tour.

_ Patmol ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, à mi-chemin avec la grimace. Il s'assit entre le couple, son filleul toujours dans ses bras. Le tenant d'une main, sous les yeux inquiets des jeunes parents, il leur tendit La Gazette du Sorcier. Ils avaient dû s'en désabonner quand ils avaient découvert que le journal était lui aussi infiltré par des mangemorts. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de ne prendre aucun risque. De même qu'ils ne devaient avoir aucun contact avec les Londubat afin d'éviter tout risque d'attaque. Deux cibles au même endroit seraient faire un cadeau à Voldemort.

Ce matin-là, la Gazette titrait une nouvelle disparition, celle d'un enfant. Lily soupira avant de tendre le journal à James. Il parcouru l'article des yeux, comme s'il cherchait la trace du petit garçon dans les lignes. Mais les mots ne parlaient pas, ou plus. Sirius rendit Harry à sa mère, qui le laissa lui tirer gentiment les cheveux, tout en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles que Sirius leur donnait.

_ Les Mckinnon sont partis, ils viennent d'échapper à une attaque. Dumbledore et Abelforth les ont aidé à partir pour l'Irlande. Ce n'est pas aussi loin qu'on pourrait l'espérer, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner. Marlène a refusé tout net de les suivre et est retournée à Londres.

_ Personne ne part loin, murmura James, comme pour lui-même

_ Parce que tout le monde veut se battre, rétorqua Lily en desserrant l'étreinte de la main d'Harry sur ses cheveux

_ Marlène te passait le bonjour, Lily, repris Sirius en arrachant des brins d'herbes autour de lui

_ Sa famille doit lui manquer. Que fait-elle à Londres ? Demanda la jeune femme en revoyant son amie, rieuse et pleine de vie

_ Elle travaille pour l'Ordre, comme nous. Elle a réussi à infiltrer la Gazette, mais pour le moment personne n'en sait plus.

Le silence s'établit alors, laissant les jeunes gens songeurs. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer, quelques années auparavant, qu'ils vivraient un tel cauchemar. James jeta un coup d'oeil sur son fils. Dans quel monde grandirait-il ? Mais sa plus grande question rejoignait ses plus grandes craintes. Vivrait-il ? Son regard croisa celui de sa femme, et il compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question.

Sirius se mordait la lèvre, d'un air coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû parler des McKinnon, mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort qu'eux. Voldemort venait hanter jusqu'à leurs conversations, leurs pensées. Quand il voyait le jeune couple, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Personne ne devait mourir. Personne ne devait souffrir. Mais il garda le silence. Lily repris, avec douceur :

_ Comment vont Dorcas et Mary ?

Sirius releva la tête. Il se souvenait du temps où, étudiants, ils se seraient cherchés dans les couloirs. À présent ils se cherchaient en terme de pays. Mary était toujours dans les environs de Londres, et Dorcas était à Guernesey. Elle avait accueillit sa nièce, dont les parents avaient été tués dans une attaque, et l'avait éloignée pour la protéger. Lorsqu'elle avait une mission pour l'ordre, elle la laissait à son petit ami. Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble mais avaient des projets de mariage.

_ Toujours à courir après Mary ? Demanda James en souriant

Sirius afficha une mine de circonstance. La jeune femme lui avait poliment refermé la porte au nez après lui avoir demandé de disparaître de sa vue. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il donne son avis sur son nouveau petit ami et elle l'avait sortit de l'appartement sous la menace d'un sortilège de rapetissement. Le jeune couple échangea un regard avant de rire.

C'était incroyable, pensa Lily, de voir comme un rire peut chasser les nuages. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à tout espoir, tout petit bonheur qui aurait pu lui redonner la force de continuer. Il lui suffisait de croiser les yeux hazel de son mari, ou le sourire d'Harry pour qu'elle retrouve sa détermination et sa volonté de ne jamais se laisser abattre. Midi sonnèrent à l'église du village, et Sirius disparu comme il était venu. Lily repris son fils, qu'elle avait allongé sur le tas de couverture, et elle rentra, suivie de James, qui riait encore de la déconvenue de son meilleur ami.

* * *

 _Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas égrener tous les jours du calendrier, sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas :) Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours encourageant d'en recevoir :D À bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre trois_

 _10 août 1980_

Lily s'assoupissait en lisant un livre. Harry ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup très longtemps. James faisait la sieste, à l'étage, et Harry l'imitait dans son berceau. La jeune femme avait enfin un moment de calme. Elle aurait aimé se laisser aller, oublier un instant ce monde qui l'entourait. Les souvenirs revenaient, et avec eux l'écho des rires passés. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. "Vigilance constante !" lui aurait répété Alastor s'il s'était trouvé là. Mais il n'était pas là. Personne n'était là. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir.

James, en dépit de ce que pouvait croire son épouse, ne dormait pas non plus. Il se sentait étouffer dans cette maison qui devenait chaque jour, un petit peu plus, une cage dorée. Leur cage dorée. Il perdait de plus en plus patience, et malgré ce que pouvait lui dire Lily, il ne se le pardonnait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher quand elle n'émettait pas une plainte. Quand elle gardait la tête haute, défiant le monde de ses doux yeux verts. Agacé par son inaction il se leva, et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

_ Ma Lily jolie ?

La jeune femme sursauta, sortant difficilement de sa somnolence. James n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de l'appeler de cette manière, et pendant un instant, elle avait cru ... Peu importe. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle l'écoutait.

_ ... c'est pour ça que je compte aller voir Dumbledore pour ...

_ Quoi ?

_ On tourne en rond, comme des lions en cage, depuis des semaines, répéta James d'un ton impatient. La dernière fois qu'on est sortis c'était pour l'accouchement. J'en ai assez de me contenter des visites des autres, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir aller faire les courses. Comme s'il pouvait nous arriver quelque chose pendant qu'on allait à la supérette du coin ! C'est pour ça que je vais aller voir Dumbledore, lui demander si on ne peut pas partir quelques jours, en vacances. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Que c'est la pire idée, répondit Lily en le dévisageant

James parut refroidit par ses paroles. Il s'était attendu à tout, ou presque, mais pas à ça. Pourtant on voyait qu'elle avait envie d'accepter, qu'elle voulait partir. Mais la jeune femme secoua encore la tête.

_ Dumbledore mobiliserait trop de monde pour veiller sur nous, les aurors n'ont pas que ça à faire, pas plus que les membres de l'Ordre ! Ils courent plus de dangers que nous, et même si notre situation n'est pas agréable, elle est plutôt enviable. Prenons notre mal en patience, ça finira par passer.

James l'observa un moment. Lily baissa les yeux et feignit de se replonger dans sa lecture. La vérité, c'était qu'elle mourrait d'envie de quitter ces lieux, de respirer un nouvel air, de respirer tout court. Elle était furieuse de vivre en recluse, elle qui rêvait tant de liberté. Mais elle savait aussi qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Voyant que James s'installait plus loin, pour grommeler à son aise, elle s'autorisa un temps pour fermer les yeux. Elle était épuisée.

Le couple serait sûrement resté divisé sur la question si, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, alors que Lily terminait de donner son biberon à Harry et que James cherchait du sucre dans les placards, Bathilda Tourdesac n'était pas venue sonner à leur porte. L'historienne vivait depuis longtemps à Godric's Hollow, et ses nombreuses rides laissaient penser qu'elle avait plus de cent ans. Elle aimait beaucoup rendre visite au jeune couple, quand elle n'était pas occupée à déchiffrer un parchemin sur l'histoire du monde magique. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et elle sentit tout de suite, ce soir-là, que quelque chose clochait :

_ Quelle ambiance, moi qui croyais que vous faisiez une fête avec tout ce bruit, sourit-elle pinçant la joue de Lily, comme elle l'aurait fait à une enfant. Comment va notre petit sorcier, toujours aussi adorable que ses parents ? Je crois que ce soir, jeune homme, tu as plus de bon sens qu'eux, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers les jeunes gens

Lily se mit à rougir tandis que James passait une main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la vieille femme comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les mouvements impatients de James, tandis qu'il servait le thé, ou les tics nerveux de Lily, qui semblait ne plus trouver sa place dans la maison.

_ Je pense que vous auriez besoin de prendre l'air, tous les trois, murmura-t-elle en savourant son thé.

_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, grommela James en jetant un regard appuyé à Lily

_ Nous ne voulons pas embêter tout le monde, répliqua Lily en lui rendant son coup d'oeil assassin

_ Sottises, les Londubats sont partis a bord de la mer il y a deux semaines, et croyez-moi personne ne s'est plaint. J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser Albus, la semaine dernière. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'air coupable en parlant des crèmes glacées qu'on sert à Brighton, croyez-moi !

Lily esquissa un sourire tandis que celui de James remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Imaginez Dumbledore se promenant sur les plages de Brighton avec une glace avait de quoi rendre le sourire à n'importe qui. Bathilda elle-même riait en évoquant l'histoire. Elle était conteuse-née, et ne se réjouissait jamais autant que lorsqu'elle pouvait raconter quelque chose à un auditoire attentif, que cela concerne la révolte des gobelins ou la dernière carte des chocogrenouilles. Le couple la convia à rester, et le repas qui s'annonçait morose se révéla plein de rires et de gaieté.

Lorsque leur voisine les laissa, secouée par un fou-rire après que James lui ai avoué que les maraudeurs avaient mis le feu à leur dortoir, accidentellement, en sixième année, le calme revint sur la demeure. Harry était déjà dans son berceau depuis une heure, et a vaisselle pouvait attendre le lendemain.

_ James ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Lily, en bas, le regardait. Sa fatigue transparaissait encore plus nettement sous la lueur de la lampe. Il se retourna complètement et descendit les marches qu'il venait de monter. Ils étaient face à face, à présent. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'animosité entre eux. Lily adressa un franc sourire à son mari avant de lui lancer :

_ Je suis désolée ... On part quand ?

* * *

 _ **Désolée, à la fois pour le retard, mais aussi pour le fait que mes chapitres sont souvent courts. Je crois que ça va devenir ma marque de fabrique, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ^-^. Bonnes vacances aux chanceux, bon courage à celles et ceux qui vont encore trimer, que ce soit pour une ou plusieurs semaines :) N'oubliez pas les reviews, qui sont toujours bienvenue puisqu'elles montrent votre intérêt pour l'histoire :) À bientôt !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je suis désolée, j'ai raté ma publication ce week-end, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre Quatre

 _13 Août 1980_

James avait calé la poussette sur le pont du ferry. L'air détendu, il observait l'horizon avec cette sensation agréable de quelqu'un à qui on a retiré un poids de l'esprit. Dumbledore avait achevé de convaincre Lily que des vacances loin de Godric's Hollow ne pourraient que leur faire du bien, à condition de rester prudents. Il avait été décidé qu'ils rejoindraient Dorcas à Guernesey, et puisque la jeune femme était elle-même membre de l'Ordre, ils sauraient se défendre en cas de problème. James soupira. Il revivait à mesure que le bateau les conduisait à destination.

Harry observait ce qui se passait autour de lui, ses grands yeux vers interrogeant le monde environnant. Lily se pencha au-dessus du berceau, souriant doucement à l'enfant. Elle le laissa se saisir de ses doigts, essayer de les serrer entre les siens. L'air marin faisait voler ses cheveux sur ses épaules, mais elle avait retrouvé des forces. Ses yeux étaient redevenus rieurs, et James revoyait en elle l'adolescente dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Elle resplendissait dans sa robe d'été. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle se blottit contre lui.

_ J'avais raison, tu avais besoin de vacances, souligna le jeune homme en lui souriant

_ Pas seulement moi, protesta la jeune femme en riant.

_ D'accord, on en avait tous les deux besoin, admit James avant de lever les yeux vers l'horizon

Le ferry manœuvrait maintenant dans le port de Saint Peter, sous les regards des passants et des voyageurs. Lily prit les poignées de la poussette tandis que James soulevait leur sac. Ils rejoignirent les quais, avant de chercher des yeux leur amie.

_ Lily !

Une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans leur adressait de grands signes. Dorcas, accompagnée de sa nièce, Gabrielle, les rejoignait en souriant. Elle admira Harry avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Gabrielle, du haut de ses sept ans, pâle et timide, dévisageait ces nouveaux visages, les yeux emplis d'appréhension. Comment lui en vouloir, quand on savait qu'elle avait assisté au meurtre de ses parents. Dorcas serra plus fort la petite main qui s'agrippait à elle, avant de se tourner vers le couple :

_ Venez, on sera mieux à la maison

Quand elle parlait de maison, Dorcas désignait par-là la pension de famille où elle avait trouvé refuge. Sa logeuse, une femme âgée, retraitée des aurors, avait décidé qu'après tout, on ne pouvait pas passer ses derniers jours à se morfondre. Pleine de vie, elle avait acheté une grande demeure sur l'île avant de la transformer en pension. Elle veillait sur ses locataires comme une mère poule, et veillait à leur protection. En ces temps troublés, il s'agissait surtout de membres de l'Ordre ou de jeunes aurors en infiltration parmi les moldus.

Sur le chemin, ils bavardèrent en riant, retrouvant cette insouciance d'autrefois que la guerre leur avait volé. Gabrielle se détendit, et baissa sa garde. La douceur maternelle de Lily et la gentillesse de James la mettaient en confiance. Dorcas, tout en conversant avec ses amis, observait d'un air attendrit sa métamorphose. En elle, elle revoyait le visage de sa soeur décédée. La guerre ne leur volait pas seulement leur jeunesse.

_ Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'appartement

_ Seulement ce qu'on nous en dis, répondit Lily en sortant Harry de son landau. Sirius est passé la semaine dernière, alors il nous a tenu un peu au courant. Mary est à Londres, tout comme Marlène. Aux dernières nouvelles elles vont bien. Quant à Remus, il est au nord de l'Angleterre, pour l'instant. Il est seulement venu pour la naissance d'Harry, ajouta-t-elle en souriant au bambin dans ses bras.

_ Et toi, quoi de neuf ? demanda James

_ Je viens, je pars ... Dumbledore m'envoie mes ordres de missions une semaine à l'avance, histoire que je puisse préparer Gabi. Ce n'est pas la vie que je rêve, pour elle, mais pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir, murmura Dorcas en baissant les yeux.

Gabrielle se blottit contre elle, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Autrefois pleine de vie et babillarde, elle parlait rarement depuis la nuit où elle avait perdu ses parents. Le traumatisme, avaient expliqué les médicomages à la jeune femme. Elle parlerait quand elle reprendrait confiance. Il fallait du temps. Lily observait la petite fille d'un air désolé, touchée par sa douleur. Elle-même rêvait mieux pour Harry. Mais Dorcas n'avait pas été mise au courant de la prophétie, et aucun ne voulait l'inquiéter. Elle savait seulement que chaque membre de l'Ordre courait le même risque, et ça lui suffisait.

_ Enfin, pour le moment ça va, reprit la jeune femme en souriant.

Et tous se sentirent complice d'un énorme mensonge. Complices d'une mascarade qui se jouait malgré eux. Un léger silence s'installa, avant que Dorcas ne leur montre leur chambre. La fenêtre donnait sur la baie de Saint Peter, et les cris des mouettes leur parvenaient distinctement. Il était midi lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent. Gabrielle esquissa un léger sourire quand James leur raconta qu'ils avaient manqué inondé leur maison quand le chat des voisins s'était infiltré par la fenêtre et avait joué avec sa baguette.

_ On ne se méfie pas assez des chats, conclut-il au milieux des éclats de rire

_ Ce n'était pas Mcgonagall ? Demanda Dorcas en riant

_ Après vérifications, non, c'était bien le chat des voisins d'en face, expliqua James

_ Et le chat ?

La question prit James de cours, qui sentait le regard de Gabrielle sur lui. Il se tourna vers elle, et avec un grand sourire, il lui répondit :

_ Le chat était tellement trempé qu'il n'a jamais réessayé. Hormis un rhume, il allait bien

_ Les chats n'ont pas de rhume, s'esclaffa la petite

_ Tu marques un point, reconnu James. Mais qui sait, peut-être que c'était un chat ensorcelé

Gabrielle le dévisagea, mi-rieuse, mi-sérieuse. Elle aimait bien qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Sa mère avait pour habitude de lui expliquer le monde qui l'entourait avec des contes, pour la plupart de son invention. Le ciel se parait de bleu pour refléter l'océan, pour ceux qui n'habitaient pas près de la mer. Les nuages étaient les rêves que les gens avaient, et les étoiles étaient des veilleuses.

_ Allez, ma puce, vas te reposer un peu, pendant qu'on débarasse

Pour une enfant de sept ans, faire la sieste aurait pu paraître bizarre. Mais Gabrielle ne dormait pas, la nuit, hantée par ses cauchemars. La petite sorcière acquiesça et descendit de table. Restèrent les adultes, Harry dormant paisiblement dans le landau près d'eux. Dorcas poussa un soupir après que sa nièce ait fermé la porte de sa chambre.

_ Dorcas, ça va aller ? Demanda Lily en posant une main compatissante sur le bras de son amie

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est seulement ... J'en viens parfois à me demander si je l'aide vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, elle est là mais ... Au fond d'elle, que ressent-elle ? J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas l'aider ...

_ Laisse-moi te dire que tu fais un travail merveilleux avec elle, Dorcas, l'interrompit James. Ce qu'elle a vécu est terrible, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Quand elle sera prête, elle te laissera l'aider. Mais elle a besoin de temps

_ Je sais, soupira la jeune femme en essuyant le verre que lui tendait Lily.

Harry se mit à pleurer à cet instant, et James le souleva dans ses bras en souriant. Il sortit le lait du sac de voyage et prépara son biberon tandis que Lily et Dorcas s'asseyaient près de la fenêtre. À cet instant, toutes les deux revivaient en mémoire leurs années à Poudlard, où la seule préoccupation des enfants était encore les jeux et l'apprentissage de la magie. Leur génération ne s'en relèverait pas.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture :) Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours encourageant et motivant pour continuer. Un auteur qui ne reçoit aucun retour aura du mal à poursuivre parce qu'il pensera que son histoire n'intéresse personne. Pensez-y, pas seulement pour mes fics, mais pour toutes celles que vous lisez. À bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Cinq_

 _13 Août 1980, Guernesey_

Des éclats de rire fusaient depuis la plage. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, mais ni Dorcas ni ses convives ne semblaient vouloir quitter les lieux. La plage était déserte, et ils en avaient profité pour faire découvrir la mer à Harry. Allongé sur une serviette de plage, il remuait tout en détaillant les lieux du regard. Gabrielle avait entrepris la construction d'un château de sable et tous s'étaient prêtés au jeu pour l'aider. James avait véhiculé un nombre incalculable de seaux d'eau, tandis que Lily et Dorcas avaient ramasser des coquillages pour décorer les parois du château. La petite fille, qui consolidait les murs, riait silencieusement en voyant les énormes flaques que James créait.

_ Ce serait plus simple si je prenais ma baguette et que j'utilisais un aguamenti, grommela ce dernier après avoir trébuché et renversé le contenu du seau.

_ James, joue le jeu s'il te plaît, protesta Lily en souriant

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour en secouant la tête. Au fond, il appréciait cette simplicité, elle lui rappelait son enfance. Il soupira avant de se remettre au travail, assurant qu'à la fin de la journée il lui pousserait une bosse. Lily jeta un regard du côté de Gabrielle. Elle avait rit en entendant James, mais son regard conservait une gravité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux d'un enfant. La gravité de ceux qui ont grandi trop vite, arrachés brutalement au doux cocon de l'enfance. Cette gravité qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à assumer.

Dorcas s'allongea un instant sur le sable, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel. La présence du couple la rassurait, elle qui s'était éloignée géographiquement de l'Ordre pour protéger sa nièce. Pendant trop longtemps elle avait connu la solitude. Son compagnon n'était pas souvent là, membre du Ministère, il partait souvent en mission. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était à elle de partir. Elle observait le couple que formait Lily et James en souriant, espérant qu'un jour, elle accéderait au même bonheur qu'eux.

_ Vous savez, je crois que je ne serais pas contre une glace, ça tente quelqu'un ? proposa-t-elle en se redressant

_ Une glace à quoi ? Demanda Gabrielle en venant se blottir contre elle

_ Qu'est-ce qui te plairait, pumpkin ? Demanda sa tante en l'entourant de son bras libre

_ Une glace à la pistache !

_ Va pour la pistache alors

Lily remit Harry dans son berceau tandis que James secouait la serviette. Le sable, poussé par le vent, fut accueillit par des protestations indignées.

_ Désolé, je ne croyais qu'il soufflait autant, s'esclaffa le jeune homme

Le petit groupe s'achemina ensuite vers le centre. Une boutique, à l'entrée de la ville, vendait des glaces à différents parfums. Des tables et des chaises permettaient de les déguster au calme, à l'abris de la foule. Les yeux de Gabrielle se mirent à briller comme des étoiles en voyant que la serveuse, attendrie par la petite fille, lui rajoutait des bonbons. Assis dans un coin, avec la poussette calée sur le côté, ils ne se pressèrent pas.

_ Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser, murmura Lily en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise

_ Je n'aimerais pas vivre enfermé comme vous le faîtes, avoua Dorcas en essuyant la bouche de Gabrielle qui protestait

_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix, tu sais. On s'y habitue, mais là ça devenait urgent qu'on parte. C'était ça ou on s'entre-tuait, avec Lily, sourit James en repensant à la soirée ou Bathilda les avait trouvé aussi aimables que les langues de plomb.

_ Je veux bien te croire, répliqua la jeune femme.

L'heure tournait, aussi ne s'attardèrent-ils pas plus longtemps. Dans l'appartement de Dorcas, James se mit aux fourneaux, avec l'aide de Gabi. Il lui montra comment faire cuire des nouilles avec sa baguette, et la laissa essayer. Gabrielle avait un don étonnant pour les sortilèges, stupéfiant quand on savait que seule Dorcas était une sorcière, dans la famille. À table, les bruits de couverts remplacèrent les paroles. Ils étaient tous exténués, et n'avaient qu'une hâte, dormir. Lily fit chauffer le biberon d'Harry et le fit boire, serrant contre elle cette vie qu'elle avait donné et qu'elle aimait au-delà des mots. L'enfant la regardait, de ses grands yeux verts. Paisible, il buvait doucement, sous l'oeil attentif de Gabi.

_ Tu veux le tenir un peu ? Proposa la jeune femme quand son fils eut terminé de boire

La petite fille paru tentée, mais elle secoua la tête. Sa timidité reprenait parfois le dessus, comme si le lien ténu qu'ils tissaient se cassait, et alors il fallait recommencer. Ni Lily ni James ne se lassaient de recoudre ce fil, ils éprouvaient pour elle une tendre affection, d'autant plus forte qu'ils étaient désemparés face à la tragédie qui l'avait frappée. La jeune mère lui sourit gentiment :

_ Tu ne crains rien, je reste près de toi.

Mais Gabrielle secoua encore la tête. Dorcas fit signe à Lily de ne pas insister. D'ailleurs, la petite fille ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Les adultes firent la vaisselle avant de suivre son exemple. Dans le noir, Lily se blottit contre James. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui dire avec douceur :

_ À quoi tu penses, ma Lily jolie ?

_ Je pense à Gabrielle ... je ne veux pas ça pour Harry ... J'aimerais tant que ces choses n'existent pas, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

James se redressa et alluma la lumière. Il contempla un instant sa femme, si forte et pourtant si fragile. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'Harry ne risquait rien et que rien ne pouvait leur arriver, mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire ça ? Tous deux connaissaient la cruelle vérité, à quoi bon faire semblant ? Son regard se posa sur le berceau où dormait leur fils. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la prendre dans ses bras. Les mots perdaient leur sens.

Il était une heure du matin. Lily avait finit par s'endormir, ainsi que James. Dorcas ronflait doucement, et Harry sommeillait dans son berceau. Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle était encore en proie à un violent cauchemar. Elle s'agitait, murmurant des paroles sans aucun sens. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux hermétiquement clos.

 _Une maison, à la campagne. Gabrielle joue devant. Une femme, sa mère, la regarde en souriant. D'une main, elle caresse son ventre, de l'autre elle tient un livre. Elle est enceinte, et l'accouchement est proche. Assise sur un banc, elle laisse tombé son livre pour répondre à sa fille. Quelqu'un approche en courant. Son mari. Gabrielle saute au cou de son père, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis un mois. Mais celui-ci semble préoccupé. Une ombre approche, sournoise. Un éclair de lumière verte. Il tombe aux pieds de sa femme, qui hurle en poussant Gabrielle à l'intérieur. La petite se glisse sous l'armoire, tandis que sa mère ferme la porte. Celle-ci vole en éclat. Un autre éclair. Elle aussi tombe, le regard vide. La fillette reste blottie sous le meuble, pétrifiée. Les pas s'éloignent, un juron éclate, puis un bruit étrange. La personne a disparut. Il ne reste que Gabrielle, face au regard à jamais vide de ses parents._

Un hurlement terrifiant a déchiré l'air. Dorcas s'est levé précipitamment. Dans le couloir, elle tombe sur James et Lily, effrayés. Les cris emplissaient l'air à présent, entrecoupés de violents sanglots. Dans la pénombre, ils entrent dans la chambre de la petite fille, qui se débat dans son lit. Dorcas s'assoit à ses côtés et murmure doucement :

_ Gabi ? Gabi c'est moi, réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar, tout va bien ... Gabrielle, tout va bien ...

La petite fille ouvrit des yeux bouffis de larmes, le visage tordu par l'angoisse. En voyant sa tante, près d'elle, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras en pleurant. Et, dans sa détresse, elle sanglote :

_ Ils sont revenus ... Ils les ... Ils les ont tués ... Je veux ma maman !

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de recevoir des retours sur mes écrits :) À bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Comment allez-vous, pas trop froid ? Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre six_

 _15 Août 1980, Guernesey_

Lily, assise devant une tasse de café fumant, berçait doucement Harry en murmurant une berceuse. Il était environ treize heures, et ils avaient fini de déjeuner. Gabrielle retrouvait des couleurs, depuis la nuit où elle avait vécu de nouveau la scène terrible dont elle avait été témoin. Les trois adultes étaient désemparés, face à cette enfant au regard perdu, devenue adulte trop vite. Il n'y avait qu'à l'observer pour voir en elle une maturité dont elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à assumer les responsabilités.

Ils étaient resté à table, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Dehors, le soleil avait réchauffé l'atmosphère à un point peu supportable. Étonnamment, le café leur faisait du bien. Ils y cherchaient le réconfort qu'en tant qu'adultes ils ne recevaient plus. James prit Harry dans les bras, à son tour, tandis que Lily sirotait la boisson chaude d'un air songeur. Dorcas se levait, de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que Gabrielle dormait calmement. Il était désolant de voir ses traits tirés. Elle qui avait toujours été vive et pleine d'entrain n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

_ Dorcas ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et dévisagea James, attendant ce qui allait suivre. Après un regard avec sa femme, il commença :

_ Avec Lily on s'est dis qu'on étaient peut-être de trop, on ne veut pas être une surcharge tu sais ...

_ Une surcharge de travail ? Répéta Dorcas en ouvrant de grands yeux. Vous avez d'autres bêtises à inventer, tous les deux ? Au contraire, ça me rassure que vous soyez là. Tom sera absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais je tiens à ce que vous fassiez sa rencontre. J'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes merveilleux avec Gabi. Je ne sais pas toujours quoi faire, mais vous savoir là m'aide à me battre.

_ Dorcas, tu es épuisée. Nous sommes menacés, et si nous sommes avec toi, tu coures autant de risques que nous, si ce n'est plus. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ni à toi, ni à Gabrielle, reprit Lily en regardant son amie de ses yeux émeraudes.

_ C'est n'importe quoi, et puis de toute manière, plus on est, et plus on a de chances contre eux. Et puis ... Et puis demain c'est l'anniversaire de Gabrielle, ajouta la jeune femme en baissant la voix. Et j'ai demandé à certains membre de l'Ordre de venir. Elle ne connaît pas beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, mais je suis sûre que les maraudeurs peuvent nous trouver une idée du tonnerre ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard du côté de James. Il y aura également Mary, et Dumbledore a tenu à venir

James, en entendant Dorcas, eut immédiatement un grand sourire. Pour un maraudeur, cela valait une promesse. Si Sirius, Remus et Peter s'en mêlaient, on pouvait s'attendre à une excellente soirée. Il observa un instant son fils, qui sommeillait dans ses bras. Un jour, il lui apprendrait tous ses secrets. Il l'emmènerait sur le chemin de Traverse, il l'accompagnerait au Poudlard Express, il guetterait ses hiboux. Un jour, si tout se passait bien.

Quand Gabrielle les rejoignit en souriant, ses traits apaisés par le sommeil, ils descendirent dans le jardin. Les jeunes parents mirent Harry à l'ombre, et veillèrent à ce qu'il boive suffisamment pour éviter les problèmes, puis ils s'affrontèrent au badminton.

_ Vas-y Gabi, montre leur comment on joue vraiment ! S'exclamait Dorcas, encourageant sa nièce d'un grand sourire

_ Apprends déjà à tenir ta raquette, Dorcas, s'esclaffa James en voyant la manière dont elle tenait le manche

_ Boucle-là Potter !

_ Vas-y Gabi !

_ Lily, tu es dans quel camp au juste ?

Ils riaient à gorge déployée, comme les adolescents qu'ils avaient été, autrefois. Les temps avaient tellement changé, ils avaient tellement changé eux-mêmes, comment croire qu'hier encore ils arrivaient à Poudlard, la tête pleine de rêve et d'idéaux ? Gabrielle se défendait bien, riant elle aussi, et assumant pleinement sa mauvaise foi, don hérité de sa famille.

_ Lily, tu joues comme un pied, se plaignait James en voyant sa coéquipière rater pour la dixième fois un volant de l'équipe adverse

_ Fallait réfléchir avant de me prendre pour femme, lui lança Lily en riant

_ Pour femme, aucun soucis. Mais au badminton ...

_ J'aurai dû dire pareil pour la lessive !

Le soir, ils restèrent dehors, et mangèrent avec plaisir la viande grillée que James avait surveillé sur le grill. Ils se nourrissait autant avec ce raps qu'avec le bonheur et l'air pur qu'ils emmagasinaient. Lily avait l'impression de revivre, loin de sa prison aux barreaux d'or. Elle évitait d'y penser, sachant qu'il lui serait dur de quitter ce paradis où ils pouvaient aller librement. La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient autorisés à un tel voyage, ce serait pour Noël. En y pensant, Lily sentait l'amertume la reprendre, et une rage folle monter en elle, dirigée vers ceux qui étaient la cause de cette vie entravée.

* * *

 _Le 16 août 1980_

Le lendemain matin, Gabrielle s'éveilla la première. Un grand sourire éclairant son visage, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre pour aller réveiller sa tante. Celle-ci émit quelques grognements avant d'accepter de se lever.

_ On peut faire des crêpes ? S'il te plaît ! S'exclamait la petite fille en sautillant autour de Dorcas

_ C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire, luciole, sourit la jeune femme en préparant la pâte.

Lily et James suivirent le mouvement, et après les chants d'anniversaire, ils s'attablèrent pour le petit-déjeuner.

_ Tu as quel âge, maintenant ? Demanda James en souriant à la petite fille

_ Huit ans, répondit l'enfant en lui adressant un grand sourire chocolaté

_ Au moins je ne doute plus du goût de mes crêpes, s'esclaffa sa tante

La veille, après que Gabi soit allée se coucher, les trois jeunes adultes s'étaient concertés, à la manière de conspirateurs, sur la journée du lendemain. Ils avaient décidé de lui offrir ses cadeaux en même temps que les invités qui arriveraient dans l'après-midi en transplanant. Les yeux de la petite fille trahissaient son impatience, et quand le premier coup de sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, elle se mit spontanément à sautiller dans tous les sens. Lorsque Dorcas descendit chercher le visiteur, ont entendit une exclamation de surprise.

* * *

 _Et je coupe ici :) Ne me lancez pas de tomates, je vous assure que ce n'est pas un événement exceptionnel. Disons simplement des retrouvailles. N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos suppositions, je vous dirais si vous avez raison :) Passez une excellente semaine !_

 _Ps: Je sais qu'on traîne un peu sur le mois d'août, bien plus que prévu, mais on m'a souvent reproché que je ne prenais pas mon temps, et puis je dois avouer qu'imaginer l'été m'aide à supporter le froid ambiant ;) Mais là encore n'hésitez pas à commenter, si vous avez une remarque à faire, ou une suggestion, je suis toute ouïe :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ! Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur mon dernier chapitre, il était si mauvais que ça ? J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira mieux ^^ Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre Sept_

 _Le 16 Août 1980_

James et Lily s'étaient entre-regardés, surpris. Ils entendaient des éclats de rire, des voix fortes. Même Gabrielle s'était immobilisée, dans l'attente de voir ce qui avait causé la surprise de sa tante. Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce principale, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Avec ses cheveux sombres et bouclés, on reconnaissait Mary. On lisait son bonheur sur son visage, elle avait conservé cette attitude de battante face à la vie depuis Poudlard. Lily se tourna vers James, le regard interrogateur. Malgré ce que Dorcas leur avait annoncé la veille, ils n'avaient pas osé croire à sa venue, tant sa couverture était fragile. James se retenait de rire, se doutant qu'elle avait faussé compagnie à sa hiérarchie pour s'esquiver et venir ici. La jeune femme, inconsciente de ce manège, s'avança doucement et, se mettant à la hauteur de Gabrielle, elle lui jeta un regard pétillant de malice avant de se présenter :

_ Je suis Mary, une amie de ta tante. Tu dois être Gabrielle, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite acquiesça timidement. La présence d'étrangers la mettait mal à l'aise, même si elle se doutait que cette jeune femme ne lui voulait pas de mal, sinon Dorcas ne l'aurait pas laissée entrée, et Lily ou James auraient réagi. Mary lui adressa un doux sourire, comprenant qu'elle effrayait un peu la petite fille, avant de poursuivre :

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu fêtais tes huit ans, aujourd'hui. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'intéresser, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet volumineux. Bon anniversaire, ma puce.

Puis elle se dirigea vers les Potter, les yeux brillants.

_ Comment allez-vous ? Et mon filleul ?

La naissance d'Harry avait demandé bien des arrangements, et Mary avait escorté le couple avec Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ils avaient monté la garde devant la salle d'accouchement, puis ils étaient restés auprès de Lily, pour veiller sur sa sécurité et celle d'Harry le temps qu'ils puissent sortir de la maternité. Le soir du 31 juillet, James leur avait demandé d'entrer dans la chambre, et par un sortilège puissant, Mary et Sirius avaient juré qu'ils veilleraient sur l'enfant, aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Devenus parrain et marraine, ils s'étaient ensuite retirés discrètement pour laisser les jeunes parents avec leur nouvelle vie.

Si Sirius venait souvent rendre visite à James et Lily, ainsi qu'à Harry, Mary devait veiller à ne pas griller sa couverture. Quand elle avait apprit de Remus qu'ils se réunissaient chez Dorcas, elle avait joué des pieds et des mains pour les voir sans mettre se mettre en danger, ni mettre en péril la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Détendue, rieuse, la jeune femme prit doucement Harry des bras de Lily.

_ Il paraît en pleine forme, n'est-ce pas mon chou ? Et vous ? Ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux sur le jeune couple

_ On profite des vacances, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander, répondit James en lui tendant une tasse de café

_ Je vais, esquiva la jeune femme en se tournant vers Gabrielle, qui secouait son paquet. Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? Il ne va pas te sauter au visage, rassure toi

Alors qu'elle parlait ainsi avec Gabi, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, et des rires fusaient tandis que Dorcas apparaissait à la porte de l'appartement, suivie de Sirius et Remus qui étaient arrivés, les bras encombrés par des paquets non moins volumineux que celui de leur amie.

_ Bon anniversaire !

_ Bon anniversaire, Gabrielle !

La petite fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entourée par les paquets auxquels s'ajoutaient ceux de Dorcas et James et Lily. Sa fatigue disparaissait, laissant place à l'excitation de la fête. Dorcas adressa un regard reconnaissant à ses amis, se sentant épaulée comme jamais. Seule ombre au tableau, l'absence de nouvelles de Marlène. Quand Remus avait quitté Londres avec Sirius, ce matin-là, les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient retenu Dorcas en bas, plus tôt. Ceux qui savaient essayaient de faire bonne figure, le coeur rongé par l'inquiétude, tandis que les autres souriaient du bonheur de Gabrielle.

_ Mais ... C'est pour moi ? Balbutiait la petite fille

_ Ouvre, pumpkin, c'est ton anniversaire, sourit Dorcas

L'interpellée acquiesça avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Le cadeau de Mary était un sac, en apparence normale. Mais que la petite fille l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur, elle eut une exclamation de surprise :

_ Il n'y a pas de fond ! S'exclama-t-elle, éberluée

_ Non, tu pourrais nous y faire tous entrés que tu aurais encore de la place, répondit Mary en s'amusant de sa surprise

Gabrielle était une de ses enfants qui portent la magie en eux, mais qui ne le savent pas. Née de parents moldus, sa grand-mère maternelle et sa tante étaient sorcières. Mais peu le savaient, dans la famille. La mère de Dorcas était décédée un an auparavant, aussi il ne restait que la jeune femme pour aider sa nièce à apprivoiser la magie qu'elle avait en elle. Dans quelques années, elle irait à Poudlard à son tour, et Dorcas était certaine qu'elle serait très douée. Cependant, son éducation jusque-là moldue avait laissé à Gabrielle sa capacité à s'émerveiller face aux actes magiques.

Le cadeau suivant, celui de Sirius, fut moins bien accueillit par Dorcas, qui jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir à son ami. Il s'agissait d'un balai neuf et rutilant. Plutôt content de lui-même, le jeune homme adressa un clin d'oeil à Dorcas avant de pouffer tandis qu'elle l'assassinait du regard. Certes, il s'agissait d'un beau cadeau, mais Guernesey n'était pas comme Pré-au-Lard, et les plages n'offraient aucune protection pour s'exercer au vol sans gêner les moldus. Quand Gabrielle voulu l'essayer dans la salle à manger, elle parvint à s'envoler, mais peu habituée, elle fonça sur les adultes qui se baissèrent pour éviter la collision.

_ Merci Sirius, lança Dorcas d'un ton sarcastique en se relevant

Mais ses yeux détrompaient le ton qu'elle employait, car ils riaient. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Remus, qui avait offert à la petite fille un jeu d'apprentissage sur les potions. Là Dorcas eut un rire jaune :

_ Vous tenez vraiment à faire exploser cette maison, non ?

Lily et James lui offraient . Enfin, Dorcas lui tendit un paquet minuscule. Une fois déballé, Gabrielle y trouva un médaillon. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ses deux parents lui souriaient et lui adressaient des signes de la main. Dorcas avait toujours été douée, pour les sortilèges. Aussi, ensorceler ces deux photos lui avait paru être une bonne idée, depuis la nuit où sa nièce avait appelé sa mère, dans son cauchemar.

_ Ils ne te quitteront pas, comme ça, murmura-t-elle en lui attachant le pendentif.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, et tous regardaient la petite fille, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes tandis qu'elle contemplait ces visages souriants. Elle se blottit soudain dans les bras de sa tante, et les sanglots parlaient d'eux-même. Lily ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce tableau, et James, en la contemplant, devinait ses pensées. Doucement il lui prit la main et la serra. Ils partaient le surlendemain, et savaient qu'il serait difficile pour eux de retourner à cette vie de reclus. Il se pencha vers et lui souffla :

_ Je t'aime Lily, n'oublie jamais ça

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier sur le mois d'Août, je vous le promet ! À bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello :) J'espère que vous allez bien, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, si vous avez des suggestions, des questions, ou si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Huit_

 _Le 18 août 1980, Guernesey_

Lily vérifiait pour la cinquième fois qu'elle avait récupéré toutes leurs affaires quand James passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les rayons du soleil entraient à flots dans la pièce, se reflétant sur les cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Absorbée dans sa tache, elle ne le voyait pas. Il l'observa un moment, avant d'entrer doucement dans la chambre. Harry, allongé dans le berceau, sommeillait contre une peluche qui représentait une harfang des neiges. Sirius la lui avait offerte l'avant-veille, lors de l'anniversaire de Gabrielle. Depuis, il ne s'en séparait plus, et la chouette en peluche était devenue son doudou attitré.

_ Besoin d'aide, ma Lily Jolie ?

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise. Puis un doux sourire éclaira son visage, ses yeux émeraudes posés sur James. Elle secoua la tête :

_ Non, j'ai presque terminé. Il dort ? Murmura-t-elle en posant son regard sur son fils

_ Il n'en est pas loin. Est-ce que ça va ?

Lily se détourna, achevant de ranger un pull qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise. James baissa les yeux. Le silence était pesant, éloquent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder, ni de se parler. Tous deux ressentaient cette crainte, cette peur de retourner à Godric's Hollow. Ils avaient goûté cette liberté dont on les avait privés, comment retourner dans cette prison aux barreaux dorés sans rechigner ?

_ On y arrivera, sourit Lily en se retournant, tirant son mari de ses pensées.

Bien sûr elle faisait semblant. Bien sûr son sourire n'était qu'une façade. Mais ils avaient envie d'y croire. Alors, James lui rendit son sourire. C'était leur promesse, pour Harry, pour eux. Cette complicité leur rendit du courage, et les bagages bouclés, ils ramenèrent leur valise dans la pièce principale. Lily avait allongé Harry dans son landau, et ils avaient plié son lit.

Dorcas sentait son estomac se nouer. Pendant ces quelques jours, elle avait retrouvé cette insouciance qui les caractérisait à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'une fois seule, avec Gabrielle, il serait difficile d'échapper aux inquiétudes. Elle posa son regard sur sa nièce. Lunettes de protection vissées sur le visage, elle était extrêmement concentrée sur une préparation de potion.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

_ Une potion d'enflure, répondit l'enfant sans quitter son mini-chaudron des yeux

_ C'est pour les deuxièmes années, à Poudlard. Tu te met la barre un peu haute, non ?

_ Non, la potion anti-furoncle était trop facile

Dorcas secoua la tête en riant. Il était évident qu'elle avait un don pour les potions, plus que pour les sortilèges d'ailleurs. Comme sa grand-mère. La jeune femme soupira avant de se relever. Lily entrait justement, le lit parapluie sous le bras.

_ Elle me fais penser à toi, lança Dorcas en désignant sa nièce

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily en souriant

_ Elle est douée avec les potions, mais j'espère qu'elle va s'arrêter au programme de seconde année, sinon je ne dormirais plus jamais sur mes deux oreilles, s'esclaffa la jeune femme

Lily éclata de rire. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il était question, Dorcas ne lui avait jamais pardonné la fois où, en deuxième année, elle avait voulu s'avancer sur le programme de potions, un soir où elles étaient dans leur dortoir. Le chaudron avait explosé, tartinant les murs et les rideaux alentours d'une substance pâle et odorante. Il avait fallu une semaine pour que l'odeur disparaisse, une semaine à rester portes et fenêtres ouvertes dans l'espoir de la faire disparaître. En plein mois de novembre, aucune colocataire de la jeune fille n'avait apprécié la plaisanterie, et d'un commun accord, Lily n'avait plus jamais été autorisée à créer des potions dans le dortoir. Quelques années plus tard, elle devenait l'une des plus brillantes élèves en matière de potions.

_ Tout est prêt, on peut y aller, annonça James en arrivant à son tour, coupant la réflexion des deux amies

_ On vous accompagne au port, tu viens Gabi ?

Un explosion lui répondit. Gabrielle, le visage charbonneux, sortit du nuage noir en crachotant. James fit immédiatement disparaître la fumée, car même si les locataires étaient tous des sorciers, on n'était jamais trop prudent. De toute évidence, la potion d'enflure avait raté, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la taille proéminente de son chaudron, qui avait triplé de volume. Dorcas jeta un regard à Lily, comme pour lui dire "Qu'est-ce que je disais, deux jumelles !". Gabrielle riait, tandis que James et Lily pouffaient en pensant à ce que Dorcas endurerait dans les prochains jours. La jeune femme leur lança, mi-rieuse, mi-grondeuse:

_ Faîtes les malins, quand Harry cassera vos vitres avec son balai, on en reparlera ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à insonoriser l'appartement maintenant.

Lily ne répondit pas, et s'empara de la poignée de la valise tandis que James s'apprêtait à faire descendre Harry. Gabrielle, que sa tante avait consciencieusement débarbouillée, dévala les marches en avant.

Le port était ensoleillé, et le ferry tanguait doucement. Sur les quais, de nombreux touristes se préparaient à monter, saluant une dernière fois leurs proches ou amis. Un peu à l'écart, James tenait la poussette d'Harry, réveillé par le bruit de la foule. Le ferry fit retentir le signal du départ.

_ Prenez soin de vous, et revenez bientôt !

_ Promis, à bientôt ! Répondit le couple

Une fois sur le pont, ils firent de grands gestes. Le bateau s'éloignait, et les figures de Dorcas et Gabrielle devenaient plus petites de minute en minute. Puis ils ne les virent plus. Lily se pencha vers Harry, qui gazouillait doucement. Curieux, il ouvrait de grands yeux et esquissait ses premiers sourires. La confiance de leur enfant rendait James et Lily plus forts. Ils avaient une raison de plus pour se battre. Et cette raison était la prunelle de leurs yeux.

_ Bon, tu paries combien que Bathilda va nous attendre avec un whisky-pur-feu ?

_ Ou une bierraubeurre, on ne sait jamais, riposta Lily en riant

_ J'ai hâte de lui faire goûter les Jersey Wonders*, ajouta James

_ Elle va nous dire que c'était bien la peine d'aller à Guernesey si c'était pour lui ramener une spécialité de Jersey !

James s'esclaffa, et se tourna vers la mer. Ils seraient bientôt de retour chez eux, et il se sentait à la fois pressé de rentrer chez lui et un peu anxieux. Leur dernière sortie avant Noël. Quatre mois avant de retrouver l'air libre. Lily l'observa un moment. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours incapables de vivre le moment présent sans penser avec angoisse à l'avenir ?

* * *

 _* Les Jersey Wonders, ou Merveilles de Jersey, sont des beignets dont la recette provient de l'île du même nom_

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Promis, le prochain chapitre se passera en septembre, et je m'organiserais pour étaler de manière plus équitable :) Bonne journée !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de retours, j'ai de sérieux doutes sur l'avenir de cette fanfiction. J'adore l'écrire, vraiment, mais si personne ne me laisse d'avis, je prends ça comme un aveu implicite de ratage complet. On verra bien, mais bon. Bonne lecture en tout cas._

* * *

 _Chapitre Neuf_

 _3 Septembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Le mois d'août avait tiré sa révérence, et le mois de septembre avait pris sa place. Dans le jardin, le vent se levait, mais le soleil subsistait. Ce matin-là, dans la cuisine gorgée de ce soleil, Lily, assise à côté de la fenêtre, donnait le biberon à Harry. Ses yeux émeraudes le couvaient du regard. Le nourrisson buvait lentement, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour respirer, ou pour lever les yeux vers sa mère. Lily lui souriait alors, et l'enfant se remettait à boire. Quelques fois, la jeune mère relevait la tête, et son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du dehors. Mais elle revenait bien vite à la réalité.

Un bruit sourd la fit brusquement sursauter. Elle entendit une exclamation de colères, quelques jurons, et James entra dans la cuisine. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, il paru surpris, et embarrassé. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il lui offrit un sourire penaud.

_ Excuse-moi Lily, je pensais que tu serais en haut, bredouilla-t-il en laissant retomber sa main, les yeux rivés sur ceux de sa femme

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la jeune femme en reposant le biberon sur une table voisine et en se levant, Harry dans ses bras.

Elle semblait inquiète, et James s'en voulait de lui causer autant de soucis. En la voyant ainsi, inquiète et épuisée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle regrettait, parfois. Secouant la tête, comme pour repousser ces idées sombres, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Lily se dégagea et, secouant la tête en souriant, elle lui lança :

_ James, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on me réduit au silence, tu devrais le savoir. Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

_ Dumbledore refuse que je continue d'aider l'Ordre. Ou plutôt, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, il veut bien que j'y participe, mais de loin. Comment suis-je censé aider l'Ordre en croupissant ici ?

Lily baissa les yeux sur son fils, qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. À la vue du petit garçon, elle sourit. Relevant la tête, elle s'approcha de James et lui tendit leur enfant. Puis, prenant le biberon, elle commença à le nettoyer. Elle réfléchissait, essayait de trouver des solutions tout en pesant ses mots. James s'était assis sur la chaise que la jeune femme avait délaissé quelques instants plus tôt. Il entendait encore la voix de Dumbledore, ferme et sans appel, malgré le ton de compassion qu'on y percevait.

_ James ... Nous pouvons accueillir des membres de l'Ordre, nous pouvons les ravitailler, nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses, finit par murmurer Lily, sans relever la tête. Dumbledore nous permet de nous promener dans Godric's Hollow, nous pouvons faire des courses, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas participer aux missions, moi aussi, mais nous avons Harry, il a besoin de nous.

Le jeune homme écoutait, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Au fond il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais admettre que rester ici à tourner en rond tandis que d'autres se battaient pour eux, tout ça lui semblait injuste. Une membre de l'Ordre, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, tout juste arrivée dans l'équipe, avait trouvé la mort une semaine auparavant en protégeant des moldus contre des mangemorts. Lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvée, il était trop tard. Et James savait que cette jeune fille était la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Combien d'autres donneraient leurs vies, pendant les prochains mois, pour les protéger, et protéger la population moldue ? Combien ?

_ Je ne laisserais pas tomber l'Ordre, reprit Lily de sa voix douce, jamais, cependant je sais que l'idée que tu partes, ou que je doive partir pour une mission, en sachant qu'Harry sera seul ici avec seulement l'un de nous ... ou qu'il sera envoyé chez quelqu'un qui le mettra en sécurité parce que nous sommes tous les deux en mission ... ça James, je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de devoir te perdre, ou perdre Harry. De plus, Dumbledore a été clair, très clair. Voldemort n'hésitera pas à nous tuer pour retrouver Harry, si c'est lui qui est véritablement visé. Je ne pense pas que partir en mission serait juste. Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux sur son mari.

James prit une profonde inspiration. Il sortit un moment de la pièce, le temps d'aller poser Harry dans son parc, au milieu de ses peluches. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'approcha de Lily, qui s'était retournée.

_ Et pour ceux qui tomberont pour nous ?

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes, et elle fronça les sourcils. James savait qu'il avait été trop loin, il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour les membres de l'Ordre que lui, si ce n'est plus. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait que ça sorte, il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots, de les faire entendre aussi. Il avait besoin de réponses.

_ Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, si nous le pouvions, nous serions les premiers à nous battre. Par trois fois nous l'avons défié, tu crois vraiment qu'il m'effraie au point que je refuse de me battre ? Et est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je ne me soucie pas de ceux qui sont dehors, en ce moment même, et qui se battent pour nous protéger ? Réponds-moi James, tu le crois sincèrement ?

Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, révoltée à l'idée que James ait pu penser ça d'elle. Ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement, il n'avait pas le droit de se décharger sur elle comme il l'avait fait. Lily le dévisageait, furieuse. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et, honteux, murmura :

_ Je suis désolé .. j'étais furieux et ... je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça ... je sais parfaitement que tu ne voudrais pas les mettre en danger, je suis vraiment désolé ...

La jeune femme essuya furtivement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et renifla. Elle hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait à moitié, avant de quitter la pièce et de gravir les marches. Elle claqua la porte de leur chambre, et James ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Du salon provenaient les bruits d'une peluche. Harry devait encore secouer le renard en peluche qu'il avait reçu à la naissance. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du parc, Harry ne leva pas les yeux. Allongé sur le dos, il saisissait les peluches qui l'entouraient avant de les laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas encore les doigts assez solides pour tenir les objets longtemps.

_ Harry, promets-moi que quand tu seras en âge de parler, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de sortir une ânerie, murmura James en s'asseyant près de son fils. Et promets-moi que tu ne diras jamais une telle chose à une fille, ajouta-t-il en baissant tournant la tête vers la porte, d'où on apercevait les escaliers.

* * *

 _Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonne semaine, à bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello ! Je n'ai pas eu d'avis sur les deux derniers chapitres, je me demande si mon écriture est à remettre en cause, si je dois arrêter, je suis complètement perdue. Je publierais encore un chapitre, la semaine prochaine, pour Noël, mais si personne ne se manifeste, je pense que je ferais une pause dans cette fanfiction, le temps de décider si je dois arrêter ou non. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

 _Merci à Rose-Eliade, si jamais elle passe par ici, qui a pris le temps de répondre à mes questions, et qui a de manière indirecte participer à l'élaboration de ce chapitre. Si elle ne m'avais pas redonné une parcelle de confiance en moi, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais posté._

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

 _15 Septembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Le vent soufflait par bourrasques, secouant les arbres centenaires qui peuplaient le village. Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui donnait un sentiment d'abandon. Les feuilles volaient sur la chaussée, et le froid s'installait de manière précoce. En cette fin d'après-midi, Lily, emmitouflée dans son manteau, son écharpe masquant jusqu'à son nez, bravait la tempête. James veillait sur Harry, à la maison. Elle en avait profité pour s'aérer, et faire quelques courses. Son sac était remplis, et le vent la malmenait tandis qu'elle luttait pour conserver son équilibre.

_ Ce n'est pas un temps de septembre, protesta-t-elle intérieurement

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle coupa à travers le cimetière, pour aller plus vite. Le vent hurlait autour d'elle, et la jeune femme sentit un frisson l'envahir. Elle marcha plus vite, pressée d'arriver chez elle, au chaud. Elle espérait secrètement que James aurait mis la bouilloire à chauffé et qu'il lui offrirait une tasse de thé. Elle en rêvait, à cet instant. Il avait fallu quelques jours au couple pour retrouver leur complicité d'avant. James s'était mis en quatre pour se faire pardonner, et même si Lily lui avait gardé une certaine rancune, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été touchée par ses attentions.

La jeune femme resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, et sortit du cimetière. De loin elle pouvait voir que James avait allumé la lumière. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle accéléra encore, jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'entrée, au chaud, loin du vent tourmenté.

_ Je suis rentrée, lança-t-elle en retirant son manteau, après avoir posé le sac de courses au sol

_ Il y avait du monde ? S'informa James en descendant les escaliers

_ Non, personne. Il faisait trop froid pour que les gens sortent, je pense. Harry va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme en accrochant ses affaires au porte-manteau

_ Il s'est rendormi après son biberon.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à ranger les courses dans les placards, et lorsque Lily entra à son tour dans la cuisine, elle y trouva une tasse de thé fumante. Un grand sourire anima son visage, et elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à James en s'asseyant.

_ J'en rêvais, merci beaucoup !

_ Lily, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Marlène

Le ton de James aurait dû alerter sa femme. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles ...

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Sa couverture à la Gazette tient toujours ?

James ne la regardait pas. Il semblait sérieux, tout à coup. Il finit par s'asseoir près de Lily, qui fronça les sourcils. Mais il ne parla pas immédiatement. Il préféra lui tendre une lettre, à la place. Suspicieuse, Lily la prit et entreprit de la lire. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la missive, elle palissait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle jeta un regard incrédule à James.

_ Ils l'ont démasquée ?

James hocha la tête. Dans sa lettre, Sirius leur annonçait que la jeune femme avait été contrainte de rejoindre sa famille, en Irlande. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait même pas essayé de protester. Ses parents et sa soeur étaient heureux de la retrouver, mais pour le moment, tous étaient de nouveau en danger. Il fallait attendre que les choses se calment, pour leur sécurité. Lily soupira. Très proche de la jeune femme, avec qui elle avait partagé le dortoir, en plus de Mary et Dorcas, elle souffrait de voir ses amis forcés de fuir, les uns après les autres.

Son mari lui prit la main, comme pour la rassurer. Les mots n'avaient plus de sens, en cette période troublée. Comme pour chasser les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient, James prit la parole et annonça d'un ton faussement enjoué :

_ Que dirais-tu d'accueillir les maraudeurs pendant un week-end ? Nous ne pouvons pas bouger, mais je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir. Et puis ça nous ferais du bien à tous, tu ne crois pas ?

Lily lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant d'hocher la tête :

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

_ Il seront là à la fin du mois alors, répondit James en se levant

_ Si tu as déjà tout organisé, pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis ? Demanda la jeune femme, hésitant entre rire ou se mettre en colère. Prenant le parti d'en rire, elle ajouta en affichant un demi-sourire : Je parie que pendant que je faisais les courses tu leur demandais déjà s'ils pouvaient venir.

James ne le nia pas, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, un sourire penaud sur le visage. Lily secoua la tête. Elle se leva et, après avoir débarrassé sa tasse et rangé le sucre, elle monta à l'étage. Doucement, elle entra dans la chambre de son fils endormi. La pénombre ne la gênait pas, et elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau d'Harry sans l'avoir réveillé. La respiration du nourrisson était calme, et son visage serein. Lily eut un sourire face à son fils, et doucement, s'asseyant auprès de lui, elle murmura :

_ Je te promet que ça va aller, Harry ... Papa et maman vont tout faire pour que ça aille mieux ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime ... Comme papa t'aime ... Harry, même si la vie semble dure et horrible, sache qu'il y aura toujours des gens autour de toi pour t'aider ... pour t'aimer .. N'oublie jamais ça mon trésor ...

La jeune femme appuya sa tête contre le mur,et ferma les yeux un instant. James, qui était monté à son tour, l'y trouva endormie. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il sortit une couverture d'un placard et l'en entoura. Au rez de chaussé, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, près de la cheminée, avant de se plonger dans la lecture de la Gazette, que Bathilda leur avait apporté le matin même. Cette ambiance chaude et rassurante lui rappelait la salle commune des Gryffondors. Combien de fois avait-il agît de même, soit pour lire la Gazette, soit pour discuter avec les maraudeurs.

Une demi-heure était passée, et l'horloge venait de sonner sept coups quand Lily apparut, les yeux embués de sommeil

_ James, c'est toi qui m'as apporté la couverture ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

_ J'avais peur que tu n'attrape froid. Tu semblais tellement fatiguée, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui

_ Merci, murmura la jeune femme en lui adressant un doux sourire

La chaleur du foyer les engourdissait. Ils restèrent ainsi, à regarder le bois se consumer tandis qu'au dehors la tempête faisait rage, le vent hurlant à travers les ruelles dans lesquelles il s'engouffrait.

* * *

 _J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas, je vous le promet. Bon week-end !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ! Joyeux Noël en avance, je vous souhaites le meilleur ! Profitez bien de cette journée, où que vous soyez, et amusez-vous bien :) Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Onze_

 _29 Septembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Des éclats de rire et de voix fusèrent dans l'entrée. James ferma la porte derrière les visiteurs, avant de se tourner vers ces derniers. Les maraudeurs au grand complet se serraient dans le vestibule, ce qui n'entamait pas leur bonne humeur. Après avoir stagner un peu, ils finirent par entrer dans le salon, où Lily prenait Harry dans ses bras. Aussitôt les jeunes hommes la saluèrent et se mirent à parler tous en même temps, si bien qu'une cacophonie s'abattit sur elle.

_ Je suis sûre qu'on vous entends chez les voisins, s'esclaffa la jeune femme tandis que les autres se coupaient mutuellement la parole

_ Bathilda est à moitié sourde, elle ne dira rien, riposta Sirius en tendant les bras : Et comment va mon filleul préféré ? Ajouta-t-il en prenant le bambin des bras de Lily.

Harry avait à présent quasiment deux mois, et gazouillait énormément. Son parrain le tenait avec précautions, s'émerveillant face au nourrisson. Sous l'oeil attentif des jeunes parents, il s'assit et feignit se plonger dans une grande conversation avec Harry, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'enfant qui entreprit de gazouiller de plus belle. C'était un charmant tableau que de les observer ainsi, et James se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'ils n'auraient pas pu choisir meilleur parrain. Bien plus que des amis, les deux jeunes gens étaient frères, et il n'y avait qu'à observer leurs comportements lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles pour s'en apercevoir.

_ C'est gentils de nous avoir invités, Lily, murmura Remus quand celle-ci s'approcha. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérangera pas trop. Je t'ai aussi ramené ceci, ajouta-t-il en sortant des livres d'un sac

_ Remus, tu es merveilleux ! Où les as-tu eus ? S'émerveilla la jeune femme en prenant les volumes avec précaution, observant leurs reliures anciennes avec un respect admiratif.

_ Dumbledore me les a donné, il a pensé que tu pourrais y trouver des choses intéressantes, sourit Remus devant le visage enchanté de son amie.

La jeune femme le remercia avec effusion. James, assit à côté de Sirius, faisait des pitreries dans le but de faire rire son fils. Seul, comme à l'écart de ces retrouvailles, Peter se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant nerveusement sa cape dans ses mains. Lily s'en aperçut et, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui et offrit de le débarrasser :

_ Si tu attends que James s'en occupe, tu y seras encore dans cent ans, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affectueux. Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus. Tu as dû être occupé avec l'Ordre

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire, hocha la tête et lui tendit son manteau.

_ Merci Lily ..

_ Ne me remercie pas, entre dans le salon plutôt, ne reste pas là, répondit doucement Lily en sortant dans le couloir pour y accrocher la cape du jeune homme.

Si elle appréciait beaucoup Remus, et aimait autant Sirius, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait toujours eu plus de mal avec Peter. Son caractère doux et timide lui faisaient éprouver de l'empathie pour le jeune homme, qui n'avait jamais su s'imposer véritablement dans le groupe. Remus l'avait pris sous son aile, James et Sirius l'avaient accepté. Mais les liens qui les reliaient n'étaient pas aussi forts que les autres. Lily se demandait souvent s'il s'en rendait compte, et s'il en souffrait. Souvent elle essayait de lui parler plus qu'aux autres, comme pour compenser, mais elle savait que cela ne suffisait sûrement pas.

Finalement, tous s'étaient assis dans le salon, et s'extasiaient devant Harry. Sur le pas de la porte, Lily souriait, heureuse d'assister à un tel tableau. La présence des maraudeurs était une bouffée d'air frais, et les rires qui emplissaient la maison lui faisaient oublier ses inquiétudes passées. Elle avait seulement envie de se réjouir de l'instant présent, et de savourer ce moment qui tendait à se raréfier.

_ Non, Sirius. Harry dormira, à cette heure-là, on ne peut pas faire la fête ! Je te connais, tu seras tellement ivre que tu trouveras le moyen de le réveiller ! Protesta James, tirant Lily de ses réflexions

_ Non, je sais me tenir quand même ! Riposta Sirius. Au moins par égard pour mon filleul, je serais raisonnable

_ Ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, tous les deux, murmura Remus en échangeant un regard amusé avec Lily

_ On ne se chamaille pas, on discute, rectifia James en se tournant vers le jeune homme

_ Discutez calmement alors, repris Lily en s'asseyant en face d'eux, sur la même banquette que Remus et Peter.

Cette atmosphère bonne enfant les posait, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de parler de Poudlard. Au fil des années, le vieux château était devenu bien plus qu'une simple école, pour eux. Il avait été leur second foyer, pendant ces sept années d'étude. Témoin de leurs angoisses, de leurs rêves et de leurs rires, il garderait toujours une place spéciale dans leur esprit.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent encore, quand Sirius et James se lancèrent dans leur répertoire de récit de retenues. Remus plaida coupable quand il fut question du jour où il leur avait ouvert la porte de l'extérieur, et Peter admit avoir essayé de distraire Lily le jour où ils avaient tenté de ridiculiser Severus Rogue. Lily eut un sourire étrange, à l'évocation de ce nom, mais les autres, trop absorbés dans leur conversation, ne s'en rendirent pas compte. D'ailleurs, Lily secoua bien vite la tête, comme pour en chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, avant de retrouver son entrain à l'écoute des récits des autres.

Le repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur, Sirius trouvant le moyen de mimer un à un tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Il avait le don de faire des grimaces et des mimiques si comiques que plus d'une fois les autres manquèrent de s'étouffer ou de s'étrangler. Remus insista pour donner le biberon à Harry, sous l'oeil scrutateur de Sirius, qui veillait sur son filleul comme une mère poule. Remus le tendit ensuite à Lily, qui monta le coucher.

_ Cornedrue, promets moi quelque chose, murmura Sirius d'un ton songeur, presque solennel, tandis que Lily montait les escaliers

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ne rate pas son éducation

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. La bierraubeurre avait peut-être participé à cette bonne humeur, mais c'est surtout le caractère rare d'une telle réunion qui leur donnait cette humeur enjouée. Lily les retrouva les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Elle-même eut du mal à se retenir de rire quand Sirius continua sur sa lancée. Pour une fois, l'avenir d'Harry n'était pas sujet aux angoisses des jeunes parents.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, encore mes meilleurs voeux pour cette fin d'année :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, j'espère que vous avez eu un beau Noël, que vous avez été gâtés et que vous avez été heureux :) Je vous souhaites une bonne année 2018, qu'elle vous comble de joie et de réussite ;) Un grand merci aux deux revieweuses, c'était un très beau cadeau de Noël :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre douze_

 _30 Septembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Le clocher voisin venait de sonner neuf heures, et le soleil brillait, quoi que faiblement. La cuisine semblait avoir subi un sortilège de rétrécissement, tant elle semblait étriquée. Tous s'y étaient réunis, ne laissant que peu de place pour circuler. Peter sirotait son thé d'un air songeur, riant quand les autres riaient, souriant quand il le fallait. Sirius, assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissait éclater sa bonne humeur et son énergie. Remus prenait un toast tandis que James souriait à Harry, ce dernier bien calé dans les bras de Lily. Finalement la veille, au lieu de la fête que Sirius avait proposée, James avait été coucher Harry et, en redescendant, ils avaient entamé une bataille explosive.

_ Et si on promenait Harry ? Proposa Sirius en descendant de son perchoir. Avec des membres de l'Ordre, il ne craint rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily

_ Si vous voulez, je peux sortir sa poussette, acquiesça la jeune femme en tendant leur fils à James

_ Pas la peine, coupa le jeune homme bouclé en affichant un grand sourire. Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de promenade.

Lily, qui s'était levée, s'immobilisa et le regarda d'un air étonné. Sirius avait, à cet instant, un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Combien de fois l'avait-il eu, à Poudlard. James avait froncé les sourcils, soucieux de connaitre la suite. Il n'avait jamais rechigné à suivre Sirius dans ces idées, cependant celle-ci concernait son fils, l'enjeu était différent. Remus attendait également la suite, mais elle ne vint jamais. Sirius était sortit de la pièce et ils entendirent bientôt le rugissement d'une moto. James soupira tandis que Lily se précipitait à la fenêtre, cette fois-ci beaucoup moins prête à rire.

_ Il ne va pas oser, quand même ?

Si Peter et Remus avaient transplané pour se rendre chez les Potter, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, aidé de James, chez qui il vivait encore, Sirius avait retapé une moto, une antiquité à écouter Remus et Euphémia. C'était cette dernière qui trônait fièrement dans le jardin et faisait un vacarme du diable. Tous savaient qu'elle avait déjà connu des défaillances, et que c'était avec cet engin que James et Sirius avaient risqué gros un soir, en se retrouvant face à la police. *****

James eu un large sourire, à la vue de la moto. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée où ils avaient failli se retrouver avec une belle amende. Son fils, toujours installé sur ses genoux, jetait des regards curieux à la ronde. Le jeune homme jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers Lily. Cette dernière le soutint un moment, hésitant, avant de soupirer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ... Vous ne préférez pas la poussette ? Il a seulement deux mois, vous avez le temps non ? Quand il sera plus grand, je ne m'y opposerais pas, promis, mais pas maintenant

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, sans penser à toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Sans penser que demain ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Sans penser qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être jamais grandir. Elle s'en rendit compte, mais loin de l'affliger, cela la fit sourire intérieurement. La présence des maraudeurs, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, lui était bénéfique, finalement.

_ Quoi ? Seulement des photos ? Oh Lils, quand même, je suis un parrain attentif !

Sirius était adossé à l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait croisé les bras et affichait une mine suppliante. Faussement suppliante. Lily ne connaissait que trop bien cette figure, elle lui avait déjà causé des ennuis. Elle échangea de nouveau un regard avec James.

_ Je te promet que je veillerais sur lui, assura ce dernier

_ Je veillerais sur lui, également, promis Remus

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pensive. Puis finalement elle eut un sourire avant de leur lancer :

_ Bon très bien, après tout si vous promettez de faire attention.

James l'embrassa avant de monter à l'étage avec Harry. Un pyjama n'aurait pas suffit à le tenir au chaud. Emmitouflé, casqué, et solidement maintenu, l'enfant eut un sourire tandis que Sirius, le tenant fermement, faisait ronronner le moteur. Lily les avait suivi dehors, et fronçait les sourcils, une main en visière. Elle ne quittait pas le groupe des yeux. Au fur et à mesure, elle se sentit plus rassurée. Elle leur faisait confiance, et elle voyait bien qu'ils faisaient attention. Elle entendait leurs rires, leurs exclamations, et il fallait avouer qu'elle s'en serait voulu de les priver ainsi. Harry semblait au comble du contentement, et tous le surveillaient pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Remus se détacha pour revenir près d'elle. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, marqué par de profondes cicatrices. Il riait en regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

_ Harry a l'air d'aimer la moto, lança-t-il à Lily

_ Il tient de son père, je suis sûre qu'avant la fin de l'année, James aura trouvé le moyen de le faire monter sur un balai, confia la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'ils contemplaient ce spectacle. Trois adultes, un enfant, sur la place d'un village, qui riaient et souriaient tandis qu'une moto ronronnait. Remus riait aussi, tandis que Lily souriait doucement. Elle finit par demander, sans quitter le groupe des yeux :

_ Et toi, comment vas-tu, Remus ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard de côté. Il baissa les yeux un instant, comme pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner, avant de relever la tête pour observer de nouveau les autres.

_ Je vais bien, enfin je crois, ajouta-t-il en riant

_ Tu as de nouvelles cicatrices, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce, pleine de compassion

Elle s'était tourné vers lui, et il voyait briller l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il avait toujours admiré la jeune femme pour ça. Combien de fois avait-elle veillé, tandis qu'ils étaient en mission, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien ? Combien de fois avait-elle veillé, les nuit où il se transformait ? Ils la retrouvaient pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, les yeux lourd, privés de sommeil, mais un sourire sur les lèvres parce qu'ils étaient tous sain et sauf ?

_ Je vais bien, répéta-t-il, comme pour la rassurer. Tous les sorciers et tous les loups-garous ne sont pas commodes.

_ Je sais ...

_ Lily .. Ne sois pas inquiète. Et ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu serais sur le terrain. Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour eux, pour nous. Mais je sais aussi que nous ne laisserons personne vous faire de mal. Tu sais, ces cicatrices ne m'embêtent pas. Au contraire, je me dis qu'elles sont la preuve de mon engagement, tout comme la brûlure sur ta main droite est la preuve du tiens.

La jeune femme sursauta, et masqua sa main en lui jetant un regard surpris. Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement, ce rire amical, à la fois trite et heureux, doux et amère.

_ Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a donné tous ces livres pour toi, pour t'aider à y voir plus clair et éviter qu'il ne t'arrive un nouvel accident.

* * *

 ***** Voir la nouvelle écrite par J.K Rowling

 _Je coupe ici, sinon je pense que le chapitre fera le double prévu ^^ Je remercie une nouvelle fois les revieweuses, et j'espère que vous aimez ce nouveau chapitre. À bientôt j'espère :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello :) J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci aux lectrices qui laissent des reviews, c'est encourageant et ça montre que je n'écris pas dans le vide ^-^ J'espèce que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Treize_

 _30 septembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Confuse, elle tourna les yeux vers le groupe qui revenait, amenant triomphalement Harry sur la moto de Sirius. Tous semblaient être redevenus ces écoliers, jeunes et insouciants, qui pensaient que la vie était belle et que la mort ne pourrait jamais les atteindre. À la manière d'Icare, ils s'approchaient du soleil, trop près, dans cette gloire de la jeunesse, pour ne pas retomber au sol, les ailes consumées. Remus, comprenant que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas évoquer ce souvenir, se tut et observa le ciel un moment. La voix de son amie le fit tressaillir :

_ Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour le protéger

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix tendue, sans le regarder. Comme si les mots la brûlaient et qu'elle cherchait à s'en débarrasser. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Remus, son meilleur ami et allié dans ce groupe. Mais ce sortilège la regardait elle, et elle seule. James la soutenait dans son entreprise, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait volontiers accompli le rituel lui-même, s'il l'avait pu. Mais leurs recherches avaient démontré que seules les mères pouvaient l'utiliser, peut-être comme un vestige magique du cordon ombilical.

_ Personne ne te le reproche, Lily, murmura le jeune loup-garou avec douceur

Il pouvait voir sa détresse. Elle avait échoué, s'était blessée, et Harry n'était toujours pas sous protection magique. Il savait que les Londubat avaient également voulu essayer, mais que la mère de Frank, femme de caractère, les en avait dissuadé. Il y avait des risques, ils n'étaient pas anodins. Et, au fond d'elle-même, Lily savait déjà que son enfant était au cœur de la prophétie. Neville était un sang-pur, Voldemort n'aurait jamais essayé de s'attaquer à lui, à moins de vouloir établir un paradoxe qui l'aurait décrédibilisé auprès de ses sbires. Non, seul Harry pouvait correspondre.

_ J'y arriverais, je le mettrais à l'abris, il me faut juste du temps ...

_ Ne te met pas en dangers, Lils. Tu connais les risques.

Elle avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir sans plus de séquelle qu'une simple brûlure. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves. Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas, pas tant que son fils serait en dangers. Une fois que le sort serait effectué, il ne courrait plus aucun risque, elle le savait. C'était ce qui la poussait à vouloir essayer, toujours et encore.

_ Je ferais attention, je te le promets, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, tandis qu'ils étaient rejoints par les autres

_ Lily, il est en un seul morceau ! Comme quoi on peut me faire confiance, fanfaronnait Sirius en tendant Harry à la jeune femme

Cette dernière eut un large sourire. L'air frais du matin était vivifiant, et tous avaient les yeux brillants. Ils étaient restés une heure dehors, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. James s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa sur le front puis, une main autour de ses épaules, il suivit les autres qui rentraient déjà. Tous rassemblés dans le salon, Harry sur les genoux de sa mère, ils regardèrent en riant James qui faisait apparaître des formes animales dans l'espace, pour le plus grand plaisir du bambin.

_ Que diriez-vous de fêter Halloween à la maison ? Proposa soudain Lily, avec un grand sourire

Sirius, feignant l'inquiétude, s'approcha et lui tata le front tandis que la jeune femme secouait la tête en riant.

_ Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre ... Sérieusement Ev ... Lily, tu accepterais de nous supporter de nouveau dans un mois ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants

La jeune femme hocha la tête, jetant un regard à son mari. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, comme un accord mutuel et muet qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux. Les jeunes gens acceptèrent avec joie l'invitation, et firent mille plans sur la manière de passer cette soirée, si importante à leurs yeux. Sirius rêvait d'un banquet digne de Poudlard, tandis que Remus proposait des déguisements et que Peter proposait une déambulation dans le village. Quand James leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas d'ordre de mission, ils le rassurèrent. Dumbledore ne leur ferait pas ce coup-là. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas chômé, ces derniers mois, aussi, ils ne pouvaient qu'aspirer au repos.

Le temps s'écoulait, inlassablement. Sirius marqua l'heure du départ en lançant un sortilège pour que son sac se remplisse sans qu'il n'ait à bouger du fauteuil où il était installé. James eut un pincement au coeur, en voyant qu'il était déjà le temps du départ. Peter, bientôt imité des autres, se leva, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le vestibule. Harry s'agitait dans les bras de son père, faisant rire Sirius. Si jamais un parrain a été fier de son filleul, c'est bien le jeune animagus. En le voyant faire, James savait qu'ils n'auraient pas choisi meilleur parrain.

_ Prends soin d'eux, souffla Remus à Lily, tandis qu'ils observaient ce tableau

_ Je te le promets, sourit la jeune femme sans quitter son mari des yeux. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le lycanthrope

_ Promis.

James, tenant son fils d'une main, entoura sa femme de son bras libre. Sur le pas de leur porte, ils regardèrent les autres le faire de derniers signes d'adieux et disparaître, Remus et Peter en transplanant, Sirius en moto. Le jeune couple, retournant à l'intérieur, trouva la maison bien silencieuse. Contrastant avec les éclats de rire bruyants qui animaient la demeure quelques instants auparavant encore, elle semblait plus froide, plus triste. James jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lily, avant de lui lancer en riant :

_ Au moins, si Bathilda vient se plaindre du bruit, elle n'aura plus de preuve

Lily eut un sourire. Bathilda ne serait pa venue se plaindre, elle qui aimait la vie et la jeunesse. Au contraire, elle serait plutôt venue se plaindre de ne pas avoir été invitée. Le soir allait commencer à tomber, et ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles de Marlène et de sa famille.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre est plutôt court, et je n'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite mais il fallait que je passe par là, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir, et ça m'encourage à poursuivre :) Passez une excellente semaine !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, comment allez-vous ? Je tenais à remercier Léa44C qui a pris le temps de me laisser une review et, par la suite, qui a trouvé le temps pour me rassurer et répondre à mes questions. Bonne lecture, et passez une excellente semaine :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quatorze_

 _9 octobre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Un vacarme énorme se fit entendre à l'étage, faisant sursauter James, qui donnait son biberon à Harry. Le petit garçon n'apprécia ni le bruit de la déflagration, ni le lait chaud sur le visage, et se mit à pleurer. Le jeune père le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et, tout en le berçant, attrapa sa baguette, posée non loin de lui. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, et son fils toujours dans ses bras, il monta doucement les escaliers, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Personne. Le couloir était désert, tout comme la chambre d'Harry. Il n'osait laisser son fils seul, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir. La porte de leur chambre était hermétiquement fermée, et de la fumée commençait à se glisser sous le pas de la porte.

_ Lily !

Le jeune homme avait posé Harry au sol et, sous les yeux du bambin, avait ouvert précipitamment la porte. La fumée s'infiltrait dans sa gorge, des larmes perlaient au bout de ses yeux. Les yeux plissés, il essayait de distinguer quelque chose dans cet épais nuage. Une forme immobile, au sol, le fit tressaillir. Il resta hébété une seconde, cette seconde qui suffit à lister toutes les catastrophes possibles et inimaginables qui auraient pu se produire. Passé cette seconde, James avait l'impression qu'on lui avait vidé un seau glacé sur la tête. Parant au plus urgent, il laissa Harry sur le palier et se précipita dans la chambre, une main tentant de couvrir son nez et sa bouche, bouclier bien mince face à la fumée environnante. Il parvint à trouver la main de Lily et, sans hésiter, il la tira, ou plutôt la traîna hors de la chambre. Là il ferma la porte et jeta une protection sur la porte pour qu'elle ne laisse plus rien filtrer. Il s'occuperait de la fumée plus tard, n'ayant pas vu de flamme.

Lily, pâle et inconsciente, gisait sur le palier. James ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu dans un était pareil. Désemparé, il ne pouvait que l'appeler, la secouant doucement par l'épaule. Il tâtait son front, ses mains, sans résultat. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Désorientée, elle regardait autour d'elle, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se réveille sans savoir où. Elle se souleva à demi, avant de se mettre à tousser violemment. Les yeux larmoyants à cause de la fumée et de la toux, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, sous le regard inquiet de son mari et de son fils.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda James, quand elle eut repris ses esprits.

_ Je crois que j'ai dû manquer une étape, répondit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés

_ Manqué une étape ? Répéta le jeune homme en l'observant, interloqué. Tu as failli faire cramer la maison !

_ Non, elle ne risquait rien, ce n'est pas un incendie. D'ailleurs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, sinon tu serais retourné l'éteindre, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

_ Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Crois-moi, je ne trouve pas la plaisanterie très drôle, surtout quand je retrouve ma femme au sol, inconsciente dans un nuage de fumée ! S'impatienta James, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je faisais, riposta Lily, le défiant du regard

Oui il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement. Elle avait recommencé. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, le sortilège n'était pas facile à maîtriser, Lily pouvait se blesser, mais la jeune femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait dévoré les livres que Dumbledore lui avait transmis par l'intermédiaire de Remus, refusant d'écouter les arguments de James. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils rencontraient un tel désaccord au sujet de leur fils. Jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient contredits, que ce soit sur son éducation, son alimentation, même sur ses repas. Et James avait beau opposer à sa femme que le pari était trop risqué, il se butait à chaque fois sur une jeune mère farouchement décidée à protéger son fils, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Le jeune homme soupira et, se levant, entra dans leur chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. La fumée avait stagné, sans moyen d'échappatoire apparent. Il eu recours à plusieurs sortilège pour rendre à la pièce son aspect normal. Pendant ce temps, Lily avait pris Harry dans ses bras et était descendue. Elle était plutôt satisfaite que James n'ait pas cherché à en savoir plus, même si elle n'avait pas apprécier se faire rabrouer comme une enfant. Elle grommelait de son côté, faisant réchauffer le biberon abandonné d'Harry avant de le lui donner.

C'est à ce moment qu'un coup de sonnette troubla le silence de la maison. James se débattait toujours avec le nuage de fumée, bien que la jeune femme lui ait proposé plus d'une fois de réparer elle-même les dégâts. Elle en était la fautive, elle pouvait parfaitement assumer, mais James, excédé, lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Ils étaient épuisés. Vraiment épuisés. Lily jeta un sourire contrit à Harry, une nouvelle fois privé de son biberon, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle resta immobile, comme pétrifiée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux grand ouverts.

_ Est-ce si étonnant que je me trouve devant vous, ma chère Lily ? Demanda aimablement le professeur Mcgonagall, un sourire dont peu pouvaient se vanter de connaître sur le visage.

_ Professeur ... Oh excusez-moi, entrez, comment allez-vous ? S'enquit la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer la visiteuse.

Depuis qu'ils habitaient Godric's Hollow, ils n'avaient recroisé le professeur Mcgonagall que trois fois. Sa visite inquiéta légèrement Lily, qui garda cependant contenance et invita la professeure à s'asseoir. Après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé, elle monta à l'étage. James était enfin parvenu à faire disparaître la fumée, et la chambre avait retrouver son aspect habituel. Lorsqu'il connut l'identité de leur visiteuse, il regarda Lily d'un air étonné, mi-figue mi-raisin. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la sorcière, mais les démêlés qu'ils avaient connu n'étaient pas pour le rassurer sur l'objet de sa visite.

_ Ah, Potter, sourit la professeure, n'ayant jamais pu renoncer à cette appellation, contrairement au cas de Lily.

_ Professeur, salua le jeune homme, n'ayant pour sa part, jamais réussi à l'appeler par son prénom.

_ Voyons Potter, ne vous tenez pas comme un piquet devant moi, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, et je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis quelques temps, fit remarquer la sorcière en souriant.

Deux sourire en moins d'un quart d'heure, la situation était exceptionnelle. Le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall n'était pas une sorcière réputée pour ses sourires, loin de là. Cependant, elle avait beaucoup d'affection, pour le couple. De loin, elle n'avait jamais cessé de veiller sur eux. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas révoltée contre le sort qui s'acharnait sur cette génération qu'elle avait vu grandir ? Mais, au grand étonnement de ses proches, elle n'avait jamais rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion avant de faire remarquer à Dumbledore qu'à sa place, elle ne pourrait pas dormir la nuit. Le directeur avait fini par s'y habituer.

_ Quel bon vent vous amène ? Demanda James, essayant de sourire à son tour, mais pétrifié par la présence de son ancienne professeure chez lui, ou plus précisément dans son salon.

_ Le sortilège vous essayez de maîtriser, Lily, fut la réponse de la sorcière, qui leva alors son regard perçant sur son ancienne élève.

Et ce regard, autrefois empreint de sévérité, recelait à présent une profonde empathie pour le jeune couple. Et si l'on plongeait plus profondément dans son regard, on y trouvait un mélange de pitié, de résignation, et un pressentiment dont la douleur ne la quitterait plus.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas, et je serais heureuse d'avoir des retours :) À bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello ! Je n'ai pas pu publier, la semaine dernière, j'étais malade et ça aurait donné un résultat désastreux. Mais me revoilà, prête à poursuivre :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quinze_

 _9 octobre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

_ Je me doute que vous souhaitez protéger votre fils par-dessus tout, Lily. Je ne le remet pas en question, pas plus que le professeur Dumbledore, assura la sorcière en dévisageant la jeune femme à travers ses lunettes. Cependant il faut bien que vous soyez consciente des risques qui peuvent arriver. Comme j'ai cru le comprendre, vous en avez connu un aperçu cet après-midi, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Le calme régnait dans le salon des Potter. En vérité le jeune couple ne s'était pas attendu à cette visite, et elle les surprenait d'autant plus qu'elle concernait un fait magique que Lily venait à peine de pratiquer. Cette dernière acquiesça lentement, retrouvant en un instant l'attitude de l'étudiante qu'elle était auparavant. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander comment Minerva avait pu en être informée. Sa perplexité, qui se lisait sur son visage, était partagée avec James. Il tenait leur enfant sur ses genoux, et écoutait avec intérêt son ancienne directrice de maison.

_ Ni moi, ni le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvons vous laisser mettre votre vie en dangers, vous comprenez ? Reprit la sorcière avant d'ajouter : Que pensiez-vous ? Que nous vous laisserions seuls dans ce village, sans aucune protection ? Nous nous assurons régulièrement de votre sécurité, et monsieur Pettigrew nous a prévenu que vous persistiez dans cette voie. Monsieur Lupin a confirmé l'information. Le jeune Peter s'assurait cet après-midi même de votre santé quand il a aperçu le résultat de votre tentative. Il est immédiatement venu nous en informer, ainsi que nous le lui avions demandé. C'est pourquoi je me trouve ici.

Lily regardait la professeure avec un air stupéfait, presque déçu, tandis que James grommelait qu'il était assez grand pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Tous deux avaient ce sentiment étrange, et pourtant au vu de la situation, bien naturel, qu'on ne les voyait encore que comme des étudiants, encore incapables de se gérer eux-mêmes. Ils ne rechignaient pas au concept, soyons honnêtes, mais plutôt à la façon dont il avait été mis en place. Dans leur dos. Minerva comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, d'ailleurs elle avait bien essayé de convaincre Dumbledore de leur en parler, elle-même persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'on la traite ainsi. Mais les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, et il fallait faire avec. Un silence gênant commençait à s'installer, mais Lily le brisa rapidement :

_ Que vouliez-vous nous dire, sur ce sortilège ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant taire sa colère

Son ancienne directrice de maison lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de lui répondre :

_ Vous connaissez les risques, ma chère. Cependant, si vous êtes prête à prendre le risque, nous vous soutiendrons. Le professeur Flitwick est disposé à vous aider, si vous acceptez sa proposition. Quant à moi, je reste à votre disposition pour toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir. Cette magie, très ancienne, n'est pas si éloignée de la métamorphose qu'on pourrait le croire.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna James en fronçant les sourcils, perdu par les paroles de la sorcière

_ Potter, ce sortilège implique la transformation d'un sentiment en un acte magique, si vous n'appelez pas ça de la métamorphose, même abstraite, je suis prête à subir les plaisanteries douteuses de Peeves pendant une semaine, répliqua sèchement Minerva, vexée que son ancien élève, pourtant brillant dans ce domaine, soit incapable de comprendre ce qui lui semblait si évident. Vous m'avez habituée à une meilleure réflexion, jeune homme, quand vous étiez étudiant. Peut-être devrais-je vous rappeler les fondements de mon cours ?

On aurait pu croire qu'elle prenait vraiment la mouche, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, et quoi qu'elle puisse en penser elle-même, le Minerva Mcgonagall était née pour enseigner. C'était une vocation, qui s'était muée en passion au fil des années. Les facéties de ses nombreux élèves ne l'embarassaient pas, elle avait toujours conservé cet idéal de justice, alliant sévérité et indulgence, dosant, réajustant à chaque situation qui s'offrait à elle. Si ses sourires étaient rares, elle n'en faisait pas moins attention à ce que tous réussissent leur scolarité. Même ceux pour qui elle présageait le pire. On sous-estime souvent le pouvoir de l'éducation, sur les plus jeunes. Son expérience lui avait montré que sans, l'enfant risquait d'être perdu à jamais, à moins qu'on ne lui tende la main.

_ Non, je vous remercie professeur, j'ai largement compris, répondit James en lui adressant un sourire complice

_ Je dois néanmoins vous apprendre que vous ne supplantez toujours pas votre épouse, dans cette matière, ajouta Mcgonagall en lui adressant un air faussement navré.

Elle se leva, prête à partir. Elle avait rempli sa mission, et revoir ses anciens élèves lui avait permis de se rassurer à leur sujet. Elle jeta un regard du côté d'Harry, qui fixait sur elle des yeux fascinés. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin, avant de lancer :

_ J'espère qu'une fois à Poudlard, vous ne vous attirerez pas autant d'ennuis que votre père, jeune homme.

_ Vous croyez qu'il y a une chance pour que le choixpeau l'envoie directement à Gryffondor ? Demanda James, que la question avait souvent taraudé

_ Potter, bien que je sois flattée de l'intérêt que que vous portez toujours à notre maison, sachez que le choixpeau ne peut être compromis. Votre fils ira dans la maison qui lui sera destinée, inutile de discuter.

_ Je vous pari qu'il sera à Gryffondor, si c'est le cas, vous me devrez une bièraubeurre, sourit James

_ Je tiens le pari, Potter. Je saurais vous le rappeler en temps voulus, répondit la professeure en souriant.

On pourrait s'étonner, voire s'offusquer face à tant de familiarités. Il est vrai que Minerva n'était pas réputée pour permettre de telles choses. Cependant, en une période si sombre, avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de ceux qu'elle avait vu grandir, progresser, ceux à qui elle avait fait partagé son savoir, la sorcière ne pouvait garder autant de distances qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

En dépit de ce qu'elle s'était toujours promis, elle s'impliquait émotionnellement. Ceux qui avaient été des étudiants, tantôt travailleurs acharnés, tantôt indolents prometteurs, étaient maintenant des adultes, qui se battaient pour la communauté magique. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu s'impliquer personnellement en voyant ces derniers s'exposer à une menace mortelle, quand ils ne dormaient déjà pas d'un sommeil éternel ?

Ce jour-là, en quittant la maison des Potter, Minerva sentit un pincement au coeur. Oui, comment aurait-elle pu songer un instant mettre à distance et conserver une attitude sévère et implacable face à cette jeunesse qui ne s'en relèverait pas ?

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas tellement fière de ce chapitre, enfin pas totalement. Mais il était important selon moi. On parle beaucoup des maaudeurs, qui ont soutenu Lily et James, ainsi que de Dumbledore, mais c'est rare qu'on mentionne Mcgonagall. Je voulais rétablir cette injustice, j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important parce que sans retour je ne peux pas vraiment m'améliorer. N'oubliez jamais, et ne sous-estimez jamais votre rôle dans l'élaboration d'un écrit. Sans lecteurs, nous n'existerions pas, mais sans retours, nous n'existerions plus. Bonne semaine à tous !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que le dernier chapitre n'était pas trop raté, je n'ai pas eu de retour ^^' Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Seize_

 _31 Octobre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Le temps s'était passablement rafraîchit ces derniers jours. La nuit tombait plus rapidement, le vent s'intensifiait. Les lampadaires prenaient une dimension sinistre, dans l'obscurité. L'automne était bien là, finalement, et avec lui cette atmosphère mélancolique qui le caractérisait. Lily était dans la cuisine, Harry à ses côtés. Elle avait allumé la lumière et fermé les volets. Dans la chaise haute, son fils attendait patiemment que sa mère termine de préparer son biberon. La jeune femme lui adressait des sourires attendris, de temps en temps, tout en surveillant le lait afin qu'il ne déborde pas. James avait disparu depuis une heure, Lily soupçonnant les maraudeurs d'être dans les parages. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'invitation, et eux non plus, mais jusqu'à présent elle était seule. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge, qui marquait dix-huit heures trente.

_ Ton père est un sacré numéro, quand même, soupira-t-elle en s'adressant à Harry avec un doux sourire.

L'enfant, la bouche ouverte, l'observa un moment, avant de gazouiller en souriant. Lily eut un rire attendri avant de retirer la casserole du feu. Elle versa le lait dans le biberon tandis qu'Harry focalisait de nouveau son attention sur le doudou que lui avait offert son parrain, quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune femme s'installa près de son fils, écarta doucement la peluche qu'il allait mettre à la bouche, et le prit dans ses bras. En passant elle le chatouilla un peu, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Lily adorait son rire. Elle s'esclaffa à son tour, avant de lui donner son repas. Parfois Harry s'interrompait, repoussait la tétine et souriait à sa mère, mais il revenait bien vite au biberon.

La maison avait prit une autre tournure, pour ce jour. Même si Lily n'avait jamais été très portée sur cette fête, James avait eut vite fait de la convaincre qu'ils pourraient s'amuser. Les friandises attendaient patiemment dans des bols, le feu de la cheminée ronflait joyeusement, ne restait plus que les convives. Ils avaient prévu de commencer par des jeux traditionnels, ce qui avait donné lieu à des échanges vantards entre James et Sirius, chacun prétendant pouvoir attraper sa pomme plus rapidement que l'autre.*

Quelqu'un toqua doucement, et Remus apparut dans l'embrasure. Il pointait sa baguette devant lui, et un pli soucieux barrait son front. À la vue vue de son amie, il se rassénéra, et un grand sourire amical remplaça les marques d'une quelconque inquiétude. Surprise, Lily eut un sursaut, et du lait se renversa un peu. Harry, brusquement interrompu dans son repas, chouina un peu, mais sa mère, après avoir posé le biberon, le berça doucement tout en jetant un regard interrogateur au visiteur.

_ Remus ? Comment es-tu rentré ? Finit-elle par demander en posant Harry dans sa chaise haute, avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour rincer le biberon.

_ James m'avait laissé une clef de secours, et comme personne ne répondait, je l'ai utilisée. Votre sonnette doit avoir un problème, répondit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Comment vas-tu Harry ? J'espère que tu fais tourner tes parents en bourrique, Sirius serait ravi de l'apprendre, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'enfant

Harry lui adressa un sourire avant de repartir de plus belle en gazouillant. Il avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt à babiller, et à présent rien ne l'enchantait plus que tenir une conversation dans son langage. Il s'arrêtait, parfois, le temps d'un fou rire propre aux enfants de son âge, avant de reprendre de plus belle son discours enfantin. Remus, feignant de tout comprendre, lui souriait et répondait, tout en jetant des regards en coin à Lily. Mcgonagall lui avait expressément demandé d'observer et de lui rapporter le moindre détail qui pourrait laisser penser qu'elle avait encore fait face à un échec dans la maîtrise du sortilège. Mais hormis ses traits tirés et sa cicatrice sur le bras, la jeune femme semblait en pleine forme.

_ Et où est James actuellement ? L'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils

_ Il ne devrait plus être très long. Bathilda lui a demandé de passer, et Sirius devrait arriver dans cinq minutes.

Précisément à cet instant, des éclats de voix retentirent dans le vestibule. James entra dans la cuisine, bientôt suivit par Sirius et Peter. Ils portaient une énorme citrouille à bout de bras, chacun allant de son commentaire pour qualifier le monstre. Lily éclata de rire à leur vue, se levant immédiatement pour les aider. Remus se proposa également, et après quelques efforts supplémentaires, ils parvinrent à la hisser sur la table.

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir jeté un sortilège pour l'alléger ? Demanda la jeune femme en regardant James, amusée par la tournure des éléments

_ J'avais oublié ma baguette, expliqua le jeune homme. Quand Sirius et Peter m'ont rejoint, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres, on s'est dit que ce serait facile.

_ J'espère que vous serez encore capable de vous affronter avec les pommes, lança Remus en riant

Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus. Assit à la place que Lily venait de délaisser, il s'extasiait en regardant son filleul. Lily était toujours attendrie en observant l'amitié des deux amis se renouveler entre Sirius et Harry. Quelque part, cette complicité la rassurait. Elle savait que si jamais il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, Harry ne serait pas seul. Il serait aimé, choyé. Mais il ne serait jamais seul. James, surprenant une lueur songeuse dans les yeux de sa jeune épouse, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Tout est prêt ? Ou tu as besoin d'aide pour terminer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant doucement

_ Non, tout est prêt. Seulement ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec cette citrouille ? Répliqua Lily en riant

_ Il est seulement dix-neuf heures, on pourrait encore la découper. On la mettrait dans le salon, elle ferait une belle lanterne.

Remus fut chargé de récupérer les morceaux dégoulinants pour en extraire le jus, tandis que Lily et James découpait le légume. Peter s'occupait de réunir les friandises dans le salon, tandis que Sirius, après s'être attiré les foudres du groupe en ne remuant pas le petit doigt, occupé à jouer avec Harry, prenait le parti de ranimer le feu. Harry, du haut de son perchoir, observait cette agitation en souriant. Tantôt il babillait dans son langage enfantin, provoquant les sourires des adultes, tantôt il restait silencieux, jouant avec un dragon miniature que James avait retrouvé derrière un placard. Ensorcelé, l'objet animait la figurine, qui ne crachait toutefois pas de feu. Lily aurait volontiers lancer un sortilège au premier qui se serait amusé à transformer le jouet en chalumeau.

La soirée commença doucement, puis très vite les rires et les boutades fusèrent. Ils avaient installé une bassine pleine d'eau dans le salon, avant d'y mettre des pommes. Cette tradition anglaise demandait de l'adresse. Les mains liées, les adversaires s'affrontaient sur leur rapidité à saisir une pomme entre leurs dents. Sans magie et sans main, la situation était corsée, ce qui faisait redoubler l'hilarité générale. Lily fut la première à réussir le défi, faisant grimacer Sirius et James, aucun ne parvenant à saisir le fruit. La pièce ressemblait à présent à un bassin, et ces adultes qui tous les jours gardaient contenance se laissaient aller, sans se préoccuper du "Qu'en dira-t-on ?".

Après que Sirius ait monté Harry dans son lit, honneur de parrain qu'il ne cédait à personne, ils s'assirent près du feu, et se goinfrèrent de chocogrenouilles et de dragées en racontant des histoires plus hilarantes les unes que les autres. C'était la différence majeur entre les sorciers et les moldus. Si les histoires sinistres de fantômes et de revenants pouvaient terrifier ceux qui ne possédaient pas la magie, elles enchantaient, au contraire, les sorciers. Ils riaient à gorge déployées de fantômes qui revenaient hanter leurs proches, sans oublier les récits où les esprits frappeurs tels que Peeves avaient une large place.

Ce soir-là, le bonheur régnait sur la maison des Potter. Ce soir-là, l'insouciance était reine. Ce soir-là, ils se sentaient immortels.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'ai du mal à écrire quand je n'ai pas de retours parce que je ne sais pas si ça vous plaît. Je vous promets que je ne mords pas :) Bonne semaine !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello, comment allez-vous ?_

 _Désolée pour mon absence. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Dix-sept_

 _18 novembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

James s'éveilla en sursaut, les cheveux hirsute et le regard perdu. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Essayant de respirer calmement, il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil, posé sur sa table de chevet. Une heure du matin. Il poussa un soupir. À ses côtés, Lily dormait paisiblement. Elle n'avait rien entendu. Le jeune homme se sentit plus calme en voyant qu'il n'avait pas troublé son sommeil. Elle était tellement fatiguée, il ne voulait pas en plus l'inquiéter. Comprenant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas facilement, il prit le parti de sortir de la chambre, le plus discrètement possible. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur. Il respirait plus facilement.

Les braises rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée. Il les raviva avant de s'étendre sur le canapé. Le craquement des bûches le rassérénait. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir cédé à la panique, surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Quoi que ... À force de faire semblant, il avait finit par se convaincre qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait fait que se mentir, mentir à Lily, aux maraudeurs. Et soudain, il se sentait coupable.

Un craquement dans l'escalier le fit tressaillir. La porte du salon s'ouvrit doucement, et Lily parût sur le seuil. Elle avait entouré ses épaules d'un châle, son pyjama ne la garantissant pas du froid ambiant. Elle était pâle, et son expression trahissait son inquiétude. James sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

_ Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix ensommeillée

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, répondit James tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui

_ James, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est normal, je comprends tout à fait.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard attendri, se demandant encore comment il avait réussi à la convaincre de devenir sa femme. Il s'en étonnait souvent, surtout après une forte angoisse. Comment avait-il pu être assez inconscient pour l'entraîner dans cette histoire ? Il poussa un soupir avant de poser sa tête contre celle de Lily.

La jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Toute les nuits, depuis quelques semaines, il se réveillait. S'il parvenait à dormir, c'était d'un sommeil agité, troublé sans cesse, comme s'il était en proie à un profond désespoir. Il avait beau esquiver la conversation, chaque fois qu'elle le confrontait à ce sujet, son silence l'inquiétait encore plus. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il la laisse l'approcher. Mais il la repoussait, comme pour la mettre à l'abris de ses propres sentiments.

_ James ...

_ Je vais bien, coupa le jeune homme en se redressant.

Il avait parlé d'un ton brusque, inhabituel. Comme s'il s'impatientait face à la solicitude de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres, désemparée face à son attitude. Elle s'éloigna de lui, assez pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle laissa son regard se poser sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. En la regardant, James retrouvait l'étudiante de cinquième année, celle qui avait lutté contre les larmes après l'incident. Celle qui n'avait pas voulu montrer que celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur l'avait déçue, et lui avait brisé le coeur.

_ Lily ...

_ Non. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien, je sais que tu souffres, mais enfin James, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me laisse pas faire, l'interrompit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants. N'essaye pas de me dire que tu es désolé, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je sais que tu le regrette. Alors ... Dis-moi, parle-moi. Je suis ta femme, j'ai juré que je serais toujours à tes côtés, est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Mais au fond, ce n'était ni la tristesse, ni l'abattement que l'on y distinguait. C'était une farouche détermination, une volonté de braver tous les obstacles. Bien sûr, elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Mais ce qui comptait, cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas ça.

_ Bien sûr que si, je te fais confiance, assura le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, tu l'es suffisamment comme ça, ajouta-t-il en en baissant les yeux.

_ James, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, répondit la jeune femme, sa voix commençant à s'apaiser. Laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, considérant pendant un moment la femme qu'il aimait. Finalement, après avoir soupiré, il murmura :

_ Je croyais que j'y arriverais. Je croyais que je pourrais vous protéger, toi et Harry. Je croyais à cette vie rêvée qu'on s'étaient imaginés, un soir d'été. Et voilà que ce maudit sorcier nous traque, que chaque fois qu'on va faire des courses un auror est obligé de nous suivre parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, et ... même s'ils le font de loin, et dans le seul but de nous protéger, j'étouffe. J'ai besoin de vivre, Lily. Tout comme toi. Tout comme Harry. Et que se passera-t-il s'ils n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter ? Si ça prends des années avant de mettre un terme à ses agissements ? On ne va quand même pas rester confinés dans ce satané cottage toute notre vie ! Et crois-moi je ne pourrais pas supporter de rentrer, un jour, pour trouver ton corps sans vie dans une quelconque pièce. Pas plus que je ne supporterais la mort de notre fils. Mais tout ça va trop loin. Je suis désolé, Lily, ajouta-t-il en essayant de reprendre maîtrise de lui-même. Je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Patiemment, Lily l'avait écouté. Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé lui avait brisé le coeur. Parce qu'elle comprenait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir souffrir. Doucement, elle se rapprocha et l'entoura de ses bras. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de James. Des larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Des larmes qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais voir dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

_ Je t'aime, James, murmura-t-elle sans desserrer son étreinte. On finira par trouver une solution, je te le promets.

Cette nuit-là, quand ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, ils s'endormirent en espérant vraiment, sincèrement, que les choses s'arrangeraient. Le sommeil avait finit par les gagner. Mais cette nuit-là, une chose est sûre. James ne lâcha pas la main de Lily. Lily ne lâcha pas la main de James.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Annonce : Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta-reader(euse). Si vous êtes intéressé(e), n'hésitez pas ^^_

 _Passez une excellente semaine, à bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello !_

 _Merci aux revieweuses, vous ne savez pas à quel point vos encouragements m'ont été précieux. Voici une nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est important, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez ^^_

 _Merci infiniment à ma bêta-readeuse, Noellou !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre Dix-huit_

 _1er décembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Il faisait encore nuit quand le réveil se mit à sonner, dans un cri strident. Lily s'éveilla en sursaut, brutalement arrachée à ses rêves. Les sens en alerte, les idées floues, le regard dans le vague, elle finit par reconnaître rapidement la source du bruit. D'un geste las, elle repoussa l'objet perturbateur avant de s'emmitoufler dans la couverture. La chaleur qui l'enveloppa la rasséréna, après cette alerte, et elle se rendormit quasiment aussitôt. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main la secouer avec douceur. Grommelant quelques mots inintelligibles, elle se retourna, s'enfouissant plus profondément dans les couvertures.

_ Lily ?

La jeune femme finit par ouvrir des yeux emplis de sommeil, cherchant vaguement son interlocuteur. Elle repoussa légèrement les couvertures, et finit par croiser le regard hazel de James. Ce dernier s'était levé immédiatement après la sonnerie stridente, pensant que Lily en ferait de même. Mais, voyant qu'elle s'était rendormie, il l'avait secouée doucement.

_ Quesquia ? Marmonna la jeune femme en clignant des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière, que James venait d'allumer

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il en souriant, sur un ton bas, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Lily eut un sourire avant de se lever dans un nouveau sursaut. Elle était bien réveillée, cette fois. Jetant un regard affolé au réveil, qui était tombé sur le sol après la secousse qu'elle lui avait donné, elle s'empressa de quitter son lit. James lui jeta un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la pièce. Harry dormait encore, et vu la neige qui était tombée cette nuit-là, il valait mieux l'emmitoufler dans des vêtements chauds.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils se préparaient pour cette sortie. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, qui leur avait rendu visite peu de temps après Halloween, ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter leur cage dorée. Cette perspective les avait empêchés de sombrer dans la monotonie des jours, et c'était dans une joyeuse atmosphère qu'ils s'y étaient préparé. Les parents de Lily, ainsi que ceux de James, réclamaient à corps et à cris leurs enfants, et leur petit-fils. Ils n'avaient connu Harry que le jour de sa naissance, et ensuite, au travers de photographies qu'ils avaient envoyées.

Lorsque James redescendit, avec son fils dans les bras, il trouva la jeune femme occupée à terminer les bagages. Elle releva la tête en lui adressant un sourire, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras en souriant. James l'embrassa tendrement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Le café répandait une douce odeur dans la pièce, et adoucissait le réveil brutal.

_ Remus arrive dans une heure, avec Dorcas, annonça la jeune femme en entrant à son tour, installant Harry dans sa chaise haute. Son petit ami s'occupait de Gabrielle.

_ Toujours aucune nouvelle de Marlène ? Demanda James en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Il s'assit près d'elle, attendant une réponse. Il faisait encore nuit, ils n'avaient pas ouvert les volets. La lumière, fournie par la lampe, donnait une allure étrange aux lieux, et les jeunes gens sentaient une atmosphère propre aux conspirateurs. Leur trajet était encore tenu secret, et ils n'imaginaient pas combien de tours et de détours ils devraient faire pour fausser compagnie aux sbires du mage noir, toujours à leur recherche.

Lily secoua la tête, en se mordant les lèvres. Marlène avait fini par quitter le pays, après que les adeptes de magie noire l'aient retrouvée dans un abris, pourtant considéré comme sûr. Elle avait échappé de peu à l'attaque, en septembre, et depuis personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Mary, quant à elle, était toujours infiltrée à la _Gazette_ , mais tout le monde savait que la situation ne pourrait pas s'éterniser.

_ Elle s'en sortira, c'est une battante ...

Mais James ne pouvait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Lily garda le silence également. Faire semblant de croire que tout allait bien quand les dernières nouvelles dataient de septembre, faire semblant de croire que la situation s'arrangerait, cela finissait par faire trop pour eux. La diversion se présenta quand Dorcas et Remus, désignés pour escorter le couple et leur enfant chez les parents de Lily, se présentèrent à la porte. Les retrouvailles, comme toujours dans ces temps sombres, étaient empreintes de bonheur et de calme, comme s'ils soupiraient tous de soulagement à la vue des uns des autres, tous risquant leur vie chaque jours.

Les jeunes aurors venaient à peine de les déposer devant la porte, que Lily se sentit happée dans les bras de sa mère, tandis qu'Harry passait des bras de James à ceux de son grand-père. Des mois entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière entrevue, et même James sentit que quelque chose lui avait manqué quand le père de Lily, qui avait pourtant été méfiant au début de leur relation, lui donna une grande accolade, les yeux emplis de larmes.

_ Ma chérie, j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ... si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ... Et ton fils, comme il a grandit ... Oh James, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ... Entrez, entrez donc ...

Lucy, la mère de Lily avait toujours eut cette affection bienveillante à l'égard du jeune couple. Elle entraîna les jeunes gens dans le salon, où fumait déjà la bouilloire. James tendit Harry à sa belle-mère, avant de s'asseoir près de Lily. Celle-ci, les effusions des retrouvailles passées, s'était enfermée dans un mutisme songeur. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'oeil en direction de son père, fronçant quelques fois les sourcils. James observait la jeune femme avec un certain étonnement, mais bien vite il s'absorba dans une conversation avec monsieur Evans, et n'y prêta plus attention.

_ Pétunia sera ici, ce soir, avec Vernon et Dudley. Nous fêterons Noël en avance, mais au moins tous serons tous là, annonça la mère de Lily, au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait prit soin d'attendre que la conversation soit bien lancée, avant de se décider à le faire. Elle connaissait le caractère de Pétunia et le tempérament de Lily. Cependant, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser passer un autre Noël sans une réunion en bonne et due forme. James s'interrompit, et guetta la réaction de sa jeune épouse, mais Lily adressa un chaleureux sourire à sa mère, comme pour la rassurer.

_ Vous dormirez dans ton ancienne chambre, Lily. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis ton départ, assura Lucy, heureuse et rassérénée par le sourire de sa fille.

_ Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un y mettre un orteil, en dehors de nous deux, compléta son mari en adressant un clin d'oeil au jeune couple.

_ Et Harry pourra dormir avec vous, j'avais gardé votre berceau. Je me suis permise de le monter, comme ça vous pourrez vous installer tout de suite, compléta madame Evans. Montez donc vos valises, Albert ira chercher du bois dans l'établis et je finirais d'emballer les derniers cadeaux.

Lily avait repris son fils des bras de son père, et, lui adressant de doux sourires, elle guida James dans la maison. C'était un pavillon, comme on en trouvait partout dans les villes ouvrières. Cependant, quand Lily entra dans la chambre qu'elle avait quitté en même temps que Poudlard, à son mariage, un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Tout était resté en place, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu emporter l'attendait comme si elle n'était partie que la veille. James déposa leur valise et admira la pièce :

_ Je n'étais jamais venu ici, même quand tu vivais encore chez tes parents, avant le mariage.

_ Je crois que mon père y est pour quelque chose, sourit la jeune femme en déposant Harry dans le berceau.

_ À ce propos, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'observais bizarrement, tout à l'heure ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily s'était approchée de la fenêtre, et son regard embrassait la vue qui se dégageait devant elle. Au loin, la rivière qui serpentait le village, et qui avait été le théâtre de tant de leur jeux, à elle et à Pétunia, lorsqu'elles étaient enfant. Tout près, le bois qui les avaient tant effrayées, un soir d'Halloween. Tant de souvenirs lui provenaient de ces lieux. Tant de rires et de larmes avaient pris source ici. Revenir ici, revoir ces lieux qui l'avaient vue grandir et s'épanouir, c'était comme respirer à nouveau, pour Lily. Sans se retourner, d'une voix basse et brisée, elle murmura :

_ Il est malade

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je ne mords pas ^^_

 _À bientôt j'espère !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello ! J'ai un léger retard, je suis désolée, j'ai eu un blocage sur ce chapitre. Vous pouvez applaudir Noellou, qui l'a corrigé en un temps record, et qui m'a beaucoup aidée :) Un grand merci à elle. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Dix-neuf_

* * *

 _1er décembre 1980_

Lily avait fermé les yeux, un moment. Allongée sur ce qui avait été autrefois son lit, elle repassait dans sa mémoire les moments qui avaient compté. Les moments où son père avait été là, où ils avaient partagé quelque chose ensemble. Monsieur Evans, en dehors de son travail à la mairie, avait été présent pour ses deux filles. Il les avait initié à la botanique, au cours de longues promenades, tout comme il leur avait enseigné les secrets de la pêche.

Quand Lily avait reçu sa lettre d'admission dans la célèbre école, il avait rayonné de fierté. Quand elle était partie, un beau matin de septembre, il avait tenu à passer le mur avec elle, et ainsi de suite, chaque année. Il était venue l'attendre quand elle rentrait, parfois accompagné de Lucy, de Pétunia, souvent seul. Comment pouvait-il être malade, à présent ?

James avait préféré la laisser seule, avec Harry. Il savait que sa présence, dans un tel moment, pouvait la déranger. Il était descendu proposer son aide, et avait échangé un regard éloquent avec la mère de Lily. Elle n'ignorait pas la douleur de sa fille, mais elle la connaissait aussi bien que son époux. Lily avait horreur de laisser voir sa vulnérabilité, surtout aux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Elle se serait sentie obligée de se contenir, de nier, alors qu'en réalité elle était au bord de craquer. La laisser seule lui permettait d'assimiler. Quand elle serait prête, elle saurait les trouver. Être là pour ceux qu'on aime, c'est aussi les laisser respirer. Et les laisser face à eux-même.

_ James ?

Le jeune homme, occupé à aider sa belle-mère pour dresser la table, ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Le père de Lily se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air embarrassé. Finalement, il fit signe à son gendre de le rejoindre. Quand ce dernier entra dans la cuisine, à peine par la lueur de l'extérieur, son beau-père ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de prendre une chaise, et d'inviter James à en faire de même. Ce dernier, une fois installé, attendit. Le père de Lily semblait de plus en plus embarrassé, mais il finit pas se lancer, sans regarder son interlocuteur :

_ Lily a compris, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Elle a deviné, confirma James. Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il, en baissant le regard à son tour. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ...

_ C'est justement ce dont je veux te parler ...

Le jeune homme releva la tête, un peu surpris. Jamais monsieur Evans ne l'avait tutoyé, préférant un "vous" traditionnel. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, le "tu" l'avait emporté. Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait pu l'expliquer, pourtant ce changement avait en quelque sorte brisé la glace. James était, en quelque sorte, devenu le fils que le père de Lily n'avait jamais eu, bien que cela ne l'ai jamais dérangé outre-mesure. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à ne plus considérer le jeune homme comme le "brigand" qui avait enlevé sa fille, après qu'elle ait terminé ses études. Et il savait que jamais James ne trahirait Lily.

_ Les médecins pensent que je ne verrais pas le printemps, finit par annoncer monsieur Evans, sur un ton qui laissait entendre que le dire le soulageait d'un poids immense. Ce sera mon dernier Noël. Je ne peux pas le lui dire, pas maintenant. Laissons-la profiter, encore une fois. Mais avant de partir j'aimerais ... J'aimerais savoir que je peux compter sur toi, comme je compterais sur un fils, pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

James hocha la tête, sans lâcher le regard océan de son beau-père. Sous son apparence de calme, pourtant, se déchaînait un océan. Il aurait aimé ne pas être là, que Lily soit mise au courant. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et elle avait toujours refuser la protection que chacun pouvait lui offrir. Pourquoi la protéger maintenant ? Il savait que la jeune femme repousserait toutes les tentatives qui se mettraient en place. Il savait qu'elle voudrait connaître la vérité. Pourquoi son père, censé la connaître mieux que personne, ne le comprenait-il pas ?

_ James, l'interpella l'homme, devinant ses pensées. Je connais ma fille. Elle est forte, courageuse, et pleine de qualités. Mais regardons la vérité en face. Quand je partirais, qui dis que vous aurez une autorisation de sortie ? Je suis sûr que vos amis, et ceux qui vous protègent ne voudront pas l'empêcher d'assister aux funérailles, pourtant si la situation n'est pas favorable, la laisseront-ils y aller ? La laisseront-ils courir le risque ? Et alors, qu'arrivera-t-il à Lily ? Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités, non ?

Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle. Il s'en voulait d'avoir douter de monsieur Evans. Ce dernier connaissait sa fille, et, mieux encore, il comprenait leur situation avec une lucidité qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à quelqu'un qui voyait les choses dans leur ensemble, avec une clarté qui témoignait du caractère surplombant de son point de vue.

_ Je promets que ...

_ Si tu promets, alors je suis rassuré, interrompit le père de Lily. Je lui dirais la vérité demain, quand la fête sera passée.

_ Très bien, répliqua James, un peu sonné par cette discussion.

_ James ... Au début je te voyais comme le voleur de ma fille, celui qui me la dérobait. Quand votre situation s'est envenimée, j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi. Je l'avoue, tu comprends, j'étais son père, j'avais veillé sur sa jeunesse, il m'était difficile de te la laisser sans vraiment te connaître. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur choix.

_ Merci, répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

_ Veille bien sur elle, quand je ne serais plus là. Je connais ma fille, elle pourrait, sans le vouloir, s'enfermer dans sa douleur. Montre-lui que la vie est belle, et qu'elle continue.

_ Je vous le promets, répéta James en hochant la tête.

Monsieur Evans hocha la tête, encore une fois, avant de sourire à son tour. Il poussa James hors de la cuisine, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon pour finir les préparations, James remontait à l'étage. Il poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de jeune fille de Lily, et découvrit la jeune femme profondément endormie, pelotonnée dans sa couette. Un regard du côté de leur fils démontra à James que ce dernier dormait également. Alors il sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre, les laissant à leurs rêves.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours un privilège de connaître votre opinion sur mon travail ^^ À bientôt !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello !_

 _Tout d'abord je voudrais rendre hommage aux victimes des attaques de la semaine dernière, qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui ont été tués de manière lâche et cruelle. Nous ne les oublierons pas._

 _Le père de Lily n'avait pas de prénom, aussi vous pouvez remercier Noellou qui, en plus d'avoir corrigé mes fautes, a accepté de lui en donner un. Merci à elle :)_

 _À noter que ma fic dévie un peu, parce que J.K Rowling avait précisé que Pétunia envoyait son cadeau à Lily, sous-entendant qu'elles ne se voyaient plus. Pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai réarrangé les choses, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^_

 _Merci à Guest, pour ta review :)_

 _Merci également à Léa44C, pour ses encouragements et son soutient :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt_

* * *

 _1er décembre 1980, Carbone-les-Mines_

_ J'ai terminé, tu veux de l'aide ?

James se retourna, souriant à la jeune femme qui s'était rapprochée. Accompagnée de Lucy, Lily avait été terminer leurs achats de Noël, tandis que James et John terminaient le repas. Ils s'étaient murés dans un silence complice, celui de ceux qui savent, et dont les paroles auraient été superflues. Un silence solidaire. Lorsque la jeune femme avait ouvert la porte, le visage frais et le rouge aux joues, elle avait adressé un doux sourire à James, qui s'était empressé de la débarrasser des nombreux paquets qui l'encombraient. Depuis, enfermés dans l'ancienne chambre de la sorcière, le couple se débattait avec les paquets cadeaux. James, surtout, qui n'avait jamais été habitué à les faire à la main.

_ Non, je vais y arriver, merci, répondit-il à Lily, en s'étirant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué, quand je les regardais se faire tout seul.

_ Je ne pense pas que Pétunia aurait apprécié que son cadeau soit emballé à la manière sorcière, murmura Lily en baissant le regard, une main sur le-dit paquet.

_ Elle n'en aurait rien su, tu sais, répliqua le jeune homme en l'attirant à lui.

_ Mais moi je l'aurais su, répondit Lily avec douceur, fermant les yeux.

Appuyée sur l'épaule de James, elle imaginait déjà le regard soupçonneux de sa soeur se lever sur elle, cherchant à connaître la vérité. James l'embrassa sur le front avant de la regarder, rêveur. La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se redresser. Le jeune homme reprit ses ciseaux et s'appliqua à couper un morceau assez large de papier. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était relevée, et elle se penchait sur le berceau d'Harry. Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier sa promenade au grand air, tout à l'heure, et à présent il jouait paisiblement avec la peluche que Sirius lui avait offerte.

_ Ta mère a dit qu'ils devaient arriver vers dix-huit heures trente, avec Dudley. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, je ne l'ai jamais vu, réfléchit James, à voix haute.

_ Moi non plus, répondit Lily en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Un coup de sonnette les fit tressaillir, et ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

_ Déjà ? Je croyais ...

_ Il est dix-neuf heures, coupa James en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Déjà des éclats de voix montaient du vestibule, et bientôt Lucy les appela. Lily s'empressa d'attraper sa baguette, tandis que James ramassait les paquets, disposés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Lily pointa sa baguette sur lui et, très vite, ses vêtement prirent une tournure plus élégante. James avait eu le temps d'attraper la sienne, et tandis que la jeune femme rhabillait Harry, James métamorphosa son jean et son pull en une tenue assortie.

_ Si Mcgonnagal avait pu voir ça, elle saurait que je n'ai pas régressé dans sa discipline, s'exclama-t-il en prenant les paquets.

Il échangea un sourire complice avec Lily, dont les yeux pétillaient, avant de sortir de la chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et se glissèrent dans le salon, où les Dursley et les Evans étaient déjà installés. Après avoir salué les nouveaux arrivés, et après que James ait déposé les cadeaux au pied du sapin, ils purent s'installer. Pétunia tenait Dudley dans ses bras, et Vernon, assis à côté d'elle, lui tendait un jouet que l'enfant rejeta aussitôt. L'objet atterrit aux pieds de James, qui se détourna pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ Si nous ouvrions les cadeaux, avant de commencer, proposa Lucy, essayant de briser la glace qui s'installait.

James, pour cacher son irrépressible envie de rire, se pencha immédiatement vers le sapin, et prit plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait vraiment pour tendre à ses beaux-parents leurs paquets. Lily s'accroupit à son tour, tenant Harry dans ses bras. L'enfant essaya vainement d'attraper un bout de la guirlande, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer dessus, sa mère lui avait sourit tout en détournant sa main. En se relevant, elle tendit un paquet à sa soeur, tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

_ Merci, murmura Pétunia, les lèvres serrées.

À son tour elle tendit un paquet à sa soeur, qui lui adressa un chaleureux sourire, avant que celui-ci ne perde un peu de contenance. Pétunia s'était immédiatement détournée d'elle et, discrètement, elle avait frotté sa main qui avait légèrement touché celle de Lily. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se rassit sur le canapé, à côtés de James. Il prit leur fils dans ses bras, le laissant jouer avec les rubans tandis que Lily déballait le cadeau de sa soeur. Il s'agissait d'un vase, ceux que l'on trouvait à bon marché dans n'importe quel supermarché, qui n'avaient ni âme ni couleur véritable. Si Lily fut déçue, elle n'en montra rien, et se réjouit simplement que sa soeur ait pensé à lui offrir un cadeau.

Le déballage prit bientôt une tournure de fête, chacun se réjouissant de ce qu'il avait reçu. L'esprit de Noël finit par prendre le dessus, et lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, la glace était définitivement brisée. Du moins, en apparence. On avait installé les deux enfants dans les chaises hautes, qui avaient servit autrefois, quand Lily et Pétunia étaient encore enfants. À la fin du repas, James se proposa pour aller faire la vaisselle, et Lucy, trop heureuse d'avoir un gendre pareil, lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Vernon, ne voulant sûrement pas demeurer sur la touche au niveau des compliments, se précipita à sa suite. Lily se leva pour débarrasser quand la voix haut perchée de sa soeur la retint :

_ Est-ce que nous allons continuer à faire semblant longtemps ?

Le ton était sec, l'ironie cinglante. Surprise, Lily reposa la pile d'assiette qu'elle tenait. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle regardait sa soeur, dont le rictus s'était accentué. Le père des deux jeunes femmes poussa un profond soupir tandis que Lucy se tordait les mains, inquiète à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

_ Papa est malade depuis plus d'un mois, et les médecins pensent qu'il ne vivra pas plus de six mois. Mais ça, bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, toujours plus éloignée dans la campagne anglaise. Tu n'es pas revenue ici depuis ton mariage, avoue-le.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les assiettes, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchées. Bien sûr, Pétunia n'était pas au courant des raisons qui les retenaient à Godric's Hollow. Seuls les parents de Lily, et ceux de James, avaient été mis au courant. La décision avait été prise très tôt, dès qu'ils avaient su la menace qui pesait sur eux. Lorsque Pétunia avait été évoquée, Lily s'était opposée à la mettre au courant. Peut-être espérait-elle alors que les choses s'arrangeraient. Lucy murmura quelque chose, comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'en parler sur ce ton, mais John avait les yeux rivés sur la cadette.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura Lily, dont le ton laissait présager une colère contenue.

_ Tu peux l'être. Toi et ton sorcier de mari, quand ça ne vous touche pas, quelle importance ! Persista Pétunia en se dressant sur ses pieds, la voix toujours plus aigüe.

_ J'ai dis que j'étais désolée, Tunie, répéta la jeune femme, haussant un ton qui s'affermissait.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes excuses qui vont le sauver. Vous n'avez pas une potion, un sort, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le soigner, par hasard ? Ce serait trop vous demander, de servir à quelque chose ? S'exclama Pétunia, au comble de la fureur.

_ Pétunia, s'interposa John, voyant que les choses allaient trop loin.

_ Parce que maintenant tu utiliserais la magie, après l'avoir rejetée pendant tant d'années ?

Lily avait posé cette question sur un ton indigné, suffoquée par les attaques répétées de son aînée. Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux trahissaient une haine, voire un dégoût à l'égard de sa soeur. Lily essaya de maîtriser son émotion, et d'un ton plus calme, sans se départir de sa fermeté, elle ajouta :

_ Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que papa était si malade. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais remuer ciel et terre pour revenir au plus vite, je te le promets. Mais ils n'en ont jamais fait mention, et je ne pouvait pas quitter Godric's Hollow. Si un traitement existait dans le monde sorcier, sois certaine que j'aurais déjà essayé de l'obtenir. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. La magie ne fait pas de miracles, pas à chaque fois.

James avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et aux éclats de voix de sa femme, il s'était rapproché, imité par Vernon. Tous deux se tenaient immobiles dans la pièce, observant la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux avec effarement.

_ Elle devrait, lâcha Pétunia, avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau.

Elle enfila rapidement son manteau, tandis que Vernon ramassait leurs cadeaux. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la maison, et la nuit se referma sur eux. Lily se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague. James s'était rapproché, et posant une main sur son épaule, il avait échangé un regard désolé avec ses beaux-parents.

_ Lily, pour ce qui est de ma maladie ...

_ J'aurais aimé le avoir, mais vous aviez sûrement vos raisons, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura la jeune femme en repoussant la main de James.

Sans un mot, elle gravit les marches et s'enferma dans son ancienne chambre. Lorsque James l'y rejoignit, après avoir terminé le rangement en bas, il déposa Harry dans on berceau. Après s'être changé, il s'allongea près de Lily. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, et feignait de dormir. Il le savait, il la connaissait parfaitement. Après l'avoir embrassé, et murmuré un "bonne nuit", il se pelotonna dans la couverture.

Une voix pleine de sanglots murmura alors, dans le noir :

_ Je suis désolée

James rouvrit les yeux et, passant un bras autour de Lily, il répondit d'une voix douce :

_ Je t'aime Lily. Dors bien.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est toujours super de savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé, ce qu'au contraire vous n'avez pas trop apprécié._

 _Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai (encore) envoyé mon texte à la dernière minute à Noellou, et ça a un peu coincé au niveau du temps. Toutes mes excuses_

 _À bientôt :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello !_

 _Vous pouvez applaudir et remercier Noellou, qui a corrigé mon chapitre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Merci infiniment à elle :)_

 _Merci aux revieweuses, et merci à vous de continuer à me lire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-et-un_

* * *

 _6 décembre 1980, Londres_

La neige avait commencé à envahir les trottoirs et la chaussée dans la matinée. Elle avait envahi les parcs, et saupoudré de ses flocons les arbres, ça et là. Les plus curieux avaient observé la métamorphose de la capitale en un paysage de carte postale. Les voitures circulaient plus lentement, les gens avançaient prudemment, se retenant à ce qu'ils pouvaient face aux risques de glissade. Le spectacle s'était poursuivit durant l'après-midi, pour le bonheur des écoliers et de certains adultes, avant que la nuit ne tombe, et avec elle, sans discontinuer, les flocons blancs. La foule s'était dispersée, même si quelques badauds flânaient encore pour admirer les illuminations.

À travers la fenêtre du salon, James observait les flocons dans leur chute lente. Un lampe éclairait partiellement la pièce, et le feu seul, qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, projetait une clarté chaleureuse. Lily, assise près de l'âtre, souriait à Harry, installé sur un tapis de jeu. Enfin, Fleamont et Euphémia, installés dans des fauteuils, animaient la conversation avec les deux jeunes gens. Lassé par le spectacle de la neige, James se rapprocha d'eux et, s'asseyant également au sol, il profita de la chaleur de la cheminée.

_ Remus m'a prévenu que Peter ne pourrait pas venir, annonçait Euphémia, qui prévoyait déjà la rupture de son garde-manger dans les heures qui suivraient.

_ Sirius le soupçonne d'avoir une petite amie, répondit James à sa mère. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus, il y a longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu nous voir, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, songeuse. Peter n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis Halloween, au contraire de Remus et Sirius. D'une nature timide, il avait toujours eu peur d'être "en trop". Peut-être se sentait-il ainsi ? Lily se promit de lui écrire dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Godric's Hollow, le lendemain. Pleine d'empathie, elle pouvait imaginer ce que le jeune homme ressentait. Elle le vivait parfois au sein de sa propre famille, que les remarques soient conscientes ou non.

Des coups répétés à la porte firent tressaillir les occupants du salon. Fleamont se redressa du fauteuil où il s'était confortablement installé et, saisissant sa baguette, il sortit de la pièce. Les précautions à prendre étaient innombrables, par les temps qui courraient, et la présence du jeune couple chez eux ne faisait que renforcer les mesures de sécurité. Le père de James ne s'en serait cependant jamais plaint, pas plus que son épouse. Ils aimaient leur fils du fond du coeur, et considéraient Lily comme leur propre fille. Quant à Harry, ils auraient donné tout ce qu'il avaient pour le voir plus souvent.

_ Qui est là ? Demanda Fleamont en pointant sa baguette face à la porte d'entrée.

_ La maraude sociale, claironna une voix étouffée, presque chuchotée.

L'auror eut un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sirius, chaudement emmitouflé dans un manteau sombre, se précipita à l'intérieur, imité par Remus, un costume plus rapiécé sur les épaules. Une troisième silhouette se dessina, encapuchonnée. Fleamont eut un froncement de sourcil, à la vue de cette nouvelle personne. Seuls les deux premiers, membres actifs de l'Ordre et qu'il connaissait parfaitement, étaient attendu. Alors qu'il serrait de nouveau sa baguette, la silhouette souleva sa capuche et une jeune femme apparu, les traits tirés. Marlène.

_ Excusez-moi, je sais que je ne suis pas invitée, mais je vous promets de ne vous importuner que quelques minutes, déclara-t-elle au père de son ami.

_ Non, restez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma femme a préparé de quoi ravitailler un régiment ...

_ Non, c'est gentil, vraiment je ne peux pas rester. Je dois être de retour en Irlande dans dix minutes maximum. Je voulais seulement souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Lily et à James.

L'auror lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Les yeux inquiets de la jeune femme lui rappelaient ceux des animaux, pris au piège entre les phares des voitures. Dans sa vie, il avait vu plusieurs facettes des êtres humains. La bêtise, la violence, entre autres, mais il avait toujours été ému, touché lorsqu'un être humain lui faisait face dans toute sa vulnérabilité. Combien d'enfants, combien d'adultes étaient un jour arrivés dans son bureau, le coeur déchiré ? Et à chaque fois que monsieur Potter croisait le regard de l'une des victimes, il sentait un pincement au coeur, de ne pouvoir faire plus que ce que son travail lui permettait. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Marlène, il y vit une jeune femme volontaire, déterminée, mais également fragilisée, et dont l'éclat joyeux qui la caractérisait autrefois s'était terni face à la cruauté du monde.

Lorsque le groupe entra dans le salon, la surprise fut complète. Après avoir serré dans ses bras la jeune femme, Euphémia se rua dans la cuisine pour lui emballer quelques provisions. James la salua amicalement, heureux de la revoir saine et sauve, et Lily entoura son amie avec effusion. Des mois entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre.

_ Je voulais seulement vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, répéta Marlène tandis que les autres la pressaient de question, inquiets à l'idée des risques qu'elle avait pris.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Marlène baissa légèrement la tête, comme par pudeur, avant de la relever fièrement, le visage empreint d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais nous sommes tous soudés. Et j'ai redécouvert les joies de la cohabitation, c'est vous dire. Honnêtement, nous ne pourrions pas être plus en sécurité. Dumbledore nous a trouvé un endroit sécurisé, et nous pouvons sortir à condition de respecter les règles de sécurité. Je suis chanceuse, vraiment. Et vous ? Et Harry ?

Comment raconter des mois en cinq minutes ? Les réponses étaient vagues des deux côtés, non pas parce qu'on voulait cacher des choses, mais pour ne pas affoler les autres. Marlène jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à la pendule, et le temps imparti s'étant écoulé, elle remercia les parents de James, serra une dernière fois ses amis de toujours contre elle, avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit. Le silence commençait à s'installer, tous se demandant si elle arriverait saine et sauve à destination, lorsque Sirius, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, demanda d'un ton où l'empressement était forcé :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?

Euphémia lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, comme pour le prévenir que s'il comptait dévaliser son frigo, elle lui en ferait passer l'envie. Fleamont eut un rire silencieux, avant de convier leurs invités dans la salle à manger. Chacun se plia avec joie aux tâches qui incombaient, et si l'on passait outre la crème flambée qui faillit faire un vol plané, ce repas de Noël, en avance certes, fût l'un des meilleurs de leur existence. Très vite une atmosphère bon enfant se répandit, les crackers éclataient volontiers, les rires fusaient de toutes parts, et les sourires en disaient long. Harry, perché dans sa chaise haute, babillait à bâtons rompus, loin d'être laissé pour compte, son parrain veillant expressément sur lui.

L'ouverture des cadeaux fût également un moment de bonheur pur. Tous ne demandaient qu'à vivre, et l'insouciance du moment présent leur faisait oublier les ténèbres qui régnaient dans le monde. Il y eut des rires, des larmes de joies, des sourires. Le chocolat chaud fut accueillit par de grandes exclamations et, tous entourés par un joyeux mélange de présents, de papiers jonchant le sol, ils s'assirent et écoutèrent les histoires de chacun, vieilles légendes ou souvenirs des Noëls d'antan.

Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber doucement, répendant son manteau floconneux sur la ville. Dehors, des ombres allaient et venaient. Dehors, un cri perça le silence. Puis le calme revint, et avec lui, la douceur de l'insouciance.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _À bientôt :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello_

 _Ce chapitre a très dur à porter moralement. Honnêtement, depuis une semaine qu'il est prêt, j'en suis encore chamboulée. Je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse, et encore au début c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _Merci à Noellou pour son aide_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre vingt-deux_

 _7 décembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

La sensation de froid qui l'envahissait réveilla Lily. Elle ouvrit des yeux embués de sommeil, cherchant à retrouver la chaleur de la couverture. Elle tenta vainement de l'attraper, de la tirer à elle, mais ses mais saisissaient le vide. Elle se redressa, surprise. La couverture couvrait à peine ses pieds. Le reste enveloppait James, toujours endormi. Il avait dû la tirer dans son sommeil. La jeune femme soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était à peine huit heures. La veille, Sirius et Remus s'étaient chargés de les ramener sains et saufs, après que Fleamont le leur ait conseillé.

Pleinement réveillée, à présent, elle se leva discrètement et jeta un gilet sur ses épaules. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de la chambre, resserrant contre elle les pans du vêtement. La maison était plongée dans un profond silence. Il faisait encore nuit, et c'est à peine si quelques rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les volets. La jeune femme, après s'être assurée qu'Harry dormait, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Quelques braises de la veille luisaient encore dans l'âtre. Lily les tisonna avant d'obtenir une belle flamme, sur laquelle elle jeta une bûche. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les volets, au risque que leur grincement ne réveille son mari et son fils. Aidée d'un "lumos", elle passa dans la cuisine et mit le café en route.

L'odeur lui chatouilla les narines, et acheva de la réveiller en douceur. En attendant qu'il soit prêt, la jeune femme fouilla dans les placards, et finit par trouver un crayon et une feuille. Elle resta dans la cuisine, assise à sa place habituelle, et fixa un moment le morceau blanc qui trônait devant ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

 _Cher Peter_

Les mots ne venaient pas. Lily se leva et se servit une tasse de café, songeuse. Elle ne voulait as empiéter sur sa vie, mais en même temps elle sentait l'inquiétude monter en elle. Bien sûr, si petite amie il y avait, elle aurait été immédiatement rassurée. Mais Peter n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour une fille, ni pour personne en dehors de son cercle d'amis. Peut-être avait-il changé, après tout c'était possible. Elle le lui souhaitait, d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'une petite amie n'aurait pas empêché Peter de venir chez les Potter, la veille. Il avait toujours admiré James et Sirius, et s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Remus et elle. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

 _Avec les infos qui nous parviennent au compte-goutte, il devient difficile d'avoir des nouvelles de tous. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu des tiennes, aussi j'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en pleine forme. Tu nous a manqué hier, mais Sirius a laissé entendre que tu avais peut-être trouvé une petite amie. Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ..._

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Elle avait choisit un ton plutôt joyeux, alors qu'en réalité elle était rongée par l'angoisse. Pas seulement pour Peter, de fait, mais pour tous ceux qui avaient un jour traversé sa vie et qui avaient compté pour elle. Qu'allait devenir leur génération, face à ce désastre ?

 _Dis-nous vite que tu vas bien, Peter. Tu nous rassurerais. Et n'oublies pas que tu seras toujours le bienvenue à la maison._

 _À très vite,_

 _Lily_

La missive était courte, mais la jeune femme ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle plia soigneusement le papier avant de sortir par la porte de derrière. Sous la tonnelle, qui servait parfois les jours d'été, ils avaient installé leur chouette, qu'Euphémia et Fleamont leur avaient offert la veille. Dans un moment d'inspiration poétique, James l'avait surnommée "Iris", en référence à la messagère d'Héra, qui selon la légende lui apportait uniquement de bonnes nouvelles. La petite chouette hulotte s'agita dans sa cage, à l'approche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui donna à manger, et se promit que durant l'absence d'Iris, ils aménageraient quelque chose de plus accueillant. Enfin, elle lui attacha le message à la patte, et l'animal s'envola.

_ Lily ?

James, la voix ensommeillée, se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il semblait transi de froid, et épuisé. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme s'installa dans la cuisine, une main soutenant sa tête.

_ Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de Bièraubeurre, gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres lorsque des coups répétés à la fenêtre la firent sursauter. James se retourna, surpris également, et tous deux virent une chouette blanche se démener pour entrer. Lily se leva mais James l'avait devancée. Il ouvrit les battants de la fenêtre et la chouette se posa sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Passant outre, les deux jeunes gens s'empressèrent de lire la lettre.

Un froid glacial se répandit dans leurs veines. James laissa tomber la lettre au sol, comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Ils restèrent immobiles, pétrifiés face à l'ampleur de la tragédie. Lily sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et avant que James ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle fondait en larmes. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules, machinalement. C'était forcément une plaisanterie, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Une mauvaise plaisanterie ! La douleur leur nouait le ventre, et le froid qu'ils avaient ressenti à la lecture de la lettre s'emparait d'eux entièrement. Bien sûr, ils savaient que ça pouvait arriver, mais ...

Lily s'agrippa à James. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la torturait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une tour de verre, bien à l'abris derrière les murs transparents, et qu'aujourd'hui ces murs s'effondraient dans un fracas de verre brisé. Elle avait envie d'hurler. Elle avait envie de faire payer à ces meurtriers le sang de son amie. James ferma les yeux un moment, lui-même au bord des larmes. Chacun revoyait le visage lumineux de la jeune femme, sans parvenir à croire à cette nouvelle.

Sur la table, la lettre à demi-ouverte laissait entrevoir ces mots :

 _... Dorcas était en mission ..._

 _... Il l'a retrouvée ..._

 _... pouvait rien faire ..._

 _... suis terriblement désolé ..._

 _... jeudi à dix heures ..._

 _... viendrait vous chercher ..._

Vivre avec la douleur était devenu une question d'habitude, au fil des années. Pourtant, la nouvelle d'une mort venait toujours bouleverser le monde de ceux qui, de près ou de loin, étaient touchés par la tragédie. Personne ne s'habituait à la mort. On s'habituait seulement à vivre machinalement, comme par réflexe, en attendant que l'orage passe. Ce jour-là, l'orage semblait loin de se dissiper. Parce que Dorcas ne reviendrait pas. Parce qu'ils seraient encore nombreux à tomber, sous les coups du mage noir.

Un nouveau bruit fit tressaillir le jeune couple. Harry pleurait, sûrement parce qu'il était l'heure de son biberon. Ce bruit, ces pleurs, cet enfant même s'attachaient au monde des vivants. Il était la vie, et l'espoir. Dorcas était décédée, mais la vie continuait. Rien ne pouvait la ramener, mais les souvenirs resteraient dans leur mémoires. Lily se détacha de James, et gravit les marches. En entrant dans la chambre d'Harry, elle vit le visage boursouflé de larmes de son fils. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et, teintée d'une mélancolie profonde, elle murmura en le soulevant dans ses bras :

_ N'oublie jamais que maman t'aime, et papa aussi. Tout le monde t'aime Harry, n'oublie jamais ça mon trésor.

Harry au creux de ses bras, les pensées de Lily volaient vers une autre enfant. Une petite fille, qui avait déjà vu la mort de près. Une petite fille qui voyait tous ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître. Une petite fille qui était, plus que jamais, une orpheline. Gabrielle avait vu la mort de ses parents, cachée sous un placard. Que deviendrait-elle à présent ? Comment pourrait-elle se reconstruire après tant de drames ? Lily sentait ses propres larmes rouler sur ses joues, tant pour Dorcas que pour Gabrielle, et tous ceux qui, de près ou de loin, étaient touchés par cette tragédie.

James l'avait rejointe, et lorsqu'il serra dans ses bras sa femme et son fils, il sentit qu'aucune barrière, aucun mage noir, ne pourrait jamais vaincre le sentiment qui les liait. La vie continuerait, avec ou sans eux, mais toujours avec quelqu'un pour prendre la relève.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui, le cri à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'était Dorcas. Encore désolée. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, c'est d'une importance capitale ! Je compte sur vous ^^ Passez une excellente semaine !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello :)_

 _Je vais être honnête avec vous, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, pour plusieurs raisons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en out cas, et que j'aurais réussi à retransmettre cette scène._

 _Encore une fois, que ferais-je sans Noellou, qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre, tout en me rassurant. Merci à elle !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-Trois_

 _11 décembre 1980, cimetière reculé_

Un petit groupe se tenait devant une tombe, dans un cimetière proche de la mer. Le temps maussade et froid accompagnait la triste cérémonie. Le cercueil simple, à peine ouvragé, où Dorcas reposait, descendait lentement dans le caveau. Un bruit sourd annonça qu'il avait enfin atteint son dernier emplacement. Les agents des pompes funèbres allaient fermer la tombe à l'aide de leurs baguettes, mais le professeur Mcgonnagal, le visage défait, les retint avant de faire apparaître une couronne de fleurs au pied de la stèle. Ensuite, elle donna la main à Gabrielle, qui s'avança et jeta une poignée de pétales dans la tombe avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Sur la pierre tombale, une épitaphe ***** était apparue :

 _"Le soir, quand paraît la première étoile,_  
 _Les coeurs de tous ceux qui sont morts d'amour_  
 _Viennent vers la terre et fendent le voile_  
 _Qui les cache aux yeux des vivants, le jour."_

Ils étaient tous là. Tous avaient voulu rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme. Des proches, comme son petit ami, Tom, la mine désespérée, ou Gabrielle, pâle dans sa robe noire. Des professeurs de Poudlard, comme Minerva, Hagrid ou encore Albus Dumbledore étaient présents. Alastor Maugrey, célèbre chef des Aurors, était également présent. Il avait connu les parents de Dorcas, morts depuis longtemps, et avait prit la jeune femme sous son aile, lorsqu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans l'Ordre. Mary avait réussi à se libérer sans attirer l'attention, mais Marlène, au vu du danger qu'elle courrait, n'avait pas été autorisée à faire le déplacement. Elle avait envoyé une lettre pleine de regrets à Lily, où quelques taches brunes sur le parchemin trahissaient les larmes de son expéditrice. Les maraudeurs étaient là, au complet. Peter était réapparu, et son visage trahissait une profonde émotion. Lily et James, enfin, se tenaient près d'eux.

La cérémonie avait été sobre, et même si ce cimetière appartenait à la communauté magique uniquement, personne n'avait voulu attirer l'attention. Un à un, les sorciers présents disparaissaient, s'évanouissant dans un "crac" sonore. S'attarder ici, même pour elle, aurait pu attirer l'attention. Il ne resta bientôt que les maraudeurs, Lily et les professeurs de Poudlard. Ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça, avoua Remus dans un murmure, sans quitter la tombe des yeux.

James serra la main de Lily, cherchant à nier une réalité qui s'imposait à lui. À eux tous. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient dit que la mort était loin, qu'elle ne les toucherait pas. Ils avaient tant de chose à vivre avant de finir dans un cercueil. Du moins ils l'avaient cru. Hier encore, étudiants auréolés des espoirs de la jeunesse, voici qu'ils enterraient l'une des leurs. La jeunesse n'arrêtait pas la mort. Cette vérité les frappait à présent, plus que jamais.

_ Ne restez pas ici, rentrez chez vous, conseilla Mcgonagall en s'approchant d'eux. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour elle, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, baissant la tête sur la tombe.

Lily jeta un regard désolé du côté de la tombe. Tom, accroupi près du marbre, était secoué de tremblements. À ses côtés, Gabrielle, dont les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer. Elle aurait tant aimé les aider, mais le professeur Mcgonagall la devança dans son élan. Peter fut le premier à réagir aux paroles de Minerva. Il salua le petit groupe et s'éloigna, tête baissée, dans la brume qui s'élevait.

Sirius le regarda disparaître, observant sa démarche "brisée", avant de pousser un soupir, pensant une dernière fois aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passer avec la jeune femme. Minerva revenait déjà vers eux, tandis que Tom, le regard résigné, prenait la main de la petite fille. Ils s'éloignèrent, accompagnés d'une escorte d'aurors, chargés de les ramener en sécurité à Guernesey. Remus s'approcha de son ancienne professeure :

_ Que va devenir Gabrielle ?

_ Le fiancé de mademoiselle Meadowes a entamé une procédure pour l'adopter, répondit Minerva, avec une douceur teintée de mélancolie. Elle sera en sécurité, rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-elle pour le groupe, qui s'était avancé vers elle. Maintenant jeunes gens, rentrez chez vous. Et surtout, prenez soin de Harry, acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune couple.

James acquiesça. Lily garda le silence, mais la volonté de protéger son fils brillait dans ses yeux, si bien que Minerva, rassurée sur leur compte, du moins partiellement, leur adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de disparaître à son tour. Restés seuls, ils gardèrent un instant le silence, se recueillant une dernière fois sur la tombe qu'ils ne devaient plus jamais revoir. Sirius, après un long moment, commença à se dandiner, embarrassé. Les enterrements le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise, peut-être parce que la crainte le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa propre mort, ou à celle du jeune couple, ou à ses autres amis. Assister à l'enterrement d'une jeune femme, son amie de surcroît, qui avait toute la vie devant elle, achevait de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il finit par proposer, d'une voix plus calme que d'ordinaire :

_ Avant de rentrer, est-ce que ça vous dirait de boire un café ? J'ai vu qu'il y en avait un, sur la place du village. Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard interrogatif à ses compagnons.

_ Avec plaisir Patmol, accepta James, jetant un regard reconnaissant à son meilleur ami.

Il entoura Lily d'un bras, et ils se dirigèrent vers le café, qui servait également d'épicerie et de point de vente de journaux. La chaleur du lieu contrastait avec le froid glacial qui les avait saisi, au dehors, durant l'enterrement. Peut-être ce froid n'était-il pas seulement lié au vent, l'émotion participant grandement à ce sentiment de frisson, toujours est-il que se retrouver dans une pièce chaleureuse, où les rires fusaient doucement des banquettes environnantes, redonnait courage aux jeunes gens. Le propriétaire les servit lui-même, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

_ Merci Sirius, c'était une excellente idée, s'exclama Remus après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage fumant.

_ Heureux que tu reconnaisse mon talent, Lunard, répondit Sirius en souriant à son ami.

_ Personne n'a jamais douté de toi, s'esclaffa James en reposant sa tasse, à demi-pleine, sur la table.

_ Je crois que Lily a pu douter de mes talents, autrefois, rétorqua le jeune homme en jetant un regard vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière portait la tasse à ses lèvres, et retenant son geste, elle adressa un doux sourire à son ami :

_ Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ?

_ Je t'imagine, tu devais t'arracher les cheveux quand on arrivait, les mains dans les poches, et qu'on avait de meilleurs notes que toi, ajouta Sirius d'un air goguenard. Dorcas ...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme retenu dans son élan. Son sourire s'effaça un moment, tout comme celui des autres. Mais bien vite Lily, surmontant sa douleur et refoulant ses larmes, lui dis d'une voix douce, comme altérée :

_ Elle sera toujours là, mais elle ne voudrait pas que nous nous retenions de vivre.

_ Tu as raison, repris Remus, assis en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, Patmol ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son voisin de table.

_ J'allais dire ... Qu'elle nous avais raconté qu'une fois, Lily avait hurlé pendant un quart d'heure, parce que nous l'avions battue à un examen ... Je ne me souviens plus si c'était celui de potions ou de sortilèges ... Non ça devait être sortilèges, Lily était imbattable en potion ... Eh bien elle avait hurlé un quart d'heure parce que nous avions eu un "Optimal", et qu'elle avait récolté un "Effort exceptionnel". Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vrai, poursuivit Sirius en jetant un regard vers l'intéressée.

_ Je n'ai pas hurlée ... Mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment folle de joie, répondit Lily en baissant le nez sur sa tasse, rougissante au souvenir de ce moment.

_ Sacrée Evans, conclut Sirius en terminant son café.

_ Potter, Sirius. Potter, le corrigea James, en souriant.

* * *

 _* Il s'agit des premiers vers de "Valse Mystique", de Gaston Couté_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions ^^_

 _À bientôt !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello, désolée pour ce week-end, je n'ai pas pu poster, c'est ma faute._

 _Merci à Noellou, pour sa gentillesse et sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-quatre_

 _24 Décembre 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Un air grésillant s'élevait du poste de radio, dans le salon. Une voix nasillarde entamait les traditionnels chants de Noël, revisitant le répertoire avec entrain. Une odeur de chocolat flottait également dans les airs, envahissant les recoins, chatouillant les narines. Un feu de cheminée brûlait dans l'âtre, ses flammes projetant un halo lumineux aux alentours. Dans un coin de la pièce, un sapin patientait, un carton de décorations à son pied. Lily entra dans la pièce, Harry dans les bras. Après l'avoir déposé dans son parc, elle s'agenouilla près du carton, et entreprit de démêler les quelques guirlandes. James, affublé d'un large tablier, les joues marquées par des traces de farine, entra à sa suite :

_ Lily, je met l'œuf avant, ou après avoir mis le sucre ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, qui s'était retournée à son entrée.

_ Avant, il me semble. Ce n'est pas indiqué, sur la recette ? Répondit-elle, perplexe.

_ C'est marqué de mettre le tout dans un saladier, mais l'ordre n'est pas indiqué, précisa James, s'approchant du parc où jouait leur fils.

_ Alors mets dans l'ordre que tu préfères. Dis, tu viendras m'aider à le décorer ? Ajouta-t-elle, regardant son mari avec un sourire amusé.

_ Promis, dès que j'aurais terminé la pâte.

Le jeune homme se baissa pour embrasser sa femme sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce. Le chocolat fondu, qu'il avait laissé reposer un moment, s'était quelque peu raffermi. James grommela un peu, avant de remuer le contenu du récipient. Ensuite, après avoir mélangé les ingrédients qui composaient le gâteau, il plaça le tout dans un moule et claqua la porte du four. Un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de l'horloge lui permis de calculer à quelle heure il devrait le sortir. Finalement, après avoir enclenché le minuteur, par prudence, le jeune homme retira le tablier qui l'entourait, et revint dans le salon.

_ Le premier Noël de Harry, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près de Lily, qui terminait avec les guirlandes.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, radieuse. Ils entreprirent de décorer le sapin, riant comme des enfants pour des broutilles. James, par exemple, enroula une guirlande autour de son cou avant de demander à Lily :

_ Comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle écharpe ?

La voix nasillarde avait laissé place à un air des Beatles. Le lendemain de l'enterrement de Dorcas, toute une génération avait été atterrée en découvrant que leur membre fondateur, John Lennon, avait été assassiné. Le jeune couple ne l'avait découvert que le lendemain, en écoutant la radio. "Let it be" résonnait à présent dans la pièce. La lumière du jour avait complètement disparu depuis quelques heures, et bientôt Lily se leva pour fermer les volets. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se pencha au-dessus du parc où Harry jouait. Il avait attrapé son pied et essayait de le mordre quand il reconnut le visage de sa mère. Abandonnant ses orteils, il s'était agité, lui offrant un grand sourire.

Lily le sortit un moment, le calant au creux de ses bras, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait par terre. Ses longs cheveux roux pendaient, et Harry, suçant son pouce, avait essayé de les attraper. Bien vite la jeune femme les avaient mis hors de sa portée. À présent, elle lui souriait, en lui faisant des mimiques amusantes. James s'était interrompu dans la décoration et, figé, il les regardait en souriant.

_ On montre à papa comment tu te tiens ?

Lily souleva son fils et, le maintenant sous les bras, toujours assise, elle lui fit poser les pieds par terre. L'enfant s'esclaffa, le regard posé sur son père qui s'était rapproché, s'asseyant en face de sa femme et de son fils. Il regardait ce dernier s'appuyer sur ses jambes, hésiter entre s'asseoir et rester debout. Le petit garçon portait ses doigts à la bouche, regardant d'un oeil vif les lieux qui l'entouraient, avant de poser de nouveau un regard fugitif sur son père. James tendit les bras, et lorsque Harry fit de même, il soutint l'enfant sous les bras, comme Lily quelques minutes auparavant.

Lily avait sortit sa baguette, et du bois de saule jaillirent des figures argentées, qui volaient autour de la pièce. Harry arrêta un instant de s'agiter, pour admirer ces créations magiques, d'un œil émerveillé. Lily eut un doux sourire, en observant son fils ainsi fasciné. Elle jeta un regard complice à James, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le jeune homme finit par asseoir l'enfant par terre, sans omettre de le tenir dans le dos. Ainsi installé, l'enfant pu observer à son aise les figures éphémères et translucides que Lily faisait apparaître.

La cloche du village avait sonné sept coups. Le sapin était à présent orné de guirlandes et d'autres décorations, son pied disparaissant sous les quelques cadeaux entassés. James avait sortit du four le gâteau qu'il avait préparé, et l'avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Son aspect était magnifique, et semblait véritablement appétissant. Le jeune homme l'avait couvert d'un torchon, avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait promit à Lily qu'ils auraient un vrai réveillon, et pour cela ils avaient décidé de revêtir des tenues plus élégantes. Il croisa sa jeune femme dans les escaliers.

Lily avait enfilé une robe bleue, et portait le collier que James lui avait offert, à la fin de leur scolarité. James l'observa un moment, avant de l'embrasser. Ce soir-là, il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Il rejoignit la jeune femme quelques instants après, lui-même portant une tenue plus élégante. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Harry calé entre eux. Au moment de porter un toast, Lily se tourna vers James :

_ Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

_ Joyeux Noël, Lils, répondit-il en levant sa coupe.

Ils déballèrent ensuite les cadeaux, et pendant un moment, ils oublièrent le temps. Le repas était excellent, les cadeaux simples, mais porteurs de tellement de significations. Les heures s'écoulaient, sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde. Ils déchirèrent sans vergogne le paquet cadeau, chaque bruit faisant rire aux éclats l'enfant qui le regardait faire. Ils s'embrassèrent, ils rirent, ils plaisantèrent, ils sourirent, renouant avec une insouciance que la guerre leur avait fait perdre.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Harry était endormi depuis quelques heures, déjà, et les jeunes parents, épuisés également, traversèrent le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Après s'être changée, Lily se pelotonna dans les couvertures, et James, arrivant peu après elle, la pris dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, liés par le souvenir de cette soirée. Dehors, la neige tombait doucement. Dehors, les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain. Mais, dans ce petit cottage de Godric's Hollow, la paix semblait éternelle.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _J'ai remarqué que les reviews disparaissaient de nouveau, est-ce que mon travail s'est dégradé ? Est-ce que vous avez des remarques à faire ? Je ne mords pas, vous pouvez me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ^^_

 _À bientôt j'espère !_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey !_

 _Désolée pour ce retard, problèmes de connexion obligent ^^'_

 _Merci aux deux revieweuses, qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis !_

 _Merci également à Noellou :)_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-cinq_

 _31 Décembre 1980 - 1er Janvier 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Les coupes tintaient, et les voix s'animaient. Le salon baignait dans une atmosphère joyeuse, ce soir-là. La cheminée fonctionnait, et les flammes s'élevaient avec force. L'insouciance qui régnait aurait pu faire oublier que le monde des sorciers était en guerre, si une photographie, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, ne rappelait pas les traits rieurs de Dorcas. De temps à autres, l'un d'entre eux jetait un coup d'oeil fugitif vers le cadre, et il y en avait toujours un pour lever un toast en sa mémoire. Mais bientôt, l'atmosphère qui régnait se fit plus calme, comme si, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et les rapprochait inexorablement vers une nouvelle année, pleine d'inconnu, ils avaient plus de mal à faire semblant.

_ Une heure encore, avant la nouvelle année, fit remarquer Remus, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

Il était assis dans l'un des deux canapés, à côté de Peter. Le jeune homme souriait, le regard perdu dans le vague. La veille encore, les deux jeunes gens affrontaient le froid pour mener à bien une mission de l'Ordre. En entendant cela, James, avait serré les dents, mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait essayé de sourire, tandis que Peter relatait leur expédition, mais les traits crispés sur son visage trahissait ses pensées. Quelques mois auparavant, lui aussi était un membre actif de l'Ordre. Rester planter dans une maison à attendre ne lui convenait pas, et la situation mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Remus avait compris rapidement, et d'un coup de coude il avait fait comprendre à Peter que le récit attendrait une prochaine fois.

_ J'espère que celle-ci sera meilleure que celle qu'on vient de passer, soupira Mary, dos à la cheminée.

_ Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ? Demanda Sirius, affalé dans un fauteuil, une coupe à la main.

Mary n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Le ton ironique du jeune homme était assez explicite. Tous espéraient la même chose, et invariablement les regards se tournèrent vers la photographie de leur amie disparue. Dans le cadre, la jeune fille souriait d'un air mélancolique, adressant de temps à autres des signes amicaux. Mais ce n'était qu'une photographie, un souvenir qui ne reviendrait jamais. Bathilda Tourdesac, également présente, se redressa dans le fauteuil où elle était installée. Elle avait vu passer de nombreuses générations, mais celle-ci était décidément la moins bien lotie. Elle plaignait ces jeunes gens, entrés trop tôt dans le monde des adultes.

_ Allons ... Vous n'allez quand même pas accueillir cette nouvelle année avec des faces de carême, si ? Plaisanta-t-elle, essayant de ramener un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Personne ne releva. Et personne ne savait ce qui était le plus dur. La vérité énoncée par l'historienne, ou le fait qu'elle se force à plaisanter. Mais petit à petit, chacun se dérida de nouveau. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui serait tombé à l'eau, et qui une fois le premier choc passé, se secouerait et rirait de sa mésaventure. Les rires reprirent, justement, de plus belle. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se lève, les yeux rivés sur la pendule.

_ Cinq ... Quatre ... Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Bonne année ! S'exclamèrent-il tous, à la suite du jeune homme.

Ils étaient finalement redevenus cette joyeuse bande, insouciante et pleine d'espoirs. Bathilda se sentait soulagée en les voyant remonter la pente aussi facilement. Elle se doutait bien qu'au fond, ils étaient tous angoissés, et que la plupart de leurs sourires ne faisaient que masquer leurs larmes. Elle admirait leur volonté à ne rien laisser paraître, comme si une larmes anéantirait leurs espoirs. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, mais bientôt ils furent interrompus par les pleurs d'Harry, qu'ils avaient couché à l'étage.

_ Le bruit a dû le réveiller, expliqua Lily en se levant.

_ Attends, je t'accompagne, proposa Mary en l'imitant.

La chambre de l'enfant était éclairée par une veilleuse. Les deux jeunes femmes virent les yeux gonflés de pleurs de l'enfant, à travers les barreaux de son lit. Sa mère s'approcha en souriant, murmurant doucement pour rassurer son fils. Il ne semblait pas avoir faim, un cauchemar l'avait sûrement effrayé. Une fois dans les bras de Lily, qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil, près de la lampe, il se calme progressivement. Mary, assise par terre, comme à son habitude, observait le tableau en souriant.

_ Tu veux le prendre ? Demanda Lily, en faisant signe à son amie.

_ Non, je ne suis pas douée avec les enfants, refusa la jeune femme en riant.

_ Tu es sa marraine, pourtant, rétorqua malicieusement la jeune mère.

Mary eut un sourire. Elle se souvenait de cette après-midi de mai, où elle avait rejoint le couple dans un pub. Sirius était là, également. Ils s'étaient installés, et avaient parlé de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que James et Lily leur fasse cette proposition. Sirius avait été le premier à revenir de sa surprise, et avait sauté de joie, multipliant les accolades envers James, et les sourires complices avec Lily. Pour sa part, elle avait d'abord hésité. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement attirée par les enfants, et avait toujours été maladroite dans ce domaine. Mais lorsque Lily l'avait suppliée d'accepter, la jeune femme s'était laissée tenter, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Une marraine un peu absente, si tu veux mon avis, compléta la jeune femme en se levant, prête à prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

_ Prends ma place, tu seras mieux, murmura Lily, en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Elles inversèrent leurs places, et Lily s'assit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement contre le mur de la chambre. Se tournant vers Mary, elle observa les gestes de son amie en riant intérieurement. Mary semblait tellement crispée, comme si elle avait peur de laisser tomber le jeune enfant. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle finit par se détendre. Elle plaisanta même avec Lily en lui lançant :

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer, parce que je me souviens très bien que, quand tu as appris que tu étais enceinte, tu étais tellement paniquée que même James semblait être une statue immobile à côté de toi.

Lily éclata de rire au souvenir des premiers jours qui avaient suivis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle se souvenait de sa terreur, comment élever un enfant dans une telle période ? Et il avait fallu renoncer aux missions de l'Ordre, trop dangereuses pour elle et son enfant. Cette situation l'avait révoltée, et bien des fois son mari, ou ses amis, l'avaient retrouvée en larmes. Certes, ses hormones n'y étaient sûrement pas pour rien, mais plus d'une fois elle avait eut envie de courir loin, tout arrêter, et retrouver l'insouciance de son enfance.

_ Comment va ta famille ? Demanda la jeune femme à son amie, la regardant tenir son fils avec une prudence comique.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Mary en levant la tête. L'Ordre les a mis à l'abris dès le début, mais pour les protéger, je dois éviter les contacts avec eux. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant mélancoliquement. Sauf que je ne vis pas dans une cage dorée, marmonna-t-elle. Et ta soeur ? Reprit-elle à voix haute.

_ Fidèle à elle-même, je suppose, répondit Lily, d'un ton songeur.

Mary n'insista pas. Elle avait entendu parler de leur dernière rencontre, et pour avoir partagé son dortoir avec Lily, elle savait que son amie souffrait de la situation. Elle baissa son visage sur Harry, qui s'était rendormi à présent. Engourdie, elle se leva et reposa l'enfant dans son berceau, avec douceur. Elle se relevait quand la voix de Lily résonna dans son dos, plus grave et plus sérieuse que précédemment :

_ Mary, est-ce que je peux te demander un service, s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit son amie, surprise, en se tournant vers elle.

_ Si jamais ... S'il devait arriver quelque chose ... Avant que je ne puisse le lui dire ... Tu voudrais bien ... Enfin, seulement si ça ne te dérange pas ... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien lui dire que je l'aimais, et que j'espérais qu'un jour nous trouverions le moyen de revivre notre complicité d'autrefois, s'il te plaît ? Murmura Lily, les yeux embués de larmes.

_ Bien sûr que oui, Lily, assura Mary en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je le lui dirais, mais ... Mais tu le lui diras toi-même, parce que tu vas vivre.

_ Je l'espère, murmura la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers un point invisible. Je l'espère vraiment.

* * *

 _En espérant que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'es toujours encourageant !_

 _À bientôt !_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey !_

 _Un grand merci à Noellou, comme toujours :)_

 _Merci également à Christelle Jacques pour sa review :)_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-six_

 _15 Janvier 1981, Godric's Hollow_

James s'éveilla le premier, ce matin-là. Il entendit la pluie battre contre les volets, et le chauffage qui tentait de réchauffer la pièce, au prix de bruits étranges. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, épuisé. Il s'était encore réveillé trop tôt, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Involontairement il se retourna, et son regard croisa le visage endormi de Lily. Il observa un moment les tâches sombres qui cernaient ses yeux, et ses traits fins altérés par la fatigue. Son impatience poussa James à se lever, effrayé à l'idée de la réveiller et de lui voler ces instants de répit. Après s'être habillé, il sortit de la chambre, et descendit lentement les escaliers.

La cuisine était lugubre. En ouvrant les volets, James avait pu voir que le temps ne s'était pas améliorer, et qu'il pleuvait toujours sur Godric's Hollow. Il avait allumé la lumière, et mis en route la cafetière, qui sifflait joyeusement à présent. Assis à sa place, le jeune homme se frottait les yeux, en pensant à ces derniers jours. Ils les avaient passé dans le salon, à côté de la cheminée, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une chaleur réconfortante face à la morosité des éléments. Lorsque le soleil brillait, il était toujours plus facile de faire semblant d'être heureux.

_ James ?

La jeune femme se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par sa présence ici, et un doux sourire animait son visage. Elle s'assit en face de lui, resserrant contre elle les pans de son gilet. James lui adressa un sourire chaleureux à son tour, avant de sortir une autre tasse et de lui servir un café brûlant. En silence, plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils savouraient le breuvage réconfortant. C'était l'un de ses moments privilégiés, où les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer ce que l'on ressent. La colère, le sentiment d'injustice, mais aussi la fatigue occupaient leurs pensées, ce matin-là.

_ Je vais donner à manger à Iris, annonça James après un moment, en laissant sa tasse sur l'évier.

_ Prends ton temps, répondit Lily en terminant sa tasse. Je vais voir si Harry dort encore.

Elle sortit à la suite de James, et monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit. James sortit par la porte de derrière, et s'approcha de la tonnelle. La petite chouette hulotte s'agita sur son perchoir, en le voyant arriver. Depuis son arrivée, James et Lily avait construit un abri, mais pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer par des sorties diurnes et impromptues, ils avait été obligé de créer une sorte d'enclos, avec un toit également grillagé. Au départ mécontente de se trouver enfermer ainsi, Iris avait protesté, avant de finalement s'habituer à son nouvel espace. Ce matin-là elle picora les graines que James lui tendait, avant de lui mordre affectueusement le doigt. Le jeune homme grimaça un peu, mais lui aussi était habitué, et la douleur s'estompa vite.

Il refermait la porte du jardin derrière lui quand une voix inquiète résonna dans le vestibule. Curieux, le jeune homme s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Lily semblait affolée, et parlait d'une voix où pointait l'urgence. Que s'était-il passé ? Harry était-il brusquement tombé malade ? Cela pouvait arriver, et d'ailleurs de ce côté-là il touchait du bois, puisque l'enfant avait rarement été malade, ne nécessitant jamais l'intervention d'un médecin. Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui semblait préoccuper Lily. D'une voix bouleversée, elle demandait au téléphone :

_ Maman, dis-moi ce qui se passe, je ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu dis ... Maman ne pleure pas, ça va aller, dis-moi seulement ce qu'il se passe ...

James s'était rapproché près de sa femme, les yeux grand ouverts. Sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le jeune homme pouvait en saisir la gravité. Il fit signe à Lily, espérant qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête silencieusement, la miné inquiète. Une voix sanglotait à l'autre bout du fil, et Lucy Evans semblait pouvoir à peine parler. Elle murmurait sans cesse des "Désolée", ce qui ne semblait avoir aucun sens.

_ Maman, calme-toi, dis-moi ce qui se passe, repris Lily, essayant de maîtriser sa propre angoisse.

_ Je suis désolée Lily ... Tellement désolée ... Il est ... Il est ... Lily, il est mort ...

Lily pâlit soudainement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Ces mots, qu'elle avait toujours redouté, elle les entendait aujourd'hui. Et une partie de son monde s'effondrait avec eux. Elle resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes, le combiné toujours collé à l'oreille, transmettant les pleurs de sa mère. James avait réussi à saisir quelques mots, et la mine de Lily lui avait fait comprendre le reste. Il ferma les yeux un moment, cette phrase tournant dans sa tête sans discontinuer :

_ Pitié, pas encore. Faîtes que ce soit un cauchemar, pitié, faîtes que ce jour n'existe pas.

Lily finit par surmonter ses larmes pour murmurer au téléphone :

_ Oh maman, je suis désolée ... Je ... Je fais de mon mieux pour venir, je te le promets, je fais mon maximum.

La jeune femme raccrocha le combiné, et leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son mari. James la prit dans dans ses bras, et la jeune femme s'y laissa tomber en éclatant en sanglots. D'abord Dorcas, et maintenant son père. La jeune femme voulait que ce train infernal s'arrête, elle voulait que tout s'arrête, que tout s'estompe, et ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur vive. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal comme ça. Plus jamais.

_ Tout ira bien, Lily, je te promets. Tout ira bien, murmurait James en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Je vais contacter l'Ordre, et nous trouverons un moyen pour que tu te rendes auprès de ta famille. Je resterais ici et je garderais Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, Lils.

Lily se détacha un moment de son mari, des larmes sillonnant son visage. En un instant, elle était redevenue cette première année, frêle et inquiète, dont on ne soupçonnait pas la force. Mais James voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme une étincelle, celle d'un courage à toute épreuve. Les larmes ne réduisaient pas une personne à la faiblesse, alors. Elles ramenaient à l'humanité, à ces valeurs comme l'empathie, et les montrer relevait d'une grande force morale. On ne pouvait pas briser Lily, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle saurait toujours se relever. Elle le faisait toujours.

La jeune femme s'était enfermée dans la chambre, et refusait d'en sortir, ou de laisser James entrer. Adossée à la porte, assise au sol, la jeune femme s'était recroquevillée dans son désespoir. Rester forte lui semblait impossible, elle était fatiguée de se battre, fatiguée de se cacher. Elle ne cessait de formuler des hypothèses dans son esprit, pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avait eux-mêmes pas été enfermés ici. Aurait-elle pu seconder ses parents au mieux ? Et lorsqu'elle repensait à cette maladie déclarée incurable, un autre doute la saisissait. Avait-elle vraiment bien cherché ? N'y avait-il vraiment pas de remède pour soigner son père ? Et ces questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête, la harcelant sans discontinuer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, James s'était accroupi, et ne cessait d'appeler Lily dans un murmure :

_ Lily, ouvre la porte ... S'il te plaît ma chérie, ouvre, il faut que tu ouvres ... Tu ne pouvais rien faire, personne ne le pouvait, je t'assure ... Lily, ne t'enferme pas dans ton chagrin, je t'en prie, tu sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu ...

James soupira. Ses mots glissaient sur la porte, sans pouvoir en franchir la frontière. Malgré tout, le jeune homme était déterminé à ramener Lily de ce monde où elle s'était enfermée. Ce monde de douleurs et de questions. James frappa encore, une fois, deux fois, et ainsi de suite. Malgré cette porte hermétiquement close, il n'abandonnait pas. Elle finirait par ouvrir. Au bout d'une heure, le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouille se fit entendre. Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux hirsutes, son mouchoir détrempé. James se tenait devant elle, son soulagement s'exprimant dans l'éclat de son regard.

_ Oh Lils ...

_ Je suis désolée, murmura Lily, surprise par la réaction de son mari.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis seulement heureux que tu sois de retour

James fut le seul à comprendre le sens de ses propres paroles, ce matin-là. Il connaissait Lily, il savait qu'en cas d'événement grave, la jeune femme s'isolait. Il savait que cet isolement ne durait pas, pourtant ce jour-là, il avait eut peur de la perdre. Pas physiquement, non. Mais moralement, oui. Parce qu'à force de rester enfermés, les jeunes gens avait besoin de respirer.

* * *

 _En espérant que vous avez aimé !_

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre au ton peu réjouissant, mais c'était un passage obligé._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours encourageant !_

 _À bientôt !_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello !_

 _Comme j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve, et que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur une note triste, je publie un chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'en publierais un autre ce week-end, comme d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

 _Merci à Noellou pour sa correction, et pour sa gentillesse. Que deviendrais-je sans elle pour corriger mes bêtises ? :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Guest:** Merci pour ta review :) J'aimerais écrire des chapitres un peu plus joyeux, malheureusement il y a une liste de personnages décédés longue comme le bras. Mais promis j'essaye de les rendre le moins difficile possible ^^ (parce que mine de rien, en plus de vous mettre le moral à plat, je me déprime aussi ^^'). Encore merci pour tout, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-sept_

 _30 Janvier 1981, Godric's Hollow_

_ Joyeux anniversaire Lily ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

La jeune femme les regardait en souriant, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à James, qui approchait en portant un gâteau aux proportions généreuses. Les bougies allumées éclairaient le visage heureux de Lily qui s'approcha pour mieux les souffler. Dos à la cheminée, elle était entourée de ses proches amis, ainsi que de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Même Alice et Franck avaient été autorisés à venir. La jeune femme pouvait voir leurs yeux briller tandis qu'ils berçaient leur fils en attendant qu'elle éteigne les bougies.

_ C'est vraiment l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie, murmura Lily, après avoir soufflé sur les flammes qui ornaient le gâteau.

James lui sourit et la jeune femme entreprit de couper des tranches égales. Sirius commença à entamer des chants entraînants, et fût bientôt imité par les autres qui levaient leurs verres en direction de Lily. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, et même s'il s'agissait du premier anniversaire sans son père, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas toléré de voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues, surtout pas en ce jour. Fol-Oeil avait été désigné pour la conduire aux funérailles, et tandis qu'ils attendaient que la foule se disperse pour transplaner, l'auror s'était tourné vers elle et avait lancé, d'une voix bourrue :

_ Les larmes ne le feront pas revenir. Tu dois vivre. Tu n'appartiens pas encore au monde des morts, Evans. Alors vis.

Fol-Oeil n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à son nom de femme, à aucun d'ailleurs. Ses recrues féminines et mariées étaient toujours interpellées sous leur nom de jeune fille. En plus de brouiller les pistes chez l'ennemi, cela permettait également à chacun, au sein de l'Ordre, d'éviter les cafouillages. Après ce conseil, Lily avait dévisagé l'auror à travers ses larmes. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans ce chagrin, c'était stupide. Pourtant la douleur était encore vive. Trop vive pour que la jeune femme puisse la laisser partir.

_ Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas de cadeau, mais on ne pouvait pas arriver les mains vides, commença Remus, quand Sirius arrêta de chanter. Alors on s'est dis que peut-être tu accepterais qu'on t'offre ça.

En disant ces derniers mots, le jeune homme avait attrapé son sac et lui tendait un paquet fin. Lily, surprise, les remercia avant de déchirer le papier qui entourait le carton. Après avoir défait les agrafes, sous les regards attentifs et impatients de ses amis, la jeune femme avait ouvert la boite. À l'intérieur, un album trônait, accompagné d'une boîte plus petite qui contenait des clichés. Tous s'étaient entendus pour rassembler le plus de photographies qui avaient un rapport avec leur amie, et plus largement leurs années communes.

_ Merci, c'est vraiment une super idée, s'exclama Lily en souriant de plus belle, les yeux rivés sur les photos qu'elle examinait.

_ Tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper, comme ça, lança Sirius en se redressant, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'avais une tête affreuse, s'écria James, qui regardait les photographies par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde voulu voir, et bientôt ils étaient tous assis par terre, occupés à s'esclaffer devant les photos qui les représentaient. Les clichés soulevaient souvent des torrents de rires, et les remarques, toujours dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie, participaient à l'hilarité ambiante. Le cottage semblait résonner de bonheur, et après les heures sombres qu'ils avaient tous traversé, cette atmosphère chaleureuse semblait les rasséréner. Les ombres qui virevoltaient sur les murs, à la lueur de la cheminée, semblaient des silhouettes amies, et les étoiles qui brillaient dans le soir, des veilleuses.

oOo

Il était trop tard pour que les convives puissent rentrer en sécurité. Chacun s'arrangea pour la nuit, faisant apparaître des matelas dans les coins des pièces. Ils étaient à peine une dizaine, mais le cottage était d'une taille réduite. Très vite, tous eurent l'impression que le refuge des Potter était envahi, enseveli sous une masse moelleuse que formaient les différents matelas. Lily sortit de vieilles couvertures des armoires, dont plusieurs qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même.

_ Je me demande comment tu arrives à trouver la patience de faire ça, Lils, s'exclama Mary en s'enroulant dans l'une d'entres elles. Je n'ai jamais été portée là-dessus, et toi non plus, si je me souviens bien.

Pour être honnête, Lily n'avait jamais été tentée par la couture, encore moins par le tricot. C'était une jeune femme maniant l'intelligence et les dons de terrain avec dextérité, mais quant à l'aiguille, mieux valait éviter le sujet. Aussi, quand sa mère lui avait offert de quoi tricoter pour les soirées d'hiver, à son mariage, la jeune femme avait réprimé une moue dubitative. Mais très vite, quand il avait fallu quitter l'Ordre, ou plutôt abandonner les missions de terrain, elle s'était retrouvée sans occupation. Un jour, alors qu'elle rangeait le grenier, Lily avait retrouvé le cadeau de sa mère. Bon gré mal gré, elle s'y était mise, et Harry avait à présent le choix entre plusieurs couvertures que sa mère avait confectionnées. James et elle portait souvent des pulls qu'elle fabriquait, et ses amis n'étaient pas les derniers pour réclamer la même chose.

_ L'ennui, je suppose, répondit Lily en riant, se souvenant d'expériences poudlariennes qui s'étaient soldées par un échec

_ Je te comprends, je suis pareille, lança Alice en lui souriant doucement.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec son fils et son mari, la jeune femme avait senti que, plus que jamais, elle et Lily partageaient des expériences similaires, malgré elles. Même si Neville courrait moins de risques qu'Harry, selon Dumbledore, les Londubat vivaient au même régime que les Potter. Les rares sorties étaient pour eux des bouffées d'oxygène, les visites, des instants précieux. Lily sourit chaleureusement à son ancienne camarade de dortoir, elle aussi heureuse de la retrouver après tant de mois sans se voir. Bien sûr, il y avait les lettres, mais rien ne valait ces moments volés où l'on pouvait se voir.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, l'odeur du café chaud réveilla ceux qui dormaient encore en douceur. Après le petit-déjeuner, les invités avaient remercié le couple, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sirius fut le dernier à quitter le cottage. Il avait tenu James à l'écart un moment, le temps de lui apprendre que son père prenait part à une mission pour l'Ordre, et qu'il espérait que son fils irait bien le temps que durerait son infiltration. Son épouse, avertie de la mort du père de sa belle-fille, avait convié Lucy Evans dans la demeure familiale.

_ Quel genre d'infiltration ? Avait demandé James en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu connais ton père, il ne veut pas faire les choses à moitié, avait répondu son ami, de manière vague, avant de saluer de manière comique Lily, qui arrivait en portant Harry. Veille sur tes parents, avait-il ajouté à l'adresse de ce dernier, avant de ponctuer son départ d'un retentissant : "À la prochaine !"

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Lily à son mari, tandis que ce dernier fermait la porte à clef

_ Mon père est en mission d'infiltration pour le compte de l'Ordre, répondit ce dernier, répétant presque les paroles de son ami. Ma mère a invité la tienne à venir passer quelques jours, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire de connivence.

La jeune femme lui avait rendu ce sourire, essayant d'imaginer les deux femmes ensembles. Néanmoins, elle était remplie de gratitude à l'égard d'Euphémia. Cette dernière semblait avoir un don pour remettre les gens d'aplomb. Elle avait une fois confié à Lily qu'elle les "réparait".

_ Tout le monde, un jour où l'autre, à besoin d'une épaule sur qui s'appuyer. Mais les gens, de nos jours, ne savent plus vraiment écouter, ou alors d'une oreille distraite. J'en ai souffert, quand j'étais jeune, alors quand je peux faire quelque chose ...

_ C'est gentil de la part de ta mère, ajouta-t-elle en regardant James prendre Harry dans ses bras.

_ Mais non, c'est normal. Dis-moi, que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? Remus m'a confirmé qu'on pouvait aller dans les environs sans escorte. Je meurs d'envie de respirer pour de vrai.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _À bientôt :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello !_

 _Tout d'abord une pensée aux victimes d'hier._

 _Je remercie Noellou du fond du coeur pour sa contribution à ce chapitre, pour sa gentillesse et pour ses encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-Huit_

 _14 février 1981, Godric's Hollow_

James s'éveilla en sentant quelque chose bouger. Mais la fatigue des jours qui avaient précédé et la chaleur des couvertures le retint. Il resserra la laine contre lui, et après avoir rapproché son oreiller, il se rendormit. Lily le regarda dormir avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle avait eut peur, en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, de lui avoir volé quelques instants de répit. Pieds nus, portant ses chaussons dans sa main gauche, la jeune femme sortit doucement de la pièce.

Un soleil radieux irradiait la cuisine, ce matin-là. À la vue de ce spectacle, la jeune femme sentit une bouffée de bonheur prendre possession de son esprit. Cela faisait des jours, des semaines que la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. Ils avaient été condamnés à rester à l'intérieur, à jouer aux cartes près de la cheminée, quand ils ne jouaient pas avec Harry. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme mit en route la cafetière et sortit les gâteaux qu'ils avaient préparé la veille, après une énième partie de cartes.

Après s'être assurée que le bruit de l'appareil la couvrait, la jeune femme plaça une chaise sur contre le plan de travail. Juchée sur ce perchoir précaire, Lily fouilla dans l'étagère. Un sourire se manifesta sur son visage lorsque sa main heurta une boîte en métal. Jetant un dernier regard derrière son épaule, pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule, elle sortit l'objet et l'ouvrit.

Depuis une semaine, une atmosphère curieuse s'était installée au cottage. James insistait lourdement pour aller nourrir Iris, refusant sans cesse les propositions amusées de sa femme pour le remplacer. Quant à Lily, elle interdisait à son mari l'accès à un certain placard, assurant qu'elle aimait mieux se servir elle-même. Parfois, les excuses étaient totalement crédibles, mais souvent elles tenaient de l'invraisemblable. Cela provoquait des rougeurs chez le cachottier, et un sourire amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'indiscret.

En réalité, les cadeaux de Saint-Valentin étaient arrivés, et aucun ne tenait à ce que l'autre ne découvre le présent avant la date précise. Lily observa un moment ce qu'elle comptait offrir à James. Il s'agissait d'un miroir parlant. Lors d'une sortie avec les maraudeurs, les jeunes gens s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer les objets magiques qui trônaient dans la vitrine d'un magasin. James avait admiré ce miroir, et Lily avait profité du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné pour l'acheter. Le problème, c'est qu'un tel objet pouvait se mettre à parler n'importe quand. Aussi la jeune femme le couvrait-elle d'un linge sombre pour que, comme les oiseaux, il s'endorme sans se questionner sur l'heure.

_ Lily ?

L'interpellée faillit basculer de son perchoir, et se rattrapa à l'étagère en observant James avec des yeux ronds. Elle replaça très vite l'objet dans sa caisse et ferma le placard en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien vu. Traditionnellement, ils s'offraient leurs cadeaux le soir, et la jeune sorcière ne souhaitait pas rompre avec cet héritage à cause d'une erreur stupide.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lança James, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

_ Tout va bien, répondit Lily sur le même ton, essayant de masquer son trouble.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, gênés, avant finalement d'éclater de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais été très doués pour avoir des secrets l'un envers l'autre. James jura qu'il n'avait rien vu, et l'incident fût clôt avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'y penser. Le temps que le jeune homme aille nourrir Iris, Lily était montée à l'étage. Harry la regardait à travers les barreaux, et reconnaissant sa mère, il s'était agité et avait rit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait remplacer ce rire enfantin, dans une guerre impitoyable ? Lily se souvenait du jour où, apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, avait débattu avec James des devoirs moraux envers cet enfant. Elle ne voulait pas élever un enfant dans un monde où les meurtres et la guerre étaient monnaie courante. Au fond elle avait été terrifiée. Et James, comme toujours, avait su trouver les mots. Il les trouvait toujours.

_ Iris va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de James, Harry dans les bras.

_ Oui. Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de la perdre, répondit James en avalant plusieurs gorgées de café. Je me sens coupable, quand je vais la voir. Elle mériterait de voler ...

_ Peut-être que si on laisse la cage ouverte la nuit, personne ne fera d'histoire, proposa Lily, elle aussi tourmentée par le sort de l'oiseau.

Mais James secoua la tête. Son père l'avait mis en garde, le courrier était surveillé, et les chouettes en transit souvent interceptées. De nombreux oiseau qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les chouettes dressées pour se charger du courrier avaient subies un sort semblable, pour rien. Les sbires du mage noir étaient sur les dents. Leurs nerfs étaient à vif, et une pauvre chouette pouvait en subir les conséquences malheureuses.

_ Et si on allait manger à la crêperie, ce midi ? Lança le jeune homme, une fois leur petit-déjeuner achevé. On prendrait Harry avec nous, et on se ferait notre Saint Valentin comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Lily, en souriant à l'idée de crêpes chaudes et fondantes.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. S'ils n'avaient jamais été portés sur les démonstrations romantiques telles que les fleurs et les poèmes, les jeunes sorciers aimaient cette journée, surtout en temps de guerre. Une journée où ils se promettaient de ne penser qu'à eux. Une journée où ils faisaient semblant. Et des moments d'insouciances, qui naissaient de telles journées, n'avaient pas de prix.

En fait de crêperie, il s'agissait d'une sorte de pub, mais la gérante, qui aurait pu faire concurrence à Rosmerta dans un autre monde, avait pour habitude de préparer des crêpes pour ses habitués. Elle les accueillit avec plaisir, ce midi-là, et les installa dans un coin reculé, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Harry, confortablement installé dans sa poussette, jetait des regards curieux tout autour de lui.

N'ayant pas encore le droit aux crêpes, Mrs Bailey lui avait apporté du lait chaud. James avait bien tenté de lui donner un morceau de la sienne, mais le regard de Lily l'avait arrêté net. Le jeune homme, en y réfléchissant, compris que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Harry n'avait pas encore le réflexe de croquer, malgré l'apparition de ses dents. Elles avaient été la source de semaines d'insomnies, et Lily était bien contente qu'elles aient enfin percés.

Les crêpes étaient délicieuses. Elles avaient le goût es souvenirs de leurs premiers rendez-vous. James avait un faible pour ce plat, et il avait souvent entraîné Lily dans des crêperies diverses et variées. Néanmoins, celles de Mrs Bailey raflaient tous les prix. Peut-être parce qu'en plus de leur rappeler les jours heureux et insouciants de leur adolescence, elles avaient le goût d'une liberté provisoire, d'un moment volé.

_ Lily, tu as encore des moustaches ... Là, fit James en riant, pointant un coin de la bouche de la jeune femme, où une tache de chocolat s'étalait.

_ Je serais toujours incapable d'en manger une correctement, répliqua Lily en riant à son tour, passant une serviette sur le chocolat.

_ Ce n'est pas plus mal .. Tu es adorable quand tu as des moustaches, s'esclaffa James.

Ils riaient, complices comme au premier jour. Quand, ce soir-là, James reçu le miroir parlant, il se tordit de rire sous les répliques sarcastiques que l'objet faisait sur sa tenue. Quant à Lily, elle reçu avec joie une collection complète des oeuvres d'une sorcière, auteure d'ouvrages sur la magie ancienne. Les bougies qui brûlaient, dans le salon, illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée. Cette lumière semblait, face à la nuit noire qui était tombée, un phare au milieux de la tempête. Aucune alerte ne vint les troubler, et le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient ressemblait à celui qu'ils avaient connu, quand la guerre n'était alors qu'un événement lointain.

* * *

 _En espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas les reviews, si rares de nos jours ;)_

 _À bientôt !_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello !_

 _Merci à Noellou qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre :)_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review, tu as l'air d'être la seule à suivre, donc je te dédie ce chapitre. Il n'est pas foncièrement réjouissant, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt-neuf_

 _3 mars 1981, Demeure des Potter, Cornwall_

James observa un moment les lieux qui l'avaient vu grandir. Seul, puis accompagné de Sirius, il avait exploré les moindres recoins du domaine. Chaque arbre, chaque détour ombragé avait été témoin de ses rêves d'enfant et d'adolescent. Il s'était entraîné au vol pour la première fois dans les jardins, et après son mariage avec Lily, ils étaient venus y passer leur lune de miel. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était réellement fini.

Ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet ciré, et les pièces vides jouaient à se renvoyer un écho profond. De la poussière s'était accumulée depuis leur dernière visite, et le court séjour de Lucy Evans n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La jeune fille employée au ménage n'avait pas jugé bon de revenir après le départ de la maîtresse des lieux et de son invitée, laissant les moutons envahir les recoins sombres et inoccupés. Les Potter avaient toujours refuser de faire appel aux elfes de maison, considérant leur travail comme de l'esclavage.

James passe un doigt sur le manteau de la cheminée, avant d'observer les résidus gris qui s'y étaient accrochés. Une traînée claire, témoin de son passage, étincelait au milieu de la couche sombre. Un miroir, posée à même le marbre, lui renvoyait une image mouchetée, ternie. Dire qu'autrefois le cadre était d'un joli doré. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une antiquité, à peine entretenue.

_ James ?

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et il se retourna pour voir Lily s'avancer au milieu de la pièce vide. Un grand-oncle avait pris les commandes, sans se soucier de prévenir James. Sirius, mis au courant par hasard, au cours d'une mission, s'était empressé d'avertir son ami. Lily n'avait jamais vu les yeux de son mari briller d'une aussi dangereuse lueur que ce soir-là.

_ Autrefois, il y avait des bals et des réceptions, ici, murmura-t-il une d'une voix absente, son regard se posant sur plusieurs coins de la pièce. Mes parents en organisaient souvent, au moment de Noël, quand la guerre n'avait pas encore commencée.

Lily se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés. Elle aurait voulu trouver quoi lui dire, trouver les mots justes, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Tout cela était arrivé si vite. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras du jeune homme. Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, aux prises avec les fantômes du passé. La maison londonienne que ses parents avaient achetée, à leur mariage, était vendue. Celle-ci ne tarderait pas à l'être. Personne ne pouvait en assumer l'entretien. Même si James aurait ardemment souhaité y vivre, il savait que c'était impossible.

_ James ... Tu n'es pas obligé de vendre tout de suite, murmura Lily, comprenant que l'arrivée imminente du notaire le mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle-même avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette demeure. Entre ses murs, elle avait vécu ses premières semaines de femme mariée. C'était ici qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Ici que tout avait vraiment commencé, pour eux.

_ Si je ne vends pas tout de suite, je ne pourrais plus jamais la vendre. Pourtant il le faut. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de la garder. Même si elle servait d'autre quartier général à l'Ordre, comme le square Grimmaud, il y aurait trop de choses à faire. On ne peut pas se le permettre. Non Lils, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa femme, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Mieux vaut la vendre. Il est temps de fermer ce chapitre, même si c'est douloureux.

Lily hocha la tête, sans sourire. Elle percevait sans peine la douleur qu'éprouvait James. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et James la serra contre lui. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de retenir les larmes qui, irrémédiablement, finiraient par rouler. Un reniflement lui échappa, et il sentit la main de Lily lui passer dans les cheveux. Les sanglots jaillirent bientôt, et James s'effondra, en proie à un vif chagrin.

_ Chut ... Tout ira bien James, je te le promets ... Tout va bien ... Je suis là, murmurait Lily, sans cesser de caresser les cheveux du jeune homme.

_ Je n'ai pas pu leur dire "au revoir", gémit son mari, les larmes entravant sa vision.

_ Je sais ... Je sais, répondit Lily, sans se départir de son ton doux et compatissant.

Une épidémie de dragoncelle s'était déclarée peu de temps après le retour respectif des deux époux à Londres. Ils avaient succombé rapidement, et le médicomage qui s'était occupé d'eux avait certifié à James qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert. Mais ce mince élément de réconfort ne suffisait pas à combler le chagrin causé par la perte. James avait été obligé de se battre avec son grand-oncle, reprenant ainsi les droits qu'on lui avait usurpé, et tandis que ce dernier s'était retiré en Amérique, vexé par l'attitude de son neveu, le jeune homme avait entrepris les démarches qui convenaient, avec l'aide de Lily.

Ils étaient arrivés tôt, ce matin-là, laissant un Harry profondément endormi à Bathilda Tourdesac, qui avait proposé de s'en occuper dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Le notaire avait, pour sa part, promis qu'il arriverait dans la matinée, et qu'ils régleraient les dernières questions concernant l'héritage et la demeure familiale. Sirius les avait accompagné, mais dans un soucis de discrétion, il les avait laissé seuls et était allé au pub du village, où Mary devait le retrouver.

La jeune femme avait rompu avec son petit-ami après leur soirée du réveillon. Sirius, en apprenant la nouvelle, s'en était félicité, sans pour autant le montrer à son amie. Depuis quelques temps, leur amitié commençait à muer vers un autre sentiment, et leurs amis se réjouissaient en les voyant faire. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, et leurs disputes à caractère enfantin n'étaient en réalité qu'un prétexte.

_ Je le vois, il est dans l'allée, murmura James, se détachant de l'étreinte.

Lily se retourna, et vit à son tour un homme à la mine sombre, replet, s'avancer dans l'allée du domaine. James sortit de la pièce, et une fois dans le vestibule, il ouvrit la porte. L'homme, qui s'apprêtait justement à sonner, sembla surpris, et fit une pause dans son geste. Puis, baissant son bras droit et le tendant en direction de son hôte, il se présenta :

_ Maître Asper, Dors Asper, énonça-t-il d'une voix empressée. Je suis désolé que notre rencontre se fasse dans de telles circonstances, jeune homme.

_ Moi de même, murmura intérieurement James, tandis qu'il s'effaçait du passage pour laisser l'homme entrer.

Lily s'avança à son tour, et serra la main du notaire en lui adressant un sourire mélancolique. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, où il subsistait encore un semblant d'ameublement. Le notaire posa ses dossiers sur le carton qui faisait office de table, et se tordant nerveusement les mains, il se tourna vers James.

_ Avant toute chose, votre père souhaitait que je vous remette ceci, dit-il en finissant par sortir une boîte de son sac. Il vous la lègue, précisa-t-il, comme si cela n'était pas l'évidence même.

Les familles de sorciers se léguaient souvent des objets précieux et magiques en héritage. Les notaires choisis, appartenant au monde magique, étaient chargés d'assurer la transmission de ses biens entre les générations. Maître Asper était l'un d'eux. Il avait vu passer entre ces familles des objets insolites, parfois très rares, parfois communs ou ordinaires. Il avait quelquefois affaire à des objets de magie noire, mais sa profession requérant le secret professionnel, il faisait son travail, se contentant de remettre le ou les objets sans juger. Chaque famille avait ses secrets.

James déballa le paquet, et observa un moment le contenu, les yeux grand ouverts. La cape d'invisibilité. Il l'avait possédée lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, mais son père, pour des raisons professionnelles, la lui avait reprise au moment où il quittait Poudlard. Ainsi, elle revenait entre ses mains. Il tâta l'étoffe, retrouvant avec plaisir la douceur du tissu. Combien de retenues il avait pu éviter, ainsi que les autres membres des maraudeurs, en disparaissant sous l'étole transparente.

_ Votre père m'avait demandé de vous dire qu'il était désolé. Il savait que cette cape vous procurerait la liberté, selon ses propres mots, et qu'il vous retirait la capacité de vous évader de votre quotidien. Mais il a tenu à ce que vous sachiez que sa possession lui a permis de sauver des vies. Il espérait que vous comprendriez, et que vous ne lui en voudriez pas, marmonna le notaire dans sa barbe, qu'il avait fournie.

_ Bien sûr que je ne lui en veux pas, murmura James, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la cape.

Il avait l'impression de tenir la Liberté elle-même entre ses mains. Et cette sensation, qui lui avait été autrefois si familière, lui donnait l'impression de revivre à nouveau. Cet héritage était pour lui la promesse d'une vie recluse moins lourde, et d'escapades sans nombre.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles sont vraiment très importantes !_

 _À bientôt :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello !_

 _Désolée du retard_

 _Vous pouvez féliciter Noellou pour son travail de correction, un grand merci à elle :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente_

 _15 mars 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Lily fixait James, sans pouvoir détacher son regard des yeux hazel de son mari. La bouche entrouverte, elle aurait voulu répliquer, dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour le retenir. Mais l'air décidé du jeune homme la laissait sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement, tout de même ? Mais James avait l'air de l'être. Son regard, d'ordinaire rieur ou mélancolique suivant la situation, s'était teinté d'une volonté sans borne. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait décidé. Du moins en apparence.

_ James ... Tu ne peux pas, tu n'es pas prêt. Je te connais, je sais que tu as envie de te battre, et nous le ferons, je te le promets. Mais tes parents sont morts il y a moins de trois semaines, tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que seule la beauté du geste compte, ici ? S'exclama la jeune femme, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Le regard de l'interpellé s'était durci. D'un geste nerveux il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser. Ils se faisaient face, se défiaient du regard, chacun d'eux étant sûr de sa position. Sirius s'était prudemment écarté, conscient de sa responsabilité dans cet orage. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au cottage du couple, dans l'intention de demander l'aide de James, il s'attendait à une objection de la part de Lily, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils affronterait une tigresse. Pas plus qu'il ne s'était rendu compte, sur le moment, de la gravité de ce qu'il leur demandait. Les paroles de Lily venaient de l'ébranler, et il sentait qu'il aurait dû réfléchir avant de débarquer ici bille en tête.

_ Des gens peuvent êtres sauvés, Lils. Et si je peux les aider, alors je le ferais, répondit James en fixant sa femme d'un regard sombre.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'écolier arrogant et insouciant qu'il était quelques années plus tôt. Ce soir-là, à la lueur de la lampe de la cuisine, il était cet homme qui avait vu la mort de près, qui la défiait chaque jour, et qui comptait remporter le duel. Quand Sirius avait frappé à leur porte, réclamant l'aide de James sur une mission, précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étant sur le pont, James avait vu là la possibilité d'échapper à cette prison qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Fuir, fuir cette vie à laquelle il était assujettit. Et fuir le chagrin que la perte de ses parents avait causé.

_ Tu ne peux pas me retenir, tu sais que je le ferais quand même, ajouta James, sur un ton provocateur.

_ Je sais, répondit calmement, mais fermement, la jeune femme. Mais réfléchis-y bien, James. On ne peut pas fuir éternellement.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, sans même adresser un regard à son mari ou à Sirius. Montant à l'étage, elle claqua la porte de la chambre avec violence, secouant les murs qui les abritaient. Les deux amis se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Le silence se fit pesant, tandis qu'ils se dandinaient. Enfin, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, James s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité et sortit sur le seuil du cottage. Son ami allait le suivre quand il entendit un pas léger derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Lily, pâle de fureur et d'inquiétude. Elle s'approcha rapidement et, le saisissant par le bras, elle lui demanda d'une voix pressante :

_ Veilles sur lui, s'il te plaît. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il est aveuglé par sa propre conscience. Ne le laisse pas faire de bêtise, s'il te plaît.

Sirius observa un moment son amie. Soutenir le regard implorant de la jeune femme lui était insoutenable. Il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être introduit de cette manière, et il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à James, jamais plus il ne pourrait soutenir ce regard vert émeraude, ni approcher Lily, sans se souvenir qu'il était la cause de la perte de son mari. La main de Lily le tenait toujours, et le jeune homme sentait qu'en cet instant, elle lui faisait pleinement confiance. S'il le savait avant, il en avait une preuve concrète aujourd'hui.

_ Je te le promets, murmura-t-il. Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester seule ...

_ Tout ira bien, répondit la jeune femme avec une douceur qui contrastait avec les éclats de voix précédents.

Mais Sirius, se sentant de plus en plus coupable à mesure qu'il observait la jeune femme, secoua la tête. Il se sentait responsable d'eux, et même s'il savait que Lily était une sorcière extrêmement douée, bien plus qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne l'avait jamais été, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser attendre seule ici. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas demander à un membre de l'Ordre de venir, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait signaler l'isolement provisoire de la jeune femme à Bathilda, qui était partie quelques jours plus tôt. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, et alors que James s'impatientait sur le seuil, il s'écria tout en s'élançant dehors :

_ Remus viendra te chercher, il t'emmènera en sécurité.

Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même, mais les deux silhouettes s'étaient évanouies dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elle restait seule dans le couloir, incrédule. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et se teintaient de colère ou d'angoisse à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Le son des pleurs d'un enfant la tira de ses réflexions. Elle monta à l'étage, où Harry semblait en proie à un cauchemar. Lorsque Lily le prit dans ses bras, l'enfant se calma quelque peu. Mais Lily ne se calmait pas, elle. Elle en avait assez d'être mise de côté. Elle aussi était un atout de l'Ordre. Mais les autres persistaient à la mettre à l'écart, depuis qu'elle était devenue mère.

Des coups répétés à la porte se firent entendre. La jeune femme déposa Harry dans son berceau, et saisissant sa baguette, elle descendit dans le vestibule. Les coups pleuvaient sur la porte, avec insistance. Lily la déverrouilla et entrouvrit le battant. Remus, plus pâle que la mort, se tenait sur le seuil. il entra précipitamment et claqua la porte derrière lui, sous le regard surpris de son amie.

_ Remus ...

_ Pas le temps, prends Harry, il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abris, il y a du grabuges à quelques rues, dépêches-toi, la coupa le jeune homme, en proie à une vive agitation.

Saisie par une inquiétude qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis quelques mois, la jeune femme se précipita à l'étage, prit Harry dans ses bras, attrapa d'une main ferme le sac qu'elle et James gardaient prêt au cas où une urgence comme celle-ci se présentaient. Remus la déchargea du paquet et s'empara de sa main, avant de la faire transplaner. C'était une mesure qu'ils ne devaient prendre qu'en cas d'urgence, Harry n'étant qu'un nourrisson. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés, et qu'Alastor était venu sécuriser les lieux, il avait ensorcelé les lieux de telle façon que le transplanage au sein du cottage était impossible. Cependant l'inverse demeurait accessible, même si jusqu'ici ils ne s'en étaient pas servis.

Lily sentit que l'étrange sensation qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque voyage par ce moyen l'avait quittée. Elle n'avait pas lâché Harry, qu'elle serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut sans peine l'endroit. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler, il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna une énième fois la clef dans la serrure qu'il pu s'appuyer contre la porte d'entrée et pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, dont les yeux brillaient encore d'inquiétude. Sirius ... Je lui avait pourtant dis ... Enfin, vous êtes sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant dans le couloir, un air désolé sur le visage.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Lily sur le même ton, en esquissant un demi-sourire. Merci pour tout, je ... Je n'avais pas vu ...

_ Tu ne le pouvais pas, Lily. L'incident ne vous visait pas ... tiens entre ... il ne vous visait pas. Godric's Hollow est dans sa ligne de mire parce que les moldus vivent avec les sorciers, mais je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il ne s'agissait que de ses sbires, d'ailleurs. Ils ont fait une entrée remarquée dans l'épicerie, en flanquant tout par terre, puis ils sont repartis, mais par mesure de précaution il valait mieux vous éloigner.

_ Mais tu semblais savoir que James ... Pourtant ils n'étaient pas partis depuis longtemps ...

_ C'était mon tour de garde, précisa le jeune homme en tendant une tasse de thé à la jeune femme, qui s'était assise. Je les ai vu partir, alors je suis sortit de ma cachette. Sirius m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et sur Harry. Je lui aurais volontiers tordu le coup, je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait. Il aurait pu simplement demander la cape, au lieu d'entraîner James dans cette galère, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Lily.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, murmura cette dernière, en se remettant de ses émotions.

Un orage grondait au loin, étonnant pour l'époque de l'année. Mais qui pouvait dire que quelque chose tournait rond en ce moment ? La jeune femme jeta un regard à travers les persiennes, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Elle aurait aimé être aux côtés de l'Ordre, ce soir-là. Elle aurait aimé combattre les ténèbres auprès de ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'aube amènerait avec elle de bonnes nouvelles, ou si les heures qui s'écouleraient seraient aussi sombres que les ténèbres de la nuit. Remus l'avait assurée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coincidence, mais Lily savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. Elle avait la sensation désagréable que si Voldemort ne savait pas encore où ils se trouvaient, il avait une idée des endroits ou les chercher. Et le fief de Dumbledore, Godric's Hollow, témoin de sa vie, en faisait partie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour ma part ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais bon._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)_

 _À bientôt !_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello !_

 _Désolée pour ce nouveau retard, même si je dois admettre que l'absence de reviews n'aide pas à la publication._

 _Merci à Noellou pour sa correction._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-et-un_

 _16 mars 1981, Square Grimmaud_

_ Lily ?

Le murmure avait suffi à réveiller la jeune femme. La panique qu'elle avait éprouvée la veille, encore vivace dans son souvenir, la submergea de nouveau et elle se souleva en sursaut. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, où Remus l'avait installée avec Harry, une silhouette se découpait, forme désordonnée qui semblait se rapprocher d'elle. Les yeux embués de sommeil, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose, et une exclamation de surprise lui échappa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait le plus possible de cette figure en mouvement. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, et une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, résonna dans la pièce :

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur

_ James, soupira la jeune femme, soulagée.

Elle se détendit, et tandis que James s'approchait, elle trouva le commutateur, inondant la pièce d'une lumière artificielle. Tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, elle prit le temps de l'observer. Il semblait exténué, rongé par la culpabilité que a fuite précipitée de sa femme et de son fils ne faisait qu'accentuer. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser. Lorsqu'Harry était né, il lui avait fait cette promesse, et voilà qu'à présent, en la trahissant sur un coup de tête irréfléchi, il avait failli les perdre.

Lily remarqua également une profonde entaille sur sa joue, qu'un élixir de Pomfresh pourrait arranger. En plus de son rôle d'infirmière au sein de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, elle ne se privait pas pour détourner quelques flacons que le ministère lui envoyait au profit de l'Ordre. Même si elle avait toujours refusé de rejoindre les rangs de l'organisation, elle affirmait ne pas pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sentant que quelqu'un souffrait. Dumbledore répondait souvent, amusé par cette remarque :

_ Alors vous devez être insomniaque, ma chère Poppy*

_ Lily je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama James en prenant les mains de sa femme. J'aurais dû t'écouter mais ...

_ Non James, répondit la jeune sorcière en lui adressant un doux sourire. Je ne t'ai pas épousé pour avoir un chien obéissant, je t'ai épousé parce que je respecte, entre autres, ta détermination. Si tu penses que ton action était noble et juste, il n'y a rien à dire de plus, ajouta-t-elle en retirant ses mains de celles de James.

Le jeune homme s'en aperçu, mais il ne les retint pas. Il savait que Lily ne remettait pas en question sa décision, quoi que, mais plutôt le fait qu'il l'ait mise devant le fait accompli, sans même lui demander son avis. Il savait qu'elle détestait être mise au pied du mur, et la veille au soir, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer pour réussir à aborder le sujet sans s'emporter. S'il n'en avait pas été sûr avant, il avait la preuve devant ses yeux. En l'observant encore, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas tant en colère que déçue. Et il détestait lire ce sentiment dans ces yeux en sachant qu'il en était responsable.

_ Tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un, pour ta joue, fit remarquer Lily, en s'habillant d'un coup de baguette.

_ Sirius a trouvé la boîte que Pomfresh a laissée, à sa dernière visite. J'irais le voir, tout à l'heure, répondit le jeune homme à voix basse.

_ James ... Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça. Il ne nous est rien arrivé, murmura la jeune femme en ouvrant les volets.

Harry, qui s'était réveillé et tenu tranquille jusqu'à là, se mit alors à pleurer. Il se tenait à présent assit, et commençait à s'appuyer seul aux meubles pour se tenir debout. Lily allait s'approcher du berceau, que Remus lui avait trouvé la veille et qu'ils avaient dû nettoyer à grands renforts d'aguamenti pour le débarrasser de toiles d'araignées tenaces, mais James la précéda. Il sortit son fils du berceau et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'au cours de la nuit il avait eut peur de ne jamais le revoir, c'était pour le jeune homme un bonheur sans prix.

L'enfant, inconscient du danger auquel il avait échappé la veille, adressa un grand sourire à son père, et se mit à battre des mains, manie qu'il avait prise pour exprimer son contentement. Les traits soucieux des jeunes parents s'effacèrent. James se tourna vers Lily, et s'approchant d'elle, il répondit :

_ Je suis désolé.

Lily leva les yeux sur le jeune homme. Elle aurait voulu le traiter de tous les noms, elle aurait voulu le voir couvert de pustules et de furoncles de la tête aux pieds, pour la peur qu'il leur avait causé. Elle ne lui reprochait pas son engagement auprès de l'Ordre, et si c'était à elle qu'on était venu le demander, elle aurait répondu présente. Cependant, le fait qu'il l'ai plantée là, seule, sans prendre le temps d'en débattre avec elle, demeurait dans la mémoire de Lily. Mais au fond elle voyait qu'il avait eu peur, lui aussi, et sa propre colère lui avait déjà joué tant de mauvais tours qu'elle préférait l'apaiser, pour une fois. Avec un sourire en demi-teinte, elle rétorqua :

_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin, mais je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer ce souvenir, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te transformer en chauve-souris.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lily avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre lui, et il ne le remettait pas en question. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant de l'entourer d'un bras et de descendre à la cuisine. Une odeur de crêpes flottait dans les airs, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius, Remus et Mary étaient attablés devant une montagne fumante. Mary salua les nouveaux venus d'un grand sourire, avant de se lever et d'avancer une chaise adaptée pour Harry. L'enfant s'agitait dans les bras de son père, et une fois calé dans la chaise, il repoussa vigoureusement la compote que ce dernier lui présentait, tendant désespérément les bras vers les crêpes.

_ Non, pas de crêpes. Allez Harry, une cuillère ... Regarde-moi ... Une bouchée ..., lança James, tentant de capter l'attention de son fils.

_ Et on appelle ça un père ? S'esclaffa Sirius, voyant que chaque tentative échouait lamentablement. Allez, passe-moi la cuillère et mange, je m'en charge. Allez Harry, une bouchée pour moi ... Harry ...

Mary s'étranglait de rire en buvant son café, tandis que Lily observait la scène, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Ils avaient ouvert les fenêtres, malgré l'air frais du matin, et une atmosphère vivifiante s'insinuait dans la pièce, comme un appel vers les grands espaces. Un appel qu'ils avaient tous suivi, un jour, échappant aux règles familiales et scolaires pour cueillir le jour encore naissant. Les éclats de rire envahirent la cuisine, rires qui hier encore auraient pu, dans les ténèbres incertaines, se changer en larmes. Mais la vie était trop courte, et chaque instant était précieux. Après avoir frôlé la mort, ils ne voulaient pas lui accorder une minute de plus. Elle viendrait à son heure, comme chaque chose.

_ Dans quelques jours tu auras vingt-et-un ans, Cornedrue, murmura soudain Sirius, d'un air songeur.

_ C'est vrai, il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose, comme pour Lily, renchérit Remus en souriant.

_ Vingt-et-un ans, répéta James, en regardant le plafond. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux, déjà.

_ Ne commence pas, on a tout le temps pour se sentir vieux, l'interrompit Patmol, que ces discours lassaient. On a toute la vie, ajouta-t-il en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, une tasse de café à la main, voyant comme dans un rêve les longues années qui s'étendaient à pertes de vue devant eux, pleines de rêves et de promesses.

En cet instant, ils se sentaient invincibles. La mort n'avait fait que les effleurer, la veille. Elle n'avait pas pu les saisir, et ses doigts glacés s'étaient refermés sur le vide. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une jeunesse pleine de vie, de rêves et d'espérance. Leur existence ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Même si certains d'entre eux reposaient sous le marbre froid, ce n'était pas quelques fleurs fanées qui signifiaient la perte d'un champ. Personne ne pouvait évoquer les noms des disparus sans émotion, mais personne ne pouvait croire que la vie s'arrêterait aussi brutalement pour tous. Pas encore.

* * *

 _* Le véritable nom de Pompom Pomfresh est Poppy. Les traducteurs l'ont francisé, mais j'aime bien son prénom original, donc je me baserai sur celui-ci_

 _Merci pour votre lecture._

 _N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir. Qu'il s'agisse seulement d'un "J'aime bien" ou d'un pavé, je serais toujours heureuse d'en recevoir, de même que chaque auteur que vous lisez._


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-deux_

 _28 mars 1981, Godric's Hollow_

James s'éveilla en sentant quelque chose de doux sur sa joue. Il ne s'agissait que d'un reflet, celui d'un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets. Il entendant le chant des oiseaux, et la douce respiration de Lily à côté de lui. Il avait la tête lourde, souvenir des festivités de la veille. Les maraudeurs au complet s'étaient retrouvés, et si le dîner avait été simple, la soirée elle avait été une réussite complète. Ils avaient ri, dansé et chanter comme si demain n'existait pas, suivant l'adage latin du _Carpe Diem_. Ces souvenirs le hantaient à présent, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier les quelques moments d'insouciance qu'ils avaient vécus.

_ Lily ? Tu dors ? Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière grommela quelque chose, avant de cligner des yeux. Son regard croisa celui de James, et elle lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé. Le soleil réfléchissait sur ses cheveux roux, épars sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux verts semblaient empreints des derniers vestiges d'un profond sommeil, et James pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en épouser une autre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, entremêlant ses doigts aux filaments roux.

_ Merci pour hier, chuchota-t-il, en lui adressant un doux sourire.

_ C'était normal, répondit-elle sur le même temps, calant une main sous sa joue, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et le monde réel.

Elle avait tout organisé dans le plus grand ses secrets, comme James quelques mois auparavant. Si le jeune homme s'était douté de quelque chose, il n'avait rien dis, et la surprise avait été complète. Il avait profité de chaque instant, de chaque seconde qui lui était offerte à penser à tout, sauf à la guerre. La semaine précédente, ils avaient été effondrés en découvrant qu'un membre de l'Ordre, qui venait à peine de s'engager, avait trouvé la mort dans une embuscade, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Les soupçons augmentaient au fur et à mesure que de tels événements se produisaient. Dumbledore lui-même arborait un air inquiet, et un pli soucieux barrait son front ridé. Ces bouffées d'oxygènes leur étaient nécessaires, ils en avaient besoin pour se souvenir qu'ils étaient en vie, que la mort fauchait autour mais que pour le moment, ceux qui se trouvaient là étaient épargnés.

James se leva, repoussant les couvertures au bout du lit. Lily grommela mais finit par se lever. Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit les volets, inspirant l'air du matin à pleins poumons. Le soleil se levait timidement, pâle derrière un voile nuageux. Il avait plu ces derniers jours, et à la vue d'un rayon de soleil, le sourire lui vint naturellement aux lèvres. L'air frais envahissait la pièce, lui insufflant une énergie nouvelle, fraîchement cueillie, et les bruissements qui leur parvenaient du dehors semblaient les inviter à profiter de ce jour nouveau.

_ Bientôt un an, que nous sommes ici, murmura James en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il avait parlé à voix basse, comme pour lui-même, mais Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de saisir ses paroles au passage. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une nuance plus ombre, tandis qu'elle-même se noyait au milieu de ses réflexions. Un an. Le temps s'écoulait invariablement, imperturbable aux événements qui se produisaient chaque jour. C'était idiot, mais parfois elle pensait que le soleil ne pourrait se lever de nouveau sur une terre marquée aussi profondément par les ténèbres. Mais un nouveau jour naissait chaque matin, supportant sans mot dire les atrocités commises par les hommes.

_ Soyons optimistes, l'an prochain peut-être que nous aurons déménagé, répondit la jeune femme, chassant de sa tête ces idées.

_ Et peut-être que nous pourrons aller dans les rues sans quelqu'un pour surveiller nos arrières, riposta James, se prenant au jeu, en souriant.

_ Et peut-être que nous n'aurons perdu aucun autre membre, répliqua Lily en souriant à son tour, les yeux brillants à l'évocation d'un avenir sans nuages.

_ Et peut-être que Voldemort aura été vaincu, ajouta son mari, lui aussi visualisant sans peine un Royaume-Uni sans mage noir pour entacher son histoire par le sang et la mort.

_ Ce serait formidable, fit remarquer Lily en s'éloignant de la fenêtre, comme elle s'éloignait de ces châteaux en Espagne.

_ Il ne gagnera pas toujours, et au moment où il sera faible, nous serons là. Il ne pourra jamais vaincre, Lily, ajouta James en se tournant vers la mince silhouette.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard confiant. Ils étaient tous portés par cet espoir. Un jour, Voldemort baisserait sa garde, un jour il serait assez faible pour qu'un sortilège impardonnable puisse l'atteindre. Mais tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cet élément, cette pièce maîtresse qui permettait au mage noir de survivre aux attaques, ils ne pourraient pas gagner. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'essayer.

Harry dormait paisiblement, entouré de ses peluches. Il avait repoussé sa couverture avec ses pieds, aussi Lily, qui était venue s'assurer qu'il allait bien, remonta le mince tissu, recouvrant ainsi le corps endormi. Elle l'observa un moment, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Parfois elle se demandait si elle était toujours la même. Peut-être sentait-elle qu'Harry ne serait pas toujours en sécurité, peut-être avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment, elle-même n'en savait rien. La rieuse étudiante qui était entrée dans sa vie de femme mariée quelques années plus tôt avait laissé place à une jeune femme prête à se battre, mais au coeur rongé par l'inquiétude. La guerre laissait-elle des traces de son passage de cette manière ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait une folle envie de vivre, et elle n'allait pas passer son temps à se morfondre. Les invités étaient partis la veille, tous ayant jugé préférable de fêter l'anniversaire de James le midi, afin de ne pas devenir une cible visible. Le calme régnait à présent, et une odeur de café montait de la cuisine. La jeune femme embrassa le front de son fils, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, avant de descendre les escaliers, prête à vivre pleinement cette nouvelle journée. Iris cognait déjà à la fenêtre, un paquet attaché à la patte. Ils avaient fait un compromis avec le professeur Mcgonnagal, et la directrice de Gryffondor mettait un point d'honneur à leur envoyer la Gazette sitôt qu'elle l'avait parcouru. Cela permettait au jeune couple de renouer avec le monde extérieur sans que les espions de Voldemort, infiltrés à la Gazette, ne puissent communiquer leur adresse.

_ Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda James, après avoir enfourné un scone dans sa bouche, manquant par la même occasion de s'étrangler.

_ Pas vraiment ... Le ministre appelle à la prudence ... Une famille moldue a disparu ... Encore des courriers interceptés ..., marmonna la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur le journal qu'elle tenait à la main.

_ Toujours le même charabia ..., résuma le jeune homme, avant de terminer son café.

Les événements semblaient se répéter, inlassablement. Les jours s'écoulaient, insensibles. Chaque nuit, ceux qui le pouvaient combattaient sans répit les forces des ténèbres. Chaque matin, les sorciers se levaient en sachant qu'ils devraient pleurer les morts. Le soleil ne se levait pas pour tout le monde, et personne n'était jamais sûr, le soir, d'en revoir un jour la couleur. La vie semblait si fragile, en cet instant. Un éclair pouvait la faucher en un instant, sans que rien ne puisse la retenir. James reposa la tasse, plongé dans ces profondes réflexions. La voix de Lily le rappela cependant à la réalité :

_ Je me demande où est Gabrielle, en ce moment, murmurait-elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de la petite fille. Qu'était-elle devenue, après la mort de Dorcas ? Qu'était-il advenu de cette enfant aux yeux sombres, hantés par les fantômes de ses proches ? James soupira, et serra les mains de Lily dans les siennes, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. L'Ordre veille aussi sur elle, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Ils se rassuraient avec des illusions. Ils vivaient dans des illusions. Et c'était le seul moyen de survivre. Pour eux. Pour tous. S'accrocher à ces illusions permettait au jeune couple, et plus largement à la communauté des sorciers, d'avancer, de ne pas lâcher, même si chaque pas en avant semblait plus difficile à faire que les précédents.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Je vois qu'une vingtaine de personnes suivent cette histoire mais je n'ai aucune review. Est-ce si mauvais ?_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-trois_

 _15 avril 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle en était sûre, à présent, quelqu'un cognait à leur porte. James se frottait les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était que trois heures du matin, et un tel événement n'est jamais annonciateur de nouvelles réjouissantes. James empoigna sa baguette, tandis que Lily, tenant déjà la sienne en main, jetait un gilet sur ses épaules. Pieds nus, elle sortit précipitamment, suivie de James. La moquette amortissait le bruit de leurs pas, et très vite ils furent dans le vestibules, les yeux rivés avec anxiété sur la porte d'entrée. Les coups pleuvaient, semblable à ceux d'un désespéré.

_ Je vais regarder par la fenêtre du haut, murmura Lily, tournant les talons pour gravir les marches qu'elle venait de descendre.

James hocha la tête, et la suivit du regard. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus visible, le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers la porte. Il n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité. Tandis que Lily se penchait à la fenêtre, il se demandait s'il ne serait pas mieux d'ouvrir la porte maintenant. Si quelque chose devait arriver, il savait que Lily l'entendrait, et qu'elle mettrait Harry à l'abris. Il esquissait déjà le geste pour tourner la poignée quand la jeune femme redescendit en courant :

_ Ouvre, c'est Mary !

Le jeune homme ouvrit d'autant plus vite la porte qu'il ne semblait pas normal que Mary se trouve sur le seuil de leur maison à trois heures du matin. La jeune femme apparût dans le jet de lumière, projeté par le "lumos" que Lily avait formulé. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans le cottage et James ferma la porte derrière elle, avant de remettre en place les protections nécessaires. Lily aida son amie à se débarasser de sa cape, tout en lui demandant avec insistance :

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?

Mary, une fois débarrassée de sa cape sombre, essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle semblait avoir courut, sous l'impulsion d'un sentiment de l'urgence et de la peur. Lily la conduisit dans la cuisine, et tandis que James allumait les lumières, elle leur prépara du thé, dans lequel elle versa du lait, remède efficace après une telle émotion. La chaleur du breuvage réchauffa Mary, qui avait dû affronter une violente averse avant de pouvoir arriver ici. Sa cape séchait à présent sur le portemanteau, et l'air misérable de la jeune femme la quittait peu à peu.

_ Je suis désolée ... Lily, il ... Il y a eu du grabuge, à Carbone les Mines, cette nuit ..

Le nom avait fait tressaillir la jeune femme, qui resserra convulsivement ses doigts autour de sa tasse. Tendue, elle attendait la suite, inquiète d'entendre des mots qu'elle s'imaginait pourtant déjà sans peine. James lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il espérait intérieurement que la suite n'allait pas leur amene une nouvelle qu'ils redoutaient tous deux. Mary les observa un moment, les traits tirés, avant de reprendre :

_ Elle n'a pas survécu, Lils. Je suis désolée.

Lily reçut la nouvelle comme un coup. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était saisi d'une masse et lui en avait asséné un rude coup sur la tête. Elle resta immobile, fixant Mary de ses yeux verts émeraude, sans pour autant la distinguer. Sa vue se brouillait, et la cuisine laissa bientôt place aux souvenirs liés à son enfance, un temps où ses deux parents vivaient encore. Elle commença à respirer difficilement, comme si on la noyait. Ses larmes, qu'elle refoulait, l'étranglaient. Elle entendit vaguement James remercier Mary d'avoir pris le temps de les prévenir, avant d'ajouter qu'elle pouvait dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

_ Lily, ça va ?

La jeune femme resta muette, le regard fixe. James lui prit la main droite et la serra dans la sienne, essayant d'obtenir une réaction de sa femme, quelle qu'elle soit. La jeune femme sembla remonter à la surface, et les membres de Lily se détendirent. Elle jeta un regard de côté, à James, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. On lui avait déjà prit son père, les parents de James étaient tous les deux décédés, il fallait à présent que ce soit le tour de sa mère ?

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle, tandis que son visage trahissait ses sentiments. Oui, ça va, répéta-t-elle, en lui offrant un sourire mélancolique, comme pour le rassurer. Mary, tu es la bienvenue pour dormir ici, bien sûr, fit-elle, renouvelant l'invitation de James.

Son amie lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle se sentait gênée d'accepter cette invitation, au vu des circonstances. Il était à présent quatre heures du matin, elle était épuisée, mais si cela pouvait soulager l'esprit de Lily, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Elle le répéta à James, qui balaya ses doutes d'un revers de la main, ses yeux hazel seuls démentant le sourire qu'il lui adressa :

_ Lily s'en voudrait amèrement si elle savait que tu doutes. Restes ici, il est trop tard pour repartir, de plus. La chambre d'amis est toujours prête, tu peux y aller. Oh, et Mary, ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches, connaissant l'emplacement de la chambre. Merci, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas facile, alors ... merci, vraiment.

Mary lui adressa un sourire désolé. Elle aurait aimé leur annoncer de meilleurs nouvelles. Mais il semblait que ces derniers temps, les mauvais s'accumulaient au point d'étouffer celles qui pourraient éclaircir l'existence de qui que ce fut. Lily était montée. Lorsque James entra dans la chambre, il vit qu'elle était tournée vers l'extérieur du lit. Il s'assit un moment au bord, le temps d'observer sa silhouette, enfouie sous les couvertures. Seule un marée de cheveux roux s'étalait sur l'oreiller. Il essayait de deviner ses traits, et plus largement ses sentiments. Il finit par se glisser près d'elle, et l'entourant d'un bras, il essaya de dormir. Mais aucun des trois adultes ne pu profiter pleinement du reste de la nuit.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, ce jour-là, il recouvrit lentement le cottage endormit d'une lueur dorée, lumineuse dans ce monde aux heures sombres. Harry, épargné des troubles de la nuit, s'éveilla le premier. Il grandissait de jour en jour, et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la touffe de cheveux sombres qui apparaissait déjà comme une tignasse rebelle. Sirius n'avait pas manqué de charrier James à ce propos, qui avait passé une main dans les siens, désolé de les avoir transmis à son fils. L'enfant saisit un à un les deux barreaux qui lui permettaient habituellement de se lever. Voyant que personne ne venait le délivrer de son lit, il commença à gazouiller. Mais le temps passait, sans que ses parents fassent mine d'apparaître à la porte. Alors il se mit à pleurer.

Le bruit réveilla Lily. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes qu'elle avait versé pendant son sommeil torturé. Ses cheveux se rebellaient également, et elle faisait peine à voir. D'un geste las, elle repoussa néanmoins les couvertures, et sortit doucement de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle apparût dans l'embrasure de la porte, Harry cessa de pleurer, lui adressant un sourire radieux. Il lui tendit les deux mains, s'appuyant contre les barrières de son lit pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Ses jambes commençaient à le soutenir, et bientôt il pourrait certainement faire ses premiers pas. Lily s'approchait en essayant à son tour de sourire à son fils quand celui-ci gazouilla :

_ Ma ... Maman

Lily s'arrêta, prise de court. Elle sentit une bouffée de joie monter en elle, libératrice. De fatigue, tout autant que de bonheur, quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se mettait à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, prenant Harry dans ses bras. L'enfant, content de lui, répétait déjà à tue-tête ce mot qu'on avait tant de fois répété devant lui, dans l'espoir qu'il les prononce à son tour. Plus il les répétait et plus Lily riait en le serrant contre elle. James, alerté par le bruit, sortit de la chambre sans prendre garde au bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était rejoint sur le seuil de la chambre par Mary, à peine rassasiée de sommeil. Alors qu'ils allaient lui demander si tout allait bien, elle se tourna vers eux et, souriant à travers ses larmes, elle murmura d'une voix gonflée de bonheur :

_ Il a dit "maman".

Elle se sentait ridicule, à rire et pleurer pour ce que d'autres auraient considérés comme peu de chose. Mais après une telle nuit, après ces émotions violentes causées par la perte de sa mère, ce mot, balbutié par son enfant, lui semblait le plus beau du monde. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de James et laissa éclater ses larmes, elles aussi libératrices. James souriait également, riant avec elle, la serrant de son brat droit en adressant des sourires radieux à Mary. La jeune femme leur sourit un moment, avant de s'éclipser. Après tout, ce bonheur leur appartenait, et elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver la chaleur des couvertures pour glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Le prochain enfant que nous auront prononcera "papa" en premier, Lily, plaisanta James, faisant naître un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir d'en recevoir, ainsi qu'un bel encouragement._


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _Merci à Noellou pour sa correction_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-Quatre_

 _7 mai 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Le soleil resplendissait, tandis qu'une brise faisait onduler les feuilles et bruisser les arbres. Le mois de mai semblait prometteur, aucune averse n'ayant troublé sa tranquillité. Au loin, les oiseaux piaillaient, accompagnant le son que faisait la rivière. Lily était assise au bord de l'eau, tenant Harry fermement, de peur qu'il ne tombe. L'enfant se penchait, et tapait dans l'eau bouillonnante de vie, éclaboussant les alentours. Sa mère riait devant son air étonné, qu'il avait lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tombait sur lui. Sans le lâcher, elle regarda derrière elle. James avait promis de s'occuper de tout, et Remus le secondait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sirius, quant à lui, proposait ses services pour placer les éléments sur la nappe.

_ Harry a bien grandi, c'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de le revoir hier encore, quelques heures après sa naissance, s'extasia Mary, assise près de son amie.

_ Ça me fait bizarre, à moi aussi, avoua la jeune mère, en riant. Il commence à mieux parler, même si ce n'est pas toujours compréhensible, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers son fils.

L'enfant se retourna, souriant à sa mère. Il tendit les bras vers elle, et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras en souriant à son tour. Il se tenait de mieux en mieux, et adorait tourner la tête de tous les côtés, pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, au grand désappointement de James, il ne faisait pas mine de se déplacer à quatre pattes. Au contraire, il préférait surtout attraper les coins, les recoins, tout élément susceptible de l'aider à se tenir. Plusieurs fois, lui et Lily avaient été alertés par des pleurs, voire des hurlements, et chaque chute semblait plus terrible que les autres. Là dernière en date, la veille. Il avait essayé de se tenir à la pile de livre que Lily avait laissé traîner dans un coin, formant ainsi sa pile de lecture. L'enfant s'y était appuyé, mais l'équilibre précaire des ouvrages n'avait pas résisté, et quelques minutes plus tards, les deux jeunes parents accouraient, pour découvrir plus tard qu'un bleu se formait sur son front.

_ James est ravi, il dit que dans quelques mois, Harry sera capable de se tenir sur un balai. Il a hâte de lui transmettre cette passion, fit Lily en se tournant de nouveau vers Mary.

_ Et s'il devient un rat de bibliothèque, comme toi ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air espiègle.

C'était devenu le sujet épineux. James adorait sa femme, il aimait tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Cependant, à l'idée que son fils, et peut-être plus tard sa fille, qui sait, ne soient pas intéressés par le quidditch le terrifiait. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de lire des histoires à leur fils, et Lily savait pertinemment que James repoussait tous les livres de contes qu'elle dévorait, avant de les lire à Harry, pour lui raconter ses exploits en tant que capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Lily écoutait derrière la porte, riant au souvenir de ces fameux match et aux enjolivements que le conteur y apportait. L'inverse se produisait également. Ainsi, lorsque Lily lisait des contes moldus à son fils, James collait son oreille à la porte, découvrant ce patrimoine qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu.

_ Alors James entrera dans une dépression nerveuse, s'esclaffa la sorcière, les yeux pétillants.

_ Moi ? Jamais !

Les deux amies sursautèrent, et se retournant, elles virent James, occupé à réprimer un éclat de rire. Reprenant contenance, il prit Harry des bras de Lily, et tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se relevaient, James installait Harry sur la nappe. Ce pique-nique, ils l'avaient attendu longtemps. Au retour de l'enterrement de sa mère, Lily avait trouvé les maraudeurs dans le canapé, occupés à ne rien faire, dans un état amorphe. Elle-même avait besoin de se secouer, aussi s'étaient-ils donné l'après-midi pour faire des projets pour les jours de beau temps. Ils avaient voté à l'unanimité des piques-niques et des barbecues, et celui-ci était le premier de la saison.

_ Non, attention ! Mary ! Tu as failli écraser les oeufs ! Se lamentait Sirius tandis que Lily s'asseyait près de James.

_ Parle pour toi, ils sont là, tes oeufs, riposta Mary en lui mettant le bol sous le nez. Je les avais poussés avant de m'asseoir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les plats.

Ils s'étaient surpassés, chacun ayant amené quelque chose. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout, pour le plat de résistance, de salades, quelques sandwiches également, ainsi de la charcuterie. Les couleurs des aliments étaient appétissantes, chaque élément semblant meilleur que le précédent. Par précaution, Remus avait enfermé les desserts dans un panier, à l'écart, surveillant du coin de l'oeil les tentatives de Sirius pour attraper un gâteau ou un fruit. Le jeune homme n'était cependant pas en reste, et même s'il n'avait pu apporter un seul plat, prétextant que sa cuisine était immangeable, il avait réussi à dénicher des bièraubeurres, qu'il avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles gardent leur fraîcheur. Harry, pour sa part, semblait heureux avec son jus de citrouille. Il avait le visage barbouillé de fraises, fournies par son parrain, là encore.

_ C'était vraiment une bonne idée, soupira James en souriant, se rejetant en arrière. C'est dommage que Peter ne soit pas là, il aurait aimé.

_ Certes, mais on ne va pas se priver de dessert parce que Pettigrew n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Insinua Sirius, qui n'avait pas perdu son sens pratique.

Peter semblait de moins en moins présent. Lorsqu'il était là, sa présence jetait un froid. Il était devenu pâle, taciturne. La guerre semblait l'avoir durci, et en même temps, Lily sentait qu'au fond, il était en mille morceaux. Lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet avec James, il lui répondait qu'il s'en rendait compte également, mais que tant que Peter ne voudrait pas parler, ils ne pourraient pas le forcer. Sirius ne plaisantait plus sur une potentielle petite amie, et Remus semblait le couver du regard, comme s'il essayait de le protéger d'un mal qui le rongeait pourtant déjà.

_ Il me semble que Remus pourrait gentiment remettre le panier à dessert sur la nappe, comme ça on pourrait se servir, ajouta le jeune homme, un sourire franc sur les lèvres, trahissant ainsi sa plaisanterie.

Mary éclata de rire, tandis que Remus tirait au centre le panier. Une fois ouvert, il révéla une mini-patisserie ambulante. Mary avait littéralement dévalisé la boulangerie du chemin de traverse, tandis que Remus avait appris, sous la direction de Lily, à faire une tarte aux fraises, fraises que Sirius avait trouvé en courant dans les supermarchés de Londres. James, enfin, avait réussi à reproduire le gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait préparé à Noël. Les mignardises se mêlaient aux gâteaux, et les yeux des convives brillaient face à tant de choses.

_ Tiens, Lily, toi qui aime la littérature française, lança Sirius en souriant, je vais t'épater. Tu savais ce que disait le mari de la Comtesse de Ségur lorsque le dessert arrivait ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, méfiante. Elle connaissait parfaitement les tours qu'il pouvait lui jouer, et s'attendait toujours à dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle réfléchit un moment, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu à ce sujet. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle dû s'avouer vaincue. Non, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ce monsieur pouvait bien dire en voyant arriver les desserts. Sirius lui adressa un sourire de fausse pitié, avant de déclarer :

_ Il disait "Voilà Sophie qui va commencer son repas"*. Il paraît qu'elle préférait les desserts, et mangeait à peine les plats précédents pour s'en donner à coeur joie ensuite.

_ Je ne te savais pas si savant, Sirius, riposta Lily en lui souriant.

Remus éclata de rire avant de lancer à son ami :

_ Vous auriez pu vous vous entendre, alors !

_ Non, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de me priver de quoi que ce soit pour dévorer des desserts, répondit le jeune homme en se servant de larges portions de chaque élément.

Le soleil s'était déplacé, dans sa course éternelle autour de la terre. Ils avaient rassemblés leurs affaires, qui reposaient à présent près d'un chêne, celui-la même qui était penché au-dessus de l'eau. Tandis que Lily et Remus pêchaient, et que Mary jouait avec Harry, James et Sirius avaient enlevé leurs chaussures, et pataugeaient gaiement dans la rivière, peu profonde à cet endroit. Lily riait en les voyant faire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grommeler, de temps à autres :

_ Vous allez faire fuir le poisson !

Les deux sorciers éclataient de rire en entendant ces paroles, persuadés qu'elle ne disait cela que pour la forme. D'ailleurs, c'était le secret de Polichinelle que personne n'avait jamais réussi à prendre un poisson ici. Il faisait trop chaud pour rester insensible à l'appel de l'eau fraîche, de toute manière. On entendait leurs rires résonner sous les arbres centenaires, mêlés à ceux des autres, de temps en temps.

_ Qui t'a appris à pêcher, s'étonna Remus, quelques instants après.

_ Mon père, répondit Lily, en souriant. Il y avait une rivière, près de la maison. Il nous emmenait, moi et Tunie. Parfois il était le seul à pêcher, et nous jouions près de lui, ou alors nous le regardions faire, tandis qu'il nous transmettait des secrets de pêcheur. Mais souvent, nous avions nos propres cannes, et il nous mettait les asticots dessus. Ou du maïs, tout dépendait.

Elle allait poursuivre, sûrement pour ajouter qu'il s'agissait là de souvenirs qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, moments privilégiés avec son père et sa soeur, quand elle sentit de l'eau froide dégouliner dans son dos. Elle poussa un cri étranglé, tout en se redressant. James riait en se tenant les côtes, suivi par Sirius. La jeune femme finit par lâcher sa canne et les rejoindre dans l'eau, imitée par Remus. Ils s'éclaboussaient en riant, hurlant sous les effets de l'eau froide parfois. Mary riait en les voyant faire, tandis qu'Harry regardait la scène en applaudissant, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Remus finit pourtant pas avoir trop froid pour continuer, et il céda bien vite sa place à Mary, qui partit en riant rejoindre les autres, tandis qu'il surveillait Harry. L'enfant tendait le cou, et s'intéressait vivement aux éclaboussures. Imitant les gestes de Lily, le jeune homme finit par l'emmener auprès de l'eau, le tenant fermement pour éviter, une fois encore, une chute. Harry pataugea à son tour dans l'eau, éclaboussant dans une indifférence totale ses vêtements et ceux du jeune homme.

L'après-midi s'écoula ainsi, partagée entre les jeux d'eau et les jeux de cartes, lorsqu'ils étaient trop épuisés. Les restes du dessert furent dévorés aux alentours de quatre heures, et il ne se passa pas une seule minute sans quelques éclats de rire. Les nuages qui pesaient sur les existences de chacun d'entre eux s'étaient éloignés, le temps d'une journée, et ils redevenaient ces jeunes gens, heureux de vivre, heureux d'être là, tout simplement. Les choses les plus insignifiantes devenaient pour eux les trésors du monde, et ce pique-nique, banal en apparence, fût sans doute l'un des jours les plus heureux de leur existence.

* * *

* _Ma Chère Maman,_ Olga de Pitray

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_

 _À bientôt_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello,_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-Cinq_

 _18 mai 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Le soleil resplendissait, inondant les jardins de ses rayons. La chaleur des jours d'été commençait à s'installer, et Lily en avait profité pour installer Harry dehors, dans le jardin. James était sorti faire quelques courses, et n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. La jeune femme jeta un regard à son fils, assit dans l'herbe. Il arrachait méticuleusement des brins de pelouse, les observait un à un, avant de les rejeter pour en saisir d'autres. Sentant le regard de sa mère sur lui, l'enfant se tourna en souriant. Il déposa quelques brins sur ses genoux, sans se départir de son sourire paisible, propre à l'innocence de l'enfance :

_ Tin maman, balbutia-t-il alors, en levant les yeux sur elle.

Lily esquissa un sourire radieux, avant de le remercier. Elle prit les brins déposés sur ses genoux et les porta à la lumière. Ils formaient un mince bouquet, le premier qu'il lui offrait. La jeune femme sourit à cette idée. Elle se souvenait de ces jours où sa grossesse l'avait effrayée, où elle avait cru qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable. Mais à présent, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas sur ses épaules ou celles de James que cette nouvelle vie reposait. Elle reposait sur leur entraide, sur leur cohésion. Si c'était son premier enfant, elle se disait, malgré le côté étrange que renfermaient ces mots, que c'était également la première vie d'Harry. La seule, sûrement, mais lui aussi apprenait. Ils apprenaient ensemble.

_ Comment vont mes deux anges ?

La jeune femme sursauta en sentait une main se poser sur son épaule. James s'asseyait près d'elle, et regardait leur fils en souriant. Il finit par interrompre sa contemplation pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, avant que Lily ne se détourne. Le jeune homme se leva, et après s'être installé près de Lily, il s'était allongé en fermant les yeux. Ils baignaient dans le soleil, hormis Harry, protégé par un parasol. Les yeux clos, Lily songea avec un sourire rêveur que le monde était beau. Que l'espoir était son moteur. Qu'un jour, peut-être, tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les deux jeunes parents sombraient dans le sommeil, épuisés mais heureux.

Lily sentit quelque chose se glisser sournoisement sur sa joue. Prise de panique, elle sursauta et s'éveilla en étouffant un cri de surprise. Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater d'un rire qui faisait penser à des grelots. L'intrus était en réalité un chat, ou plutôt un chaton, d'à peine quelques jours. Il s'était blotti contre elle, prêt à ronronner avant de s'endormir, lorsque le mouvement brusque de Lily l'avait effrayé. Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, le bout du nez frémissant.

_ Quesquia ? Marmonna James en s'éveillant à son tour, surpris lui aussi par le mouvement de la jeune femme.

_ Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé ... C'est seulement un chat, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, avant de se lever.

L'animal s'était tapi sous une plante au feuillage fourni. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre du recoin, et l'on pouvait voir son nez humer l'air, inquiet. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement, et à l'aide de paroles réconfortantes prononcées d'une voix douce, le chaton finit par sortir de sa cachette. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le ramena près de James et de leur fils. Harry tendit immédiatement les mains pour le prendre, sa curiosité attisée par cette petite boule de poils.

_ Il a l'air affamé, fit remarquer Lily, en s'asseyant. Fais attention, Harry, il est fragile, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tentant d'épargner les oreilles du pauvre animal.

_ Je vais chercher du lait.

L'animal bu goulûment, sous les regards émerveillés du jeune couple et de Harry. Comment avait-il pu arriver ici ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'un chat abandonné, et une fois rassasié, l'animal jeta des regards curieux aux alentours.

_ On pourrait le garder, proposa Lily en attrapant l'animal. Il semble n'avoir personne au monde, et ...

_ N'essaye pas de me convaincre, Lily, sourit James en la regardant, après avoir installé leur enfant contre lui. Pour ma part je serais ravi de le garder.

Le chat, indifférent à son avenir, observait Harry, et il finit par se planer devant lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux bleus. L'enfant se leva, appuyant ses deux mains sur le parasol. Il regarda un moment l'animal, curieux à son tour. Avant que Lily et James ne puissent réagir, Harry retira sa main du pied de parasol et la leva en l'air, comme pour s'accrocher à un élément invisible, en hauteur. Il leva alors un pied, qu'il reposa plus loin, et recommença, encore et encore. Ses pas étaient tremblants, encore mal assurés. On aurait dit un jeune poulain.

Lily regardait son fils faire, posant un pied après l'autre, renouvelant sans cesse ses gestes. Il tendait les bras en avant, comme pour prévenir une chute. Ses jambes avaient des accès de faiblesse, mais il ne tombait pas. Il regardait ses pieds, comme étonné par ce spectacle qu'il produisait lui-même, avant de lever les yeux sur son père. James tendit les bras, machinalement, les yeux rivés sur son fils, effrayé à l'idée de le voir tomber. L'enfant lui adressa un sourire radieux avant d'arriver près de lui, et de se laisser tomber dans les bras de son père.

_ Papa

Lily releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de James. Ils se sourirent avant de laisser éclater leur joie. Harry marchait, il marchait enfin ! Certes, il ne s'agissait que de quelques pas, et l'enfant n'avait pas réessayé, préférant s'asseoir entre ses parents et continuer à faire des bouquets de pelouse. Mais il avait marché, et cela se produirait de plus en plus souvent. Ils le verraient grandir, évoluer dans un environnement qu'il découvrirait au gré de ses pas. Les jeunes parents avaient l'impression qu'après tant d'heures sombres, ponctuées d'angoisse et de douleur, la vie leur souriait. Il y avait eu le premier mot, et ceux qui avaient suivi. Il y avait eu le pique-nique, et les rires qui s'attachaient à ce souvenir. Et à présent, les premiers pas de leur enfant.

_ Nous en ferons un joueur de Quidditch !

Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, avant de rétorquer, mi-rieuse, mi-sérieuse :

_ James, ne l'éloigne pas trop de moi, j'aimerais qu'il partage quelque chose de moi, quand même.

James se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa :

_ Tu sais bien que je plaisante, ma Lily jolie. Tant qu'il aime piloter un balai, je serais comblé.

À cet instant, le chat miaula. Il n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux. Mais lorsque Harry, voulu répéter l'exploit en se tournant vers lui, mains tendues, l'animal prit peur. Il avait compris que ses oreilles ne seraient pas en sécurité avec le jeune garçon dans les parages. Il se faufila derrière Lily et ne montra sa tête que pour s'assurer que l'enfant ne venait plus vers lui. La jeune femme eut un sourire, et croisant le regard de James, ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite des deux protagonistes.

Harry fit quelques pas encore, et atterrit dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui souriait avec douceur. Les événements s'enchaînaient, et Harry grandissait. Elle le regardait interroger le monde avec ce regard propre à l'enfance, tout en veillant à ce qu'il aille bien. Il n'était plus ce nourrisson qui avait débarqué en pleine nuit, au milieu de visages rayonnants de bonheurs, tandis que l'obscurité de la nuit refermait sur elle les secrets les plus sombres. La jeune femme comprenait enfin le sens des paroles que sa mère avait eu, en la regardant, le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle se mariait avec James :

 __ J'ai l'impression que les années se sont passées le temps d'un clignement d'oeil. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je te tenais au creux de mes bras. Mais je suis fière de la jeune femme que tu es devenue. Je me doute que parfois, tu as pu croire que tu n'étais pas la fille que j'espérais, mais tu sais Lily, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es devenue la jeune femme que tu voulais être. C'est le plus important._

Hier encore, Harry venait au monde. Et aujourd'hui il marchait, encouragé à chaque pas par la perspective d'attraper le chat, qui faisait à présent partie de la famille. Il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que James ne le fasse monter sur un balai.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est encourageant de voir si les lecteurs sont vraiment intéressés ou seulement des fantômes de passage ;)_

 _À bientôt :)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello :)_

 _Je viens de voir que j'ai cinq mille vues sur cette fanfiction, merci beaucoup !_

 _Voici donc, en avance, ce chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez et que vous me donnez votre opinion dessus, pour une fois ;)_

 _Je ne mords pas, et j'aime beaucoup lire vos commentaires, donc allez-y, ça ne prends que trente secondes :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-six_

 _6 juin 1981, Godric's Hollow_

James était resté près de leur fils, le temps que celui-ci s'endorme. Il aimait ces moments privilégiés, où les heures semblent suspendues, et où la nuit semble s'étirer inlassablement. Il tenait la main de l'enfant, souriant doucement au visage endormi. Mille pensées le traversaient, allant des premières dents d'Harry aux réunions de l'Ordre. La fatigue et la nuit semblaient favoriser cet enchaînement anarchique, sans aucun sens. Une pensée suivait l'autre, comme plusieurs wagons attachés ensembles, sans qu'une suite logique ne puisse s'en dégager. La nuit, les pensées semblaient perdre leur sens.

_ James ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit, arraché à ses réflexions. Lily était entrée dans la pièce, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se leva en souriant, après avoir jeté un regard du côté d'Harry. L'enfant dormait à poings fermés, entouré de ses peluches habituelles. Lily l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et James ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une bonne fée qui, comme dans les contes moldus qu'elle lui avait fait lire, se penchait sur le berceau des jeunes enfants avec bienveillance. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

_ Iris vient de rentrer, avec une lettre, murmura cette dernière, le regard grave.

La jeune femme précéda James dans les escaliers, et le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La lettre trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Lily avait voulu laisser Iris libre de nouveau, pour qu'elle profite de la nuit, mais la chouette, épuisée par ce qui semblait être un long voyage, avait voleté faiblement jusqu'à sa cage et y dormait à présent, profondément.

_ Tu veux l'ouvrir ?

_ Non, vas-y, répondit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il s'agissait d'un de ces messages courts qui, une fois décachetés, étaient ensorcelés pour s'auto-détruire dans la minute qui suivait. En plus de protéger les secrets des uns, cela permettait également de s'assurer que le courrier n'avait pas été ouvert. Un sceau particulier ornait celui-ci, le sceau de Poudlard. Lily décacheta l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur. La jeune femme déplia la missive. Une phrase unique occupait le papier. James se pencha vers sa femme, et tous deux lurent en silence :

 _Le coq chante tous les jours à six heures du soir, mais au solstice, son chant est plus mélodieux._

C'était signé A.D. Seul Albus Dumbledore pouvait leur envoyer un tel courrier. Lily releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de James. Il n'y avait qu'une signification, qu'une explication possible à ces mots. Quelque chose se préparait, et Dumbledore convoquait l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre pour y faire face. Cela ne pouvait signifier autre chose. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple code. Ces mots, la mention du coq surtout, étaient un langage convenu. La situation s'aggravait, dehors. Une escalade sans fin.

_ Tu veux du thé ? Demanda James, en se levant précipitamment.

Lily acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur les mots qui se détachaient du parchemin. Ils disparaissaient à présent, sous l'impulsion du sortilège, mais la jeune femme savait qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, l'image de ces mots, aussi précise que si elle était récente, la hanterait. Au loin le tonnerre grondait. La bouilloire sifflait, tandis que Lily et James sentaient les ténèbres de la nuit gagner du terrain.

_ Bathilda acceptera sûrement de garder Harry, murmura Lily d'un ton absent, tandis que James lui tendait une tasse fumante de thé.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Ils avaient l'impression de nager en plein brouillard. Leur fils dormait paisiblement, à l'étage, inconscient du danger qui pesait sur eux. La lampe de la cuisine repoussait, pour un temps, les ténèbres de la nuit. Et le couple, inquiet, pensait à tous ces morts, qui avaient déjà tant donné pour lutter contre les forces obscures, et à ceux qui tomberaient encore.

_ Je me sens coupable, parfois, murmura Lily, sans lever les yeux de sa tasse, qui refroidissait sans qu'elle n'y ait touché.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, Lily, répondit James avec force, en s'emparant de sa main gauche. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable de cette horreur, c'est Lui. Si quelqu'un a du sang sur les mains, c'est lui.

Il était la cause de leur malheur. Il était la cause de ces atrocités. Personne d'autre, hormis ceux qui le suivaient, ne pouvait être blâmer pour ces faits. Il était le seul responsable. Il comprenait ce que Lily pouvait ressentir. Ils le ressentaient souvent, tous les deux. Mais aucun ne devait céder.

_ Nous sommes au chaud, nous ne risquons rien, ou si peu, poursuivit la jeune femme, imperméable aux choses qui l'entouraient. Harry mène une vie plus que normale. Nous menons une vie plus que normale. Alors qu'ils risquent leur vie tous les jours ...

_ Lily, murmura James, en attirant contre lui la jeune femme.

Ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose. Mais l'arrivée de cette lettre leur rappelait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un sentiment de malaise permanent. Il n'était plus question de conjectures. Tout était bien réel. Leur insouciance d'adolescents leur semblait bien loin, ce soir-là. Avaient-ils vraiment vécu ces jours heureux, où le rire était le maître ? Avaient-ils vraiment suivis sans broncher, ou presque, les cours dispensés à Poudlard, tandis qu'au dehors le conflit s'intensifiait ? Lily se détacha de James, et séchant les quelques larmes qui sillonnaient encore ses joues pâles, elle murmura :

_ Je suis désolée, je ...

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, la coupa le jeune homme, en lui souriant doucement. Tu étais là pour moi, la nuit dernière, quand j'ai fait un cauchemar. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis heureux, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard émeraude. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, James. Tu serais sûrement engagé dans une mission de l'Ordre, répondit Lily lui adressa un doux sourire, à travers ses larmes.

_ Ou en train d'essayer de te courtiser, renchérit le jeune homme en riant. Tu imagines un peu, moi en train de te courir après au beau milieu d'une mission ? Je suis persuadé que tu m'aurais tué avant que les mangemorts ne s'en chargent, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Un faible sourire illumina le visage de Lily, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce soir, la plaisanterie ne prenait pas. Ce soir, les fantômes de ceux qu'ils avaient connu et aimé semblaient proches, leur rappelant ces jours heureux, où ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de ça. C'était une réaction légitime, normale. Chaque membre de l'Ordre avait, au moins une fois dans sa vie, ressentit cette mélancolie. Cette impression que le monde n'avançait pas, n'avançait plus. Qu'ils étaient tous empêtrés dans une guerre qui, au final, ne se terminerait pas. Comment garder espoir, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, alors qu'à chaque instant, l'incertitude régnait ? Qui aurait pu leur en vouloir, alors que le monde qu'ils avaient connu s'effondrait sous leurs pieds ?

_ Quand tout ça sera fini, nous reconstruirons notre bonheur, je te le promets, murmura James en prenant doucement la main de Lily.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Quand la guerre sera finie. Cette phrase laissait rêveur. Quand tout sera terminé. Quand tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar. Tant de possibilités se cachaient derrière ces mots, banals en apparence. Tant de rêves, tant d'espoirs. Elle prit une grande inspiration. La paix reviendra bien un jour, et en attendant, il fallait se battre pour elle. Se battre et espérer. Elle murmura, songeuse :

_ C'est paradoxal, tu ne trouves pas ...

_ Quoi ? Demanda James, en lui souriant.

_ Se battre pour la paix, répondit Lily.

_ C'est vrai, murmura le jeune homme, en se versant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Le conflit apportait son lot de paradoxe, comme chaque conflit qui l'avait précédé, et chaque conflit qui suivrait. L'humanité comprendrait-elle un jour que la violence, en réponse à la violence, ne serait jamais la solution ? Comprendrait-elle que tout le monde a droit à sa chance, en ce monde ? En attendant ce jour, des innocents perdaient la vie, et des milliers de personnes, comme le couple, se cachaient pour éviter d'être les prochains. La cuisine, éclairée seulement d'une lampe, ressemblait ce soir-là à un refuge, perdu au milieu des ténèbres. Un refuge où chaque habitant, consciemment ou non, essayait de croire que la vie continuait tant que les lendemains existaient.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir :)_

 _À bientôt !_


	37. Chapter 37

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-Sept_

 _21 juin 1981, Poudlard_

La girouette restait immobile, résolument tournée vers l'Ouest. Une légère brise faisait bruisser les feuilles, et le monde semblait en mouvement. L'été était enfin là, jour de solstice *****. Les fenêtres poussiéreuses du bureau du directeur laissait les rayons entrer à flot dans la pièce, donnant au bureau une atmosphère chaleureuse, celle d'une après-midi d'été. Les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la vue à travers les carreaux de verre. Le parc apparaissait dans son intégralité, tandis qu'on apercevait le lac scintiller sous d'autres rayons lumineux. Le caractère paisible du paysage contrastait cependant avec la tension qui, palpable, montait indéniablement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir ? Demandait Mondingus Fletcher, ignoré de la plupart.

Personne ne lui répondit. D'autres membres, appelés par cette étrange lettre, apparaissaient. Certains déboulaient dans les cheminées, ce qui mettait le professeur Mcgonnagal en fureur, tandis que d'autres arrivaient plus calmement, en passant par la grande porte. Lily et James, postés dans un coin de la pièce, furent rapidement rejoints par Sirius, arrivé avec Remus et Mary. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la véritable raison de cette réunion exceptionnelle, et chacun attendait impatiemment des explications. La surprise figea le groupe, resté en retrait, lorsque Marlène passa le seuil du bureau. Apercevant des visages amis au milieu de cette foule compacte qui commençait à se former, elle se dirigea vers eux en souriant :

_ Marlène, je croyais que tu devais rester en Irlande, s'exclama Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux, tandis qu'un sourire envahissait son visage.

_ Je le croyais aussi, mais Dumbledore nous a rapatriés la semaine dernière, répondit la jeune femme, après avoir serré son amie contre elle. Il paraît que nous serons plus utiles en restant sur le sol britannique. Et puis, il y a trop longtemps que nous sommes restés inactifs, il est temps de s'y remettre, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Comme tu es pâle, Lily. Dis-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ? James, enfin, prends un peu soin de ta femme !

_ Ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, Marlène, assura James en souriant, en la serrant à son tour contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leurs retrouvailles. Peter se tenait devant eux, souriant d'un air embarrassé. Un silence lourd s'installa, mais Lily, qui ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un en retrait, s'avança vers lui. Remus, qui connaissait les méthodes de Lily, ne la laissa pas seule. Bientôt, le cercle s'élargit, tous échangeant après ces jours d'angoisse, où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, chacun de leur côté. C'est alors que Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, d'un pas lent. Un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reconnaissait les visages d'anciens étudiants, qu'il avait crû disparus à jamais. Enfin, il se retourna pour faire face au groupe, qui se tenait immobile, dans une atmosphère impatiente.

_ Merci à tous d'être venus, murmura le vieil homme, dévisageant chaque membre, un-à-un, à travers ses lunettes si particulières.

La raison de cette assemblée était simple. Les forces adverses gagnaient du terrain, provoquant des émeutes dans de nombreux pays, notamment les plus pauvres. Ils devaient à tout prix empêcher qu'elles ne poursuivent leur ascension, leur progression dans les populations. Dumbledore salua le retour de Marlène, prête à reprendre du service après avoir évité une attaque, avant de déplorer la perte des frères Prewett. Un reniflement détourna l'attention de Lily qui, en se retournant, vit la silhouette de Molly Weasley, née Prewett.

_ Je suis désolé ma chère Molly, murmura quelqu'un, dans la masse compacte.

Molly était déjà mère d'une famille importante, et enceinte de son septième enfant. La naissance devait être imminente, et le choc de ces deux morts consécutives lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. L'évocation de ses deux frères, morts en héros, avait sûrement été de trop. Lorsque Molly releva la tête, Lily croisa son regard, et même si elles ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça, la jeune femme adressa un sourire désolé, et encourageant, à la mère de famille. Celle-ci, étonnée, essaya de lui répondre par un sourire reconnaissant, à travers ses larmes.

Dumbledore annonçait qu'il avait un plan, mais déjà Lily n'écoutait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce, et la tête lui tournait. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle n'y parvenait plus. Un mal de tête emprisonnait ses tempes. Portant une main à son front, elle essaya de se raccrocher à autre chose, de sa main valide. Mais elle se sentait partir, comme si rien ne pouvait la soutenir. Une main secourable la retint, et tandis qu'une voix lointaine l'appelait, elle se laissa tomber. Tout devint flou, puis un voile noir obscurcit sa vision.

_ Lily !

James s'était précipité, et avec l'aide de Remus, qui n'était pas loin, ils l'avaient rattrapée, l'empêchant ainsi de chuter au sol. Dumbledore s'était interrompu, son regard tourné vers le groupe, et tous les membres commençaient à regarder dans la direction de Lily. Inconsciente, elle gisait au sol, tandis que tous se penchaient sur elle. Mary les fit reculer, tandis que James prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Remus d'un ton pressant, face à la pâleur grandissante de son ami.

_ Oui ... Oui, ça va aller, je ... Il faut que je la sorte de là.

Quelqu'un avait ouvert les fenêtres, et très vite on laissa un passage suffisant pour que le jeune homme puisse passer, portant Lily, toujours sans réaction. Le jeune homme descendit lentement les escaliers, veillant à ce que la jeune femme ne soit pas heurtée au passage par les murs. Elle semblait si fragile, en cet instant. James n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle vision de la jeune femme. Elle tombait rarement malade, et le caractère soudain de son inconscience le paniquait.

Une fois dans le couloir, il croisa le professeur Mcgonnagal. En reconnaissant ses anciens étudiants, elle s'approcha, surprise de les voir ici. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit Lily, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, et toujours sans réaction, elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, elle interrogeait James du regard, mais celui-ci ne pu rien lui dire, hormis qu'elle s'était effondrée, sans raison, sans signal avant coureur.

_ Venez, il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie, murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant, masquant son inquiétude.

La pièce n'avait pas changé, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Assit sur une chaise, James attendait. À ses côtés, sur un lit d'hôpital, Lily reposait, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller. L'infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh, avait examiné la jeune femme à son arrivée. Elle n'avait rien décelé d'inquiétant, peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou la présence de tant de monde autour d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était habituée qu'à un nombre restreint depuis qu'ils se cachaient. Son évanouissement ne durerait pas longtemps, il fallait la laisser se réveiller. Si aucun changement n'apparaissait, alors ils l'enverraient à Sainte-Mangouste, pour des examens complémentaires.

_ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave, avait-elle affirmé, avant de le laisser seul.

James avait l'impression que des siècles s'écoulaient. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de la jeune femme, et même si le calme des lieux était propice au sommeil, il s'y retenait, comme une ancre retiendrait une barque prête à rompre les amarres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, et supposa que la réunion s'achèverait bientôt. Il poussa un soupir. Marlène avait remarqué la pâleur de Lily dès e début, alors qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il s'en voulait, certain que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait réagi après le commentaire de son amie.

_ James ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Le regard lointain de Lily était posé sur lui, interrogateur. Elle était si banche, un véritable fantôme. Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit, et se pencha vers elle.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il, dans un murmure inquiet.

_ Mieux, répondit-elle, dans un filet de voix affaibli. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu es tombée dans les pommes. D'après Pomfresh, c'était un malaise dû à la fatigue.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle se sentait faible, mais moins que précédemment. Elle se redressa, sans que James ne puisse la quitter des yeux, trop inquiet à l'idée de la perdre à nouveau. Lily surprit ce regard et, esquissant un doux sourire, elle murmura :

_ Je vais bien, James, ce n'est rien.

De fait, elle se sentait mieux, quoi qu'un peu faible. Mais elle sentait à peine cette faiblesse. En réalité, elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu inquiéter qui que ce soit, et elle voulait tant assister à cette réunion. Pomfresh, voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée, lui apporta un verre d'eau, à boire lentement, et promis qu'elle pourrait sortir très bientôt. Elle venait à peine de regagner son bureau lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie fut ouverte avec fracas, laissant passer Sirius et Mary, puis Remus et Marlène, tandis que Peter fermait la marche.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

Lily sentit les questions l'envahir, et un mal de tête la reprit. L'agitation semblait la mettre mal à l'aise, et James fit signe aux autres de faire moins de bruit. Remus se pencha vers son amie et lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat, provoquant chez la jeune femme un rire à peine audible :

_ Tu m'en a fournis tant de fois, quand je ne me sentais pas bien. À ton tour, Lily, affirma le jeune homme.

C'était vrai. Les jours qui suivaient les pleines lunes n'étaient jamais faciles, pour Remus. Il sortait de ces nuits épuisé, pâle et faible. Lorsque le couple s'était installé, Remus avait toujours été le bienvenu dans la chambre d'ami. Lors de la grossesse de Lily, tandis que James partait en mission, la jeune femme prenait soin du jeune homme. Et souvent, cela passait en chocolat. Gâteaux, tablettes, confiseries, Lily jurait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur remède pour se remettre d'aplomb. Les jours d'hiver, elle préparait également du chocolat chaud, dont elle refusait obstinément de donner la recette.

_ Merci Remus, murmura la jeune femme, en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

_ On va vous ramener, si Pomfresh vous libère, déclara Sirius à James, après s'être assuré que Lily se sentait mieux.

Pomfresh donna son accord, et le petit groupe s'achemina hors de Poudlard. Ils gagnèrent Pré-au-Lard, où Sirius avait laissé sa moto. James, la reconnaissant, la toucha du bout des doigts. Ils avaient passé tout un été à la remettre en état et à l'ensorceler, pour qu'elle puisse voler et disparaître. Sirius s'installa sur le siège principal, et tendit un casque à Lily. La jeune femme le prit en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune homme, qui devança sa question :

_ Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner. Et puis promis, je respecterais les limitations de vitesse, ajouta-t-il avec une mimique comique.

_ Ne la secoue pas trop, Black, sinon gare à toi, l'avertit Mary, suspicieuse.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais plainte de ma conduite, Mcdonnald, riposta le jeune homme en rabaissant sa visière.

Il était partit avant que Mary ne puisse répliquer. Elle soutint donc bravement les regards curieux des autres, et ne répondit pas aux questions amusées de James. Certains prirent leur balai, d'autres choisirent de transplaner, tous devant se retrouver, ce soir-là, au cottage des Potter.

* * *

 _* Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la date du solstice de 1981, du coup j'ai pris celle de cette année._

 _N'oubliez pas, une review est toujours la bienvenue :)_

 _À bientôt !_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hello_

 _Je suis désolée pour le message que je vous ai laissé. C'est vrai que le manque de review est embêtant, parce que je ne me fais pas toujours confiance, mais tant pis. Le principal, c'est que cette fic vous plaise, que je le sache ou non._

 _Pour me faire pardonner, je publie celui de cette semaine en avance._

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-huit_

 _12 juillet 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtraient à travers les volets, et tombaient sur l'oreiller de Lily, animant son visage endormi de reflets lumineux. James la regarda dormir un instant, avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, prenant soin de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Bathilda avait accepté de prendre Harry chez elle, quelques heures par jour, pour laisser à la jeune femme le temps de se remettre. Tandis qu'il habillait son fils, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Même si Lily assurait le contraire, elle n'avait pas repris sa forme habituelle. Depuis son évanouissement, elle avait un air épuisé, et sa pâleur s'était accentuée. Autre syndrome inquiétant, elle ne mangeait quasiment plus, et passait des heures à dormir. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec elle, mais la jeune femme avait balayé ses inquiétudes d'un hochement de la tête, l'assurant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien.

Si elle avait cédé pour Bathilda, c'était en partie à cause de James. Il avait été réquisitionner par l'Ordre, le temps de l'été, en renfort. Bien qu'elle soit convaincue de sa santé, elle savait au fond qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de leur fils aussi bien qu'elle le voulait. Quand le jeune homme s'était moqué de son revirement, prêt à la prendre en défaut, elle avait prétexté l'intérêt de Bathilda pour leur fils, honteuse au fond d'elle-même d'utiliser cet argument.

_ Tu viens Harry ? Bathilda doit nous attendre, marmonna-t-il à sa propre attention, en jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa montre.

Il devait se trouver sur le chemin de traverse dans un quart d'heure. Attrapant le sac de jouet de l'enfant, il ferma la porte derrière eux, de la même manière qu'il avait fermé celle de leur chambre. Après avoir échangé avec Bathilda sur l'état de santé de Lily, et après avoir dit au-revoir à Harry, il avait transplané, se volatilisant dans les airs, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur leur cottage.

Lily s'était réveillée en sentant un rayon de soleil illuminer sa joue. Elle avait cligné des yeux avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. La fenêtre ouverte laissait une brise légère circuler dans la pièce, soulevant doucement les rideaux au passage. La jeune femme repoussa ses couvertures et se tourna vers son réveil. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures, elle avait fait le tour de la pendule. James ne manquerait pas de plaisanter à ce sujet.

Elle se leva, dans l'intention de s'habiller, lorsqu'elle fut prise de vertige. Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, quelque chose d'autre clochait. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau, un bateau qui tanguerait au milieu d'une tempête. La jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain, juste à temps pour rendre son repas de la veille.

La sueur perlait sur son front, tandis qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, excepté pendant sa grossesse. Ce souvenir la fit tiquer, et un doute commença à la saisir, qui finit par se muer en véritable angoisse. Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle, comme si quelque chose, quelqu'un pouvait l'aider dans sa détresse. Elle avait cet air effrayé, celui d'une biche prise entre deux feux. Fermant les yeux, elle murmura :

_ Non pitié, pas ça .. Pitié, je ne peux pas élever un autre enfant tant que tout n'est pas terminé ...

Elle en aurait pleuré. Mais bien vite, la jeune femme repris possession d'elle-même. D'abord, elle devait s'en assurer. Si elle attendait véritablement un enfant, cela ne devait pas dater d'il y a longtemps. Elle s'en serait rendue compte avant. La jeune sorcière prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, avant de sortir de la pièce. Attrapant sa baguette, elle troqua son pyjama contre une tenue plus confortable.

Elle agissait machinalement, trouvant dans ces gestes du quotidien un certain réconfort. Elle se donnait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, que tout irait bien. Elle avait sûrement attrapé une maladie, ça finirait par lui passer. Mais lorsqu'elle descendit, l'odeur du café que James avait préparé ce matin la troubla, et jetant une veste sur ses épaules, elle claqua la porte à son tour.

La pharmacie la plus proche se trouvait à l'angle de la place, en face du cimetière. Cet emplacement avait beaucoup amusé le couple, ainsi que Sirius, lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ici. Un temps qui lui semblait bien loin à présent. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide, en baissant la tête. Elle redoutait de croiser une connaissance, et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se retrouver en sécurité, chez elle, et savoir. Savoir.

_ Madame, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda le pharmacien, lorsqu'elle eut passé le seuil de l'enseigne, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme hocha la tête affirmativement. Il attendait, un sourire commercial sur les lèvres. D'une voix embarrassée, comme si elle était une adolescente prise en faute, elle murmura :

_ Oui je ... Je voudrais ... Vous avez des tests de grossesse ? Balbutia-t-elle, maudissant cette soudaine timidité, et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

_ Mais bien sûr, tenez, en voici un, l'un de nos plus fiable, répondit le praticien, en posant une boîte sur le comptoir. Vous savez comment ça fonctionne ? Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux sur elle, après avoir remarqué sa gêne.

_ Oui, répondit Lily, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_ Bien.

La jeune femme paya et sortit de l'officine, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'acheter une corde pour se pendre. Reprenant le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru au début, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si elle attendait vraiment un enfant, et si les dates correspondaient, il devrait naître ... Voyons voir ... Début mars. Mais elle n'attendait pas d'enfant, de toute manière, se reprenait-elle intérieurement. Elle avait sûrement une gasto-entérite. C'était sûrement ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas Bathilda Tourdesac, plantée à sa fenêtre, qui la regardait passer d'un air surpris.

Une fois la porte d'entrée verrouillée, elle s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Elle déballa le test, et le regarda un moment, sans oser faire un mouvement. Pouvait-on avoir si peur de la vérité ? En toute franchise, la jeune femme ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle ne regrettait pas Harry, même si au début les mêmes questions l'avaient assaillies, mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent. Quand elle attendait Harry, il y avait eu un semblant de trêve. Ils avaient pu croire que leur enfant grandirait dans un monde en paix. Mais aujourd'hui, la bataille semblait, au contraire, s'intensifier. Elle ne pouvait pas, en toute conscience, amener un enfant dans ce monde, sans savoir s'il y aurait un lendemain. Finalement, l'envie de savoir fut la plus forte. D'un geste décisif, elle empoigna l'objet.

Deux minutes. Il fallait attendre deux minutes. Lily avait l'impression que des siècles s'écoulaient, en lieu et place des secondes. Pendant ce temps, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se mordait les lèvres, triturait ses mains, et marmonnait à voix basse. Ses yeux allaient du test, posé à présent sur le lavabo, à la montre, qu'elle portait au poignet. Plus qu'une minute trente. Plus qu'une minute. Trente secondes. Vingt. Dix. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et attrapa l'objet, le souffle court.

_ Zut !

Lily se laissa retomber sur le bord de la baignoire, le visage hagard. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et la jeune femme se laissa glisser par terre, au milieu du désordre, en proie à une crise de larmes. James, qui rentrait justement, montait s'assurer que Lily dormait toujours lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses sanglots. Inquiet, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et la trouva, assise, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle, alarmé :

_ Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tombée ? Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Lily réponds moi !

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait que balbutier une suite de mots incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme l'entoura d'un bras, s'asseyant près d'elle, avant de jeter un regard autour d'eux. Le test était rejeté dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que l'emballage trônait sur le sol, devant eux. James, incrédule, fixait la boîte, incapable de saisir ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux grand ouverts, il se tourna vers Lily, le visage figé par la stupéfaction.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _À bientôt ^^_


	39. Chapter 39

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Un grand merci à Noellou pour sa correction_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Trente-Neuf_

_ Lily ?

James n'avait pas détaché son regard de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que l'amas hétéroclite laissait entendre. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lily était à nouveau enceinte. Alors il attendait. Il attendait un démenti, un sourire espiègle de la jeune femme, qui trahirait la plaisanterie. Mais rien de tout cela ne vint troubler le silence. Et ce silence-même, par sa présence, confirmait ce que la situation laissait entendre. Lily finit cependant par se tourner vers lui, et le regard éperdu, semblable à celui d'une biche affolée, elle balbutia :

_ Je suis enceinte, James. Je ... Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle, avec une voix plus affermie.

Il avait suffit d'un seul mot, un seul, pour faire basculer leur monde. Comme la première fois, ils avaient sous-estimé le pouvoir des mots, et à présent, alors que celui-ci s'imposait dans leur esprit, cheminant lentement dans leurs pensées, les jeunes gens ne pouvaient qu'observer les changements qui déjà s'opéraient. James avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, le regard absent. La jeune femme avait commencé à sécher ses larmes, et les mains tremblantes, elle rassemblait les différents objets entassés dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna, inquiète à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Mais le jeune homme souriait. Ses yeux brillaient, et il s'exclama en la serrant contre lui :

_ Mais c'est une nouvelle magnifique, Lils !

_ Tu crois ?

Le ton de la jeune femme stoppa net le jeune homme. Il la regarda un moment, incrédule. Comme on regarderait quelqu'un, dont on espère qu'il démentira son propos, arguant une plaisanterie. Mais Lily ne plaisantait pas. Son regard, assombri par la gravité de son ton, était plongé dans celui de James. Était-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?

_ Lily, commença James, d'un ton embarrassé.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne nouvelle, James, le coupa la jeune femme. Parce que je ne pourrais pas, en toute conscience, amener un enfant dans ce monde tant qu'il est comme ça. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Voldemort ou ses sbires, ajouta-t-elle, tandis que James frissonnait en entendant le nom du mage noir.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il était fermement convaincu que le jour viendrait où les forces des ténèbres seraient vaincues. Mais le ton employé par la jeune femme lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas Lily qui parlait. C'était sa peur et sa colère. C'était son angoisse et sa bonté. James passa une main sur ses yeux, tandis que la jeune femme se rasseyait, la pièce vide de toute trace, excepté ce test, qui trônait toujours sur le lavabo. On aurait dit qu'il les narguait, ainsi disposé. Lily, de nouveau assise, ne pouvait en détacher son regard, tandis que mille pensées traversaient son esprit. James se tourna vers elle :

_ Lily, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, murmura-t-il, cherchant les mots justes. Et si tu veux tout arrêter, alors on arrêtera tout. Je respecterai ta décision. Mais avant d'en arriver à cette solution, réfléchis bien. En cédant, tu le laisse gagner.

_ Et sans céder, je met un enfant en danger, riposta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'elle enserrait ses genoux, ramenés sous son menton, avec ses bras.

En temps normal, Lily savait qu'elle aurait ressentit une joie immense, en apprenant cette nouvelle. Mais cette époque, dans laquelle ils devaient se frayer un chemin en prenant garde aux embûches, cette époque où la mort était monnaie courante, et où une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus de chaque tête, cette époque n'avait rien de normal. Même si le cottage semblait être l'un des endroits les plus sûrs, Lily ne pouvait promettre qu'il y aurait un lendemain. Et sans cette promesse, elle ne se sentait pas capable de regarder leur enfant à naître dans les yeux. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce serait sa faute.

_ Je ne peux pas ... Pas dans ces conditions.

_ Lily, qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? Demanda James, calmement, tandis qu'il la fixait en souriant doucement.

_ Pas quand un mage noir peut venir frapper à notre porte et ...

Elle s'arrêta, laissant sa phrase en suspens, comme si le fait de continuer, de mettre des mots sur cette catastrophe possible, provoquerait la catastrophe en question. Lily n'était pas connue pour être une jeune femme craintive. Sa jeunesse ne l'avait pas empêchée d'avoir été confrontée aux pires horreurs, aux pires tragédies. Ses vingt-et-un ans avaient été témoins de drames inconcevables pour qui ne les avait pas en face des yeux. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais faibli. Elle avait étouffé ses larmes, ravalé les sanglots qui l'empêchaient de respirer, et s'était battue de toutes ses forces, sans penser un seul moment à sa propre vie. Mais ce matin-là, assise dans cette pièce étriquée, elle ressentait cette oppression, ce sentiment tiraillant qui ne la laisserait pas en paix.

_ Lily, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Et même si Voldemort n'existait pas, il y aurait tout autant de risques. Les risques les plus simples, comme se faire renverser par une voiture, ou les risques plus graves. Rien que cette année, regarde les émeutes qu'il y a eu, et toutes ne sont pas imputables à Voldemort, même si chacun aimerait que tel soit le cas, ajouta James, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. L'Humanité est une "espèce" violente, qui ne laisse pas un jour se passer sans provoquer ou continuer un conflit. Ne laisse pas le monde voler notre bonheur, Lily.

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui. Elle aurait aimé céder. Elle aurait aimé mener à terme cette nouvelle grossesse. Elle aurait aimé serrer contre elle un nouvel enfant. Mais en avait-elle le droit, quand les journaux sorciers ne tarissaient pas sur la montée en puissance du mage noir ? Pouvait-elle "mettre en jeu" la vie de ce nouvel enfant ? James lui adressa un sourire encourageant, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui prenant les mains, il plongea son regard dans le sien :

_ Lily, si nous écoutons le monde, aucun enfant ne devrait venir au monde. Mais si tu t'écoutes, qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

_ Que je serais égoïste en le mettant au monde dans une époque troublée.

_ Tu crois que si tu ne voulais pas cet enfant, tu aurais cette pensée-là ? Demanda le jeune homme, d'un ton sérieux, sans se départir de son calme. Honnêtement, Lils ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La jeune femme garda le silence, un moment. Songeuse, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. James l'observa, tandis qu'elle luttait intérieurement. Bien sûr elle voulait ce nouvel enfant. Restait sa conscience, cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Cette voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille que donner naissance à un enfant dans ce monde serait le condamner. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée des conséquences. Ravalant ses larmes, elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ J'aimerais le garder, murmura-t-elle, en levant de nouveau les yeux sur James. Je .. j'aimerais vraiment, mais ... est-ce qu'on le peut vraiment ?

James sentit monter en lui une folle envie d'hurler de joie. Si Lily avait refusé, il aurait accepté sa décision, et il l'aurait soutenue dans ses démarches. Après tout, il était question de son corps, c'était elle qui avait le dernier mot, et ce dernier mot lui revenait de droit. Mais au fond il aimait l'idée d'être père à nouveau, et le pas que la jeune femme venait de faire en direction de cette possibilité le rendait heureux. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever, et murmura en souriant :

_ Tout est possible si on y croit vraiment.

Lily lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	40. Chapter 40

_Hello !_

 _Tout d'abord un immense merci à Twinkle Wave pour sa longue review et pour son enthousiasme !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _Merci à Noellou pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante_

 _19 juillet 1981, Godric's Hollow_

James avait ramassé l'enveloppe, tombée dans le couloir. Iris l'avait peut-être laissée tomber en revenant de sa chasse nocturne. L'oiseau dormait à présent, perché dans sa cage aménagée. Le jeune homme l'avait retourné distraitement, essayant d'en deviner l'expéditeur. Cela ne pouvait pas être Mary ou Marlène, toutes deux aux prises avec une mission particulièrement complexe. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'agisse d'un maraudeur, chacun préférant transmettre son message de vive voix, sauf cas exceptionnel. En entrant dans la cuisine, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas le moindre indice sur l'identité de celui ou celle qui leur avait envoyé ce message. Curieux, il le retourna encore une fois, et les mots le frappèrent.

 _À l'attention de "Cornedrue"_

Le sceau de Poudlard scellait l'enveloppe. L'association de ces deux éléments lui semblait impossible. Pourtant ils étaient là, comme pour le narguer. James fronça les sourcils avant de déchirer l'enveloppe. Un parchemin tomba au sol, recouvert d'une écriture fine, et oblique. Le jeune homme se pencha pour le ramasser. Qui, à Poudlard, connaissait son identité de Maraudeur ? Qui pouvait s'adresser à lui de cette manière ? Ce n'était sûrement pas un professeur, quoi que Mcgonagall n'était pas à exclure. Le jeune homme se pencha sur la lettre, et au fil de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent, tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres :

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Votre ami Peter Pettigrew a laissé entendre que vous vous trouviez en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité, capable de résister aux sortilèges qui révèlent habituellement son possesseur._

 _Selon toute vraisemblance, une seule cape dispose de cette faculté. La cape donnée à Ignotus Peverell par la Mort elle-même. Je vous entends déjà me répondre qu'une telle chose serait impossible, cependant je n'ai jamais cessé de croire que ce terme désignait simplement ce que personne n'avait encore réussi à prouver._

 _J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un legs de votre père. Je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez la conserver, et je ne vous forcerai à rien. Vous êtes libres, monsieur Potter, que vous le croyiez ou non._

 _Cependant, un tel objet mérite toutes les considérations. Je suis persuadé que vous comprendrez qu'en de telles circonstances, je souhaiterais l'examiner. Accepteriez vous de me la remettre ? Je vous promets que j'en prendrai le plus grand soin. Si vous l'acceptez, je vous laisserais remettre l'objet entre les mains de M. Lupin, ou de M. Black._

 _Votre dévoué,_

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

 _Post Scriptum : Votre ami m'a indiqué qu'un tel pseudonyme vous serait familier. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de trahir votre emplacement._

James étouffa un juron. S'il n'avait pas eu une certaine affection, ou une forme de pitié, pour Peter, il l'aurait maudit sur le champ. Remettre sa cape d'invisibilité signait la fin de ses promenades nocturnes. Il ne pourrait plus prendre le risque de sortir autant de fois qu'auparavant, il ne pourrait plus en recouvrir Harry pour le protéger. Et Lily ? Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il croire qu'il accepterait cette demande sans sourciller, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de cette cape ?

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Lily. Depuis qu'elle avait appris, et accepté sa grossesse, la jeune femme rayonnait. Mais l'air soucieux qu'affichait le sorcier lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète à la vue de cette mine sombre.

_ Dumbledore veut ma cape, lança le jeune homme, sur un ton rageur.

Il avait roulé le parchemin en une sphère compacte, et l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Depuis, il trépignait, incapable de se concentrer. Qu'étais la vie, si aucun d'eux ne pouvait sortir dehors, profiter de ces quelques instants volés à la guerre ? La perspective d'un confinement prolongé le terrifiait, et il n'osait penser aux conséquences qui tomberaient sur Lily et Harry. Eux aussi devaient sortir, et eux non plus ne pouvaient vivre plusieurs jours consécutifs enfermés. La jeune femme se posait les mêmes questions, mais d'un ton calme, elle répondit :

_ Il ne la prendra pas longtemps, il ne nous ferait pas ça. Si ça se trouve, il n'est question que de quelques jours. Que disait la lettre, à ce sujet ?

Mais au fond, elle n'attendait pas une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà. Dumbledore ne suivait jamais de délai, et n'en donnait jamais. James tournait déjà en rond, comme si sa cape lui avait déjà été enlevée. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant d'exprimer une pensée qui s'insinuait déjà en elle, pernicieuse. Elle se refusait à l'admettre, se raccrochant à l'espoir, maigre consolateur. Elle refusait d'entrer dans le jeu des soupçons, surtout dirigés contre une personne qui, pensait-elle, n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Si elle avait parlé, si elle lui avait confié ses soupçons, elle aurait découvert que James n'en pensait pas moins. Mais tous deux gardèrent le silence. Qui sait de quoi auraient été capables ces mots, qu'ils ne prononcèrent pas, ce jour-là. Et qui sait l'incidence qu'ils auraient pu avoir sur le futur.

_ Encore quelques jours, et Harry fêtera sa première année, repris James, essayant de dominer la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Il l'avait dit en tentant de sourire, mais seule le bas de son visage suivait cette esquisse. Ses yeux demeuraient graves, détrompant le ton enjoué qu'il avait employé. Lily entra dans son jeu. Faire semblant pour vivre pleinement. Elle répondit sur le même ton :

_ Encore huit mois et nous aurons autre chose à fêter.

_ Est-ce que tu comptes le dire aux autres ? Demanda James, alors qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ses amis étaient devenus sa famille, remplaçant celle qu'elle avait perdu, et celle à laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit. Un doute s'immisça en elle. Pétunia allait devenir tante pour la seconde fois, devait-elle être mise au courant ? Elle était sa soeur, après tout. Malgré les apparences, Lily l'aimait, et elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais sa soeur voulait-elle vraiment connaître ses nouvelles ? Depuis Noël, elles ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole.

_ Reviens, Lils, plaisanta James.

En sortant, alors qu'il la suivait, le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment, et fixa la boulette de papier, qu'il avait formée. Abandonnée dans un coin de la cuisine, elle attendait patiemment son heure. Et James savait qu'elle viendrait rapidement, quoi qu'il fasse.

Le soleil resplendissait, et le chat s'était allongé sur la terrasse, loin, lui semblait-il, des mains d'Harry. Le jeune garçon ne s'en préoccupait pas, assis sur une couverture, entouré de jouets. James était assit en face de son fils, sa baguette à la main. Il tournait le dos à la route, et ainsi, à l'abris des regards, il s'amusait à lancer des sortilèges, heureux d'entendre le rire de l'enfant qui s'émerveillait devant ces silhouettes argentées qui sortait du bois ouvragé. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil bienveillant aux deux, avant de sortir pour se rendre chez Bathilda. La vieille sorcière l'accueillit à bras ouverts, toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir des visites.

_ Comme vous avez l'air fatiguée, ma chère Lily, s'exclama-t-elle ce matin-là, en ouvrant la porte.

_ Et vous, plus radieuse que jamais, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

L'historienne l'invita à s'asseoir dans son salon, et lui servit du thé. Elle aimait recevoir la visite de Lily, qui s'intéressait de près à l'histoire du monde des sorciers. Elles pouvaient débattre des heures durant sur des sujets variés, allant de la révolte des gobelins aux histoires récentes. Lily buvait ses paroles, enchantée d'en apprendre davantage à chaque visite. Ce matin-là, après les échanges de politesse habituels, les deux sorcières glissèrent sur un sujet plus récent. Bathilda avait écouté Lily parler, la jeune femme trouvant une oreille attentive dans laquelle déverser ses craintes quant à cette nouvelle guerre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'historienne l'observa un moment, avant de soupirer :

_ J'ai déjà connu une guerre des sorciers, petite. Je n'aurais jamais cru en voir naître une seconde.

Lily garda le silence. Elle savait que le sorcier Grindelwald était un parent, mais voyant la peine qu'une telle parenté provoquait chez la vieille sorcière, elle n'avait jamais osé en parler. Elle était prête à conserver ce mutisme, quand Bathilda poursuivit :

_ Tout était ma faute, et pourtant je croyais bien faire. Et croyez-moi, on peut causer beaucoup de torts en voulant faire le bien, ajouta-t-elle en levant ses yeux perçants sur Lily. Votre bonté ne doit jamais empiéter sur votre lucidité, petite. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

_ Comment pourriez-vous être la cause de la guerre des sorciers ? Demanda la jeune femme, en reposant sa tasse sur la table, étonnée par les propos de sa voisine.

Bathilda se mordit les lèvres. Les souvenirs d'un temps révolu flottaient devant elle, et ce n'était plus Lily, mais deux jeunes garçons qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Deux jeunes sorciers, brisés à leur manière, qui croyaient pouvoir ressouder les morceaux d'un passé en s'alliant. Mais ils n'avaient pu que se détruire, et avec eux, le monde des sorciers. Que serait-il arrivé si elle avait refusé de recevoir son petit-neveu ? Cette époque troublée, prenant racine dans les ténèbres, aurait-elle vu le jour si elle ne s'en était pas mêlée ? Le regard interrogateur de Lily la poussa finalement à poursuivre :

_ Jamais je n'aurais dû présenter Gellert à Albus. Sans cette rencontre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et qui sait où nous en serions aujourd'hui, sans ça ?

Lily se sentit gênée, lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Bathilda briller de larmes. L'idée de joindre les noms d'Albus et de Grindelwald lui semblait incroyable, au sens littéral du terme. Comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu s'allier à un tel mage noir ? De plus, Poudlard était une école qui n'avait jamais fait de différence entre les nés-moldus, et les autres. Une idéologie qui allait contre celle que prônait Grindelwald. La jeune femme n'y aurait pas ajouté foi si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait raconté de telles choses. Mais Bathilda était une amie sincère, et son désespoir troublait Lily. Elle s'approcha de la sorcière et, avec douceur, elle lui prit les mains.

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Bathilda, murmura-t-elle d'une voix désolée.

La vieille femme serra les mains de la jeune femme, en retour, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elles changèrent soigneusement de sujet, et Lily aborda le sujet de la lettre de Dumbledore. Bathilda resta intriguée par la cape, et en écoutant les craintes de Lily, elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait entendu tant d'histoires sur cette cape, selon elle il était impossible qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Peut-être la cape de James était-elle ensorcelée de manière plus puissante que les autres, mais selon elle, les reliques de la Mort n'existaient pas.

_ Albus et Gellert les ont cherchées, vous savez. Ils ne les ont jamais trouvées. Des objets similaires peuvent exister, j'en suis persuadée, cependant les véritables reliques ne sont qu'un conte. Ma chère, ajouta-t-elle sur le pas de la porte, avant que Lily n'en franchisse le seuil. Albus respectera votre décision ,si vous refusez, je suis convaincue qu'il comprendra. En attendant prenez soin de vous.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _À bientôt :)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello !_

 _Je suis désolée, ce retard n'était absolument pas prévu._

 _Pour me rattraper, je publierais un second chapitre cette semaine._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-et-un_

 _29 juillet 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Les rayons d'un soleil d'été filtraient à travers les volets. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient passer quelques courants d'air, qui faisaient osciller les rideaux. James, les yeux grand ouverts, fixait le plafond. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, le sentiment d'être emprisonné étant plus fort que le sommeil. Des poches violettes cernaient ses yeux, et il passa une main las dans ses cheveux en bataille. À ses côtés, Lily dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration calme le rassurait, mais jamais longtemps. La culpabilité remontait alors à la surface. "Comment ais-je pu l'entraîner là-dedans ?".

Par peur de réveiller la jeune femme, il se leva. Au pied de leur lit, les cadeaux d'Harry reposaient, attendant d'être emballés, puis déballés par de jeunes mains impatientes. Un paquet était arrivé la veille, et pour la première fois depuis la lettre de Dumbledore, il avait fugacement retrouvé le sourire. Sirius avait prévenu le couple qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Mais il avait juré que son filleul ne verrait pas la différence. Et il leur avait envoyé un balai miniature. Le même qu'il avait offert, quasiment un an plus tôt, à Gabrielle.

Tandis que la cafetière sifflait de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était épuisé, pourtant il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. À moins que ce ne soit le sommeil, qui ne parvienne plus à le trouver. Au point où il e était, le jeune homme n'était plus très sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. La fatigue embrumait ses pensées, et il avait l'impression de sombrer dans une profonde léthargie.

_ James ?

Lily se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, pâle. Elle ressemblait à la jeune femme qu'elle était l'an passé. Excepté qu'alors, sa grossesse expliquait sa fatigue. Aujourd'hui, malgré son état, celui-ci n'était pas imputable à son manque de sommeil. L'angoisse l'était. La crainte, la peur. La volonté de défendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire contrit :

_ Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillée, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de lui.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, je ne verrais pas la différence, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui servit une tasse de café, et tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur boisson en silence, le soleil s'éleva un peu plus dans le ciel. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, les deux jeunes gens montèrent au premier. Harry dormait toujours, d'un sommeil paisible, propre à l'insouciance de l'enfance. La jeune femme l'observa un moment, d'un regard attendri. Puis une lueur espiègle passa dans son regard. James connaissait cette étincelle, et malgré lui, il se prit à sourire. Une nouvelle fois, ils feraient les paquets cadeaux à la moldue. Sur ce point, le jeune homme n'était pas peu fier de ses progrès. Ses emballages en papier ne ressemblaient plus à une masse informe et misérable.

_ Tu paries quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Lily, tandis qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre.

_ Une crêpe, au parc, tout à l'heure pendant la promenade d'Harry, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

_ Marché conclu.

Lily posa un réveil entre eux deux, et bientôt, un silence relatif s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit du papier qu'on déchire, du scotch qu'on coupe. Quelques exclamations venaient également s'y ajouter. James sentait une forme de fièvre le gagner, amplifiée par la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Ils échangeaient des regards complices, bien plus que rivaux. La course aux emballages semblait prometteuse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James se leva d'un bond. Il regarda fièrement les quelques cadeaux qu'il avait parfaitement emballé. Lily finissait son dernier en riant, tandis qu'il reprenait ses allures d'étudiant orgueilleux. Il le faisait en exagérant chaque geste, en alourdissant ses phrases, provoquant finalement un fou-rire mutuel.

_ N'oublie pas la crêpe, Lily, répétait James en riant, jetant des regards fiers du côté des paquets qu'il avait emballés.

_ Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, répondait la jeune femme, feignant de grommeler, tandis qu'un sourire démentait ce ton.

Le soleil resplendissait à présent, tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers le parc. Harry babillait, mêlant son langage enfantin avec quelques mots, qu'il prononçait de mieux en mieux. Ses yeux allaient sans cesse de gauche à droite, furetant, détaillant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de vue. Il s'agitait parfois dans sa poussette, secouait ses pieds, battait des mains, souriant au monde qui l'entourait. Son enthousiasme ravissait les jeunes parents, et bien que les problèmes des derniers jours ne puissent quitter leurs pensées, ils souriaient eux aussi. Pendant quelques instants, ils se laissaient aller à croire que la guerre était terminée, que tout irait bien, que tout allait bien. Le village était paisible, en cette chaude après-midi. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ailleurs ?

Ils s'étaient installés à l'ombre des chênes, figures chargées d'histoire, usées par le poids des ans. L'odeur des crêpes flottait dans l'air, odeur rassurante des jours passés, à l'heure où l'innocence n'avait pas encore été remplacée par l'inquiétude. Harry marchait, babillait, inconscient des dangers qui les menaçaient. Cette inconscience contaminait, pour un temps, ses parents. James riait, ne se lassant pas de raconter à Lily quelques exploits des maraudeurs, que pour la plupart elle connaissait. Il déblatérait, exagérant les traits pour provoquer le rire de la jeune sorcière, tenant une baguette imaginaire dans une main, sa crêpe dans l'autre. La jeune femme, pour sa part, dégustait sa crêpe, écoutait James en riant, et jouait avec Harry.

_ Les crêpes d'ici sont vraiment parfaites, commenta James, dévorant la sienne après avoir fini l'histoire des dortoirs inondés. On devrait leur demander la recette.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils nous la donneraient, répondit Lily en riant.

Plus tard, quand ce souvenir leur reviendrait en mémoire, ils ne se le rappelleraient qu'à travers un filtre, identique à celui des photographies. Un moment heureux, appartenant à un passé trop lointain, et qui jamais ne reviendrait. Ils se rappelleraient les rires, qui avaient rythmé l'après-midi. Ils se souviendraient du soleil, qu'aucun nuage n'avait pu cacher. Ils se remémoreraient le goût des crêpes, qui cette après-midi-là avaient le goût des escapades. Et les larmes qui rouleraient sur leurs joues auraient le goût de la nostalgie. Et leurs yeux brilleraient d'une mélancolie profonde, quand la suite de la journée leur reviendrait en mémoire.

Mais tandis qu'ils étaient dans ce parc, rien ne semblait pouvoir les troubler. Ils riaient, comme si la guerre n'était qu'un mirage. Ils se souriaient, comme si demain s'annonçait aussi radieux qu'aujourd'hui. Jamais ils n'auraient cru pouvoir retrouver un jour cette sensation, ce sentiment de sécurité et de paix. Était-ce le soleil ? Était-ce le sourire insouciant de leur enfant ? Toujours est-il qu'en cette belle après-midi, ils avaient l'impression de revivre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être immortels.

Ils avaient à peine passer le portillon, James faisant rire aux éclats Harry en changeant la couleur de la boîte aux lettres, quand un éclat sonore attira leur attention. Une figure bleuté, translucide, se mouvait dans leur direction. Lily et James échangèrent un regard surpris, et froncèrent les sourcils en se tournant de nouveau vers cette silhouette vaporeuse. Elle représentait un chien, à l'allure hirsute. James sentit son coeur manquer un battement. En se tournant vers Lily, il comprit qu'elle devinait de quoi il en retournait. La silhouette s'immobilisa près d'eux, et soudain, alors qu'un profond silence s'était fait autour d'eux, le jeune couple entendit la voix de Sirius :

_ Les Mckinnon sont morts.

Il n'y avait rien de plus. La silhouette animale s'évapora dans la brise, laissant Lily et James pétrifiés dans l'allée. Harry, inquiet de ce profond silence, et désireux de rentrer, commença à se faire entendre. Machinalement, sa mère se remit en route, avec la démarche d'un automate brisé. James, pâle, avait ouvert la porte, et tandis qu'ils se faisaient face dans le corridor, ils sentirent qu'une fois encore, ils avaient basculé dans l'horreur. Après Dorcas, Marlène. Et après elle ? Qui serait le prochain ?

Ce soir-là, James ne monta pas se coucher immédiatement. Il resta au salon, prostré dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague. À l'étage, Lily s'était enfouie sous les draps, et sa silhouette tremblait à chaque sanglot qu'elle étouffait. Parce que ce soir-là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Parce que ce soir-là, encore une fois, la guerre les touchait de plein fouet. Parce que ce soir-là, ils pleuraient sur un passé qui ne reviendrait jamais. Un à un, ceux qu'ils avaient connus disparaissaient. Un à un, ils s'évanouissaient dans les airs, tel des ombres. Ne restait plus alors que les souvenirs. Ne restait plus alors que la mémoire.

Lorsque James se décida enfin à remonter, il s'assit sur une chaise, face au lit qu'il partageait avec Lily. Il distinguait les mouvements, saccadés, des sanglots de la jeune femme. Il entendait le froissement des draps, lorsqu'elle retenait ses larmes. Pas une parole ne fut échangée, cette nuit-là. Pas un mot ne franchit leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi, murés dans leur chagrin, incapables de communiquer avec l'autre. Ils partageaient une douleur semblable, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais traduire en parole. Et ce silence les liait.

Lorsqu'ils repenseraient à cette journée, les Potter se demanderaient quelle force leur avait permis de continuer. Ils imagineraient aussi la lutte de leur amie, lorsque les maraudeurs, exceptionnellement au complet, leur relateraient les événements, et ce qu'on avait pu savoir quant à l'exécution sommaire de la famille entière. Une famille décimée, et combien de coeurs brisés, derrière cette tragédie ?

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu_

 _À bientôt !_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hello,_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-deux_

 _31 juillet 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Le soleil étincelait en cette après-midi d'été. Un léger souffle d'air faisait onduler les feuilles et les plantes. Le jardin n'avait jamais été aussi fleuri, aussi chatoyant. Le monde entier semblait participer à la fête qui avait débuté cette après-midi-là, à l'ombre du chêne qui, tel un vieux garde du corps, veillait sur le cottage. Lily et James avaient installé une grande nappe sur l'herbe brûlée par les chaleurs, et y avaient disposé quelques plats et boissons. Harry avait observé les préparatifs d'un regard curieux, debout à côté de la cage d'Iris. Il ne se tenait plus aux meubles depuis un certain temps, et si ses pas étaient parfois malhabiles, il n'en était pas moins résolu à marcher seul.

_ Maman ... veux ça, lança-t-il en pointant du doigt une part généreuse gâteau au chocolat.

_ Pas tout de suite, mon chou, répondit sa mère en lui souriant. Quand Bathilda sera là, tu en auras, promis.

Elle était rentrée une minute, le temps de trouver les verres. James, assit sur la nappe, occupé à découper les parts, avait fait un clin d'oeil à Harry, et l'air de rien, avait poussé vers lui une chocogrenouille. Harry, ravit, avait observé le batracien ensorcelé bondir. Il avait bien tenté de l'attraper, mais étonnamment, le sortilège avait paru fournir des ailes au chocolat. La grenouille avait accompli plusieurs bonds prodigieux et rapidement disparu de leur vue.

_ C'est bizarre, notamment elles ne font qu'un bond ... Tiens Harry, mais dépêche toi, sinon maman va dire non, avait ajouté le jeune homme en tendant à son fils une autre chocogrenouille.

Il adorait son fils, autant que Lily, mais sa nature espiègle poussait parfois le jeune homme à gâter Harry pour le plaisir de voir les yeux de son fils briller, et de voir ceux de Lily lui lancer des éclairs. Il adorait observer la jeune femme s'impatienter tandis qu'elle lui parlait de l'importance d'être en accord quant à leur enfant. Mais il s'agissait de faits rares, et cela tenait plus de l'espièglerie que d'une bravade. James riait au nez de Lily, et la jeune femme ne manquait pas d'occasion de répondre. La dernière fois, elle avait ensorcelé les cheveux du jeune homme pour qu'ils dansent. James n'avait pas pu sortir pendant une journée, mais ils en avait ri.

_ James, tu peux aller chercher les cadeaux, s'il te plaît ? Ils sont dans la chambre. Bathilda ne va pas tarder.

Lily n'avait rien vu, mais le sourire barbouillé de chocolat de son fils lui appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle étouffa un rire en essuyant la bouche de son fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand James revint les bras chargés de trois paquets, ses chaussures se mirent à chanter "Happy Birthday" sans interruption.

_ Cela fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi, lança une voix féminine tandis qu'ils riaient en écoutant les chaussures ensorcelées.

_ Et c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, Bathilda, répondit James en se levant de la nappe, où il avait retrouvé sa place.

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon grand, murmura l'historienne en se penchant vers Harry, qui tendit les bras vers elle.

Lily eut un sourire bienveillant, en regardant son fils ouvrir ses paquets. Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'avait pu venir, mais tous avaient envoyé quelque chose pour l'enfant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de cartes pour préciser les expéditeurs. Seul Remus pouvait envoyer un carton remplis de livres de contes, sorciers ou moldus. Seul Peter pouvait envoyer une peluche terne, qui deviendrait très vite la propriété du chat de la maison. Seule Mary pouvait envoyer un guide de farces et attrapes pour jeunes sorciers, avec un message qui disait "en avance de quelques années". Et enfin, seul Sirius pouvait envoyer à son filleul un balai jouet.

Ce dernier cadeau éclipsa tout le reste, même les présents de James, Lily et Bathilda. Harry avait très vite empoigné le manche, le regard figé, fasciné par l'objet qu'il découvrait. James avait éclaté de rire, et le sourire de Lily s'était élargit tandis que ses yeux pétillaient en observant le jeune garçon s'approprier le nouvel objet. Il avait très vite compris son fonctionnement, et quand James avait appuyé sur le bouton pour le mettre en route, ils n'avaient eu que le temps de courir après le petit garçon qui, à un mètre du sol, effectuait son premier vol.

_ Tu vois, Lily. Il fera un merveilleux joueur de Quidditch, plus tard, avait lancé James en riant, tandis qu'Harry atterrissait lourdement sur le sol.

Il ne pleura pas, mais resta un moment étourdi, sous le regard inquiet des trois adultes. Mais très vite il s'ébroua comme l'aurait fait un chiot, chassant la terre de son visage, et éclata de rire. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que James passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Avant qu'il ne puisse décoller de nouveau, Harry fut soulevé de terre par James, et installé devant une part de gâteau, avant qu'une catastrophe ne puisse se produire.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'invités, et peut-être même n'y avait-il pas beaucoup d'animation pour fêter ce premier anniversaire, mais ce calme convenait aux Potter. Il leur convenait d'autant plus qu'avec Bathilda, ils n'avaient pas à faire semblant. S'ils souriaient sans cesse à leur fils, les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient empêcher leurs yeux de dire la vérité. Le souvenir de leur amie décédée hantait leurs pensées, et les regards fixes, mélancoliques ou ternis qu'ils pouvaient avoir, l'espace d'un instant, trahissaient leurs sentiments. L'historienne ne leur adressa pas un mot sur Marlène, mais les regards et les poignées de mains suffisaient à remplacer des mots qui seraient tombés dans le néant.

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour le jeune couple, tant sur le plan moral que physique. Harry ne se passait plus de son nouveau jouet, et ils avaient dû pousser tout ce qui craignait les maladresses du jeune pilote après que le vase, que Pétunia avait offert à Lily pour Noël, ait finit en mille morceaux. Même le chat fuyait l'intérieur, et passait le plus clair de son temps près de la cage d'Iris, dormant contre le grillage de la volière.

Quelques jours après l'anniversaire de son fils, Lily s'attabla dans la cuisine, une plume et une pile de parchemins face à elle. Elle écrivit toute la matinée, tandis que James hurlait dans le salon, se précipitant chaque fois qu'Harry semblait prendre la direction d'un mur. Enfin, la jeune femme en vint à Sirius. Un élan de reconnaissance montait en elle tandis qu'elle écrivait ces quelques mots :

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Merci, merci, pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était content, je te joins une photo pour que tu le voies toi-même. Comme tu le sais, le balai ne vole qu'à soixante centimètres de hauteur mais Harry a failli tuer le chat et il a pulvérisé un horrible vase que Pétunia m'avait offert pour Noël (ce dont je ne me plains pas)._ _Bien entendu, James a trouvé ça très drôle, il a dit qu'il deviendrait sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots et nous le surveillons de près chaque fois qu'il fait un tour avec._

Elle s'interrompit, écoutant en souriant les exclamations qui venaient du salon. À en juger par le bruit qui suivit, un autre objet venait de subir la vitesse du balai jouet. Elle entendit James rire aux éclats, bientôt imité de leur fils. Peut-être ne le sauraient-ils jamais, tous les deux. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais l'occasion de leur dire ces mots. Mais peut-être qu'ils s'en doutaient, ou finiraient par s'en douter. Elle n'aurait pas pu aimer plus deux personnes sur terre.

 _Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui a toujours été charmante avec nous et qui adore Harry. Nous étions désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir, mais l'Ordre passe avant tout le reste et d'ailleurs, Harry n'est même pas assez grand pour savoir que c'est son anniversaire ! James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais je le vois bien. De plus, Dumbledore a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, toute escapade lui est donc interdite. Si tu pouvais venir nous voir, il serait ravi._

James avait fini par envoyer la cape, par le biais de Peter, venu quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme hésita à parler de cette entrevue à Sirius, mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses observations pour elle. Sirius ou Remus étaient plus à même d'aider et de soutenir le frêle jeune homme. Elle poursuivit alors :

 _Le petit Queudver était là le week-end dernier, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'était sans doute à cause de ce qui est arrivé aux McKinnon. J'ai pleuré toute la soirée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle._

Marlène. Son frère. Sa soeur cadette. Leurs parents. Tous avaient péri dans cette attaque. Tous avaient péri de la main de Voldemort, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer d'exil. Tout semblait pourtant prêt à les accueillir en sécurité. Tout semblait parfait. Alors ? Les rumeurs d'un traître dans les rangs de l'Ordre n'avaient fait qu'amplifier. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça. Comme si se battre contre les ténèbres n'était pas assez. Il fallait également combattre les ténèbres au sein de leurs rangs. Lily se mordit les lèvres. Elle inspira avant de changer de sujet. Le monde était assez sombre pour ne pas en rajouter. Le souvenir de Bathilda lui vint à l'esprit, et elle acheva ainsi sa lettre :

 _Bathilda vient nous voir presque tous les jours, cette petite vieille est fascinante, elle raconte des histoires absolument extraordinaires sur Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en serait ravi s'il le savait ! J'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dans tout cela, car il me semble incroyable que Dumbledore ait jamais pu être ami avec Gellert Grindelwald. Personnellement, je crois qu'elle a un peu perdu la tête!_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _Les parties en italique appartiennent à la véritable lettre de Lily, qui apparaît dans Les Reliques de la Mort_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci d'avoir lu !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _Ps: Je ne m'y connais pas assez en enfants pour savoir véritablement à quel âge ils sont capables de prononcer des bouts de phrase et autres, donc si ça paraît incohérent, j'en suis désolée ^^_


	43. Chapter 43

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _J'ai besoin de votre aide, concernant cette fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à lire le message du bas, s'il vous plaît :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-trois_

 _10 août 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Le bistrot de Godric's Hollow conservait un charme authentique, que beaucoup de touristes recherchaient. Mais le beau temps les poussait souvent dans les parcs, et l'endroit était désert ce matin-là, tandis que Lily et James, accompagnés d'Harry, poussèrent les portes de l'établissement. Sirius les vit arriver dans le reflet des bouteilles du bar auquel il s'était accoudé, une tasse de café devant lui. Il se retourna vivement, en leur adressant un sourire enthousiaste. Délaissant la place où il s'était assit, il s'approcha d'eux à pas vif, démarche qui lui était propre. Il serra vigoureusement la main que lui tendait James, embrassa Lily sur les deux joues, et prit Harry dans ses bras en riant.

Il ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps, si on ne comptait pas leur entrevue rapide à l'enterrement de Marlène. Le danger avait plané au-dessus de la cérémonie, tel une ombre nuisible, prête à bondir des ténèbres où elle se terrait. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'échanger quelques mots, de partager quelques souvenirs de la jeune femme, avant que Maugrey n'escorte lui-même les Potter sur la route du retour, tandis que le jeune homme, partant dans la direction opposée, regagnait son poste.

_ Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir, et je vous avoue que je préfère toujours les bistrots aux enterrements, ajouta Sirius, tentant de faire de l'humour. Enfin, vous comprenez, se reprit-il, réfléchissant à ce que ses paroles pouvaient sous-entendre.

Lily lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. James ne dit rien non plus, mais il lui donna un léger coup amical. Comme ils avaient tendance à le dire lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes étudiants, à situation désespérée, humour désespéré. Le son de la clochette, installée à l'entrée, les fit tressaillir. Ils s'étaient retournés, et leur regards s'étaient fixés sur une silhouette qu'ils distinguaient mal dans le contre-jour. Mais la voix, certes plus calme, de Mary les fit sourire. La jeune femme se dirigea vers eux, tentant de sourire malgré ses yeux rouges. Elle n'avait pas pu être présente, lors des funérailles de son amie, aux prises avec une situation menaçan sa couverture. Elle s'en voulait amèrement, et ne se remettait pas facilement de cette perte.

_ Remus s'excuse, il ne pourra pas venir, annonça-t-elle, une fois le temps des retrouvailles passées. Il a promis qu'il viendrait bientôt, ajouta-elle en souriant doucement.

_ Je ne te savais pas si proche de lui, fit remarquer Sirius, feignant d'être vexé.

La jeune femme allait protester, prenant cette remarque au pied de la lettre, quand un sourire espiègle sur le visage de l'intéressé lui fit réaliser sa méprise. Elle lui lança une bourrade amicale, tandis qu'il riait de sa déconvenue. James les regardait faire en souriant. Les temps avaient beau être sombres, et les lendemains incertains, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Et cette certitude, cette assurance quant à leur avenir, le rassurait. C'était le signe que malgré tout, la guerre ne leur prenait pas tout. C'était la promesse que, malgré la mort, la vie continuait toujours. Il fallait seulement du temps.

La gérante les avait installés dans le fond de la salle, près d'une fenêtre. Elle leur avait servit des jus de fruit, qu'ils sirotaient en attendant midi. Harry réclamait sa part, et James le surveillait prudemment tandis que l'enfant buvait à la paille. Si le pédiatre de Sainte-Mangouste l'avait vu faire, il aurait immédiatement hurlé que seule l'eau convient à un enfant de l'âge d'Harry. Mais il n'était pas là, et James n'aurait jamais pu lui donner un verre entier, même s'il l'avait voulu. S'il s'insurgeait souvent contre les recommandations alimentaires du médicomage, le jeune homme les respectait quasiment à la lettre Les sucres étaient rares, uniquement destinés aux grandes occasions.

_ Merci encore pour le balai, Patmol, lança-t-il ensuite. Il pulvérise tout ce qui traîne dans la maison, ça nous aide à faire le ménage d'été.

_ La photo que tu m'a envoyée, Lily, valait vraiment tous les remerciements. Il avait fière allure, mon filleul, répondit le jeune homme en souriant au souvenir du cliché qu'il avait reçu, un matin.

Les regards s'étaient involontairement tournés vers Harry, qui en profita pour tendre les bras. Sirius devança James et installa son filleul sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas les regards bienveillants qui l'entouraient. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le sourire amusé qui naissait sur les lèvres de James, ou le regard pétillant de Mary. Quelques années plus tôt, une telle scène leur aurait paru impossible. Sirius avait toujours proclamé qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants et que, tant que possible, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Et aujourd'hui, il imitait le langage hésitant d'Harry, et le gâtait autant que possible.

Au fond, Jame et Lily pensait à la même chose, tandis qu'ils observaient cette scène. Jamais ils n'auraient pu choisir un meilleur parrain pour Harry, excepté Remus. La jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle de James, et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Oui. Si quelque chose devait leur arriver, Harry serait en sécurité. Si quelque chose arrivait, il ne serait pas seul. Il ne serait pas laissé pour compte, abandonné. Il serait aimé. Il serait protégé. Le jeune couple n'avait jamais eu autant confiance en leur choix. Et s'ils se tournaient vers Mary, les mêmes pensées naissaient. Avec un tel parrain et une telle marraine, Harry s'en sortirait toujours.

_ Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas encore assez faim pour faire honneur au repas, lança Sirius en entendant les cloches de la ville retentir douze coups.

Il n'était pas le seul. Ils attendirent un peu, sirotant le fond de leur verre, avant de commander leur repas. Quelques habitués s'étaient installés, commandant eux aussi le fish'n chips qui avait fait la réputation de l'établissement. Quelques touristes étaient là, également, le regard plongé dans des guides. Godric's Hollow n'était pas un village réputé pour ses belles bâtisses ou pour son histoire remarquable. D'ordinaire, ceux qui venaient ici cherchaient à trouver un exemple de village typiquement anglais, au charme authentique. Bien sûr, quelques uns, un peu plus avertis, venaient ici dans l'espoir de trouver une trace magique, après avoir lu les légendes qui entouraient ce paisible coin anglais. Mais généralement, ils repartaient bredouille.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sera la troisième fois que le Poudlard Express partira sans nous, murmura Mary d'un ton songeur, tandis qu'elle dégustait son repas.

_ C'est vrai, confirma Lily, s'interrompant dans son repas. Mais ça continue de faire bizarre, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Quand j'étais là-bas, j'avais envie d'y rester toute a vie. Je me sentais chez moi. Protégée et aimée pour ce que j'étais.

_ Merci pour moi, grommela James, attrapant son verre de bière.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas de toi dont il était question, répondit affectueusement la jeune femme.

_ Je comprends Lily, intervint Sirius. C'est vrai, il y avait une guerre dehors, mais nous n'y jouions aucune part, encore. Nous la regardions de notre tour d'ivoire. Mais honnêtement, je préfère être au coeur des combats, et savoir que mes actes peuvent sauver des vies, plutôt que de rester assis sur un banc à attendre que les heures passent, ajouta-t-il, nuançant son propos.

Lily se mordit les lèvres. Elle aussi aurait aimé dire que ses actes sauvaient des vies. Elle aussi rêvait d'un monde meilleur. Mais en y repensant, elle enviait parfois cette innocence qui les entourait à Poudlard. Ces moments où la guerre leur apparaissait être un loin mirage. Et ces pensées la terrifiaient. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles choses. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer la sécurité quand tant de personnes luttaient, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir que demain, après-demain, et tous les jours qui suivraient, ils se réveilleraient en vie, et s'endormiraient sans crainte. Elle se torturait l'esprit,craignant qu'on la prenne pour un monstre, sans se laisser penser qu'un tel sentiment était légitime.

_ J'espère que bientôt, tout ceci sera un mauvais souvenir, soupira Mary.

Leurs assiettes furent bientôt remplacées par des tasses fumantes de café, et pendant un instant, le silence s'installa à leur table. Dehors, la chaleur semblait écrasante. À travers les fenêtres, ils pouvaient voir des enfants chercher désespérément de l'ombre, traînant derrière eux des parents épuisés, s'aspergeant d'eau ou s'éventant avec ce qu'ils pouvaient. Il n'y avait pas de marchand de glace, et donc aucun moyen de se rafraîchir avec un tel dessert. Cependant, la gérante du bistrot ne se faisait pas prier pour servir des verres d'eau, dans lesquels elle ajoutait des glaçons. Pour ceux qui ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle donnait des gobelets en plastique. Tout était mis en oeuvre pour qu'au moins, à défaut de souffrir de la chaleur, personne ne souffre de déshydratation.

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, occupés à rêver un monde meilleur. Harry somnolait à présent dans sa poussette, avec cet air paisible des enfants sereins. Soudain, James poussa Lily du coude. Sans échanger une parole, ils se comprirent mutuellement. Annoncer la grossesse de la jeune femme ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas quand le seul parrain possible était absent, et que les cendres de celle qui aurait dû être marraine refroidissaient à peine.

La main de Lily s'accrocha encore plus à celle de James. Oui, ils les avaient choisi. Mais la vie leur prenait Remus, quand la mort leur enlevait Marlène. Comme elle leur avait enlevé Dorcas. Comme elle leur enlèverait encore d'autres connaissances. Se taire leur semblait un moyen de ne pas tenter le sort. Un moyen de protéger encore cet éclat de lumière, fragile et encore si petit. Demain, peut-être. Demain, cet ami qui revenait dans chaque conversation. Ce demain qu'on imaginait radieux. Et ce demain, qui chaque jour semblait s'éloigner davantage.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'avais une question à vous poser, et j'ai besoin de chaque voix, donc ne soyez pas timides :)_

 _Lily est, comme vous le savez, enceinte. Seulement, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais conduire cette partie de l'histoire, aussi je me tourne vers vous._

 _Est-ce que vous préféreriez qu'elle fasse une fausse-couche, ou qu'elle soit encore enceinte au moment d'Halloween, avec tout ce que ça implique ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qui sera pris en compte, je vous le promets._

 _Merci d'avance à celles (et ceux, peut-être ?) qui répondront :)_

 _À bientôt !_


	44. Chapter 44

_Hello !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _N'oubliez pas, ma question est toujours d'actualité : Lily devrait-elle perdre l'enfant avant, ou pendant le 31 octobre, selon vous ?_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-quatre_

 _16 août 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut, au premier coup de tonnerre. Le souffle court, elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée. En voyant la lueur des éclairs filtrer à travers les volets, elle se rasséréna. La pluie battait à présent les volets, comme pour chercher refuge à l'intérieur. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, avant de se lever. Trois heures du matin. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, il n'y avait pas eu une seule nuit sans que quelque chose la réveille. Elle se leva, et jeta un plaid sur ses épaules. Pieds nus, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, qu'elle ferma, diminuant ainsi le bruit. James marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, avant de se retourner, toujours endormi.

Dans la pièce attenante, la jeune femme entendit un sanglot. Harry avait sûrement été réveillé par l'orage. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Lily alluma la veilleuse. Le visage baigné de larmes de son fils apparut alors, comme dans un songe. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement, murmurant doucement des mots censés rassurer l'enfant. En même temps, elle fit jaillir de sa baguette des sphères lumineuses, qui flottaient à présent dans la pièce. Harry regarda un moment cette nouvelle source lumineuse, oubliant presque de sangloter.

_ Maman, appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, tandis que de nouvelles perles salées pointaient dans ses yeux émeraudes.

_ Maman est là, mon trésor, murmura Lily en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, où il se cala résolument, effrayé par un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Lily s'installa dans le fauteuil installé près du lit, où elle serra son fils contre elle. À chaque éclair, Harry tressaillait, et chaque coup de tonnerre lui arrachait un sanglot effrayé. La jeune mère murmurait sans discontinuer, espérant que le ton de sa voix calmerait l'enfant. Mais rien ne parvenait à bout de ces terreurs enfantines. La jeune femme ne pouvait que continuer ce qu'elle faisait, bercer son enfant au son des comptines moldues, à la lueur qu'offraient les sphères lumineuses.

L'orage était violent, même Lily devait le reconnaître. Il ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter, même après une demi-heure de fracas. La jeune femme berçait toujours Harry, s'endormant elle-même contre le fauteuil moelleux qui l'accueillait. Elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau contre elle la chaleureuse étreinte maternelle qui l'avait tant de fois rassurée lorsque, au même âge, et même plus tardivement qu'Harry, un orage éclatait. Si l'ancienne terreur enfantine avait disparu, et si cette étreinte maternelle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir lieu, le souvenir de ces nuits hanterait à jamais la jeune femme.

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets, réveillant la jeune femme. Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de reconnaître l'endroit qui l'entourait. Harry dormait contre elle, et le tonnerre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avec douceur, la jeune femme reposa l'enfant dans son lit, avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture en laine, qu'elle avait tricotée durant l'hiver. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'enfant, tandis qu'il étendant ses bras et se rendormait paisiblement.

_ Lily ? Lily !

La voix de James perçait à travers les murs, et le bruit d'une porte grinçante parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte, et croisa le jeune homme sur le palier. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, comme toujours, et son regard trahissait sa fatigue. Un pli barrait son front, qui s'effaça lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa femme. Alors, un sourire illumina son visage, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui en l'embrassant.

_ Tu as l'air épuisée, constata-t-il lorsqu'ils cessèrent leur étreinte. Si je dois être honnête, je dirais même que tu as une tête affreuse, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Lily le regarda un moment, figée. Puis elle sentit une colère sans borne monter en elle. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, au grand dam du jeune homme, qui avait voulu plaisanter et s'en repentait à présent.

_ J'ai l'air épuisé ? J'ai une tête affreuse ? S'exclama la jeune femme avec rage. Mais tu sais ce que c'est que de porter un enfant, James Potter ? Tu sais ce que c'est que de voir ton corps changer, gonfler comme un ballon et susciter les regards de tout le monde ? Tu sais ce que c'est que de faire ton maximum pour agir normalement alors qu'au fond de moi il n'y a plus rien de normal ou de logique ? Et si ça ne te suffis pas, j'ai encore toute une liste de problèmes auxquels seules les femmes doivent faire face !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, dignes de l'orage de la nuit passée. James se mordit les lèvres, et leva les bras en signe de reddition. Il multipliait les excuses, sans que celles-ci ne trouvent grâce aux yeux de sa femme. Les souvenirs de la première grossesse de Lily lui revenaient, tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait son discours, hurlant que lui aussi aurait une tête affreuse, s'il avait passé la nuit à rassurer leur enfant, au lieu de dormir comme un loir.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je plaisantais seulement, je m'excuse, murmura le jeune homme.

_ Désolé ? Ça oui, tu peux l'être, renifla la jeune femme.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et descendit et les marches, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. James la suivait, se maudissant intérieurement. Il savait qu'à cause de sa grossesse, la jeune femme pouvait facilement prendre la mouche, et il savait également que faire le malin ne lui avait jamais réussi avec Lily. Il s'attendit à la trouver assise, un regard enragé planté sur lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Les volets, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, laissaient les rayons du soleil entrer à flots dans la pièce. Lily était accoudée au plan de travail, ses cheveux roux illuminés par les reflets des rayons lumineux. Sa silhouette était secouée par de violents sanglots, qui firent craindre le pire au jeune homme.

_ Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en s'inquiétant, voyant défiler la liste de ceux auxquels il tenait, et qui auraient pu être les victimes potentielles du mage noir.

_ Adalbert Waffling* est mort, sanglota la jeune femme en se réfugiant contre lui.

_ Ada qui ?

Le jeune homme avait beau chercher, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Cette amnésie le rassurait, cependant il demeurait perplexe. Ce nom lui semblait lointain, mais il l'avait déjà entendu. Un nouveau membre de l'Ordre ? Un jeune homme qui aurait été élève en même temps qu'eux ? Non, décidément il ne se souvenait pas. Serrant la jeune femme contre lui, il tendit le cou pour lire l'article. Celui-ci annonçait qu'Adalbert Waffling, célèbre théoricien de la magie, avait rendu l'âme dans son sommeil, de cause naturelle. Sa famille avait précisé qu'il avait eu une belle vie, et que si elle devait s'achever ainsi, alors ils étaient heureux. Aucune souffrance, aucune torture, seulement un sommeil duquel il ne se réveillerait pas. Le rêve de tant de sorciers, à l'heure où les assassinats devenaient monnaie courante.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, et il aurait éclaté de rire si Lily n'avait pas été dans cet état. Ce fameux Adalbert, n'était en réalité que l'auteur d'un de leur livre de cours de première année. Il l'avait oublié, depuis tout ce temps, et il soupçonnait Lily d'avoir fait de même. Néanmoins, l'annonce d'une mort la mettait toujours en émoi, surtout en ce moment. Il se contenta de tapoter maladroitement le dos de la jeune femme, en se retenant de pouffer.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura soudain Lily en se dégageant des bras de James. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, tout à l'heure.

_ Aucun soucis, répondit James en souriant. Je l'avais mérité.

_ Et je ne voulais pas pleurer pour cet Adalbert, parce qu'au fond j'étais en désaccord avec toutes ses théories fumeuse, ajouta la jeune femme en riant à travers ses larmes. Je suis vraiment ...

_ Lily, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est rien, coupa Jame, avant de se mettre à rire, en ajoutant : J'avoue quand même que pleurer pour cet Adal .. machin chose était un peu absurde.

Lily lui sourit, et comme le temps, qui était revenu au beau fixe, elle sentit une certaine bonne humeur remonter en elle. James prépara du café, et tandis que l'odeur envahissait la cuisine, ils s'assirent devant les tasses fumantes. Iris était repartie das son nichoir, et le courrier qu'elle avait ramené trônait sur la table, mais ni James ni Lily n'y avaient jeté un oeil. Ils profitaient simplement de leur matinée, en silence, contemplant cette nouvelle journée qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Aux alentours de neuf heures, James monta auprès d'Harry, qui se faisait entendre. Le jeune père le prit dans ses bras, et s'occupa de lui un moment, tandis que Lily ouvrait les volets des autres pièces. Le tas de lettre resta ignoré jusqu'aux environs d'onze heures. James avait promis qu'il s'essayerai à un plat complexe, et Lily, curieuse, était descendue avec Harry pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Elle prit le paquet de lettre et se dirigea dans le salon, où Harry s'emparait déjà de son balai-jouet. Son esprit vaquait à mille autres choses, tandis qu'elle lisait en diagonale les noms des expéditeurs lorsqu'une enveloppe en papier kraft lui fit froncer les sourcils. Plus attentivement, elle relu les quelques lettres qui formaient le nom des expéditeurs :

 _M. Tom et Miss Gabrielle Beckett_

* * *

 _Et je coupe ici ..._

 _* Connu sous le nom d'Albert Lasornette, en français. Mais j'aimais mieux Waffling ^^'_

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre._

 _À bientôt !_


	45. Chapter 45

_Hello !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Je le dédie à toutes celles (et peut-être ceux) qui avaient apprécier le personnage de Gabrielle :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-Cinq_

 _16 août 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Lily resta figée, incapable de détacher son regard de l'enveloppe. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, tandis qu'un million de pensées traversaient son esprit. Gabrielle. Le visage de l'enfant lui revenait, et elle pouvait presque la voir, debout devant elle, la dévisageant de ses yeux graves, comme elle le faisait à Guernesey. Depuis, des jours, des semaines, des mois entiers s'étaient écoulés. Ils avaient perdu Dorcas, ils avaient perdu Marlène, sans oublier les frères Prewett. Pourtant, tout lui revenait avec une netteté stupéfiante. Comme si ces mois écoulés n'étaient qu'un songe, comme si hier encore ils courraient sur la plage, bâtissaient des châteaux de sable et construisaient des châteaux en Espagne.

_ James, appela la jeune femme, d'une voix étranglée, sans relever les yeux.

Le bruit des pas du jeune homme retentit dans le vestibule, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, le visage parsemé de farine. Il s'était enveloppé dans un grand tablier, cadeau d'un anniversaire lointain, qu'ils avaient retrouvé au grenier, enfermé dans un carton. Les sourcils froncés, il entra dans la pièce et se planta devant la jeune femme :

_ Lily, j'essaye de faire ce maudit plat, si tu m'interrompts toutes les vingt minutes, je ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Lily avait levé les yeux vers lui, et sans un mot, elle lui avait tendu l'enveloppe. Intrigué, James avait parcouru les noms, comme Lily l'avait fait, quelques minutes auparavant. Alors, la jeune femme pu observer un changement, dans la physionomie du jeune homme. Ses sourcils volèrent sur son front, avant de se froncer de nouveau, tandis qu'il relisait attentivement les quelques lettres manuscrites. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ce qu'il avait lu, James leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Lily.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, se dévisageant en silence, en proie à de nombreuses questions. Pendant des mois, ils avaient cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de l'enfant. Ils avaient adressé des lettres à tous les membres de l'Ordre susceptibles de connaître son destin, en vain. En réponse à leurs lettres inquiètes, ils n'avaient reçu qu'une réponse, invariable à mesure que le temps passait :

 _"Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas"_

Et ces quelques mots, à chaque fois, ne faisaient qu'augmenter les alarmes du couple. Si elle allait vraiment si bien, pourquoi personne ne donnait plus de détails ? Pourquoi personne ne leur communiquait une adresse où la joindre ? Et pourquoi ce silence obstiné ? Mais ce matin, tandis qu'ils observaient l'enveloppe, leurs angoisses revenaient. Cette lettre sonnerait-elle la fin de leurs alarmes, ou le début de la fin ?

_ Je l'ouvre ? Demanda Lily, après un moment.

Le silence qui s'était établit, uniquement troublé par le babillage d'Harry, était assez lourd pour ne pas être rompu aussi facilement. James hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, évitant ainsi que ce dernier ne monte sur son balai sans qu'ils puissent le surveiller correctement. Lily déchira le haut du papier kraft, et extirpa deux parchemins, couverts d'écritures différentes. L'une, courte et couverte d'une écriture ronde et enfantine, était sûrement de la main de Gabrielle. L'autre, plus longue, était signée du nom du compagnon de Dorcas.

_ Tu veux la lire à haute voix ? Demanda James à la jeune femme, en désignant la lettre de Gabrielle.

_ Si tu veux, répondit Lily en baissant les yeux sur les mots, tracés à l'encre bleue.

 _"Pour Lily et James Potter,_

 _Je vais bien, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop inquiets._

 _Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez, mais je ne savais pas où vous écrire._ _Oncle Tom a bien voulu demander, et j'ai enfin pu vous écrire._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien aussi, et que bébé Harry va bien._

 _Oncle Tom prends soin de moi, il m'emmène souvent manger des gaufres et des crêpes à Regent's Park, et nous pouvons voir les animaux en même temps._

 _Oncle Tom sourit beaucoup, mais son sourire est éteint. J'espère que le vôtre est aussi lumineux qu'à Guernesey._

 _Promettez-moi qu'un jour, nous retournerons là-bas._ _Tante Dorcas aimait tellement cet endroit._

 _Nous ferons des châteaux de sable, encore et encore. J'ai un cerf-volant maintenant, nous pourrons le faire voler sur la plage._

 _Nous étions si heureux là-bas. Londres ne vaut pas l'île._

 _Vous me manquez, mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt._

 _Gabrielle"_

La voix de Lily faiblissait à mesure qu'elle lisait. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Malgré l'écriture enfantine, la jeune femme percevait une gravité, cette gravité propre aux enfants frappés ainsi par le malheur, qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans les mots d'une enfant de cet âge-là. James demeura silencieux, également. Comme Lily, il avait été frappé par les mots de l'enfant.

_ L'autre lettre est de ...

_ Tom, répondit la jeune femme, en sursautant, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Tu veux la lire ?

James, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, s'empara de la feuille, couverte d'une écriture plus carrée que la première, plus adulte, bien que légèrement tremblée. Aucune lettre n'échappait à cette caractéristique, comme si la guerre gangrenait jusqu'à la moelle l'auteur de ces mots. Comme si le chagrin de la perte de Dorcas demeurait, intact, empoisonnant chaque fait ou geste de Tom. James prit une profonde inspiration, avant de lire, à haute voix, ces quelques phrases :

 _"À l'attention de James et Lily Potter,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé._

 _Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses. Jamais vous n'auriez dû rester sans nouvelles aussi longtemps. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour revenir à la lumière, et depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de demander de vos nouvelles, et un moyen de vous contacter, à chaque personne susceptible de vous connaître. Chaque fois je me heurtais au même mur, celui d'un silence impénétrable, ou de quelques mots convenus. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore en personne, que j'ai enfin pu obtenir la certitude que ces mots vous parviendraient._

 _Gabrielle se remet difficilement, mais quoi de plus normal ? À son âge, aucun enfant ne devrait être confronté à un tel déferlement de violence et de mort. Mais combien sont-ils, à travers le pays, à travers le monde, à vivre un tel enfer ?_

 _Je vous promets que je fais tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour elle. Je l'ai ramenée à Londres, où l'Ordre du Phoenix nous a trouvé une un appartement sûr. Grâce à leurs bons soins, Gabrielle est aidée par les meilleurs spécialistes, qui essayent de lui rendre ce que la mort lui a volé. Son innocence. Son bonheur. Le chemin sera long, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Déjà son sourire s'élargit, et j'attends avec impatience le jour où son rire résonnera à nouveau entre ces murs._

 _Nous serions enchantés de vous revoir, si jamais un tel projet est réalisable. J'en ai touché deux mots aux aurors qui veillent sur nous, et ils m'ont promis que, si vous acceptiez, ils pourraient essayer d'arranger une telle entrevue. Gabrielle et moi serions ravis si tel était le cas._

 _Un jour, je réussirais à vous parler de Dorcas. Je sais que vous étiez des amis très proches. Mais la plaie est encore trop à vif, et la douleur trop vive. Un jour, peut-être ..._

 _Tom"_

Un profond silence régna quelques instants, seulement troublé par les grognement d'Harry. L'enfant supportait mal la vue de son balai, sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'utiliser, et faisait connaître son mécontentement. Machinalement, James finit , avant de lever les yeux sur Lily. Un seul regard leur suffit. Eux aussi voulaient revoir Gabrielle, et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient laisser passer cette occasion.

_ On en parlera aux maraudeurs quand ils viendront, décida Lily, suscitant l'approbation de James.

Le jeune homme resta un moment dans le salon, admirant l'habileté de son fils sur le balai. Le chat, qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, entrebâillée, allait poser une patte à l'intérieur lorsque les cris de joie de l'enfant lui firent hérisser le poli. Il battit prudemment en retraite, préférant de loin le calme du jardin. Lily éclata de rire, avant d'attraper de justesse la lampe qui menaçait de tomber, après une rencontre fortuite avec le balai de son fils.

_ Je ferais mieux d'aller continuer la cuisine, sinon on ne mangera jamais, finit par déclarer James, après avoir ri en voyant une manœuvre particulièrement chanceuse de son fils.

Lily acquiesça. Tandis que le jeune homme retournait à ses fourneaux, elle s'attabla au bureau et, tout en gardant un oeil sur son fils, elle entrepris d'écrire un mot aux maraudeurs. Elle les invitait à venir passer une journée avec eux, quand ils seraient préféraient parler de ce projet avec eux, avant de donner de faux espoirs à Gabrielle au travers d'une lettre trop rapide.

Tout en écrivant, la jeune femme ne cessait de réfléchir. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Remus, et Peter était si discret que parfois, on se rendait à peine compte qu'il était là. Lily s'en voulait affreusement de penser ainsi, surtout que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais causé d'ennui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se promit que, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Personne ne devrait avoir à l'être.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous aimerez la suite !_

 _À bientôt_


	46. Chapter 46

_Hello !_

 _Désolée, je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu un contretemps._

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (comme tous les chapitres qui suivront, je pense, parce que la date arrive à grand pas) mais je voulais vraiment qu'il ait sa place dans cette fanfiction._

 _Je le dédie à Twinkle Wave et à Madame Guipure._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-six_

 _5 septembre 1981, Londres_

Les bruits de la circulation emplissaient les rues. Un léger vent frais soulevait les premières feuilles jaunies, tandis que les auvents des boutiques, qui jalonnaient l'avenue, ondulaient à son contact. Une foule s'était amassée sur les trottoirs, par simple badinage, ou dans la quête de quelque chose de précis. On était bousculé, poussé du coude à tout moment, tandis que les conversations formaient un murmure incompréhensible. La foule s'enivrait de ce bruit, de cette promiscuité, sans doute à cause de la rentrée, au lundi suivant.

_ Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde, bougonna James, tandis qu'il tenait fermement la poussette, de crainte de se la voir arrachée.

_ C'était pire à King's Cross, fit remarquer Lily, sans le regarder.

Ils se trouvaient dans une forme d'alcôve, où une vitrine exposait ses dernières nouveautés. La jeune femme, tournée vers la foule, se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, détaillant chaque visage, chaque expression. Elle semblait nerveuse, comme si le contact de tant de gens l'affolait. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas trouvée dans une grande ville, comme celle-ci ? À côté, Godric's Hollow ressemblait à un hameau perdu.

_ Ils avaient dit quinze heures, c'est ça ? Demanda Lily, toujours sans se retourner.

_ Il n'est que moins dix, Lily, répondit Remus en souriant.

Il comprenait sans peine l'agitation de son amie. Elle n'avait pas été au contact de la foule depuis des mois. Même à Square Grimmaud, elle avait pu éviter ce torrent humain. Mais n'y avait-il que cette agitation, pour la troubler ? N'était-ce pas également cette crainte, bien normale, de revoir Gabrielle et Tom, après tant de mois, alors que leur dernière rencontre remontait à l'enterrement de Dorcas ? Le jeune homme souriait en la regardant, tandis que James soupirait :

_ On ne risque pas de les rater, de toute manière, si tu gesticule comme ça.

Lily se retourna immédiatement, les sourcils froncés. Peter, qui s'était assit dans un coin, regardait nerveusement le visage courroucé de la jeune femme. Allait-on assister à un éclat dont elle avait le secret, quand elle était adolescente ? La sorcière se rapprocha du groupe et s'appuya à son tour contre la vitre, avant de répondre à James :

_ J'ai seulement peur qu'ils ne nous voient pas. On aurait dû leur dire de nous retrouver à un emplacement plus visible.

_ Je suis désolé, Lily, je ne ... Je sais que tu es stressée, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils nous reconnaîtront. Gabrielle, surtout.

Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Les yeux rivés sur le trottoir d'en face, elle observait deux silhouettes, un adulte et un enfant, qui se dégageaient de la masse compacte de la foule. On aurait dit qu'eux aussi cherchaient quelqu'un. Avançant à pas lents, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux. Enfin, la plus petite des silhouette repéra le groupe, et tendit le bras vers eux. Lily serra instinctivement le bras de James, en retenant son souffle. Lorsqu'ils les virent traverser, ils se redressèrent, en souriant.

_ Excusez-nous, je me suis trompé de trottoir, lança Tom d'un air penaud, tandis que Gabrielle se jetait au cou de Lily.

_ Aucun problème, répondit James en lui serrant la main, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Il y eu un moment de silence, comme si ces retrouvailles étaient trop lourdes à porter. Des mois s'étaient écoulés. Des amis étaient tombés. Aucun d'eux n'était la même personne, et aucun d'eux n'oubliait. Les sourires étaient gênés, comme si l'amitié qui semblait prête à les faire danser de joie était entravée par ces morts. À la surprise de tous, ce fut Gabrielle qui rompit le silence :

_ Je vous aurait reconnus entre mille, souffla-t-elle.

James eut un sourire attendri, tandis que Lily se penchait vers la petite fille en lui tendant les bras. Gabrielle s'y réfugia. Les passants n'avaient plus aucune importance. La clameur de cette rue commerçante ressemblait à un murmure. Les voitures n'étaient qu'un mirage. Tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui importait en cet instant présent, c'était d'être là. D'être encore vivants. D'être ensembles.

Il y avait un café, non loin d'eux. Ils trouvèrent une table, dans le fond. Il n'y avait que quelques habitués, des touristes et les derniers vacanciers. Ils ne furent pas dérangés. Les serveurs tournaient, allaient, venaient, comme dans un balle. Seuls leurs voix fortes contrastaient avec le calme de l'endroit. Un serveur ajouta des friandises à la crêpe commandée par Gabrielle, ce qui la fit sourire largement, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient. Remus et Peter, un peu en retrait, furent tirés par Lily vers eux.

_ Mais, Lily, ce sont vos retrouvailles, protesta Remus, effrayé à l'idée de déranger.

_ Non Remus, répondit la jeune femme de sa voix douce. Ce sont les retrouvailles de ceux qui ont connu Dorcas. De ceux qui connaissent la guerre.

Les deux jeunes gens s'associèrent donc au groupe, tandis que des tasses, fumantes, étaient déposées devant chacun d'entre eux. La gêne qu'ils avaient tous ressentis s'estompait à présent, et quelques instants plus tard, ils débattaient ferme. Dorcas n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter son fiancé aux autres, et l'enterrement n'avait pas été un moment propice. Ils se souvenaient tous de cette matinée froide, où seul le silence et les larmes avaient accompagné la jeune femme. Le jeune homme découvrit donc la personnalité de chacun, et partagea de nombreuses anecdotes de Dorcas.

_ Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de la fois où elle a fait exploser son chaudron ? Demanda James en souriant à ce souvenir.

Tom, intéressé, se pencha. Il avait été à Durmstrang, et ne connaissait que de réputation Poudlard, d'après ce que lui en avait dit Dorcas, les yeux brillants. Il connaissait peu cette partie de sa vie, et ne se lassait jamais d'en entendre parler. Parler et entendre parler de celle qu'il avait aimé le torturait, intérieurement, mais il avait besoin de la rendre vivante à nouveau. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait vécu. Qu'elle avait été là.

_ Elle voulait le nettoyer, expliqua James. Slughorn avait interdit qu'on se serve d'un sortilège, à cause de la potion qu'il nous avait fait préparer. Un des éléments, mis en contact avec un sortilège, réagissait. Dorcas était en retard, elle s'est dit qu'un petit sortilège ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le chaudron a volé en éclat. Elle a été obligée, comme punition, d'assister Mme Pomfresh qui soignait ceux qui avaient été atteints par les morceaux.

La tablée éclata de rire. Dorcas s'en était voulue pendant des semaines, se torturant l'esprit, s'excusant mille fois auprès de chaque élève présentant un bandage. La plupart lui assuraient que ce n'était rien, que ça pouvait arriver, qu'au moins son chaudron était propre à présent, mais Dorcas ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Lily, Marlène et Mary avait passé des heures à la rassurer.

_ C'était une amie extraordinaire, et une sorcière extrêmement douée, murmura Lily, pensive.

Remus lui serra discrètement la main, tandis que James l'entourait de son bras gauche, l'autre étant occupé à tenir Harry. L'enfant était étonnement sage. Il regardait autour de lui, sans sourire. Lui d'ordinaire si vivant, si souriant, était soudain devenu muet. James et Lily ne s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure. Depuis quelques temps, Harry devenait grognon. L'enfermement en était peut-être la cause, même si l'enfant n'en avait pas conscience, il devait trouver très pénible de voir toujours les mêmes choses. On aurait dit qu'il examinait chaque objet, chaque visage, chaque mouvement, pour se le fixer en mémoire. Il n'avait jamais été à Londres, hormis pour voir le pédicomage*.

Les heures passèrent, défilant plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Gabrielle ne lâchait plus James et Lily, parlant sans interruption de cette semaine, l'an passé, qu'ils avaient vécu à Guernesey. Les glaces, les châteaux de sable, les courses sans fin sur la plage, le badminton. Ils reviendraient, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, ils y retourneraient ? Dorcas en aurait été si contente. Elle s'était attachée à l'île, qui était devenu son refuge. Ils devaient y retourner. Pour elle.

_ Si nous en avons l'occasion, je serais ravi d'y aller, répondit Tom, tandis que l'enfant lui demandait pour la dixième fois.

_ Et nous aussi, Gabrielle, répondit Lily en souriant.

Sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Lily ressentit soudain une peur, étrange. Comme une angoisse. Elle serra l'enfant très fort contre elle, le coeur serré sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la foule, la jeune femme se tint immobile, fixant le point où ils avaient disparu. Une larme roula, puis une autre. Remus fit un signe discret à James, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Le jeune loup-garou hocha la tête et entraîna Peter un peu plus loin, en tenant fermement la poussette où Harry dormait, pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Jales s'approcha de Lily, et avec douceur, il la serra contre lui.

_ Je sais que c'est stupide, sanglota la jeune femme, se pressant contre lui. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ne pas les revoir. James, j'ai peur.

_ Je sais Lily, murmura le jeune homme. Je sais.

_ Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? S'il nous arrivait quelque chose ?

_ Tout ira bien, ma Lily jolie. Tout ira bien, murmura encore James, sans savoir s'il devait croire à ses propres paroles.

La nuit était tombée quand ils rentrèrent au cottage. Remus et Peter devaient dormir dans la chambre d'ami, où la veille, le couple avait préparé deux lits. Mais acun des jeunes gens ne parvint à complètement s'abandonner au sommeil. Remus fixait d'un oeil hagard les dernières traces qu'il avait laissé sur le mur, la dernière fois où il avait dormi ici durant la pleine lune. Depuis, une potion avait été élaborée, et il n'avait plus eu besoin de se réfugier chez ses amis. Peter, quant à lui, tourné vers le mur, le fixait, tremblant comme un animal effrayé. Cette guerre n'épargnait personne. Ni les vivants, ni les morts.

* * *

 _*Pédicomage : Je ne sais pas comment on dit pédiatre dans le monde des sorciers, donc j'ai improvisé ^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _À bientôt !_


	47. Chapter 47

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je sais que mon style est en train d'évoluer, peut-être parce que je redoute sérieusement les prochains chapitres et leur écriture, je ne sais pas. J'espère que vous comprenez._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-Sept_

 _6 septembre 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Les nuages s'étaient épaissis durant la nuit, masquant ce matin-là les timides rayons du soleil qui essayaient d'illuminer le monde. Dans la cuisine, l'odeur du café réchauffait l'atmosphère, mais pas suffisamment pour que personne ne soit affecté par ce brusque changement de temps. Remus faisait fondre son sucre de manière distraite, le regard perdu dans le vide, tandis que Peter buvait tasse sur tasse dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. James, quant à lui, lisait le journal, ou feignait de le lire, parcourant d'un regard rapide les colonnes noires qui s'étalaient sur le papier clair. Lily, enfin, avait resserré contre elle les pans d'un gilet de laine, qu'elle s'était tricoté l'année précédente. Harry dormait encore, d'un sommeil paisible propre aux enfants.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, et personne n'avait partagé son expérience de la veille. Il était peut-être trop tôt, encore. Trop tôt pour parler des disparus et des êtres à jamais perdus. Alors ils gardaient le silence, murés dans leurs pensées. Qu'apporterait demain ? De quoi seraient fait les prochains mois ? De telles questions venaient brouiller le fil de leur rêverie.

_ Quelqu'un veut un autre café ? Demanda Lily, d'un ton absent.

_ S'il te plaît, répondit Peter, en tendant avidement sa tasse.

_ Tu en es à ton quatrième, Queudver, fit remarquer James, sans relever la tête. Crois-moi, personne ne veut voir le résultat de dix tasses enfilées coup sur coup.

En se mordant les lèvres, le jeune homme reposa sa tasse, et ne parla plus d'en reprendre. Remus fit remarquer sa tasse pleine, où la boisson commençait à refroidir lentement, mais James se leva et, devançant la jeune femme, il se servit assez largement, après avoir fait de même pour son épouse. Ensuite, il mit le lait d'Harry à chauffer, et revint s'asseoir à table.

_ Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Peter, en s'agitant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

_ Lis-le si tu veux, j'ai fini.

Le ton de James était assez froid, ce qui surpris Lily. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence. Le clocher voisin sonna neuf coups, et au même moment, Harry se mit à pleurer. James se leva précipitamment et monta, laissant les trois jeunes gens seuls dans la cuisine. Ils l'entendirent monter à l'étage, ouvrir la porte et la refermer. Remus avait relevé la tête, et son regard s'était posé sur Lily, interrogateur. Par le même biais, elle lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus. Si James n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec Peter, il ne l'avait jamais brusqué ainsi, et il n'avait jamais gardé le silence aussi longtemps.

_ Je m'en occuperais, murmura Lily, songeuse.

_ De quoi ? Interrogea Peter, surpris, en levant les yeux de son journal.

_ Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, Lily, coupa Remus en jetant un regard à l'horloge, comme pour s'assurer que le clocher avait dit vrai. Je dois être à Londres dans une heure. C'était un plaisir de vous accompagner, hier, même si je crois que nous aurions tous espéré que les conditions soient moins tendues. Merci pour ton accueil, Lils.

Il débarrassa sa table, adressa un sourire chaleureux à la jeune femme, et s'esquiva, non sans avoir salué James qui redescendait, Harry dans les bras. Lily entendit les bribes de leur conversation, mais il ne s'agissait que de formalités somme toute banales, rien d'intéressant. Rien qui pouvait expliquer le comportement renfermé de James. En y repensant, Lily se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas jugé sévèrement. Ils avaient tous mal dormi, et peut-être était-ce là une des conséquences possibles. Elle se replongea dans ses pensées, en attendant que James revienne dans la cuisine.

Il ne tarda pas, et installa Harry dans sa chaise haute. L'enfant adressa des sourires à la ronde et s'agita sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que James pose devant lui le biberon tant espéré. Il attrapa l'objet à pleine main, et il en but goulûment le contenu. James et Lily lui adressaient de grands sourires, tout en l'observant, tandis que Peter se plongeait plus profondément dans sa lecture.

_ Je vais devoir y aller aussi, annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment, se sentant peut-être de trop dans ce tableau matinal. Merci pour tout, ajouta-t-il après avoir débarrasser sa table.

Lily se leva pour l'accompagner à la porte, et une fois dans le vestibule, alors que le jeune homme mettait son manteau, elle murmura :

_ Est-ce que tout va bien avec James ? J'ai vu que vous aviez l'air d'être en froid, ce matin.

Le jeune homme surprise, s'arrêta un moment dans ses gestes pour regarder la jeune femme. Elle lui adressait un doux sourire, celui-là même qu'elle réservait à ceux dont elle sentait la détresse. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, et paru, pendant un moment, sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important, mais il se ravisa. Secouant la tête en tentant vainement de sourire, il répondit de sa voix habituelle, quoi que nerveuse :

_ Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure compagnie, et je sais qu'il préférait avoir Sirius. Je n'étais que le remplaçant, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Lily sentit son coeur se pincer. Bien sûr, elle-même préférait le calme et l'intelligence de Remus, ou même la vitalité presque excessive de Sirius à la morne présence de Peter, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre et de le prendre en pitié. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su grand chose de Peter. Il venait d'une famille de sorciers sans histoires, et était une jeune homme sans histoire. C'était tout. Mais ce n'était pas assez, se reprocha la jeune femme, avant de lui serrer la main et de lui dire chaleureusement :

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Peter. Tu ne remplaces personne, et personne ne peux te remplacer. Ne te dévalorise pas, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, d'un sourire peiné.

_ Lily ... Merci.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il s'était ravisé. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe, et elle savait pertinnament que le jeune homme portait sur ses épaules un secret pesant, mais qu'il ne lâcherait pas facilement. Elle se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, si c'était la charge du gardien de leur secret, qui le mettait dans cet état. Mais lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, il nia, répétant qu'il s'agissait d'un grand honneur.

_ Peter, je vois bien que quelque chose te travaille, tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? Finit par demander la jeune femme. Nous avons tout notre temps, avec James, et nous pouvons t'aider, ou du moins essayer. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

La dernière phrase sembla porter un coup au jeune homme, qui déglutit bruyamment. À la stupéfaction de la jeune femme, des larmes vinrent briller au coin des yeux de Peter. Mais il nia encore, d'un signe de tête. Après un sourire contrit, et après avoir serré une dernière fois les mains de Lily, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lorsqu'elle se referma, Lily eut l'impression qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait plus. C'est ridicule, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Peut-être était-ce les vestiges de cette crainte qui l'avait torturée la veille, ou simplement une peur latente, provoquée par la figure triste de Peter. Toujours est-il que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas à son aise.

_ Lily, tu as fini de manger ? Demanda James à travers la porte entrebâillée. Sinon je range la table, Harry s'impatiente, et je le comprends. Rien de tel qu'un vol en plein air pour se mettre de bonne humeur le matin.

Le jeune homme sembla trouvé la plaisanterie excellente. Il avait promis à Harry qu'ils feraient un tour de balai, ce matin-là, et même si l'enfant n'avait pas complètement saisi la valeur de cette promesse, le mot "balai" lui fit redoubler ses gestes d'impatience. Mais lorsque Lily entra dans la cuisine pour finir sa tasse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre :

_ Alors peut-être que toi aussi, tu devrais voler, ce matin.

James reposa le torchon qu'il avait pris pour essuyer la vaisselle, et il se tourna vers Lily, surpris. S'il s'était attendu à des reproches, celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Leur regards s'entrecroisèrent, et le jeune homme fini par demander, avec douceur :

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis la bonne humeur personnifiée, ce matin.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir mis Peter au pied du mur ? Répondit la jeune femme en se levant, sa tasse vide à la main.

Elle vint près de lui, et commença à laver les tasses tandis qu'il les essuyait avec vigueur. La jeune femme le surpris plusieurs fois en train de la regarder à la dérobée, mais il fallu un moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Alors, il s'accouda au plan de travail, et se tournant vers elle, il répondit sur un ton froid, où perçait une légère inquiétude :

_ Je me demande si on a bien fait de le choisir comme Gardien du Secret, c'est tout.

_ Pourquoi ? Insista Lily, avec plus de douceur, cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas tout, James. Tu ne peux pas dire ça sans fondement. Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire une telle chose ? Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant à son tour, fixement.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Tu as vu comme il était nerveux, hier ? Encore plus nerveux que d'habitude, il sursautait au moindre bruit, tiens comme quand le serveur a posé son plateau un peu trop fort sur le comptoir, tu te souviens ? J'ai déjà participé à de nombreuses missions pour l'Ordre, avec lui. Même pendant les plus périlleuses, il arrivait à se maîtriser. Aujourd'hui, s'il croisait Voldemort, ou même seulement l'un de ses sbires, il serait trop vulnérable pour leur résister.

Il avait le ton de quelqu'un qui fait un constat, mais Lily ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant. Ce n'était pas un simple constat. James n'aurait jamais fait de telles allégations sur un ami, même s'il s'agissait d'un ami moins proche que Sirius, tel que Peter. Son ton était clair, et il s'agissait d'un constat lucide. Il avait dû y réfléchir des heures durant.

_ James, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que ...

_ Je ne sais pas, Lils, avoua le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. Au point où j'en suis, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir jamais su la réponse à cette question, un jour.

Lily se mit à trembler, mais très vite, elle sentit que quelque chose d'autre clochait. Ce n'était pas seulement les paroles alarmistes de James, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de grave. Une violente douleur s'empara d'elle, et elle s'affaissa avant que James ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour la retenir.

* * *

 _Et voilà_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous aimerez la suite._

 _NB: je pense que je publierais le dernier chapitre, ou l'épilogue, le 31 octobre, est-ce que que ça vous conviendrait ? Prenez le temps pour réfléchir, c'est juste que je m'aperçois que les jours vont correspondre, à peu près._

 _À bientôt !_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Je n'ai pas aimé l'écrire, même s'il était nécessaire, et je pense que ça se ressent, alors je m'excuse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-huit_

 _6 septembre 1981, Sainte-Mangouste_

James passa une nouvelle fois sa main droite dans ses cheveux, avant de jeter un regard furtif à l'horloge, accrochée au mur de la salle d'attente. Vingt heures. Le jeune homme se massa les tempes, épuisé. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là. Une éternité, même. Depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient forcément dû savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient sûrement une explication à ce malaise. Mais alors, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ? Pourquoi personne ne venait lui expliquer ? D'impatience, il se leva, et arpenta la salle de long en large.

La salle était quasiment vide. Dans un coin, une sorcière se couvrait de pustules de minute en minute. Elle n'était là que depuis un quart d'heure, et de sa main, la réaction s'était étendue jusqu'à son épaule. De l'autre côté, un jeune sorcier au visage roussi se tenait la main gauche en grimaçant. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, un ami l'accompagnait. Il avait essayé de plaisanter, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi, envahi par la douleur. L'ami avait marmonné un vague "accident de chaudron", quand il avait croisé le regard interrogateur de James. Depuis, il était sortit fumer. C'était tout. Deux malades. Un accompagnateur. James ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Plus précisément, il savait que sa place n'était pas ici. Elle était auprès de Lily. Auprès d'Harry. Auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais Harry devait dormir, à présent, chez Bathilda. Quant à Lily ... Elle était sûrement étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, de cet hôpital, à quelques mètres de lui. Inaccessible, pourtant.

_ Excusez-moi, jeune homme ...

La sorcière s'était tournée vers lui. D'un doigt couvert de pustules, elle lui montrait un papier, plié en quatre.

_ C'est tombé de votre poche, ajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'il la remerciait en se baissant.

C'était une photographie. Ils l'avaient prise au nouvel an dernier. Il l'avait toujours conservée sur lui. En la dépliant, James croisa le regard de Lily, qui riait en tenant Harry sur ses genoux. Lui les entourait de ses bras. Qui avait prit cette photographie, déjà ? Mary ? Remus ? Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Tandis qu'il se rasseyait, sous le regard curieux du jeune sorcier au chaudron, il ne cessa de fixer l'image. C'était étrange, comme soudainement la vie pouvait basculer. D'un moment à l'autre, ils passaient du rire aux larmes, et vice-versa. À une époque, ils avaient été heureux. Ils avaient connu le bonheur à l'état pur. Et puis la guerre, et les morts, étaient venus constituer leur quotidien.

_ Mrs Jenkins ?

Une infirmière était entrée, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La sorcière se leva, et sourit gentiment au jeune homme, qui resta hébété un moment. D'un bon, il fut auprès de l'infirmière, et le regard suppliant, il lui demanda :

_ Excusez-moi, je suis James Potter. Ma femme, Lily Potter, a été admise il y a plusieurs heures, est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose ?

L'infirmière se tourna vers lui. D'un ton songeur, elle répéta le nom de Lily, cherchant dans sa mémoire. James ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme si elle représentait subitement son dernier espoir. Hier encore, il ne la connaissait pas. Hier encore, personne n'imaginait qu'il se retrouverait là. Mais ce soir-là, elle avait pris pour James une importance capitale. Il s'accrochait à elle, comme un marin en perdition s'accrocherait à sa bouée. Finalement, la jeune femme rompit le silence :

_ Écoutez, je ne sais pas dans quel état est votre femme, mais je vais aller me renseigner, si vous voulez.

L'espoir qui avait animé le visage de James, pendant un moment, s'estompa. Son visage se referma, et en silence, il hocha la tête, avant de murmurer de vagues remerciements. L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire encourageant, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Jenkins et de l'entraîner dans le dédale des couloirs du service des urgences. James retourna à sa place, et s'y laissa tomber en fermant les yeux. Pendant un moment, il les garda clos, essayant de se rassurer mentalement, mais il ne faisait qu'empirer ses angoisses. Les pires situations s'offraient à son esprit épuisé, et il n'avait plus le courage de les repousser. Attendre le torturait.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, après avoir refoulé quelques larmes insidieuses qui montaient, il croisa le regard du jeune sorcier. Quel âge avait-il ? Dix-sept ? Dix-huit, tout au plus ? Il lui rappelait ce jeune homme, à l'insouciance sans borne, qu'il avait été. Lui aussi, une fois, s'était brûlé sévèrement après l'explosion de son chaudron. Sur le coup, la douleur avait été vive, et malgré les tentatives d'humour de Sirius, rien n'y avait fait, il ne s'était pas dérider. Mais, le lendemain, il avait recommencé, comme à chaque fois. Tout était si facile alors.

_ Monsieur Potter ?

James se releva d'un bond, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Une nouvelle infirmière se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et d'une voix douce, elle lui dit ces mots :

_ Votre femme va bien, elle a été affaiblie par ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle va bien, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Le jeune homme se sentit libérer d'un grand poids. Tout à coup, il se sentait léger, comme s'il pouvait s'envoler à tout moment. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, en vol. Un grand sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il répétait des remerciements sans fin. Mais l'infirmière l'interrompit ;

_ Je peux vous permettre de la voir, mais surtout il ne lui faut aucune émotion forte, vous comprenez. Ce malaise n'était pas anodin, et il n'a pas été sans conséquences.

_ Est-ce que sa grossesse est impactée ? Demanda le jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils.

Un doute s'insinua en lui, redoublé par le hochement de tête affirmatif et les excuses de la jeune femme. James prit le temps d'assimiler l'information. Elle avait perdu l'enfant. Elle l'avait perdu, et rien ne ferait changer cette situation. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il demanda comment la jeune femme l'avait pris. L'infirmière murmura :

_ Elle vous a demandé. Je suis venue vous chercher dès que j'en ai eu l'autorisation.

James hocha silencieusement la tête. Lily, sa Lily. D'un pas rapide, il suivit l'infirmière dans les couloirs. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et s'arrêtèrent au quatrième étage. Il s'agissait de l'étage du service de pathologie des sortilèges, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à James. L'infirmière lui expliqua qu'une aile de ce service accueillait les sorciers pour des pathologies non-magiques. On avait déjà vu des rhumes provoquer des réactions magiques, et personne ne tenait à mobiliser de nouveau les oublietteurs du ministère pour un tel événement. Là encore, ils passèrent à travers une enfilade de couloirs, avant d'arriver devant une porte fermée.

_ Elle est ici. Mais n'oubliez pas, pas d'émotions fortes, d'accord ? Répéta l'infirmière. Le bureau médical est juste là, au coin du couloir, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

_ Merci, répondit James, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de nouveau.

Il n'entra pas immédiatement, inquiet à l'idée de ce qui se produirait dans les secondes qui suivraient. Mais il finit par se décider, et il entra d'un pas rapide dans la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, où reposait Lily, la face blême, striée de larmes. James se précipita vers elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta et murmura, entre deux sanglots :

_ Est-ce que tu sais ?

James hocha la tête en silence. Lily se mordit les lèvres, et inspira profondément. Ils se murèrent dans un lourd silence, incapables l'un et l'autre de communiquer, face à un tel événement. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé se retrouver ici, ce soir-là, pour une telle raison. Il n'avaient jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Après un moment, Lily releva cependant la tête, et murmura :

_ Ce sera mieux comme ça.

_ Lily ! Protesta James en se redressant, surpris.

_ C'est vrai, répondit la jeune femme. Si on regarde les choses en face, ce sera mieux comme ça. Cet enfant allait venir au monde en pleine guerre. Avec les soupçons que tu as contre Peter ...

_ Ce n'est pas contre lui, la repris le jeune homme. C'est ...

_ Si James, coupa Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sois honnête. Tu le soupçonnes d'être capable de nous livrer, à se demander s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Qui peut, en toute connaissance de cause, dire que cet enfant aurait eu une belle vie, quand on voit ce qui se passe ? Pas moi. Et n'essaye pas de me faire dire que je parle comme ça à cause du choc. Quand ils ont commencé à m'examiner et à me poser des questions, je savais déjà ce qui se passait. J'ai eu des heures pour me faire à l'idée. Ce n'est pas assez, certes, pour s'y faire, mais j'ai déjà eu le temps de réfléchir. Je suis seulement désolée de ...

_ Lily ! S'interposa une nouvelle fois James, avec vigueur. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de te faire des reproches. Et si quelqu'un ose dire que si tu as perdu cet enfant, c'est de ta faute, je l'ensorcelle pour qu'il ou elle ait l'éclambouille. Je peux même essayer de te faire contaminer, s'il le faut, à chaque fois que tu t'excuseras.

Cette explosion surpris Lily dans son élan, et les derniers mots lui arrachèrent un faible sourire. James se calma, se souvenant des paroles de l'infirmière. Mais en voyant le sourire de Lily, et au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire :

_ Ne me tentes pas, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Mais au fond, ils savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Il leur faudrait plus de temps que quelques heures pour se remettre et faire face. Se remettre, surtout, parce qu'ils faisaient déjà face. Ils avaient toujours fait face. Ils feraient face, encore une fois.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _À bientôt !_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hello !_

 _Le chapitre de la semaine dernière était horrible, aussi j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira mieux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Quarante-neuf_

 _23 septembre 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Les jours raccourcissaient à vue d'oeil. Un vent frai s'était levé, qui ne quitterait plus son poste avant la fin de l'hiver. Les passants s'attardaient moins, les écharpes fleurissaient à leur cou, et beaucoup jetaient un regard suspicieux aux nuages, essayant de déterminer si la pluie allait se décider à tomber. Mais jusqu'à présent, seules les bourrasques effleuraient le sol et soulevaient les feuilles, que l'automne faisait tomber. Accompagné du froid, qui se levait aussi, il créait une atmosphère mélancolique, propice aux rêveries solitaires, le long des allées, sous les arbres aux couleurs orangées.

L'an dernier, les Potter se préparaient à la venue des maraudeurs. Mais en cette fin de journée, le calme régnait sur le cottage. Lily se remettait lentement de sa fausse couche, tandis que les nouvelles qui leur parvenaient au travers des journaux ne cessaient de les alarmer. Le pays entier semblait pétrifié dans une forme d'attente. Voldemort semblait prêt à porter le coup de grâce, et personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Les aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix travaillaient sans relâche pour débusquer les sbires et leur "maître", mais ils n'étaient pas assez. Ou alors il leur manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Personne ne connaissait la réponse.

Au vu du temps, le jeune couple avait ramoné la cheminée, et un feu chétif brûlait dans l'âtre, assez fort pour leur redonner le sourire. Ils aimaient sentir sa chaleur, et les flammes qui dansaient illuminaient leur regard. Mais ils devaient sans cesse surveiller Harry qui, bien qu'averti du danger, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher, fasciner par cette nouvelle forme de magie.

_ Attention Harry, ça brûle, murmura Lily, assise par terre, près de lui.

L'enfant se retourna et regarda sa mère, intrigué. Sans détourner le regard des yeux émeraudes de Lily, il pointa le doigt vers la cheminée et répéta :

_ Brûle ?

_ Oui, Harry, répondit la jeune femme en l'attirant vers lui. Le feu brûle.

James passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et les regarda un moment, en silence. Un léger sourire illumina son visage, tandis qu'il observait ce tableau qui, quelques jours plus tôt, n'aurait pu avoir lieu. Lily avait eu besoin de temps, et elle avait choisi d'éviter son fils, bien malgré elle, pour lui éviter le spectacle de ses larmes. Il n'en saurait rien, lui avait répété James plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas assez grand pour garder ce souvenir en mémoire. La jeune femme avait répondu qu'elle était assez grande pour s'en souvenir, elle, et qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Harry n'avait pas à être mêlé à ça.

_ Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud, Lils ? Finit par demander le jeune homme, en s'approchant. Il est cinq heures. J'ai fait des scones, et le lait d'Harry est en train de chauffer.

_ Merci James, répondit Lily en se tournant vers lui, le regard reconnaissant. Attends, j'y vais, profites un peu d'Harry si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

James s'assit à la place de la jeune femme, et sortant sa baguette, il en fit jaillir des formes bleutés, qui devenaient tantôt de grands cerfs majestueux, tantôt des chouettes filant à travers les airs, pour le plus grand plaisir du petit garçon. Lily entendait ses rires depuis la cuisine, où elle disposait le goûter sur un plateau. Lorsqu'elle revint, James dégagea la table basse, la débarrassant de ses livres et autres journaux. La jeune femme y posa le plateau, et s'assit de nouveau par terre.

Ils formaient un arc de cercle autour de la cheminée, et face à ce feu qu'ils alimentaient et tisonnaient souvent, ils avaient l'impression que le monde n'existait plus. C'était seulement eux. Rien qu'eux. Toute l'horreur de la guerre ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Elle paraissait lointaine, si lointaine. L'odeur des scones elle-même semblait chasser loin d'eux les mauvaises nouvelles. Ils ne percevaient que le souffle du vent, et le craquement du bois, dans l'âtre.

_ Veux ça ! S'exclama soudain Harry, apercevant le scone que James tartinait de confiture.

_ Tu n'aimes pas la confiture, mon chou, répondit James en avalant le scone d'un coup. Tiens, prends plutôt celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un morceau très fin de scone.

Harry attrapa le morceau et, avant de le porter à sa bouche, il examina la texture, aplatissant et moulant le gâteau entre ses doigts. Il mâcha longuement, en regardant ses parents d'un air perplexe. Il avait l'air d'hésiter : est-ce bon, bizarre, ou à ne plus jamais manger ? Mais le goût paru lui plaire puisqu'après l'avoir avalé, l'enfant demanda un autre morceau.

_ Si le pédicomage nous voyait, je me ferait taper sur les doigts, s'esclaffa James, cédant à la demande de l'enfant.

_ On se ferait taper tous les deux sur les doigts, repris Lily en souriant avec douceur. Mais je n'arriverai pas à élever Harry sans céder, de temps en temps.

_ Notre enfant va devenir pourri gâté, si ça continue, murmura le jeune homme, en regardant Harry faire ses mimiques tout en mangeant.

_ Non, répondit la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de James, sans lâcher le petit garçon des yeux. Parce qu'on ne cède pas toujours, et qu'il connaît les limites.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Tous deux gardaient en mémoire le souvenir de cette visite de Sirius, où le jeune homme avait déclaré "peux pas" à son parrain, quand celui-ci lui avait proposé d'aller surprendre le chat de la voisine. Quand Sirius, étonné par la réponse de l'enfant, lui avait demandé pourquoi, harry avait balbutié : "Maman Papa veulent pas. Méchant. Pas bien". Son élocution s'améliorait, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, et cette réponse les avait fait rire.

Le feu menaçait de s'éteindre, aussi Lily se déplaça et remit une bûche. Elle était très mince, et il s'agissait de la dernière qu'ils avaient. Ce manque ne les troublait pas, ils pourraient toujours l'alimenter par la magie s'ils en avaient envie. James, cependant, s'était mis à la coutume moldue, et le jeune couple appréciait les promenades dans une forêt voisine, où ils ramassaient le bois mort qu'ils trouvaient tandis qu'Harry jouait parmi les feuilles.

Les bûches ne venaient pas de là, elles étaient un cadeau de Bathilda qui, frileuse de nature et elle aussi adepte de la pratique moldue, se faisait livrer chaque année, en avance, du bois. Elle leur avait donné ces quelques morceaux en début de semaine passée, elles étaient trop mince pour elle mais convenaient parfaitement à la cheminée des Potter.

_ Je vais bientôt me remettre au tricot, je pense, murmura Lily en se rasseyant, songeuse.

_ C'est vrai qu'au moins, tes tricots tiennent chaud, s'exclama James en se redressant. Impossible de trouver de vrais pulls, de nos jours, ils sont vraiment trop fins.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'être interrompus par Harry. L'enfant venait de se caler sur les genoux de James et, le regard impatient, tourné vers Lily, il réclamait une histoire. Il avait retrouvé sa chouette en peluche et, tétant son pouce, calé entre James et sa chouette, il attendait les mots de Lily. La jeune femme lui adressa un doux sourire. La lueur du feu se reflétait sur ses cheveux et, contrastant avec le temps très sombre du dehors, son visage s'illuminait au contact de ces lueurs dansantes. On aurait dit une magicienne des temps anciens, et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

_ Très bien, répondit Lily en souriant. Laquelle te ferait plaisir ?

_ Chat, murmura l'enfant, les yeux brillants.

_ Il était une fois, murmura alors Lily, un chat, qui errait dans la neige en quête d'un dîner. C'était la veille de Noël, et notre pauvre chat n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il tremblait de froid, et ses pauvres pattes le portaient à peine. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la plupart des volets étaient fermés. Seule filtrait les rires et les chants de Noël. Le chat continuait de marcher, seul et démuni, quand il croisa une petite souris. Elle trottait rapidement, et quand le chat fit mine de s'approcher pour lui parler, elle bondit, effrayée, et s'enfuit à toutes pattes. Le chat, en la voyant faire, se sentit encore plus seul, et se couchant dans la neige, il se mit à pleurer.

La petite souris l'entendit, et s'arrêta. Tendant l'oreille, elle essayait de déterminer si le chat feignait ce chagrin ou s'il le ressentait vraiment. Mais les sanglots du pauvre animal étaient trop violents pour qu'il s'agisse d'une feinte. Revenant sur ses pas, la souris s'approcha :

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ J'ai faim, et j'ai froid, et personne ne m'aime, répondit le chat en pleurant toujours.

_ Ce n'est que ça ? Mais viens, alors. Je peux te trouver du lait, et là où nous irons, un beau feu brûlera dans la cheminée. Tu ne seras plus seul, parce que je serais là.

La petite souris n'était pas méfiante pour deux sous, une chance pour elle que le chat ne veuille pas la manger. Il aimait cette petite créature, en réalité, et admirait son optimisme. Docile, il la suivit. Mais tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues, des chats errants et des rats d'égout se moquèrent :

_ Voilà t'y pas que le chat se laisse mener par la souris ! Dit l'un.

_ Il a peur qu'elle le dévore, ricana un autre.

La souris continuait, non sans se retourner parfois, inquiète pour le chat. Mais il la suivait toujours, supportant les ricanements des autres. La souris se sentit touchée. Elle non plus n'avait jamais été aimée. Les gens la chassaient d'un coup de balai, les chats la poursuivaient à travers les ruelles. La confiance de ce chat la rassura. Elle finit par le conduire dans une petite maison, où vivait une vieille dame. C'était en réalité une magicienne, et en voyant revenir la souris qui logeait dans sa boîte à chaussure, accompagnée d'un chat, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis elle vit l'air affligé de l'animal, et à son tour, elle se sentit touchée.

_ Viens ici, pauvre bête, voilà du lait pour toi. Viens ici, pauvre bête, voilà du feu qui te réchauffera. Viens ici, pauvre bête, ici plus jamais seul tu ne seras.

La sorcière ne parlait jamais autrement que par des rimes. Elle posa une gamelle de lait devant le chat, le laissa se réchauffer près du feu, et pendant les années qui suivirent, le chat ne fut plus jamais seul. Tandis que les chats errants et les rats d'égoût continuaient à lutter pour survivre, sans chercher à se débarasser de leur caractère hautain et mesquin, le chat vivait aimé dans la petite chaumière. Il n'oublia cependant pas ceux qui avaient été gentil avec lui, et la magicienne accueillit encore quelques autres chats et souris. Ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, acheva Lily dans un souffle, émerveillée en regardant son fils, endormi sur les genoux de James.

_ J'aime bien ton histoire, chuchota James en lui souriant. Même si elle ne vole pas très haut.

_ Je fais ce que je peux, murmura Lily en souriant.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je t'adore, répondit James en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Le conte est de moi, il ne vaut pas ceux de Grimm ou Perrault, et il ne vole pas forcément haut, comme le dit James, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^'_

 _À bientôt !_


	50. Chapter 50

_Hey !_

 _Je m'excuse, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais promis je me rattraperais. En espérant que vous l'aimerez quand même ^^_

 _Vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un le 31 octobre, sans compter celui de la semaine prochaine._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Cinquante_

 _10 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, abaissant les pans de son manteau sombre sur le Royaume-Uni. Dans la cuisine, James venait de terminer la vaisselle, et les plats s'égouttaient à présent, en attendant d'être rangés, le lendemain. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement, et jeta un regard à l'heure. Vingt-et-une heure trente. Autrefois, les soirées débutaient à peine, à cette heure-là, et il avait assez d'énergie pour les poursuivre jusqu'au petit matin. Un sourire nostalgique s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. S'il commençait à réfléchir comme un retraité de quatre-vingts ans ...

_ James ?

Le visage de Lily, encadré par une vague de cheveux roux, s'était glissé par l'ouverture de la porte. Ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient au contact de la lampe, effaçant pour un temps, par les ombres, les cernes qui les entouraient. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre le plan de travail, et la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle. Un silence paisible s'installa sur la pièce, uniquement rompu par le bruit des aiguilles, qui poursuivaient leur course folle autour du cadran de l'horloge. Harry dormait déjà depuis une heure, et la maison n'avait jamais paru aussi calme, pour un samedi soir.

_ Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Demanda James, rompant le silence du même coup.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas. Avec le temps qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'être en hiver, répondit la jeune femme en s'écartant.

Tandis que le jeune homme préparait les tasses, Lily se pencha par la fenêtre pour fermer les volets. Un air frais, presque un intrus dans cette cuisine où le chauffage fonctionnait doucement, entra dans la pièce, faisant frissonner les jeunes gens. Le calme qui régnait dans la rue contrastait avec cette joyeuse animation qui régnait lors des soirées estivales. Les seuls badauds qui s'étaient attardés hâtaient le pas, à présent, pressés de retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer. Le froid qui s'était établi avait pris tout le monde de court, mais à présent qu'ils s'y étaient habitués, cela n'avait plus une grande importance.

_ Je vais allumer la cheminée, lança James, disparaissant dans les ténèbres du vestibule.

_ Dis-moi, tu n'aurais rien à voir avec ce froid glacial ? Demanda Lily, amusée. Si tu voulais allumer la cheminée il fallait le dire, pas la peine de nous glacer jusqu'aux os, ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant du plateau, sur lequel étaient disposées les tasses brûlantes et quelques biscuits.

_ Je te promets que ni moi, ni Sirius, n'avons quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce temps, répondit James en souriant, tourné vers l'âtre où il activait le mince feu qu'il démarrait. Mais comme j'adore les cheminées, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ajouta-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé.

Lily esquissa un sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Elle aussi aimait les feux de cheminées, porteurs de tant de souvenirs. Les plus importants, ceux qui vivaient encore dans son esprit comme s'ils s'étaient produits la veille, étaient ceux de la salle commune. Là-bas, les elfes n'avaient pas non plus besoin d'encouragements pour que les âtres des différentes maisons se teintent de doux reflets dansants. La jeune femme alluma la radio, avant de s'installer à son tour, et de prendre une tasse dans les mains.

_ Tu te souviens des soirées du samedi, à notre dernière année à Poudlard ? Demanda James, tandis qu'un mince écran de buée s'imprimait sur ses lunettes. Et regarde à présent, on dirait des grands-parents. Si ça continue, Harry va m'appeler "papy", au lieu de "papa".

_ Papy James ? Remarque, ce serait drôle, murmura Lily en riant, se penchant pour saisir un biscuit.

_ Parle pour toi, fit remarquer le jeune homme en lui raflant le biscuit qu'elle allait saisir. Mamie Li, ça ne serait pas mieux. Crois-moi, s'il t'appelle comme ça, j'éclate de rire, tu verras quel effet ça fait.

Lily partagea son fou-rire, imaginant la scène avec une telle précision qu'elle aurait très bien pu se produire. Mais un doute s'empara d'eux, sournois, tintant leurs rires d'un soupçon d'inquiétude. Seraient-ils jamais assez vieux pour connaître de telles appellations ? Lily secoua la tête, instinctivement, comme pour se débarrasser de ces réflexions. Ils ne devaient pas laisser le doute gagner. Ils ne devaient pas lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre d'avancée. James se sentait pareil. Pour écraser définitivement ces pensées, du moins pour cette soirée, il changea de sujet :

_ Dis, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on invitait les maraudeurs samedi prochain ? Ils ne pourront pas être là pour fêter Halloween avec nous, Sirius m'a dit que Dumbledore les réquisitionnait tous. Voldemort semble prêt à frapper. Mais j'aimerais quand même fêter la journée des sorciers avec eux. On pourrait aussi demander à Mary et à Bathilda de venir, si tu veux ?

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. Mary m'a justement dit, l'autre jour, qu'elle aimerait faire quelque chose. C'est vraiment une très bonne idée, ajouta-t-elle en souriant largement.

_ On leur enverra les invitations demain, à moins que Remus ne soit de garde, auquel cas, quand il viendra prendre son café, on lui passera le message.

C'était devenu une habitude, une forme de complicité qui leur apportait à tous une bolée d'air frais, loin des idées sombres de la guerre. Chaque veilleur venait, aux alentours de dix heures, partager un café avec le couple. Ils obtenaient ainsi des nouvelles plus précises que dans la _Gazette,_ voyait un nouveau visage chaque jour, tout cela autour d'une tasse brûlante de café. C'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire, même si auparavant, l'Ordre l'avait déconseillé. Le couple avait fini par demander à Dumbledore, arguant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester les bras ballant face à ceux qui risquaient leur vie chaque jour pour eux. Ils avaient obtenu gain de cause.

_ Tu crois que Mary va enfin accepter la demande de Sirius ? Demanda Lily, d'un ton pensif.

_ Quelle commère ! S'exclama James en s'étranglant de rire avec son thé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage.

_ Non, pas en mariage, il lui a seulement demandé d'aller boire un café avec lui, le repris Lily en souriant. Et je ne suis pas une commère, ajouta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Si on avait demandé à James quel trait de caractère il préférait chez la jeune femme, il aurait répondu son caractère enfantin sans hésiter. Son intelligence venait juste ensuite, talonne par son humour. Lily avait conservé des traits, et quelques tics de l'enfance, et les rares moments où, depuis la guerre, elle les laissait transparaître étaient toujours des moments que le jeune homme appréciait énormément. Il revoyait alors en Lily la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait été, et dont il tait tombé amoureux. Quand à cet intérêt qu'elle portait à la relation entre Mary et Sirius, il aimait la taquiner à ce sujet, comme il venait de le faire, tout en sachant très bien qu'en matière de commérage, Lily n'égalerait jamais Bathilda. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, aimait suivre les évolutions de cette relation, comme Sirius, avant lui, avait suivit celle qu'il entretenait avec Lily.

_ Peut-être, finit-il par répondre. Après tout, si tu as pu m'épouser, alors tout est possible, crois-moi.

Lily réprima un fou-rire, en finissant sa tasse de thé. En sourdine, la radio crachotait des airs de musique, les ondes étant sûrement quelque peu dérangées par le vent qui s'était levé. James reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et, se levant, il tendit sa main gauche à la jeune femme. Celle-ci, le nez plongé dans sa tasse, leva les yeux vers lui, d'un air interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise, reposant sa tasse vide à son tour.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas dansé ? Répondit James, en souriant.

_ James, non, tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois je t'écrase les pieds et tu écrases les miens, protesta Lily en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil.

_ Allez, Lily, rien qu'une fois, insista le jeune homme en riant.

_ Ne viens pas te plaindre, alors. Je t'aurais prévenu, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

Le son n'était peut-être pas le meilleur, et ils n'étaient sûrement pas les meilleurs danseurs qu'on puisse trouver, mais ce moment, qu'ils avaient comme "volé" à la tragédie qui se jouait dehors, semblait leur redonner leur insouciance d'adolescents. Car malgré leur jeunesse, ils avait grandi avec des responsabilits et des visions que nul jeune de vingt ans ne devrait avoir à subir. Mais ce soir-là, les visions d'horreur qu'ils avaient croisées ne les hantaient pas. Seule la musique et le crépitement du feu comptaient.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

 _À bientôt !_


	51. Chapter 51

_Hello !_

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre Cinquante-et-un_

 _17 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Un feu vif brûlait dans l'âtre, tandis que la radio crachotait quelques chansons nasillardes. Lily, debout sur une chaise, achevait de fixer la guirlande que James et Sirius avait été acheter, à l'occasion d'Halloween. Ils étaient en avance, mais au moins, ils partageraient ce repas ensemble, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Au loin, une chouette hululait, sûrement Iris, en quête de quelque mulot, pensa la jeune femme en posant la dernière accroche. Les citrouilles avaient des figures épouvantables, mais qui prêtaient plus à rire qu'autre chose.

Tandis qu'elle reposait la chaise vers la table, qu'ils avaient dressé dans le salon, en l'honneur de la fête, des éclats de rire étouffés lui parvenaient depuis la cuisine, où les maraudeurs s'étaient enfermés avec des sourires de conspirateurs. Même Peter, arrivé au dernier moment, avait été enrôlé dans le secret, sans avoir eu le temps de protester. Sa présence avait mis les jeunes gens mal à l'aise, mais cela n'avait pas empêché la jeune femme de lui sourire, ni James d'essayer de l'imiter pour cacher sa grimace.

Le tintement de la sonnette la fit sursauter, mais la jeune femme se reprit. Elle s'empara des clefs et, faisant jouer la serrure, elle l'ouvrit en grand. Un vent frais, presque hivernal, s'engouffra immédiatement, la faisant frissonner. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, portant de grands sacs remplis à ras-bord d'éléments flous, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, tentant elles aussi d'échapper aux bourrasques de la nuit. En refermant la porte, Lily entendit des "chut", en provenance de la cuisine. Ils courraient contre les murs, qui jouxtaient les deux endroits, et supposa que, par peur de voir leur surprise gâchée, les jeunes gens tendaient l'oreille pour s'assurer que leur secret était en sécurité.

_ Je suis tellement contente de te voir, s'exclama Mary, dans le même temps, en la prenant dans ses bras dès qu'elle se fut retournée.

Elle avait retiré sa cape, et posé à terre les deux sacs qu'elle portait un instant plus tôt. Ils étaient remplis à ras bords de gâteaux de jus de citrouille et de friandise, et à leur vue, n'importe quel enfant aurait dû se pincer pour y croire. Les papiers qui les entouraient brillaient dans les reflets de la lampe, et on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un festin de Noël, un de ceux qui hantent nos souvenirs lorsque, plus âgés, nous nous retournons sur notre enfance.

_ Et moi donc, répondit Lily sur le même ton, en souriant. Bathilda, je suis contente que vous ayez accepté notre invitation, la fête ne serait pas pareille, sans vous, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'historienne, qui se débattait avec le nœud de sa cape.

_ C'était gentil de votre part de m'inviter, répliqua la vieille femme en souriant, parvenant enfin à faire jouer la broche qui retenait les pans de sa cape.

Lily l'en débarrassa, après avoir pris celle de Mary, et elle les porta dans la chambre d'amis. En revenant, elle trouva les deux sorcières collées à la cheminée, tentant par tous les moyens de se réchauffer. L'automne semblait avoir loupé le coche, devancé par l'hiver. Le froid glacial les pénétrait jusqu'aux os, lorsqu'ils mettaient un pied dehors, et tous auraient plus volontiers cru quelqu'un leur disant qu'ils étaient au mois de novembre plutôt qu'au mois d'octobre. La réalité a parfois d'étranges airs de fiction.

_ Où sont les autres ? Demanda Mary en voyant entrer Lily.

_ Dans la cuisine, ils nous préparent une surprise, si j'ai bien compris, sourit la jeune femme en espérant secrètement qu'elle ne retrouverait pas cette pièce dans un état de ruine complète.

À elles trois, elles portèrent les sacs de provision dans le salon, et les déposèrent dans un coin sombre, où ils attendraient la fin du repas. Si Sirius s'apercevait qu'ils étaient là avant, ce dernier prendrait des allures de chaos. Cela fait, et comme aucun maraudeur ne semblait décidé à sortir de la cuisine, d'où des odeurs alléchantes s'échappaient, elles s'installèrent près de la cheminée, où le feu prenait encore de la vigueur, ronflant joyeusement entre deux craquements de bois.

_ Où est Harry ? Demanda Mary en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que ses yeux fouillaient la pièce, à la recherche de l'enfant.

_ Il se repose, à l'étage, répondit la jeune mère en souriant. Je lui ai promis que s'il se reposait une heure ou deux, il pourrait rester un moment avec nous. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait compris, mais il s'est couché sans faire d'histoire. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller le chercher, ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. J'attends seulement que James et les autres soient prêts.

Mais il leur fallu encore quelques instants de patience avant que la porte de la cuisine finisse par s'ouvrir. Quatre jeunes hommes, aux yeux brillants d'excitation et de fatigue, en sortir, réprimant à peine le fou-rire qui les guettait. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs salutations avec les deux nouvelles arrivantes, Lily monta à l'étage, où elle trouva Harry, paisiblement installé dans son lit, la guettant du coin de l'oeil. En l'apercevant, un grand sourire illumina ses traits, tandis qu'il se redressait et tendait les mains vers elle. Lily eut un doux sourire, devant cette vision, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Mon filleul favori ! S'exclama Sirius en l'apercevant, tandis qu'il entrait en trottinant dans le salon, sous le regard admiratif et inquiet de ses parents.

Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras et, oubliant tout le reste, il le fit voler dans les airs à tour de bras, provoquant le rire cristallin de l'enfant. James regardait le tableau en riant, veillant tout de même sur son fils, au cas où. Les conversations, qui s'étaient tues à l'entrée de Lily et de son fils, reprirent aussitôt, vives et animées. Mary tentait de soutirer des informations sur cette fameuse surprise à Sirius, qui faisait la sourde oreille, prétextant être absorbé tout entier dans ses jeux avec Harry. Lily, un verre à la main, interrogeait James du regard, mais celui-ci se contentait de sourire avec malice, refusant de répondre.

_ J'espère que tu n'as rien laissé sur le feu, finit-elle par dire, abandonnant tout espoir de connaître la raison de ces sourires complices.

De son côté, Bathilda échangeait avec Remus et Peter au sujet des gobelins, ce qui lui arrivait souvent après un premier verre. Les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient des regards inquiets tandis qu'elle se lançait dans de vastes explications sur le sujet. Lily eut pitié d'eux, et se rapprocha, suivie de James. Seuls Sirius et Mary, en retrait, jouaient avec Harry, tout en se chamaillant entre eux, comme ils savaient le faire depuis des années.

_ Peut-être que nous pourrions passer à table ? Suggéra James, quelques minutes plus tard, préférant éviter d'en entendre plus sur les gobelins. Non, reste ici, je m'en charge, ajouta-t-il en retenant Lily qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine. Sirius, au lieu de conter fleurette en te servant de mon fils, vient donc m'aider, s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme se leva en grommelant, abandonnant son filleul et son ami pour suivre le jeune maître de maison. Tout le monde s'était installé quand ils réapparurent de nouveau, portant un plat gigantesque sur lequel reposait une citrouille, qu'ils avaient décoré. Sa figure était effrayante et, grâce au sortilège que les maraudeurs lui avaient lancé, la chanson qu'elle entonnait d'un ton faussement joyeux avait de quoi donner des frissons à n'importe qui. Harry, apercevant cet objet incongru, au milieu duquel brillait une bougie, eut un hoquet de surprise et jeta un regard affolé autour de lui avant de se mettre à pleurer.

_ Viens Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une blague de papa et de tontons Sirius, Remus et Peter, tu ne crains rien, murmura Lily avec douceur, en installant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

_ Je suis désolé, Harry, s'excusa James, en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air penaud. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

_ Arrêtes peut-être la musique, lui souffla la jeune femme, en se penchant vers lui. On a tous vu votre sortilège, c'était très réussi, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu effrayant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, d'un coup de baguette, il stoppa net la citrouille dans son élan. Le calme revint, et avec lui, les pleurs d'Harry se stoppèrent immédiatement. Il grappilla quelques morceaux dans l'assiette de ses parents, bu goulûment son biberon du soir dans les bras de son parrain, et finit par s'endormir contre celui-ci. Il ne s'éveilla pas une seule fois, même quand le jeune homme le porta dans son lit. Cette confiance qu'il montrait, jusque dans son sommeil, réconfortait les adultes qui, en connaissance de cause, ne parvenaient jamais tout à fait à croire aux lendemains.

_ Il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois, annonça Sirius en regagnant sa place. Je pourrais être un père formidable, un jour, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sûr de lui.

_ Je serais curieux de voir ça, Patmol, s'esclaffa James, en levant la tête vers son ami.

_ Tu serais le parrain, évidemment, ajouta l'interpellé, et Lily serait la marraine.

_ Et moi ? Demanda Mary, en le regardant, suspicieuse.

_ Les mères ne peuvent pas être les marraines de leurs enfants, Mary, tu devrais le savoir, rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la table, tandis que Mary écarquillait les yeux, incrédule. Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Remus, comme ceux qu'ils échangeaient autrefois, à Poudlard, James éclata de rire, bientôt imité de tous. Il aurait parié une vingtaine de gallions sur leur mariage avant la fin de l'année, si les temps n'avaient pas été incertains.

Mais ils l'étaient. Et ce Halloween, plein de rires et de jeux, qu'ils avaient eu l'an passé, ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'ils passaient, en avance, ce soir-là. Après le dîner, où quelques plaisanteries fusèrent encore, tous se calèrent dans les fauteuils ou par terre, faisant tourner les friandises et les gâteaux, qui contrastaient avec le sujet de leur conversation. Il n'était question que d'Ordre, de missions, de stratégie. Ces idéalistes d'autrefois devenaient des stratèges lointains, et cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'un jeu de plateaux, mais de la réalité qui, s'ils ne faisaient rien, serait encore celle de demain.

Ce soir-là, lorsque le dernier invité fut sorti en remerciant chaleureusement le couple, et que James eu donné un coup de clé dans la serrure, il se tourna vers Lily et murmura, dans les ténèbres qui envahissaient la maison :

_ On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, Voldemort nous aura volé bien plus que notre liberté, en fin de compte.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

 _À mardi !_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hello_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée, vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates, je me suis trompée de date et je n'ai pas corrigé, j'espère sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous faire attendre._

 _Comme je publie deux éléments, aujourd'hui, j'en publie un ce matin et l'autre viendra cette après-midi, mais encore toutes mes excuses !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Cinquante-deux_

 _31 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Le vent se raffermissait, et les branches craquaient. La nuit tombait à peine, pourtant les rues étaient déjà désertes. Lily, appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, observait le mouvement rapide des nuages qui s'imprimaient, sur le ciel sombre, grâce aux lampadaires. Une bourrasque survint, plus forte que les autres, et la pluie s'abattit sur les fenêtres, tapant violemment aux carreaux, tandis que des gouttes roulaient le long des vitres, telles des larmes. Lily secoua la tête et ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre. Luttant contre les éléments, elle ferma les volets, et lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle ferma la fenêtre en poussant un soupir.

_ Quel temps ! S'exclama James, qui entrait en tenant Harry dans les bras.

L'enfant avait encore une goutte de lait au coin des lèvres, que la jeune femme, en souriant avec douceur, effaça du coin du pouce. L'enfant semblait lutter contre le sommeil, et lorsque Lily le prit dans ses bras à son tour, il posa une tête lourde sur son épaule avant de s'endormir. Laissant James raviver le feu, elle monta à l'étage et déposa leur enfant dans son lit. Sans l'éveiller, avec des gestes doux, elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et, le laissant au milieu de ses peluches, elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Tu veux du thé ? Demanda-t-elle à James, en passant dans le vestibule.

_ Avec plaisir. Je vais voir si Iris ne manque de rien, je ne veux pas la laisser sortir par ce temps, ajouta James en se redressant.

Tandis que la jeune femme mettait la bouilloire sur le feu, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de derrière et, retenant les pans du gilet que Lily lui avait tricoté, il passa près des murs jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient installé la volière de leur chouette. Celle-ci s'agitait nerveusement sur son perchoir, et elle mordilla le doigt du jeune homme plus fort qu'auparavant. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres et grimaça sous la douleur :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas voler, par un temps pareil, s'exclama-t-il en serrant son doigt meurtri dans sa main. Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution, va, ajouta-t-il en caressant l'animal de sa main viable.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel, et malgré tout le bon sens qu'il pouvait emmagasiner, il avait l'impression que ce temps ne finirait jamais. Il entendit le craquement des arbres voisins, et les lamentations du vent lui donnèrent des frissons. Il reprit le chemin inverse, ne se sentant véritablement en paix que lorsqu'il eut verrouillé de nouveau la porte. Il croisa Lily dans le couloir, portant un plateau avec des tasses fumantes et des biscuits, et son sourire acheva de le rasséréner.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, comme deux adolescents en quête d'un refuge, pour accueillir leurs rêves et leurs angoisses, et ils restèrent un moment sans parler, se contentant de regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Le thé brûlant les réconforta, tandis qu'au dehors la tempête s'intensifiait. Finalement, James reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et, plantant son regard hazel dans celui émeraude de Lily, il murmura, du ton de l'adolescent qu'il était à peine quelques années auparavant :

_ J'ai peur, Lils.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, la lèvre inférieur tremblante.

_ J'ai peur aussi, James, répondit-elle sur le même ton, en reposant sa tasse et en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Aucun n'osait le rompre, trop inquiet à l'idée de rompre, par la même occasion, l'impression de sécurité qu'ils essayaient d'établir. Les nouvelles qu'ils avaient lu, ce matin, dans la _Gazette_ , comme des millions d'autres sorciers, n'avaient pas pu les rassurer. Les journalistes eux-mêmes semblaient perdre la tête, face à temps d'horreur. Cette guerre durait depuis trop longtemps, et ils ne semblaient pas près d'en voir le jour. Lorsque, dans l'après-midi, en allant faire des courses, ils avaient croisé des hordes d'enfants déguisés, surexcités à l'idée des bonbons qu'ils allaient récolter, leurs coeurs s'étaient serrés, et leurs regards s'étaient tournés vers Harry.

_ J'aurais aimé que ça se passe différemment, ajouta le jeune homme, en observant les flammes danser dans la cheminée d'un air songeur.

_ Est-ce qu'on aurait été heureux, si ça avait été différent ? Demanda Lily, en reprenant sa tasse. Vraiment James, ça pourrait être pire.

_ Je sais, c'est bien là le problème.

D'un geste négligent, James prit sa baguette, et il fit apparaître dans les flammes des figures dansantes, arrachant un sourire rêveur à Lily. Elle voulait à tout prix s'extirper de cette mélancolie, qui la rongeait, mais depuis quelques jours, le mauvais temps ne les aidait pas. Finalement, elle murmura en souriant :

_ James, je voulais te dire ... Merci d'avoir été là, toutes ces années. J'ai vraiment apprécié chaque minute, et je ne regretterai rien. Enfin, rien hormis la fois où j'ai cru que te présenter à ma soeur le jour de son mariage serait une bonne idée, ajouta-t-elle en riant, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

James la suivit dans son hilarité, se remémorant sans peine la grimace de Pétunia, quand elle avait compris que son mariage n'aurait pas un, mais deux sorciers parmi ses invités. Elle avait discrètement fait un signe significatif à Vernon, qui avait compris que sa belle-soeur ne serait pas la seule de cette "engeance", qu'il qualifiait d'anormale. Les parents de Lily, au contraire, avaient accueillit le jeune homme à bras ouvert, même si monsieur Evans avait mis du temps avant de s'y faire.

_ Ton père hésitait entre me serrer la main et me poignarder dans le dos, ce jour-là, s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

Mais tandis que leurs rires résonnaient dans la pièce, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression, très floue, que tous ces disparus étaient proches d'eux, ce soir-là. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte d'Halloween, et sur le lendemain, néanmoins, un frisson les parcourait, les mettant mal à l'aise. Ce soir-là, ils avaient l'impression d'être entourés d'ombres. Comme pour les chasser, James se leva et, prenant les deux tasses vides, il partit dans la cuisine pour les remplir de nouveau. En passant, il posa sa baguette sur le plan de travail, et en repartant, il ne pensa pas à la reprendre. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas besoin, se disait-il, en repartant dans le salon.

_ Ça me fera bizarre, de ne pas les voir à Noël, murmura Lily, après avoir remercié James et l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire reconnaissant.

_ Je dois dire que Noël ne sera pas pareil, sans nos parents, renchérit James en portant la tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment, envahis soudainement par ces fantômes du passé. Bientôt, ils pensèrent à Dorcas, à Marlène, à toutes celles et ceux qui avaient péri, de près ou de loin, de la main de Voldemort. Et alors, ils se demandaient comment il était possible que, sur une même terre, tant de personnes choisissent de prendre une telle voie. Le pire, c'était lorsque, sans remords, ils pensaient avoir le droit de disposer de la vie des autres, et en usaient de sang-froid.

_ Un jour, le monde se réveillera de l'horreur.

_ Un jour ...

À cet instant précis, un bruit étrange retentit dans le vestibule, comme le bruit d'une serrure avec laquelle on joue. Lily jeta un regard du côté de James, surprise et inquiètes. Ce soir-là, en raison d'une vaste opération, personne ne surveillait leur cottage. La main de James se crispa sur l'anse de sa tasse et, tandis qu'il la reposait, son regard, imité de celui de Lily, se tourna vers la porte du salon. Retenant leur souffle, ils écoutèrent un moment. Peut-être n'était-ce que la tempête, ou leur imagination, après tout.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir, et sûrement pas à l'aide d'un trombonne. Lily se précipita dans le couloir, et lorsqu'elle vit la poignée tourner, elle comprit avec horreur que ce qu'ils avaient redouté, ou quelque chose de similaire, se préparait. James l'avait rejointe. Ils avaient éteint toutes les lumières, et dans le noir, seulement chassé de manière temporaire par les reflets des flammes dans la cheminée, il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur sa baguette.

_ Va en haut, avec Harry, avec ta baguette tu pourras le protéger, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe, chuchota-t-il alors très rapidement, affolé par l'angoisse qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement, avant de la pousser dans la cage d'escalier.

La jeune femme se précipita à l'étage, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter dans le couloir, sur le palier, l'oreille tendue, le souffle court. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée céder face à un sortilège, sûrement alohomora. Elle entendit James prendre une grande inspiration, et elle visualisa sans peine son regard s'écarquiller d'horreur. Elle plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche, pour empêcher les sons d'en sortir.

_ James Potter, en personne, s'exclama alors une voix, sa voix, rompant le silence. Je me souviens de toi, Potter. Tu étais d'une arrogance agaçante, lorsque tu combattais encore pour l'Ordre. Tu n'as jamais compris que tu ne gagnerais pas cette bataille.

James avait, en effet, les yeux écarquiller, tandis que mille pensées parcouraient son esprit, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Mais finalement, l'urgence de la situation le poussa à agir. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais tout n'était pas perdu, pas encore. Il hurla alors, sans se préoccuper du reste, en se jetant de manière téméraire sur la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se dressait devant lui :

_ Lily, prends Harry et vas-y ! C'est lui ! Vas-y ! Cours ! Je le retiens !

Sa tentative pour repousser Voldemort n'avait cependant pas servi. D'un geste nonchalant, celui-ci avait dévié sa course, et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé au sol, assommé par un objet quelconque. En tentant de rassembler ses esprits, il entendit une porte claquer à l'étage. Lily. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Et Harry ? Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer ses réflexions. Il pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme, après avoir retiré sa capuche, et, du regard de celui qui se sentait sûr de sa victoire, il le toisa. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de prononcer une parole. Il s'était débarassé de James comme d'un insecte repoussant. Levant les yeux sur les escaliers, il enjamba le cadavre du jeune homme et gravit lentement les marches.

Il y eu deux autres éclairs verts, cette nuit-là. Mais personne n'était là pour les voir. Personne n'était là, pour sauver ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il ne restait plus qu'une enfant, en larmes. Les sorciers du monde entier n'apprendraient que le lendemain la terrible tragédie qui avait touché le couple Potter, avant que le règne de Voldemort ne se brise, pour un temps. Ils seraient nombreux alors, à célébrer leur victoire, mais une poignée d'entre eux, en larmes, ne pourraient plus se relever de leur chagrin. Restait Harry. Il avait signé la fin d'un règne. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il signerait bien plus que cela. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, apeuré face au cadavre de sa mère, qu'il persistait à appeler, tout en voyant que ses efforts étaient inutiles.

Ni James, ni Lily, ne se relèveraient.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _À cette après-midi !_


	53. Épilogue

_Re - hello !_

 _J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Épilogue_

 _Ils avaient été nombreux, ce jour-là, dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. La nouvelle n'avait pas mis longtemps à se répandre. Bien sûr, il y avait ceux qui avait souri, ri, et laissé éclater leur joie. Bien sûr, Voldemort était tombé. Mais à quel prix ? Malgré la liesse générale de la communauté magique, qui avait suivi la chute du mage noir, tous ceux qui avaient connu les jeunes gens avaient voulu rendre hommage à ceux qui, ils l'espéraient, avaient été les derniers à payer le prix de leur vie._

.

Il y avait Mary, tout d'abord, en larmes.

Mary, qui n'avait pas pu supporter la descente des cerceuils dans le caveau, et que Bathilda avait dû éloigner.

Mary, qui, en une nuit, avait perdu sa meilleure amie, son ami, et son fiancé.

Mary qui, quelques mois plus tard, perdrait la vie dans un duel face à l'un des derniers sbires de Voldemort.

Mary qui fermerait à jamais les yeux sans savoir que celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis son adolescence était innocent.

.

Remus, ensuite, qui s'était tenu raide, face à la tombe, une fois qu'elle avait été refermée.

Remus, qui n'avait pas sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles, tandis qu'il se tenait hébété, incapable de croire à ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Remus, à qui Mcgonagall avait tapoté l'épaule, en murmurant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, qu'il devait les laisser partir en paix.

Remus, qui en une nuit avait perdu ses meilleurs amis, coup sur coup. Remus, qui sentait que jamais il ne sortirait indemne de cette guerre sans nom.

.

Mcgonagall qui, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait juré qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Dumbledore cet abandon des Potter, le soir où ils en avaient le plus besoin.

Mcgonagall, qui avait passé des nuits à pleurer sur le sort de ses anciens élèves, et sur le sort de celui qui le serait plus tard.

Mcgonagall, qui avait essayé de rire à travers ses larmes, en se souvenant des frasques de James et de la gentillesse de Lily.

Mcgonagall, qui avait eu l'impression de perdre deux de ses enfants.

.

Hagrid, également, qui surplombait cette masse sombre, formée par la foule, sans pouvoir la distinguer, à travers ses larmes.

Hagrid, qui avait vu les cadavres, tandis que Sirius montait chercher son filleul.

Hagrid, qui n'avait pu passer une seule journée ou une seule nuit, depuis, sans pleurer à chaudes larmes sur le destin de ce jeune couple.

Hagrid, qui revoyait le visage endormi de leur enfant, encore baigné des larmes qu'il avait versées.

.

Tom, qui avait menti à Gabrielle pour ne pas lui avouer cette nouvelle tragédie.

Tom, qui revivait une nouvelle fois le deuil, sans savoir comme y faire face.

Tom, qui associait à ces visages juvéniles, le visage de celle qu'il avait déjà perdue, quasiment un an auparavant.

Tom, dont les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, qui finissait par ne plus se raccrocher qu'à Gabrielle, devenue sa fille adoptive, pour s'empêcher de sombrer.

.

L'Ordre, et ses divers membres, qui avaient côtoyé le jeune couple, avant de le protéger envers et contre tout.

L'Ordre, qui venait de perdre, en plus de deux membres, deux figures devenues des exemples.

L'Ordre, qui avait combattu sans relâche, et qui pourtant n'avait pas gagné cette bataille.

L'Ordre, qui se promettait enfin de ne plus jamais laisser une telle chose se produire.

.

Pétunia, encore, qui avait tenu à être là, même si elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Pétunia, qui avait reçu de Mary, sanglotante, le vœu de Lily, qu'elle avait exprimé avant de mourir, alors qu'elles berçaient Harry.

Pétunia, qui avait haï son neveu dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu, justement parce qu'elle reconnaissait en lui sa soeur décédée

Pétunia, qui faute de trouver un coupable à blâmer, hormis la société sorcière, rejetait sur Harry sa douleur et son chagrin.

.

 _Mais, au-delà de ceux qui étaient réunis, en ce matin glacial, dans ce petit cimetière d'un coin perdu en Angleterre, il y en avait un autre, qui souffrait peut-être plus qu'eux, et qui ne serait plus jamais le même. Dans une cellule sombre d'Azkaban, alors que l'ombre des détraqueurs, menaçante, planait à travers la fente de la grille, Sirius pleurait, sans se soucier du bruit ou du reste, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère, et celle qu'il avait admiré tout au long de sa vie._

.

Sirius, qui en découvrant la trahison de Peter, s'était précipité vers le cottage des Potter, avec l'espoir qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Sirius, que personne n'avait pu retenir, qui était parti en hurlant que la véritable attaque n'était pas cette diversion, au nord de l'Écosse.

Sirius, qui avait déboulé dans les rues de Godric's Hollow comme un fou furieux, tandis que sa moto faisait un tintamarre du diable.

Sirius, qui s'était arrêté net en reconnaissant Hagrid, aux épaules secouées de sanglots, et qui n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre la vérité.

Sirius, qui avait fermé les yeux de James, refusant l'aide de Hagrid, et qui avait rassuré Harry avant que le garde-chasse ne l'emmène.

Sirius, qui par cette tragédie, était devenu un autre. Qui n'avait pas hésité quand la vérité lui avait éclaté au visage.

Sirius, qui avait été près de frapper le traître. Qui avait sentit sa métamorphose en espérant qu'elle lui permettrait d'obtenir vengeance.

.

 _Ils étaient tous, ici ou ailleurs, touchés par cette tragédie._

 _Tous avaient en mémoire la scène macabre._

 _Et aucun d'entre eux n'oublierait._

* * *

 _Et c'est fini ..._

 _Je n'aime pas finir les fanfictions, et celle-ci encore moins, parce qu'elle a vraiment compté pour moi._

 _J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé, et que je n'ai pas trahi trop de fois l'histoire mise en place._

 _Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements, pour tous vos commentaires, pour tous les messages qui m'ont permis d'échanger avec vous._

 _Je vous remercie pour ces plus de huit mille vues, actuellement au compteur. Pour ces reviews, toujours plus nombreuses._

 _Je vous remercie, enfin, d'avoir cru en moi, même quand je doutais._

 _À une prochaine, j'espère ;)_


End file.
